Vacances Paradisiaques
by Nataku7
Summary: ... Suite à une décision de leurs mères respectives, Lucius et James se retrouvent coincés dans un appartement pendant le mois de juillet ...
1. Default Chapter

Autrices : Noa Black (via la môman de James ) et Nataku(via la maman de Lucius)

Genre : OOC ( cria Noa) Yaoi, délire , pwp ,

Résumé : les mères de Lulu et Jay s'allient pour faire passer des vacances quelques peu spéciales a leur fils ...

Disclamer : ON AIME PAS CETTE PARTIE ... donc on va résumé ...ON a la possésion des meres ...mais eux ...bah ...(se suicide) ...voilà quoi ... Ma douleure se resume en 3 lettres : JKR !

Petite note : Bon, écrite en juillet de l'année dernière, nous avons décidé de la continuer ... En souvenir d'une des plus belles périodes de ma vie ... Nataku

VACANCES PARADISIAQUES ...

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Lieu : Le Chaudron Baveur ; chemin de traverse ; Londres

« Qu'en pensez vous Mrs Malfoy ? »

« Ma foi, cela me semble être une très bonne idée ... Et un bon moyen pour éloigner Lucius de son père pendant quelques temps ... »

La jeune femme brune accoudé a la table se leva et cria au serveur de lui amener une autre bieraubeurre , puis elle se tourna vers son amie et sourit de toutes ses dents .

« Et puis comme cela James apprendras enfin qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ... »

« Encore que je ne craigne que les apparences restent sensiblement les mêmes ... En tout cas, au début ... J'espère au moins que Lucius oubliera ses à-priori ... »

« ne t'inquiète pas Héléna , je suis sure que James , cet imbécile heureux , ne le laisseras pas longtemps tranquille ... »

« Ca, on peut en être sûre ... Ne le prends pas mal, Jessica, mais, James est ... un peu ... excentrique ... »

« ...merci Héléna mais je m'en était rendue compte ...je suis sa pauvre mère qui doit le supporter au moins 3 mois de l'année ... »

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai ... Bon, alors, c'est conclu ? »

« oui oui ! du 1er juillet au 1 aout ! maintenant ... » Jessica poussa un long soupir « il va falloir les convaincres d'y aller dans cette maison mùoldue ou il ne pourrons pas utiliser la magie et ou il serons obliger de cohabiter ... »

Héléna se rendit compte de l'étendue des dégâts ... « Effectivement ... Ca risque de ne pas être facile ... »

88888888888

Manoir des Potter , le soir même

« QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

« Mais James mon chéri tu te rends bien compte que ... »

« HO CA OUI ! JE M'EN RENDS COMPTE ! UN MOIS MAMAN ! AVEC LUI ET SANS MAGIE ! AVEC LUUUIIIIII ! NON MAIS TU IMAGINES ... »

Jessica poussa un soupir et sourit innocemment à son fils.

« Evidemment que tu as imaginé maman ...VU QUE C'EST TON IDEE ! TU TE SENTAIS PAS BIEN OU QUOI ? »

« JAMES STEVEN POTTER ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! VOUS IREZ EN VACANCES AVEC LUCIUS MALFOY EST-CE ASSEZ CLAIR DANS VOTRE PETITE TETE D'ECERVELE ? »

James se renfrogna ...quand sa mère avait décidé quelque chose elle le faisait et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher ...

« Ok Ok je le ferais ... »

« ah oui j'oubliais » rajouta la brunette, les yeux pétillants de malice, « tu ne pourras plus recevoir de hiboux durant tout ce temps » dit-elle en souriant .

« QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

888888888888888888888

Manoir des Malfoy , au même moment .

« D'accord ... »

« Pardon ? ... Lucius ? »

« Rien, j'ai dit d'accord ... Si vous désirez que je passe mes vacances avec Potter, et bien, je le ferais ... »

« Lucius, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyez ! »

« ... Oui, mère ... »

88888888888

Versailles ; France

James posa ses affaires sur la moquette bleu clair de l'appartement dans lequel il allait passer un long , pénible et douloureux mois de juillet .

L'appartement était assez petit , comportant deux chambres , une cuisine et une salle à manger.

« non mais c'est pas vrai c'est tout petit ! on va être obliger de se croiser ! » gémit l'adolescent en grimaçant de dégoût .

« J'en suis aussi affligé que toi Potter ... »

« HEIN ? » hurla l'interpeller en faisant un bon de dix mètres en avant en apercevant le serpentard . « MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE ? ET PUIS JE T'AI RIEN DEMANDER BARBIE ! »

« Quoi ? ... Oh ... Ca doit encore être un truc initéressant que tu racontes ... comme d'habitude Potter ... Tu m'excuses, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Sur ce, Malfoy poussa James et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ce qui avait l'air d'être une chambre. Il claqua la porte et James se retrouva tout seul dans son couloir ... ( Noa : Il n'y a personne behind He ...de vrai de vrai Jay !(shrek))

« ... » James haussa les épaules d'un air dégager et murmura « et bien ça promet ... »

A SUIVRE

Noa : Mwahahahaha !

James : Noa ...Noa ... je croyais que tu m'aimais bien moi (se met a pleurer )

Noa : ...

Nataku : Mais voyons, tu sais bien qu'on t'adoooooooore Jay ... Niéhéhéhé

Lucius : ... ... ... ...

James (le cri du cœur ): PATFOOT AU SECOURRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr(ho regarder un poussinmouth (voir RRRrrrr le film )

Noa : et bien voilà ! le prologue est fini ! si vous voulez savoir la suite et bien une review nous donneras courage et inspiration ...et si vous voulez avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il av se passer aux prochains chapitres voici le résumer : « Comment fait on quand on est anglais et que , bien entendu on ne fait que Baragouiner le français ...quand on doit habiter en France ? Comment fait t'on pour faire a manger quand on a jamais toucher une cuisine de sa vie ... ? Et surtout ...comment faire pour pouvoir supporter un faux blond et un insupportable petit roquet ? »


	2. découverte des voisines , de Barbie et ...

Bonne lecture a toutes et tous ! et n'oubliez pas une review ça fait tjs plaisir !

Note : a oui ! en fait ! cette fic n'est pas située dans l'espace temporel de Jay et Lucius (cad années 70 mai en 2004)

Réponses aux reviews :

Maman de James : lol ... Oui, c'est toi qui a fait les fautes, désolée si j'ai vraiment la flemme de corriger tooooouuuuut ce qu'il y a lol ...

Lilouthephoenix : Voili voilou la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira ...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : découverte ...( des voisines , de Barbie et de l'appart !)

POV de Lucius

Petit appartement ; Versailles ; France

Passer mes vacances avec Potter ... Je ne pensais pas que ma mère aurait cette idée ... Pas qu'elle me soit particulièrement désagréable, mais bon, comme d'habitude, je me contente d'obéir ... Obéissance passive. Les deux mots qui me caractérisent ... Au moins, Père a confiance en moi ... D'autres ne peuvent pas en dire autant ... Tiens, Potter est déjà là ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche en plein milieu du couloir à ne rien faire ? C'est bien Potter ça ... Le jour où il sera utile à quelque chose ... Et bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester derrière toi très cher Potter ... Comment, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu parles tout seul en plus ... Désespérant ... Moi non plus, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de passer ses vacances avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi non plus je ne veux pas te croiser toi et ton idiotie tous les jours ... Mais de toute façon, j'ai donné mon accord ... Ah, tu m'as parlé ... Je devrais peut-être arrêter de me perdre dans mes pensées si je veux suivre quelque chose à ce qui se passera pendant tout ce mois ... Mais mes pensées sont le seul domaine que je possède et qui dépend encore de mon libre-arbitre ... Et puis, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de prêter attention à ce qui se passera ... Bon, et bien, explorons notre chez-nous ... J'aime bien la couleur de cette chambre, ce sera la mienne ... Surtout que Potter risque de piquer une crise lorsqu'il s'apercevra qu'il ne lui reste que la deuxième chambre ... Celle qui est intégralement recouvert de vert ... Mais, j'aime beaucoup le rouge ... Couleur du sang, des passions, de la violence, parfois même de l'amour ... C'est décidé, ce sera ma chambre ... Autant m'y installer tout de suite, avant que Potter ne trouve le moyen de me virer ... Oh, et puis, ça risque d'être amusant de le faire enrager ... Je pense que je vais profiter de ses vacances pour m'amuser un peu ... Après tout, je suis loin de Père, autant en profiter ... Autant profiter de ma liberté pour faire ce dont j'ai envie ... Ce qui se résume pour l'instant en une phrase : m'installer et lire sur mon lit en attendant que Potter pousse une beuglante ...

8888888

POV de James

Petit appartement ; Versailles ; France

C'est petit ...C'est tout petit ...Je ne m'y ferai jamais ... Et ce crétin qui ose me bousculer ...JE LE HAISSSSSS ... Bon autant me trouver une chambre parce que mes affaires prennent une place pas possible dans le couloir ...Tout petit le couloir quand même ...On dirais presque un placard les moldus peuvent ils vivre dans quelque chose de si étroit ? Bon ...C'est pas le moment de se poser des questions con ! Où est ma chambre ? Au fond non ? A ça y est ! Il reste une porte ouverte ! Ca doit être la mienne ...Non ...Non c'est pas la mienne ...Ca c'est sur ! Ca peut pas être ma chambre ... MAIS IL EST PARTI OU L'AUTRE AUSSI ? Réfléchit un peu James ! L'autre chambre ! Il doit sûrement être dedans et ...Une syncope ...Je vais avoir une syncope ! SA chambre est ROUGE ! C'est hors de question ! Ca aurait du être MA chambre ...et ça, il va vite le comprendre !

« TU FAIS QUOI DANS MA CHAMBRE ? » J'espère que mon ton est assez froid parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je plaisante !

« Il me semble que j'y était avant toi Potter ! »

Ha non ! Non non non non ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !

« CE SONT LES COULEURS DE MA MAISON, BARBIE ! ALORS TU ME RENDS CETTE CHAMBRE ! ET TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Voilà que je me met a crier ...Je le hais ! Pourquoi il a choisi ma chambre aussi ce Troll ? POURQUOI ?

« ... Non décidément j'aime bien le rouge ! »

ARGU ... Mais c'est quoi ce petit sourire ironique Malfoy ? JE VAIS TE MASSACRER TA PETITE FACE DE FAUX BLOND TU VAS VOIR ... Me calmer ...Je dois me calmer ... Chut James ! Tu es calme ! Tu es calme ! ...Bon ...Qu'es ce que je vais lui répondre a ce Gueux ? A ça y est j'ai trouver ...De toute façon je l'aurais cette chambre !

« Tu es sur de ton choix ? Tu restes dans la chambre rouge ? Je tiens à te dire que je n'irais pas dans la verte Barbie ! »

« Très bien fait ce que tu veux ! »

Et voilà qu'il se remet a lire ...GRRRR ...Je le hais ...Bon et bien si c'est comme ça ...Il n'y a plus qu'une solution !

888888

Pov de Lucius

Toujours dans l'appartement, Versailles, France

J'aime bien le faire enrager ... C'est tellement amusant ses réactions ... Et prévisibles aussi ... C'est pour ça que lorsque je l'ai vu débarqué dans ma chambre avec toutes ses affaires, ça ne m'a pas particulièrement surpris ... Aucun de nous deux ne cèdera... ; Mais de toute façon, connaissant Potter, il ne doit pas avoir de mal à dormir ... Alors, que je sois ou non dans sa chambre ne posera pas un problème ... Il ne risque pas de me taper sur les nerfs pendant la nuit au moins ... Quoique ... J'espère au moins qu'il ne parle pas dans son sommeil ...

« Bin, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Aide-moi ! »

« T'aider à quoi, Potter ? »

C'est quoi cet air ahuri Potter ? Ma question me semble pourtant censée ...

« Beuh ... T'es bête ou quoi ? »

Non, Potter, je crois que c'est toi qui est complètement idiot ... Ma question est censée ...

« ... »

« Faut déplacer le lit qui est là-bas et enlever l'étagère pour mettre mon lit ici ! »

Qui lui a dit que je voulais son lit ici ?

« Potter, c'est toi qui veut venir ici ... Pas moi ! Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais ... Et puis, tu m'excuses mais, décidément, ma lecture est beaucoup plus intéressante que toi. »

Me replonger dans mon livre ... Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que je ne lis absolument pas là ? Que je me contente d'attendre sa réaction avec, je dois l'avouer, la plus grande impatience ... ?

«... »

C'est quoi ce manque de réaction ... Ah ... Je crois que mon livre s'est échappé de mes mains ... Ou est-ce Potter qui l'a tiré ? ...

« Tu m'aides tout de suite, Barbie, ou je te casses ta jolie petite gueule ! »

Est-ce qu'il croit qu'il me blesse avec son « Barbie » tellement dédaigneux ... ? Et est-ce qu'il croit me faire peur avec sa menace ... Les coups ... S'il savait à quel point je suis immunisé contre ça maintenant ...

« Potter et ses menaces ... Je suis navré, mais mes mains délicates ont autre chose à faire que de porter tes affaires ... Alors débrouille-toi tout seul ... Les entraînements de quidditch sont censés t'avoir renforcer ... Vas-y Potter, déploie toute ta force ... Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver seul ... En attendant, je vais faire un tour des lieux ... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, je me lève, et sort de la pièce.

888888

... Il ne m'aide ...Pas !

...Mon monde s'écroule

...Je perds pied

...Je sombre ...

Vous y avez cru hein ? NON MAIS VOUS ME PRENEZ POUR QUI ? JE SUIS UN POTTER ! JE SUIS JAMES POTTER ! Je suis le meneur des Maraudeurs et si Lucius-j'ai-peur-de-salir-mes-mains-et-de-me-casser-un-ongle-Malfoy ne m'aide pas ...Et bah ...Je vais le faire tout seul ...

Quoi de plus facile ... Bah beaucoup de choses en fait mais aucun obstacle ne pourras me déstabiliser ...Déjà ...Je m'occupe de l'étagère ...Et voilà ça va me prendre une heure parce que faut enlever tout les livre parce que sinon c'est trop lourd ...Grrrr ...Je le hais ... Si vous saviez comme je le hais ... C'est au moins le 5eme aller retour pour les livres ...Et il me reste l'étagère ...Elle est grande ...Si grande é au si petit couloir ...N'empêche il est vraiment petit le couloir quand même ...

Bon ...On y va ... Un deux trois ...Soulève James ...Wha c'est lourd ... Allez, un pas en avant, et puis l'autre pied et ainsi de suite ...Ca y est je suis dans l'autre chambre ...Je pose l'étagère ...

Enfiiiiiinn...Je soupire de bonheur ...Jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se reposent sur... LE LIT ...Maman je vais mourir ...Je suis sur qu'il est plus lourd que l'étagère ...OUIN ! Bon ...On va y aller ...Mais c'est pas possible comme il fait chaud ...Bon ...On va pas faire de manière ! Bye bye la chemise ! Wha ça fait trop du bien de sentir le vent frais de l'appartement sur son corps ...Kya ... Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on y va ! Les oreillers et la couette ! Hop dans l'autre chambre ; le matelas, sur le lit de l'autre taré en attendant ...Et maintenant ... Le lit en lui même ... Ouin ...Bon ... Il me reste plus que ça à faire de toute façon... Et après ...Orangeade glacé ! Vas Y James ! T'es le meilleur...

Ça y est ! Tout est dans MA chambre ... je dit Ma chambre parce que l'autre c'est un squatteur ...bon ...j'ai changé les couleur des taies et de la couette ...tout est rouge ...ça me plait ...c'est bon ! Orangeade glacé j'arriiiiiveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

888888

Cuisine ; Petit appartement ; Versailles ; France

Bon, alors, je commence mon exploration des lieux ... Je crois que je vais commencer par la cuisine ... Pas que j'ai spécialement faim, mais bon ... Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce grand truc blanc ? Brrrr, il fait froid là-dedans ... Bon, il y a quoi ? Une bouteille d'eau ... Ca suffira pour le moment ... Faute de verre, je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres ... Ca fait du bruit là-bas ... Potter doit être en train de tout déplacer ... Est-ce qu'il était sincère quand il m'a demandé de l'aider ? Nan mais, il est parfois d'une stupidité qui me laisse sans voix ... Il me connaît un minimum non ? Il savait très bien la réponse que j'allais lui donner ... ... ... Je déteste être aussi prévisible ... Je ne supporte pas que les gens me connaissent ... Ca doit être pour ça que je hais autant Potter ... Je crois qu'il a tout de suite compris mon attitude ... Peut-être qu'il n'en a jamais compris les raisons ... Moi-même j'ai parfois du mal à les saisir ...Mais bon, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me prendre la tête avec des pensées dont je n'ai que faire ...

Tiens, voilà Potter ... C'est étonnant le bruit qu'il fait quand il marche ... Le jour où il sera discret de toute façon ... ... ... ...

Là, c'est plus de l'indiscrétion, c'est carrément de la provocation ... On peut savoir pourquoi Potter se permet de se balader torse nu ? ... Bon, c'est une question idiote ... Après tout, il est censé être chez lui ... Si je retourne dans ma chambre, est-ce qu'il va croire que je l'évite ? De toute façon, c'est vrai, je l'évite ... Mais la véritable question, c'est pourquoi ? Est-ce que je refuse d'être avec lui parce que c'est Potter ... Ou plutôt, parce que c'est Potter torse nu ? ... J'ai dit que j'arrêtais de me prendre la tête ...

« Bon, maintenant que tu as arrêté ton boucan, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir lire tranquille ... »

Je sors de la pièce en claquant la porte ... Pourquoi je suis aussi énervé contre lui du fait qu'il se soit dévêtu ? Pourquoi ... pourquoi ... Toujours pourquoi ... Toutes ses questions sont inutiles de toute façon ... Mieux vaut un lit confortable et un bon livre ...

888888

... ah bah voilà que maintenant je ne deviens pas l'ennemi numéro un ...mais le pestiféré ...GENIAL ! Bon ... ho de l'eau dans une bouteille ! Bon ils sont ou les verres ? Je cherche un peu partout ...ha ça y est ! Le placard de gauche. Bon ...ha ça fait du bien de boire ! Par contre j'ai chercher partout et j'ai pas trouver mes oranges ...ni les glaçons ni les ...

« DING DONG ... »

Ho on sonne à la porte ! Bon bah je vais aller ouvrir ...

« Bonjour ! Nous sommes vos voisines du dessus et nous venons vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! »

La jeune fille qui vient de parler ne doit pas être plus âgée que moi. Brune aux yeux bleus elle est légèrement (beaucoup) plus petite que son amie qui se tient silencieusement derrière elle.

Elle ont l'air gentille ...le seul problème c'est que ...j'ai pas compris ce qu'elle me disais ...

« Heu ...What ?

« Ho... you are ...english ... » me demande la brunette d'un air mal assurer. Elle se tourne vers son amie et lui dit en français

« Putain Nat'chan je pige que dalle a l'anglais aide moi steuplé ! »

« Tu sais, je peux pas faire grand chose moi non plus ... Mais bon, déjà un peu plus que toi ... Mdr »

Je n'ai toujours rien compris mais ce que lui a dit la blonde a dû vexer la brune ...parce qu'elle lui tire allégrement la langue et se retourne vers moi tout sourire

« My Name is Noa and this Potty is Nataku ! and you ? what's your name ?"

Hu ... Ho oui faut que je réponde !

« James Potter ! Très content moi être ... »

Je sais pas si ma prononciation est bonne ...j'ai des doutes ...de très gros doute parce que je les voies se bidonner devant moi.

« Potter ... T'as pas fini ton boucan ... .Je t'ai dit de me laisser lire tranquille ... »

Et voilà l'autre qui sort de sa chambre ...pff...moi j'voulais draguer tranquille ...bon ...en plus il parait que les française aiment bien l'accent ...j'espère seulement qu'elles aiment l'accent anglais ...

« Vois-tu Malfoy je parle en charmante compagnie ! »

Je me retourne vers les demoiselle et dit d'un ton charmeur.

« You're very Beautiful Baby ! »

"... Il parle à qui là, Noa'chan ? »

« Je sais pas ...à nous deux je pense ...tu trouve pas que son nombril est divin ? »

« Mort de rire ... Si si ... Quoique je préfère quand même les pectoraux ... »

« Va falloir aller acheter des serpillière ma vieille s'il ne s'habille QUE comme ça ! En attendant passe moi un mouchoir je bave ... »

Je n'ai strictement rien compris ... mais de quoi elles parlent ?

888888

... Tiens, des Françaises ... J'aurais du me douter que nous en rencontrerions ... J'y avais pas pensé ... Comme quoi les cours de mon père me serviront à quelque chose ... Je ne pense pas que ces deux-là soient au courant que je parle un minimum français ... Sinon elles seraient pas en train de déblatérer sur la beauté du corps de Potter ... C'est d'un pathétique ... D'accord, Potter n'est pas si moche que je me l'imaginais ... Mais en constituer une telle conversation me semble réellement ridicule ... Décidément, je hais les femmes ...

« Hello ! »

« Mmm ... Bonjour Mademoiselle ... »

C'est quoi cette bouche ouverte ... Et oui, je parle français ... Potter a l'air aussi surpris que cette pimbêche brune ... Quant à l'autre ... Et bien, ma foi, au moins, elle n'a pas la bouche grande ouverte ... Elle cherche plutôt à éviter mon regard ...

« DEPUIS QUAND TU PARLES FRANÇAIS MALFOY ? »

« Et pourquoi je n'en serais pas capable ... Tu connais rien de moi ... C'est pas parce que tu découvres une chose qu'il faut en être aussi bouleversé ... »

« Elles ont dit quoi alors ? »

Je pense que les deux jeunes filles ont remarqués mon regard posé sur elles et le large sourire qui s'étire sur mon visage ... Vu leur regard à elles, j'en suis sûr ... Si elles croient m'impressionner avec leurs regards de défi ... personne n'impressionne un Malfoy ... Et elles ne m'intimident absolument pas avec leurs conneries ...

« Pour faire simple, disons que la brune détaillait ton torse nu avec admiration et que la blonde approuvait ... »

« ... Hooooooooooo... C'est Vrai ? »

« ... »

Je crois qu'il n'attend pas de réponse ... Il est déjà trop occupé à tenter vainement de les séduire ... Pff, ils me désespèrent tous ...

888888

« Je suis very Happy de faire votre connaissance ! Help us because on a pas à manger."

Elles me sourient ... Rha j'aime trop les meufs ! Trop mignonnes quand même ! Ca y est la brune me répond

« Good ...The supermarket ..Is ..En bas ! Venez with nous !"

Rha celle la je l'aime bien ! Noa c'est ça ? Allez pour lui faire plaisir je lui fait mon sourire dentifrice et je me tourne vers Malfoy !

« Hey Barbie on y va ! »

Les deux filles commencent a pouffé, elles au moins elle comprennent ...

« ... Pourquoi je viendrais avec vous ? »

« Si tu veux avoir quelque chose a manger que tu aime je te conseil de me suivre ! »

Dis je en attrapant une chemise blanche et en la remettant sur mes épaules.

« ... »

« Viens s'il te-plaît »

La blonde a choisi le mauvais camp ... Bon bah alors je drague la brune ! Bon ...Sourire dentifrice à Noa et hop on y va !

« ... »

Hey l'autre il se casse ! Tant mieux ça va faire de l'air !

« Va y casse toi tu mourras de faim Malfoy ! »

« Je vais chercher un truc à me mettre sur le dos Potter ... »

Ha c'est tout ? Dommage, ça m'aurais arrangé ...M'enfin tu peux pas plaire a tout le monde Barbie ... Faut que j'arête de penser comme je parle ça va pas du tout ! Tient la brune me regarde ...J'ai l'impression ... Qu'on va super bien s'entendre elle et moi! Ca y est je sourit mentalement ! Limite a faire des pirouettes partout ...Faut que j'arrête d'être aussi jouasse...

« De What do you have besoin ? »

J'aime bien sa voix... Et ses deux petites couettes sont trop mimi ! Par contre l'autre ...Habillée tout de noir ...J'aime pas ça fait trop prise de tête

« I Have besoin de ... Food ... Orange ... Hot dog , hamburgers ...Food ! »

Elle semble réfléchir et sourit.

« Il suffit de téléphoner à Pizza hut ...The phone ! You know ? »

Le quoi ? The phone ? Le téléphone ? C'est quoi ça ? Je dois avoir l'air super con parce que Miss hausse un sourcil et me mime quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ... Et puis elle sort un espèce de truc de sa poche et commence à appuyer sur des boutons ou sont marqués des numéros ! Et j'entend la poche de son amie qui émet un bruit bizarre ... Je ne comprend plus.

Et puis sa camarade décroche et Noa me colle à l'oreille le petit engin. Nataku s'éloigne et je peux pourtant entendre sa voie résonner dans la petite boite ...C'est magique leur truc ou quoi ?

« This is a phone ! A poket(mon) phone ! Avec I can't be appeller another personne ...Meme s'il est very loin !"

"Hooooooo..."

Je ne comprend pas tout ...Mais si j'ai bien compris avec cette petite boite on peu appeler Nataku même si elle est loin ...Je ne vois pas en quoi ça va me servir mais bon ...Ca peu s'avérer marrant !

Je sourit a Noa et essaye de faire la conversation tout en lui rendant son...Félétone ...

« Do you want apprendre votre langue a moi ? »

Elle me fait un regard lubrique et me demande d'une petite voie enfantine.

« You want a kiss ? »

Je sourit et commence à rire, ou alors elle est vraiment dévergondée ou alors elle a le même humour que moi ! J'espère que c'est la deuxième solution ! Je préfèrerais ! Et pour le savoir il me suffit de voir sa réaction ... Elle prend un air faussement outré et boude ... Donc elle a bien le même humour !

« you're very cute Noa ! »

"thanks ! you too ! "

C'est bon ! Noa est ma nouvelle amie ! Par contre l'autre ...

888888

Pourquoi j'ai décidé d'accepter la proposition de sortir ? J'aurais pu rester ici et lire ... Est-ce que c'est parce que cette blonde me l'a demandé ? ... Je sais pas ... Peut-être ... Pas qu'elle m'attire particulièrement ... Mais j'apprécie sa manière de s'habiller ... Ca suffira sûrement pas à lui donner un caractère convenable ... Mais bon, on peut toujours espérer non ? Dans tous les cas, je ne resterais pas avec Potter et sa nouvelle copine ... Bon, je crois que je vais les faire attendre en restant ainsi en plein milieu de ma chambre à penser ... Et puis, j'ai dit que j'arrêtais de me prendre la tête ... Après tout ... Je veux profiter de ces vacances ... Alors ... Autant en profiter un maximum ... et avec cette nouvelle voisine aussi ...

« ... Tu es prêt ? »

Tiens, Potter et l'autre conne sont déjà partis ... Tant mieux ... C'est plus supportable ... Même si il va falloir que je parle français ...

« Oui ... »

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ton nom ? »

« Euh ... Parle moins vite s'il-te-plaît ... »

« Désolé ... Euh ... Your name ? »

"...Malfoy ... Lucius Malfoy ..."

"OK ... Je suis Nataku ..."

« Mmmmm »

J'ai rien à lui dire putain ... En fait, j'aurais pas du venir ...

« Tu viens d'où ? »

« Angleterre ... »

« Oh ! Bon, je propose qu'on aille au supermarché ... Pasque je suppose que toi aussi, il y a des choses que tu souhaiterais acheter ... Et tu n'as sans doute pas les mêmes goûts que James ... »

« Si tu veux ... »

Nous commençons à descendre les escaliers en bois ... Je suis censé parler moi ? Oh, je sais pas ... J'ai rien à raconter ... J'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver seul avec une meuf ... Surtout pour aller faire les courses ...

« Tu vis avec James ? »

Je crois que je vais m'étrangler là ... Vivre avec James ? Non, mais elle est complètement conne ou quoi ?

« Non ... »

« ...Ah ... »

« On est forcés de rester ensemble pendant toutes ces vacances ... »

« Alors tu restes là pendant toutes les vacances ? Mais c'est trop bien ! »

« Si tu le dis ... Mais sache que c'est pas particulièrement agréable de rester dans un petit appartement avec Potter ... »

« Potter ? »

« ...James »

Pourquoi j'ai tant de mal à prononcer son prénom ... C'est guère qu'une saleté de nom propre ...

« Oh ... Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ... Que je te plaigne ? »

« ... »

« Désolé ... Parfois, je peux pas m'empêcher de vanner les gens ... J'espère que tu t'y habitueras ... »

J'aime bien quand elle sourit ... Ca va bien sur son visage ... En fait, j'aime assez son caractère ... Pas particulièrement conne ... Et pas tout le temps gentille ... Pourquoi pas ?

888888

C'est quoi tout ces trucs moldus qui ont l'air trop bon !Va falloir que je goutte a tout dit donc ! Tient on passe devant le rayon des Barbie ...et voilà je me tape un fou rire ...Noa me regarde bizarrement ...bon... Aller je lui explique !

« tu sais ...Malfoy ...Lucius Malfoy ...the guy ...blond whith the long hair ! Il ...ressemble beaucoup à Barbie ... et c'est drôle !"

Elle sourit et jette un coup d'œil aux poupées posées sur le rayon.

« Tu ne l'aime pas ? »

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Ne pas aimer qui ? Enfin si c'est bien le mot aimer que j'ai compris ! Mais ça doit être ça je suis pas autant une brèle que... Peter par exemple ! Bon ...

« Aimer qui ? »

« Barbie boy ...enfin ...Lucius ... »

Je fais une horrible grimace qui veut tout dire et je la voie soupirer ...mais pourquoi elle soupire. j'ai pas le temps de me pauser plus de questions qu'elle me sourit d'un sourire qui fait trois fois le tours de sa tête et m'entraîne dans le rayon des pâtisseries ...mon dieux c'est immense ! C'est grand ; c'est rempli, c'est COOL ! J'adore ce magasin ! Bon ...je suis fortuné, je peux donc acheter ce que je veux ! héhéhé. Et c'est bon ! Je remplis l'espèce de carton en métal que Noa pousse devant elle de tout ce que j'aime. Et en plus elle a des trop bons goûts ! Ça se voit vu ce qu'elle me conseille ! Bon ...le panier en fer est à demi rempli et je pense que c'est bon ... on va passer a la caisse quand je me rappelle que Malfoy a aussi le droit a sa nourriture ...Rha quel boulet ce mec ...

888888

...Bon alors, maintenant qu'on est rentré je veux tout faire pour ne pas croiser Potter et sa potiche ...

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'aimes ? »

« ... ? »

« Plutôt sucré ou salé ? »

« Salé »

« D'accord ! Suis-moi ! »

Elle s'est mise à courir ... Ses cheveux volent derrière elle ... C'est joli comme image ... Mais bon, j'ai pas envie de courir ... D'ailleurs, elle doit s'en être douter puisqu'elle s'arrête immédiatement ... Est-ce que je suis aussi prévisible ?

« D'accord ... J'ai compris ... Tu préfères faire les courses plutôt calmement ... Moi aussi ... Mais bon, à force de traîner avec Noa'chan, j'ai fini par prendre ses habitudes ... »

« Comment tu peux traîner avec une meuf comme elle ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu lui ressembles pas beaucoup il me semble ... Comment tu fais pour la supporter ? »

« Je sais pas ... Je l'adore, c'est tout ! Est-ce que tout a besoin d'avoir une explication ? »

J'aime bien cet état d'esprit ...

« ... »

« Je t'accorde que je suis très mal placée pour dire ça, parce que je me prends beaucoup la tête ... Mais bon, en ce moment, j'essaye de minimiser et de faire ce qui me plaît ... »

« ... »

« Peut-être que tu devrais en faire autant ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu m'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui profite beaucoup de tout ce que la vie lui offre ... Ou en tout cas, tu n'as pas l'air de le partager ... T'es plongé dans tes pensées au lieu de parler ... Je veux pas critiquer, mais bon ... C'est super triste comme mode de vie ... Et crois-moi, pour ça, tu peux, me croire, je l'ai vécu ! ... T'es en vacances alors éclate-toi ! Après, t'es pas obligé de suivre mon conseil ... »

« ... »

Non, mais elle se prend pour qui ... Elle a pas à me faire la morale ... Une pauvre moldue comme elle ne connaît rien à la vie ... Et encore moins à la mienne ... Même si, je dois l'accorder, elle a pas tout à fait tord ... En tout cas, pas pour tout ...

« J'ai pas envie de mettre un froid entre nous Lucius ... Oublie ce que je viens de te dire ... »

« ... Je peux te poser une question ... ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« ...Tout à l'heure, t'as eu l'air de comprendre quand Potter ... »

« Tu peux pas l'appeler par son prénom comme tout le monde ? »

« ...Quand James l'a sorti ... Alors, tu dois sans doute connaître ... »

« ...De quoi tu parles ? »

« ...C'est quoi Barbie ? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se met à rire tout d'un coup ? C'est pas drôle ... Je comprends pas ... Tiens, elle m'a pris la main ... Elle a la main froide ... Elle m'entraîne à travers les rayons en riant ... Je me retrouve devant un gigantesque rayon de poupées ...

« Ces poupées ont l'air de vraies 'bitch' »

« ...Oui, tu as sans doute raison ... Je te présente ... les Barbies ... »

... Je dois avoir changé de couleurs ... C'est pas possible ... Oh mon Dieu ... Mais, je ne ressemble pas à ça !

« Quelle horreur » ...

A suivre

Nataku : Mort de rire ...

Noa : Lucius va te faire enculer espèce de Barbie Boy ! Je ne suis pas une potiche !...heu ...si tu pouvais te faire enculer par James ...ça serais sympas ! (Sourire gêné)

Lucius : ... (no comment) ... Un peu quand même ...

Noa : Un peu quoi ? Que je suis une potiche ! Mais non ! Je suis juste pas sympas avec toi ! Mais bon ...de toute façon je me taperais ton fils alors (tire la langue et s'enfui en courant. saute dans les bras de James et commence a lui faire un gros câlin)

Jay : il va avoir un fils ? Lui ? Mais qui va bien vouloir de lui ? (Ton hautain)

Noa (grand sourire) Bah toi ! Et puis après (fait la gueule) Narcissa la connasse (enfin ...heu ...c quand même la mère de Dray ! héhhéhé)

Et c'est sur une note suicidaire et joyeuse que ce finit ce deuxième chapitre ... une petite review ?

Bon, je pense publier le prochain d'ici 2 semaines alors, attendez bien ! lol ... Gros bisous à tous ...


	3. Vacances paradisiaques ou plutôt, direc...

Réponses aux review :

Skyblack4 : heureuse de t'avoir fait tripper lol, on s'est bien éclaté nous aussi ... Quoique la vision de James torse nu ait plus plu à Noa ... Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant que tu te tripperas tout autant (même si il est déjà un peu plus ... euh ... je sais pas comment le définir, tu verras bien ! A bientôt !

Chapitre 3 vacances paradisiaques … Ou plutôt, direction pôle nord !

Ho regardez moi ça ! Y a Malfoy qui est au rayon des …Barbie …je vais me faire tuer …même si il peut pas me lancer Avada Kedavra je suis sur qu'il va trouver un moyen …bon …vu que je suis mort je peux toujours en rajouter une couche non ? Une petite vanne de plus ou de moins ça lui fera pas de mal … bon ça y est je me lance ! Allez ! D'une voix bien claire et pas innocente du tout.

« Tiens, Tiens Malfoy …tu as retrouvé toutes tes amies ? Fais attention de pas te faire violer par Ken !

« … »

Tiens il a l'air choqué …merde … hey pourquoi je dit merde moi ? Je m'en fous de son état mental ! C'est pas grave si ça le traumatise … bon autant en rajouter une couche ! Il va falloir qu'il réagisse !

« Barbie Boy ! Ho je vois c'est le choc de retrouver ta famille si longtemps perdue ! héhé »

« Ta gueule Potter, j'ressemble pas à ça »

Il part … il se casse …non en vérité il fuit …mais pourquoi je me sens pas fier de moi ? Je devrais pourtant ! …bon … JE SUIS FIER ! TRES TRES FIER … Bon passons à la caisse parce que je sens que je vais craquer dans ce magasin qui commence à me souler ! Mais merde pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ? Moi j'voulais qu'il me cogne ! Pas qu'il se casse ! Ça me donne l'impression d'être ignoré …

Et ça m'énerve …

Bon … ah oui ! Noa et Nataku … bon l'autre vampire la suivie et Noa reste là avec moi ! Ok …les camps sont fait ! Bon ... passons à la caisse.

C'est loooooooooooooooooong … trop looooooooooooooooooooooong … pourquoi il y a autant de monde ? …putain je m'emmerde !

Ha ça y est c'est à nous ! Je dois payer ! Je sors des galions de mon porte monnaie et la caissière me regarde comme si je venais de mars …

« Heu … Monsieur vous vous fichez de moi ? »

Et je vois Noa, épouvantée qui prend ma défense.

« Désolée madame il est anglais et n'a pas eu le temps de changer sa monnaie …je vais payer ! »

Et elle sort une carte bizarre. Et la caissière nous laisse partir.

« C'était …what …cette carte ? »

« Une carte pour payer ! D'ailleurs tu me dois 120 euros »

« 120 quoi ? »

« C'est …la monnaie européenne … »

Je crois qu'elle se pose des questions sur nous …et je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'un de ses jours je vais avoir droit à un questionnaire bien fourni…

On est monté et elle me laisse sur le palier de mon appart ! Elle va rejoindre son amie. Et moi... je rentre dans l'antre du Malfoy des ténèbres …niark niark niark …note à moi même …arrêter de me foutre de sa gueule dans ma tète et le faire ouvertement !

888888888888888888888888

Je suis allongé sur mon lit … Je me sens étrangement mal … A cause des Barbie ? Sans doute … Quelle autre raison ? … ah oui … Le fait que Potter m'appelle comme ça … Je ne ressemble pas à ces salopes … Et en plus, l'entendre prononcer ses sarcasmes habituels … Je crois que j'ai bien fait de partir … J'aurais pété les plombs … Non, en fait, j'avais rien à répondre … Pourquoi Nataku m'a suivi … Je crois qu'elle me comprend relativement bien pour une moldue … Ca lui donne pas non plus le droit de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert … Ca n'a fait que rajouter à ma fureur… Et dire qu'elle m'a sorti que j'étais juste blessé et que ça allait passer … Blessé … Tu parles … J'ai l'habitude d'entendre les conneries de Potter… Pourquoi celle-là m'aurait blessé plus que d'autres ? … Parce qu'elle concerne la vision qu'il a de moi … Et Nataku qui me conseille de dire ce que je pense … Non, mais vous imaginez la réaction de Potter si je commence à lui dire qu'il m'a blessé ? … N'importe quoi … Heureusement qu'elle m'a laissé seul… Je préfère qu'elle l'ait fait elle-même que d'avoir été obligé de l'envoyer chier… Putain, j'en ai marre …. Bon, un bon livre, un peu d'eau … Et je me calme … Faites qu'il rentre pas maintenant cet imbécile …

Raté …

« Hey Mec ! »

Aïe … Bon, je vais peut-être quand même regarder l'objet qui m'a atteint sur le ventre … Tiens, un paquet de chips … Bon, et bien, ma foi, que faire d'autre à part les manger …

« … J'aime pas … »

« Goûtes-y au moins pour voir »

Ne pas le regarder … Et manger … Parce que, j'ai quand même un peu (beaucoup) faim à force … C'est assez bon en fait … Même très …

« Ca va, ça passe … »

« Ah ! Je savais que ça te plairait ! »

Pourquoi il le savait ? Enfin, je veux dire … Comment ?

« Comment tu savais ce que j'aimais ? »

Merde … Voilà que je suis les conseils de Nataku maintenant …

« Contrairement à toutes tes amies Barbie, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas tout ce qui était guimauve et sucré … »

« …C'est pas mes amies … »

« Oh ! C'est tout comme réaction ! Tu me déçois … Tu as raison, ce ne sont pas tes amies … Mais, dès que tu les verras, tu diras quand même bonjour à tes sœurs, Barbie Boy ! »

Je vais faire un meurtre … Heureusement qu'il est parti … Je hais ce mec … Je le hais !

888888888888888888888888888888888

rha … faut ranger les courses maintenant … bon …alors les trucs qui étais dans le froid dans le magasin , je les mets dans le trucs blanc ou il y avait l'eau avant ! Et les bonbons et les chips dans les placards !

rha je vais pas m'en sortir tout seul …

« BARBIE ! »

« … »

Faut que j'aille le chercher ! Direction la chambre … ça y est …il mange mes chips ! Trop drôle ! Genre j'aime pas et tout … bon on va le faire psychologie …

« Malfoy ! »

« … »

Ça marche pas …et si... non il va le prendre mal... Ouais mais il va le prendre …héhéhé … obliger il va réagir …niark niark … ayé je me lance !

« Lulu … » Mwahahaha trop drôle ! Allez réagis !

« Ta gueule ! Après la Barbie, t'en es arrivé à Lulu ! Bravo ! Tu es doué pour trouver des surnoms de merde ! Vas-y rajoutes-en une couche ! »

Hey il va me frapper la …bon il a réagi au moins … action, réaction ! C'est toujours pareil… bon …rester calme …

« Malfoy viens ranger les courses avec moi ! »

« Tiens ! C'est plus Barbie ? »

Je soupire … s'il le prend comme ça …

« … Si tu y tiens tant … viens m'aider BARBIE … »

888888888888888888888888888

Putain, mais ce mec est vraiment insupportable … Je me trompe ou c'est de la provocation ? Je sais pas, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec ça … Je frappe … Dommage pour lui, j'ai atteint la lèvre … Il saigne … Tant mieux … Je le hais …

« Fallait le dire tout de suite que tu voulais pas m'aider … »

« Mais ta gueule ! Putain ! T'es complètement con ! T'arrives pas à comprendre un simple 'Ta gueule' ? Tu me saoules ! Dégage … ! DEGAGE ! »

Putain, c'est quoi ce sourire !

« C'est à cause de Barbie hein ? »

« Dégage putain ! Je te hais ! J'te hais Potter ! »

Au moins, il n'a plus ce petit sourire insupportable … Et au moins, il a compris … Il s'en va … En fait, il suffisait de lui dire ce que je pensais … Bon, je vais peut-être pouvoir lire maintenant …

Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me concentrer … ? J'en ai marre … Bon, je sors …

8888888888888888888888888888

Il me hais … je ne savais pas …bien que j'aurais du m'en douter …

Je suis en train de me faire un snack a la cuisine et je l'entend partir … il sort …

« Malfoy …attend … »

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Pourquoi je lui ai demandé de m'attendre ? Alors que je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire …

« Un autre sarcasme peut-être avant que je parte ? »

Merde merde merde je sais pas quoi dire … …heu …heu …heu … MERDE …

« Heu … »

« T'as épuisé ton stock ? J'me casse Potter, tu me saoules ! »

« L'argent sorcier ne marche pas dans le monde moldu fait attention …et... A ce soir Malfoy … »

J'attend pas sa réponse et je me casse dans la salle de bain. Faut que je soigne ma lèvre …et que j'arrête de sortir des conneries …

Il est partit j'ai entendu la porte claquer … bon … il me hait non ? Alors …ça ne sert à rien … de …parce que le faire chier…c'est plus drôle ... Je sais même pas pourquoi …

Bon …

8888888888888888888

C'est vraiment génial … Je suis dehors … Sans rien … Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'ai bien envie de me détendre un peu … Mais Potter a raison, j'ai pas d'argent … Et je ne connais personne qui en ait … Attendez, mais si … Je connais … Nataku … Bon, je remonte finalement … J'espère qu'elle est chez elle … J'ai besoin d'argent moldu …

DRING

« Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? »

Oh non, pas elle …

« Euh … Est-ce que Nataku est là ? »

« Désolée, non … »

Tiens, elle m'aime pas elle non plus … Ca se voit au ton de sa voix …

« Excuse-moi, t'as pas des sous ? »

Dans situation désespérée, solution désespérée …

« Non, mais tu rêves là … »

« J'me doutais bien … »

Salope … Je la hais elle aussi … Et je hais Nataku pour être absente … Putain ! Je hais tout le monde … Bon, et bien, retour à la case départ … Que faire d'autre à part faire un tour … Il faut bien que je m'occupe … Et j'ai absolument pas envie de rentrer … Descendons déjà les escaliers … Tiens, il y a du bruit chez nous … Je me demande ce que fout Potter … En fait, non, j'en ai rien à faire …

Bon, alors, d'abord, trouver un coin sympa … Je veux me défouler …

888888888888888888888888

J'arrive pas a bouger mon lit …j'ai plus de force …et pourquoi je me laisse abattre ? Bon trouvons autre chose … un rideau... Ouais je vais installer un rideau …

C'est dur quand même …

Bon c'est fait …

Ding Ding …

Tient Noa est venu me dire coucou !

« Salut James ! Tiens ! »

Elle me tend plein de petites boites avec des disques argentés dedans …

« C'est des DVD … on peut les regarder ensemble si tu veux ! Ce sont des films ! »

Ouai un truc moldu ! Allez on y va ! C'est parti ! Ça m 'évitera de penser à n'importe quoi (c'est a dire Malfoy)

Lisons les titres : « Bruce tout puissant et Matrix » ça a l'air pas mal ! Je vais m'amuser !

Elle les mets dans une petite boite qui est reliée à un gros carré noir … et l'image s'affiche …c'est excellent !

On en plus elle met en anglais pour moi ! Trop un ange c'te meuf ! Ça y est le film commence.

EXCELLENT ! J'étais mort de rire ! C'était génial ! …bon …déjà 21 heures et il est pas rentré… Noa a fait à manger parce que je savais pas m'y prendre… je lui laisse sa part à lui sur son lit, au moins je suis sur qu'il va le trouver … bon …j'me pieute et je dors... Mais avant ; je tire le rideau... Voilà.. Parfaite journée de merde !

8888888888888888888888888888888

Bon, il commence à se faire tard je crois … En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut être … Il fait noir dehors … Et en été, quand il fait noir, c'est qu'il est au moins 22h30 voire plus … Je me demande si Potter dort … Si je rentre, il s'en rendra compte ? Il se réveillera … Je veux pas lui parler … Mais, j'ai envie de me mettre à l'aise, de prendre un bain, et de dormir … Faites que lorsque je me réveille, je me rende compte que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve … Plus de Potter, plus de Noa … Plus personne … Juste moi …

Bon, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé le chemin de l'appartement, il faut que je monte les marches …

Je tourne la clef dans la serrure … Tout est silencieux … Potter dort … Tant mieux …

Direction, la salle de bain.

Je me détends dans mon bain … Comme c'est agréable …

8888888888888888888888888

Ca y est il est rentré … 1 heure 30 du matin quand même …qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu foutre ? Ha non je me fais du souci pour lui maintenant …bon …replongeons nous dans notre lecture mon cher James …donc … ah oui …Asterix et Obélix page 34 …

88888888888888888888888888

Bon, maintenant … Je vais peut-être aller dans la chambre … Faites qu'il dorme … Il y a de la lumière dans la chambre … Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne dort pas … Merde … Bon, l'ignorer, juste l'ignorer … J'entre … Tiens, Potter a posé un rideau entre nos deux lits … et il y a à manger sur mon lit … Il a sans doute fait tout ça pour moi … Il espère quoi ? Se faire pardonner ? Imbécile … Bon, c'est froid … Je sais pas le réchauffer … Comment on fait ? … Est-ce qu'il le sait lui ? Est-ce que je lui demande ? J'ai pas besoin de lui pour manger quand même … Tant pis, je ne mangerais pas de pâtes …

Retour à la cuisine … Un paquet de chips et une tomate … C'est suffisant … Je mangerais demain … Je suis trop fatigué … Et pourtant, je suis convaincu que je ne vais pas réussir à dormir … Comme d'habitude … Comme tous les soirs depuis que … Enfin depuis que j'ai obéi à mon père …

Bon, voilà, fini de manger … Un peu d'eau … Peut-être que si je reste suffisamment de temps à me laver les dents, Potter dormira …

Apparemment non … Et bien, du moment que je l'ignore, tout ira bien non ? Bon, je m'installe sur mon lit, et je me mets à lire …

« M.E.R.veilleux, tu es rentré ! »

« … T'étais pas obligé de m'attendre pour dormir voyons ! »

« Je sais, mais je voulais vérifier si tu ne t'étais pas fait tué dans une ruelle sombre et mal famée … »

« … Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en aurais eu à foutre ? … Au moins, j'aurais pas été obligé de passer un mois avec toi … »

« Ca, c'est ton problème. »

« … C'est bon, maintenant que je suis là, tu peux dormir Potter ! »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin à qui l'on dicte ses actes Malfoy, mais bonne nuit quand même. »

Si il s'attend à ce que je réponde, il rêve … Mais bonne nuit quand même à toi aussi Potter. Maintenant qu'il va dormir, je vais pouvoir lire tranquillement mon tome de La Magie Noire : Histoire et sortilèges. Je ne suis pas prêt de me coucher … J'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars …

8888888888888888888888888

Pas de réponses ….

J'entends un livre qui tombe par terre …

Il doit s'être endormi …je suis curieux …ça tout le monde le sais … alors je sors de mon lit, ouvre le rideau et regarde le manuel tombé a terre … c'est quoi ce de délire ? Monsieur lit de la magie noire …je l'imaginais mais ça fait un choc de l'apprendre …

Bon …je vais reposer ce bouquin maudit sur l'étagère et je me recouche ….

Voilà maintenant c'est le moment de dormir …

…

j'ouvre les yeux …rha j'aime pas la lumière du jour le matin , ça me donne pas envie de me lever …Grrrrr… et l'autre il dort encore …Merde je veux encore dormir moi …j'y arriverais pas de tout manière alors j'vais me lever , pisser et déjeuner !

Ha il a pas manger ce que Noa avait préparer …c'est con pour lui …bon …préparation de pain de cake maintenant que Noa m'a montré comment me servir de la cuisine…

888888888888888888888

Noir … Tout noir … Comme d'habitude …

Tache de sang sur le noir … Sang qui tombe goutte à goutte … Je lève les yeux vers l'origine de ce filet de sang …

Mauvaise idée … Très mauvaise idée …

…

J'ouvre les yeux et me réveille doucement … J'ai pris l'habitude de ces visions d'horreur…

Je me lève immédiatement et je me rends compte que Potter est déjà levé … La deuxième chose dont je prends conscience, c'est que je meurs de faim… Il faut dire qu'hier, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé… Tiens, d'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle pas avoir éteint la lumière … ni avoir remis mon livre sur l'étagère… En fait, je ne me rappelle pas non plus avoir lu beaucoup … J'ai du m'endormir … Je sais pas en fait …

Bon, prochaine mission de la journée : affronter Potter … Mais bon, déjà, je ne vais sûrement pas l'affronter en caleçon de toute façon, donc avant, je repasse vers la chambre …

Maintenant que je suis plus présentable, je rentre dans la cuisine … pour voir un Potter lui-même en caleçon rouge et noir qui a terminé de préparer le pancake…

Sans se tourner vers moi, il lance : « Bonjour. »

« …jour »

Très bien, il m'a adressé la parole … Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne va sans doute pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin … La journée va encore être très longue …

888888888888888888888888888888

Ha il me répond... c'est déjà bien … Ho merde je viens de penser à quelque chose …j'ai ranger mon cahier …oui sûrement …j'ai du le faire …oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Sous mon oreiller ! Cachette trop conne mais il ira pas chercher la bas ! Ça au moins je le sais !

Bon … pensons à autre chose qu'à mon carnet … tiens il s'est assis …bon …jouons à la petite bonniche à tout faire …je rendrais comment en jupe moi ? Je me demande …bon... Arrêter de penser tout court serait une bonne idée…

« Tient » que je lui dis en tendant une assiette pleine de mes pains de cakes. Je suis bon ! Toute bonté …je donne à manger à un Malfoy sans avoir d'envie meurtrière ! Je suis grand (graaaaaaaaand)!

Mais il me répond rien et mange ! Quelle impolitesse je vous jure …bon …je sors une vanne ou pas ? Aller je suis un Potter ! Je me dois de le faire !

« Fait Attention Barbie sinon tu va finir par grossir ! » Rha je suis méchant …

« … »

hey il m'ignore complètement ! Je hais que l'on m'ignore !

« hey ho la belle au bois dormant ! Est ce qu'un baiser pourrait vous faire ouvrir votre jolie bouche ! »

« Réserve tes baisers pour d'autres Potter ! »

« rho espèce de petite vierge effarouché va ! »

« … »

Bon j'ai peu être été un peu loin là ! Il va falloir rattraper le coup …non j'ai pas envie ! Il me fait chier de toute façons … bon …mangeons, mangeons …pour une fois que j'arrive à faire la cuisine me direz vous …bon OK ! les pain de cakes c'est la seule chose que je sache faire …mais c'est déjà assez pour survivre le matin et a 16 heures …après il se débrouille !

… mais …qu'es ce qu'il a à la main lui ? On dirais qu'il s'est …blessé …

888888888888888888888888888

Bon, rester calme … Ca se fait pas de frapper dès le matin quand même … Le plus simple reste encore de l'ignorer … Même si plus je l'ignore, plus il en rajoute … Il veut vraiment me faire péter les plombs …

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à la main ? »

« …Rien … Ca te regarde pas … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? »

Mais c'est qu'il insiste … Il est lourd ce mec …

« Je me suis rien fait Potter … Et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas tes affaires … »

« M'enfin, tu me connais Malfoy, je fourre mon nez partout. »

« Tiens ton nez le plus éloigné de moi Potter … Et toute ta personne avec. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ? »

Un Potter sérieux … On aura tout vu …

« …Envie … »

« Ah … »

Il va peut-être enfin me laisser tranquille … Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie d'en parler …

« … »

« …Mais pourquoi ? »

Et bien, non c'était trop demandé à ce cher Potter …

« … Mais qu'est-ce que t'en as à faire Potter ? … T'es pas obligé de savoir pourquoi je fais tout ce que je fais … Est-ce que je te demande moi, pourquoi tu m'appelles de tes surnoms débiles ? »

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, en fait, c'est parce que j'aime bien embêter les gens … Et n'oublie pas qu'un Griffondor, c'est curieux … »

« Et bien, tu devrais embêter les gens moins souvent … T'es lourd comme mec … »

« Et, mais je pèse que soixante kilos ! … Alors … la raison pour laquelle tu t'es fait ça ? La VRAIE raison ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était parce que j'en avais envie Potter … »

« Tu dois être vraiment mal pour te faire mal à toi-même … »

Bon, enfin parti … Est-ce que je suis vraiment mal ? Je ne pense pas … C'est juste une manière de me défouler … Quand on peut pas se défouler en tuant, il faut trouver un autre moyen …

« Pique pas mes pancakes ! »

… Désespérant … Comme si j'en avais l'intention … Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je m'habille moi …

88888888888888888888888888888

J'adore me laver …surtout après le quidditch … sentir l'eau sur son corps est une vrai délivrance ! C'est MER veilleux !

J'adore cette sale de bain, toute petite mais si accueillante ! …m'enfin elle est petite quand même ….

Wouai du shampoing a la vanille ! J'adore ! Trop bien !

Bon j'ai finit ! Un coup de séchage et c'est bon ! Allez zoup ! Je sort de la salle de bain , avec ma jolie serviette blanche autour des reins.

Tient ya Malfoy dans la chambre ! Il est sombre son coté de chambre …c'est normal c'est moi qui est la fenêtre …bon …habillage.

Tient on dirais qu'il rougit …

« Ah t'as enfin finit Potter ! »

« Je lavais mes cheveux Malfoy ! Et puis regarde ! Je ne me suis pas encore habillé ! »

« J'avais remarqué Potter »

Ouai bon c'est bon je sais que c'est évident mais bon … allez zoup je tire les rideau sur mon coté de la chambre … ce qui illumine toute SA partie a LUI !

« Je sais ! Je sais ! »

Bon je suis dos a lui … donc je le vois pas …tant pis …et puis j'ai rien a sortir comme vanne … bon …je m'habille comment ? Ce caleçon, ce fut et cette chemise suffiront ! J'enlève cette putain de serviette et je m'habille …

888888888888888888888888888888888888

… Il nous fait quoi là putain ? Non mais, ce mec a aucune pudeur, c'est pas possible … Oh mon dieu ... Bon, comme d'habitude … Ignorer … C'est dur lorsque votre ennemi s'habille devant vous … Je crois que je n'arrive pas à contenir la légère rougeur qui me vient aux joues … C'est quoi ce bordel ? Bon, je ne vais pas prendre le risque qu'il me voit … Je m'en vais rapidement dans la salle de bain …

Ne pas se prendre la tête … Ne pas se prendre la tête … Mais pourquoi je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir ? C'est que Potter merde ! Bon, ne pas se prendre la tête …

Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de prendre mes affaires … Comment je fais ? Je sors de la douche … Je suis donc trempé … Je suis censé retourner dans la chambre … Seulement habillé d'une petite serviette noué autour de ma taille … Bon, d'abord, cacher le plus important … Un bandage suffira … Je m'enroule donc l'avant-bras dans un bandage … En profitant pour bander ma main avec … Très bien, maintenant … Ne pas croiser son regard …

J'entre dans la chambre … Merde, il est là, assis confortablement sur son lit … S'il te plaît Potter, ne fais aucune remarque …

« Ho très joli Torse Malfoy ! La petite gouttelette qui descend jusqu'à ton nombril te donne un coté très sexy ! Hmmmmmm…. »

… J'avais dit aucune remarque … Et surtout pas de ce style là … D'un certain côté, je préfère encore ça qu'une remarque au sujet de mon bandage …

« …Je t'ai rien demandé Potter … »

« Mais je n'agis pas à la demande Malfoy … Quoique … »

Quoique quoi ? … bon, on verra ça après … D'abord, s'enfuir dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller …

« … »

« Tu restes pas ? … Quel dommage ! J'aurais tant aimer voir ton si joli postérieur … »

Achevez-le pitié … Non mais c'est quoi ces regards ! … Plus jamais je n'oublierai mes affaires … Et jamais il le verra mon 'si joli postérieur' … Je le montre pas à n'importe qui moi … Contrairement à d'autres … Finalement, j'aurais du prendre la chambre verte dès le départ, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à subir ça … Je vais peut-être finir par m'habituer … J'espère … Mais c'est pas possible : C'est POTTER !

Bon, je me calme … Je me calme … Je m'habille tranquillement, et me regarde dans la glace pour être sûr d'avoir récupéré mon attitude stoïque habituelle … Il ne me fait aucun effet (pourquoi m'en ferait-il ?) et je maîtrise parfaitement mes émotions … Prêt à l'affronter …

888888888888888888888888888888

Trop mortel les réactions àBarbie ! Je savais pas que Monsieurs étais SI émotif … héhéhé …de quoi m'amuser pendant au moins deux semaines voir plus …bon … ah ça y est il reviens … avec son air stoïque … bon …Prongs le grand retour !

« Ho nooooooooooooon ! Tu t'es habillé …quel dommage … »

Utilisation du ton insupportable enclenché … mode emerdeur au maximum …C'EST PARTI !

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te décevoir … »

Ha il veux se la jouer ironie hein ? Ok ! Je joue aussi !

« Oui tu as bien raison d'être désolé ! Comment pourrais-je encore savourer les fines courbes de ton corps si svelte si tu est habillé …à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te déshabille ? »

Regard lubrique enclenché …MDR

« Non, j'préfère que tu gardes tout ça dans ta tête … Parce que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de voir le spectacle … Potter »

héhéhé …

« Dans ma tête ? Je peux me taper des fantasmes sur toi alors ? Hummmmmmm Malfoyyyyyyyyyyyyy….ho OUUUUUIIIIIIIII »

Ne pas rigoler ne pas rigoler je ne dois pas rigoler ….

« Si ça te plaît Potter … Tu ne seras pas le premier, et sûrement pas le dernier … »

Cassage d'effet …je le hais …

« Non …je préfère que les choses n'appartiennent qu'à moi ! … bon … m'enfin la prochaine fois , met quelque chose de plus moulant …parce que je dois te signaler que Barbie elle s'habille comme une pute donc , toi aussi tu dois , par conséquent , t'habiller avec … »

Ho …la bonne idée qui vient d'arriver ….

« Des talons aguilles, une petite jupe moulante et un haut très décolleté !

En fait la vrai question que j'aurais du me poser tout à l'heure c'est pas si JE rendrais bien en jupe mais si LUI rendrait bien …héhéhé …

« Tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de me voir comme ça étant donné que je ne ressemble pas à Barbie … Alors tu peux toujours imaginer … Mais sache que je ne serais jamais à toi, alors trouve-toi un autre fantasme … »

Et merde … un peu cassé la quand meme … bon … heu … comment je conclus moi … Héhéhé … petite question ….Rho non je peux pas …Mais bien sur que si je peux ! Je suis Prongs ! Faut pas que je l'oublie ! …Patfoot va être fier de moi …héhéhé …

« Et Moi Malfoy ? » prendre une pose suggestive « je peux devenir ton fantasme ? » se passer une main dans la chemise …OUAI ! GOOD ! ALL RIGHT !

"... ... (Mate mate) ... Probablement jamais ..."

« Probablement …. ? Alors il va falloir que je fasse mes preuves ! » OUAI J'adore ma réplique …bon …re pose super suggestive et petite léchasse de lèvres …

888 Petites notes des autrices (Noa et Nataku) …MERDE ! Nat'chan on est en train d'inonder l'appart de bave . ..0 888

« ………………………………………………… Probablement jamais j'ai dit ………………. »

Hey mais pars pas … en tout cas j'ai gagner ce DUEL ! YES ! I'M THE BOSS !

Et voila ! J'entame la danse de la joie ! C'est trop cool !

888888888888888888888888888888888

Pourquoi c'est si dur de garder ses moyens ? … J'ai réussi à me contenir et à garder une attitude impassible … C'est déjà ça … Ce mec est un véritable gosse … Insupportable … Alors pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet ? … Je crois que je vais péter les plombs … Le meilleur moyen pour être impassible, c'est de l'ignorer non ? Alors, je décide de l'ignorer … Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de mes journées si je me mets à l'ignorer … Je vais sûrement m'ennuyer … Moi qui avais décidé de m'amuser … J'en suis incapable … alors, je vais sans doute passer mes journées à lire … Après tout, j'ai des tas de nouveaux sortilèges à apprendre … Mais sans baguette, ça va être dur … C'est pas grave, je peux toujours tout apprendre par cœur … Ca va m'occuper … Si je commençais maintenant ?

Direction la chambre, pour prendre mon tome 3 …

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Merde … surpris en pleine danse de la joie par Malfoy …je dois avoir l'air coooooooon CA IL M'IGNORE ! Pas bien …

« Malfoy … ? »

« … »

Vas y ignore moi ma poule ! Je dirais rien …tu peux toujours rêver en fait ! Je vais l'ouvrir ma gueule ! Et GRANDE !

« Tu lis quoi ? » ton livre sur la magie noire ! JE SAIS mais bon …ça alimente la conversation …enfin …le monologue …

« … »

Mais merde ne me montre pas la couverture du bouquin ! Je sais déjà ce que tu lis toi …bon …trouver un truc …ou il est obligé répondre …heu …

« Je peux lire aussi ? »

Mauvaise idée …très mauvaise idée …JE SUIS CON …

« T'as pas bien lu la couverture ou quoi ? »

Il a répondu ! OUAI …bon … heu …répondre.

« Si si ! Mais bon …on va dire que je vais pouvoir m'amuser ! »

« C'est pas censé être un livre 'amusant' Potter … »

« Je sais ! Mais tu sais, on peut s'amuser de tout dans la vie ! Par exemple : le jour ou … TU M'ECOUTE ? »

« … Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie d'écouter ta vie … Va la raconter ailleurs si tu t'attends à un public attentif … »

IL ME FAIT CHIER ! n/a : au fond a droite les toilettes james

« Je t'ai juste demandé si je pouvais lire un de tes livres MALFOY ! »

Il était bien dédaigneux la mon Malfoy …

« Si je te répond, t'arrêtes de me faire chier ? »

« Tout dépend de ta réponse Barbie ! »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« … »

« LUCIUS MALFOY TU M'ECOUTTE BORDEL DE MERDE ! REPOND MOI PAR UN OUI OU PAR UN NON ! »

« … »

C'est bon j'en peux plus. Tu la voulais hein ? Tu la voulais …ok ….TU LA VEUX CONNARD.

Et oupla ! Un joli crochet du droit façon Potter dans ta sale gueule de merde !

« Un prêté pour un rendu Malfoy ! »

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Il le voit là mon regard haineux … Pas que j'ai particulièrement mal, j'en ai pris l'habitude depuis le temps … Mais le fait qu'il m'ait frappé suffit à attiser ma haine … Je le hais …

Bon, je crois que la meilleure manière de le faire chier, c'est d'ignorer encore et toujours … Je vais peut-être m'en prendre une autre, mais ça vaudra le coup … Rien que pour me prouver que je ne suis pas juste bon à faire tout ce qu'il veut que je fasse . ;. Il voulait que je réagisse, … je ne réagirait pas … Je récupère mon livre et continue à lire sereinement … ignorant Potter, et ma lèvre qui me fait (quand même) mal …

« … bien … ! »

Est-ce qu'il a compris que je voulais plus qu'il me fasse chier ? Je sais pas … En tout cas, il s'en va … C'est déjà une victoire …

Se replonger dans ma lecture …

_Les autrices vous informent que des saut dans le temps vont être effectué. veuillez attacher vos ceintures et ne pas jouer avec le bouton appel autrice (parce que moi je joue avec dans les avions !) . des sauts dans le temps seront d'une durées de 24 heures chacun(indiqués par 00 etseulement dans l'esprit de Barbie). prenez votre retourneur de temps en main , faite le tourner 24 tours et utiliser le sortilège d'inversion _

00

La liberté … Ca fait un jour que Potter ne m'a pas adressé la parole … C'est agréable … Presque trop … C'en devient un véritable rêve … Je m'étend sur mon lit et recommence à lire … Au moins, j'ai avancé dans mon apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges pendant que l'autre imbécile paraît décidé à passer ses journées sur le balcon qui fait le tour de l'appartement … Les rares fois où l'on se croise, je l'ignore … Malgré son regard braqué sur moi … Je le sens, mais jusqu'à maintenant, je ne l'ai jamais croisé … Je ne préfère pas …

Bon, je me lève pour cause d'envie pressante … J'ouvre la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Potter … Je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour éviter son regard cette fois … Je suis resté figé devant ce que j'ai cru y lire … Potter m'a bousculé et est entré dans la chambre … Et je suis parti aux toilettes … Puis je suis retourné lire …

Est-ce que c'était vraiment un regard blessé que j'ai vu ? Blessé ? … Mais c'est Potter voyons, il ne peut pas être blessé ! Et par quoi ? Je ne me rappelle pas lui avoir fait de remarque blessante … Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est l'ignorer … Mais peut-être que c'est déjà trop …Oh, il l'a bien cherché … ! Je vais pas m'encombrer de ce sentiment de culpabilité …

Et voilà, je me reprends la tête … Une seule chose est sûre … Le grand James Potter ne peut pas être blessé …

Remettons nous à lire … C'est beaucoup plus utile que toutes ces réflexions …

00

Aujourd'hui, je pars faire quelques achats avec Nataku … Elle m'a proposé ça hier … Heureusement que j'ai réussi à contacter ma mère pour lui signaler que l'argent sorcier n'était pas valable ici … Elle s'est arrangée pour nous donner une carte et quand on l'a met dans la machine, on peut prendre ce que l'on souhaite …

Enfin bref, je me prépare et je rejoins Nataku en bas des escaliers … J'ai l'intention de changer ma garde-robe … Je me sens véritablement mal à l'aise dans ces jeans … Le style de Nataku me convient beaucoup plus … Et je pense que ça irait beaucoup mieux avec mes longs cheveux blonds …

Et puis, faire les courses est une bonne manière d'oublier Potter et ses regards blessés … Parce que je n'ai pas pu oublier cette idée. Et il continue à m'ignorer … Ca commence à faire vide dans ce petit appartement … J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter de rester assis toute la journée à lire … J'ai de plus en plus de mal à l'éviter tout le temps … J'ai aussi de plus en plus de mal à ne plus lui parler … Parfois je me dis que ça me manque … Je crois que je préférais encore les remarques blessantes qu'il me lançait …

Bon, j'ai choisi une longue jupe noire et un haut de la même couleur … D'après Nataku, je ressemble à un 'andro' … Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça doit être flatteur vu l'étincelle dans ses yeux …

Je suis rentré chez elle … Elle me montre son maquillage … Elle veut l'essayer sur moi … Pourquoi pas ? Je me suis habillé, je me regarde dans la glace … Mes lèvres sont noires, tout comme le fard à paupière qu'elle a étalé au-dessus de mes yeux gris … Je dois accorder que j'adore … Etrange non ? Je me demande ce que dirait Père s'il me voyait comme ça … Sans doute qu'il me frapperait, parce que je ressemble à une femme … C'est étrange que ça me plaise tant d'ailleurs …

J'ai décidé de remonter chez moi …

Est-ce que Potter va encore m'ignorer malgré mon nouveau look ? … Je crois qu'au fond, j'espère qu'il réagisse …

A suivre … Niark 

Nataku : Kyaaaaa ! Malfoy en andro ! Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh !

Lucius : … Andro ?

Nataku : Bah oui, androgyne quoi o

Noa : no comment !

Nataku : Bah quoi ! C'est pas booooo peut-être ? Agaaaaa

Noa et James : ON T'emmerde Nataku ! A cause de toi on inonde la moquette de bave ! 0

Nataku : Oh ! Pardon ... je suis teeelllllllleemnt désolée o

Noa et James : hn …

Bon, la suite dans 2 semaines


	4. Prise de tête et trip vampire

Chapitre 4 : Prise de tête et trip vampire

Il me saoule … Putain mais quel connard ce mec ! je le hais ! bon …deux jours deja quon se parle plus ….et le voilà qui rentre des courses ..je vais encore l'ignorer …non je peux pas ! pas habillé comme ca ! il est trop … trop …WAHOU !

« … »

merde je vais dire quoi la ! faut que je dise mais comment je le dit ? je peux pas lui sauter dessus en lui disant 'trop classe mec' …bon …petite vanne alors … OUAI !

prendre un air effrayer et s'enfuir en criant :

« UN VAMPIREEEEEEEEEE »

« Tu as peur ? »

je me retourne vivement et lui lance un regard hautain …en fait c'est quoi ce sourire …HEUREUX ? non jdois avaoir besoin de lunettes n/a : tu porte deja des lunettes James --«

« bien sur que non Malfoy …je peux meme te le prouver ! »

« On peut savoir comment ? »

je m'approche de lui et me place juste devant . et je lui tend mon coup .

« Mords moi ! vas-y ! »

Ô MON DIEU (Bruce ?) LA SCENE EST TROOOOOPPPP …GUAAAAA(imaginez vous la )

« Attention Potter, je risque de le faire … »

je retire mon coup et je clame

« TROP TARD JE VEUX PLUS ! »

je lui tourne le dos et commence a rentrer dans la salle verte … celle ou il y a la Vétélision .

« Potter ? … »

« Vip ? » que je lui repond en me retournant

« … Merci … »

« Que … ? » mais keskiraconte l'autre ?il me dit merci pour quoi ? parce que je ne l'oblige pas a me mordre …JE COMPREND PAS !

« Heu .. De rien Malfoy …ce ne fut pas un plaisir ! »

enfin …ce serais pa sun plaisir si je savais de quoi tu parle Barbie !

c'est quoi ce sourire ? il SAIS sourire ? il est assez beau quand il sourit …NON NON NON EFFACER la phrase d'avant ! bon il va dans le sallon et moi je rentre dans MA piece avec MA Vétélision !

888888888888888

Je suis pas sûr qu'il est tout compris à mon 'merci' … Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai éprouvé l'envie de lui dire … Parce que je le pensais … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être … heureux … à l'idée qu'il m'est parlé … Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais heureux qu'il me parle … Si un jour on m'avait seulement dit que je serais heureux …

Bon, est-ce que je peux encore lire tranquillement maintenant ? … Est-ce que je peux continuer à vivre dans mon coin en sachant qu'on a arrêté de s'ignorer … ? Je sais pas … On va essayer … de lire sans penser à lui et à son 'Mords-moi' trop … tentant … Ouais, tentant … Je l'aurais bien mordu tiens … Oublier ce que je viens de dire … Bon, voyons, déballons nos achats … Vous ne croyez pas que je m'étais contenté d'un seul ensemble ? Voyons, un long manteau noir en cuir, un pantalon de la même matière et plusieurs robes noires de style moyen-âgeux … Rangeons ça dans le placard et reléguons le reste dans le fond …

Bon, je me remets à lire … Parce que ça m'intéresse quand même … Moins que penser à tout ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure, mais bon …

888888888888888888

Elle est sympas cette série …Sous le soleil je crois …c'est un sitcom comme tant d'autres …bon …rentrons dans notre chambre !ho il lit …encore …son sale truc de magie noire …

Bon … maintenant que … que quelque chose a changé mais je sais aps quoi …entamons la conversation .

« Malfoy ! arrete de lire ! »

« T'as quelque chose à me dire ? »

je prend un air tres fier

« non a te montrer !Tu vois ! je ne fais aps que parler de ma vie !héhé »

« Très bien … »

Ho il a poser son livre ! WOUAI ! bon … jveux pas le tirer par la manche ca risque d'abimer son ensemble …. Utilisons une autre métode !

« Leve toi ! et marche ! »

« Pardon ? … J'suis pas à tes ordres quand même … »

« ecoute Malfoy ! j'ai le pouvoir ! je suis l'alpha ! je suis l'oméga Baby ! je suis …JAMES TOUT PUISSANT ! … »

que je lui dit d'un air impérial … et je reprend d'un air penaud

« pour comprendre ce que j'ia dit faut me suivre ! »

« … Je suis pas sûr de vouloir commprendre, mais bon, je veux bien te suivre … »

« cool ! bon alors …viens avec moi dans la salle verte ! »

et op je me casse pour mettre le disque d'argent dans la boiboite !

je m'assois sur le petit canapé que j'ai installé et je met le film en route avec la tévécommande .

« assis toi Barbie tu va pas rester debout ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« voilà tu regarde la boiboite noire devant toi , plus couramment appeler Vétélision et on va regarder le film le plus Graaaaaaaand de cette maison ! tu va voir c'est M E R veileux ! »

« … D 'accord »

et voilà le film commence …c'est bizarre qu'il ai accepter … Ho ..j'adore ce moment ! 'et c'ets ce que j'appelle , la cerise sur le gateau !' héhéhé …bidonnant !

8888888888888888888888

Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Parce qu'il l'aurait sans doute mal pris si j'avais dit non …J'ai pas envie de tout gâcher de nouveau … Et j'ai pas envie de revoir de la douleur dans son regard … Et aussi parce que j'avais aussi envie de faire autre chose que de lire …

Ce film a l'air d'être amusant .. En fait, je m'amuse plus à regarder les réactions de Potter que le film en lui-même … Il rit la plupart du temps … Je ne ris pas … J'ai pris l'habitude de dissimuler mes émotions … Je ne me souviens plus du bruit de mon rire … De sa sonorité … Je me contente de sourire … C'est déjà beaucoup me demander …

« Tape dans … Tape dans … Tape dans tes mains … »

…Pourquoi il est aussi mort de rire, à cause d'une simple chanson … complètement conne … Ca doit suffire à le faire marrer … Il est complètement immature … C'est amusant … Surtout qu'il doit forcément y avoir autre chose derrière ça … Non ?

88888888888888

c'est Grand …Graaaaaaand je me marre …l'autre il regarde pas le film il me regarde rire ! et ca le fait sourire …. Ouai …

si c'est comme ca je lui tire la langue !

« bleble ble … »

Wha trop drole ! je suis mort de rire !

« completement immature ! »

« gnagngna » ok c'est pas mature du tout ! même totalement immature …mais ça ma fait triper ! hihihihi !

…ho non c'est quand Bruce voit sa meuf en train de prier pou l'oublier … merde ca me fout les boules … et voilà …j'ai le cafard… j'ai plus envi de rire … elle fait chier cette conne !

« Ca va ? »

Wha il m'a fait peur l'autre ! j'ai sursauté comme je sais pas quoi ! j'lavé oublier … heu .. ;trouver une réponse …

« c'est con hein ! »

« de quoi ? »

« cette scene du film …c'est Con qu'elle demande a Dieu de ne plus aimer celui qu'elle aime …je trouve ca …triste … »

« T'es trop sensible, Potter … »

« pffff … sûrement ! mais ça me fout les boules ! il l'aime , elle l'aime …pourquoi tout ne peu pas aller mieux ? …bon ok la fin du film est heureuse …mais … »

« Parce que l'amour ce n'est jamais simple potter ! l'amour n'est pas fait que de moment agréables … le veritable amour ets fait de larme et de sang ! »

« Moi je sais que l'amour peu etre autre chose que ces larmes et ce sang dont tu me parle …je suis persuader que …m'enfin cela depends des personnes ….Ho attend ! on arrete la discuttion parce que j'daore ce moment ! »

et hop je me replonge dans mon visionnement .

888888888888888888888

Comment j'en suis venu à parler d'amour avec Potter sérieux ? … J'aurais jamais du exprimer mes opinions … Je suis content qu'il est détourné la conversation … ou plutôt, qu'il se soit replonger dans le film sans en tenir compte … Il faut que j'arrête de dire ce que je pense, je vais finir par sortir des conneries un jour … Des conneries vraies … Des choses que je ne tiens pas spécialement, voire pas du tout à lui dire et que je laisserais échapper … Comme le fait que ma bande ne cache pas seulement ma blessure au poignet … Comme le fait que j'ai obéi à mon père … Je me demande comment il réagirait … Mais bon, je ne le saurais jamais, vu que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui dire … Faites qu'il ne le découvre jamais … S'il le savait … Est-ce qu'il changerait d'attitude envers moi ? Enfin je veux dire, est-ce qu'il continuerait à m'inviter à regarder des films assis confortablement à côté de moi, en sachant que j'avais tué tous ces gens … Et que j'en tuerais encore d'autres … ? Grande question … Sans réponse …

Bon, le film est terminé …

« Ca t'a plu ? »

« …Ca va … »

Est-ce que je suis censé lui dire que j'ai pas tout suivi … Trop occupé à observer ses réactions, et à me plonger dans mes pensées … J'crois pas …

« Ah bah, c'est cool … Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer d'autres films … Pas dans ce genre là .. »

« Dans quel genre ? »

« Héroïk Fantasy … Enfin, fantastique … Enfin, t'as compris quoi … »

« Ok … Pas aujourd'hui par contre … Je risque de m'endormir devant … Ca serait dommage … Et puis, j'ai encore des choses à lire … »

… J'ai des envies contradictoires … Tout à l'heure, je souhaitais être avec lui, et maintenant que je le suis … J'ai envie de m'en éloigner un peu … Etrange …

« Ah … »

Il est vexé là ou quoi ? J'ai rien dit … à part que je préférais lire que de regarder un film avec lui … Mais quel con …

« Y'a un problème ? … Me dis pas que tu préfèrerais que je reste là Potter ? »

« Mais non, vas-y ... Va lire ta magie noire … Quoiqu'une petite séance de mordillage … »

« Imbécile … arrête de me tenter, tu vas finir par y goûter … »

« Ne serais-ce pas toi qui va y goûter ? »

« … Tu vas morfler Potter si tu continues … »

« T'étais sérieux ? »

« Imbécile … »

Et hop, me voilà dans ma chambre sur mon lit ………… Est-ce que j'étais sérieux ? ……..

888888888888888888

Trop Tripante la discutions avec malfoy ! c'était …non lucratif n'est pas le mot …cool serais plus approprier ! je commence a l'apprécier ce mec !

Bon …vu qu'il est partit je vais me mater un autre film ..hum …qu'es ce que je vais bien pouvoir regarder … Titanic ça a l'air bien …

Moui …

O la pauvre fille … elle jet son beau collier a la mer …

Ca me fait penser … Que Patfoot va pas être content … parce qu'en fait je l'aime bien Malfoy ! il est .. ;supportable ! et amusant quand je le fais chier ou qu'il rentre dans mes trips

Holala il couchent ensemble dit donc …trop nul on vois presque rien ……

Rha c'est long quand même comme film …

Très long …

Je crois que je m'endors …

8888888888888888888

Bon, j'ai pas envie de dormir … Pas envie de refaire ce même cauchemar … Je vais voir ce que je fais Potter … Oui, j'ai envie de le voir … Je suis vraiment une contradiction …

Tiens, la vété est encore allumée … Un homme est en train de se noyer pendant que ce qui me semble être son amante s'accroche à une porte dans l'océan … A se demander ce qu'elle fait là … Et Potter est affalé dans le canapé … Je murmure son nom doucement … Pas de réponse … Est-ce qu'il dort ? …Il faut croire …Bon, autant qu'il aille dans son lit pour ça, c'est plus confortable que ce vieux canapé … Je le secoue doucement en lui demandant de se réveiller …

« Mmm, maman … pas faim … Laisse-moi dormir … Fatigué … »

Il m'a pas pris pour sa mère quand même ? Bon, très bien … Je vais au moins lui mettre une couverture histoire qu'il se réveille pas en plein milieu de la nuit parce qu'il a froid … Oh mon dieu, il a raison de me prendre pour sa mère … Depuis quand je le couve comme ça ? Depuis quand je me préoccupe du fait qu'il dorme bien ou mal ? Je m'en foue moi ! Bon, retour dans la chambre … Tant pis pour lui, il se réveillera … Fallait prévoir …

Je n'ai pas envie de me coucher … Je n'aime pas la nuit … Je n'aime pas les rêves … Si je n'étais pas un Malfoy, j'avouerais peut-être que j'en ai peur … Mais je suis un Malfoy, alors jamais je ne le dirais à personne … Je sais pourtant que je finirais par m'endormir, comme chaque soir … Alors autant couper la lumière pour économiser l'énergie … Bon d'accord, c'est une excuse de merde … Je suis simplement fatigué …

Je me sens sombrer dans le noir tout d'un coup …

888888888888888888

Grumph …. Il fait tout noir …mais j'ai froid …j'ouvre les yeux …Wha je vois rien . .. j'ai dut faire tomber mes lunettes … MERDE …

Bon …mission ; retrouver mon lit douillet pour aller faire de beaux rêves bleu … aller …je me lève …Putain elles sont ou mes lunettes ? et puis MERDe ! je m'en fout ! je verrais demain . bon …je me relève et cherche a tâtons des murs pour me repérer . ça y est je suis dans ma chambre …voilà mon lit …Whaou il est chauffé le lit ? on dirais qu'il est a température humaine …tant mieux je …vais …m'endormir …plus ….vite ….

88888888888888888888

Noir … Tout noir … Comme d'habitude …

Tache de sang sur le noir … Sang qui tombe goutte à goutte … Je lève les yeux vers l'origine de ce filet de sang …

Mauvaise idée … Très mauvaise idée …

…

Sauf que cette fois, l'image n'est pas la même … Devant moi se tient Potter en caleçon, me présentant son cou … Son cou que je mords … De là s'écoule le sang goutte à goutte, tombant par terre … Le sang s'écoule en filet très léger sur son torse pendant que je m'abreuve avidement … Je sens ses forces le quitter et je soutiens son corps pressé contre le mien …

BOUM …

Aïe … C'est quoi cette main sur moi ? … Je me tourne lentement et repousse cette main … Et je me trouve devant le visage de Potter qui dort tranquillement … J'aurais au moins appris une chose : Potter a tendance à baver quand il dort … Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais pas rester dans le même lit que Potter, alors je lève doucement … Mais je suis stppé dans mon élan par un Potter endormi qui s'agrippe à moi de ses maigres forces en murmurant dans son sommeil quelque chose qui ressemble à « Mmm, mppmpars pammm mmm froid … » Alors, vu la situation et le 'froid', j'en déduis qu'il veut pas que je parte parce qu'il a froid …

Mais je vais pas rester comme ça moi ! J'ai pas envie ! Pourquoi je lui obéirais sérieux ? … Alors pourquoi je retourne dans le lit, à côté de lui … ? … Je suis faible … Mais c'est probablement la seule fois où j'aurais l'occasion d'être aussi proche de lui … Et puis, je pourrais toujours m'en servir contre lui …

Mais comment je fais pour me rendormir maintenant qu'il est là ? … Pas si difficile en fait …

…

Noir … Tout noir … Comme d'habitude …

Tache de sang sur le noir … Sang qui tombe goutte à goutte … Je lève les yeux vers l'origine de ce filet de sang …

Mauvaise idée … Très mauvaise idée …

…

Sauf que cette fois, l'image n'est pas la même … Devant moi se tient Potter en caleçon, me présentant son cou … Son cou que je mords … De là s'écoule le sang goutte à goutte, tombant par terre … Le sang s'écoule en filet très léger sur son torse pendant que je m'abreuve avidement … Je sens ses forces le quitter et je soutiens son corps pressé contre le mien …

…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh MEEEEEEEEEEERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! »

8888888888888888888

j'aime bien le lit ; il est mouelleux et tout doux …attend …il ets bizarre quand meme ce lit …

j'ouvre un oeil pour voir et …

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh MEEEEEEEEEEERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! »

c'est pas vrai j'ai dormiu avec Malfoy ? mais comment c'est possible ? comment j'iafait ca …et maintenant je me retrouve le cul par terre sur le parquet froid , avec la moitier de la couverture sur la gueule .

« TU AS ABUSER DE MOI ! »

« … Mmm … QUOI ? attends, je t'ai pas touché Potter ! J'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu viennes squatter dans mon lit Potter ! »

merde je vois pas sa réaction faciale …putain de lunettes ..il est en colère ou pas ? moi oui en tout cas !

« Tu crois que c'est de ma faute si je me suis trompé de lit ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est ta faute ! Fallait pas t'endormir dans le canapé comme l'imbécile que tu es ! »

Putain je vois pas comment il réagit ! bon ..j'approche ma tête a cinq centimètres de la sienne te je lui dit

« TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT L'IMBECILE ? IL TE DIT 'FALLAIT ME REVEILLER !' »

« Pas la peine de te rapprocher à trois centimètre .. Ou bien, gueule pas comme ça, t'es pas logique ! … Et pour information, j'ai essayé de tee réveiller, mais tu as imploré ta 'maman' en disant que tu «étais fatigué … Et puis, me dicte pas ce que j'avais à faire ! C'est pas moi l'imbécile qui est venu dans le lit de l'autre ! »

non mais il comprend pas que je vois rien de sa tête et que je peux pas comprendre s'il est ironique , ou juste con !

« J'ai pas mes lunettes ! je te signale ….et puis …t'es douillet comme lit quand même ! tu veux pas échanger le tien avec le mien ?quoi que …peu être que si t'es pas dedans ça va moins le faire … »

« Effectivement, tu as dormi sur moi …. Tu m'étonnes que c'était confortable … Et pour tes lunettes … Et bien, va les chercher d'abord … Comme ça tu seras pas obligé de hurler à plein poumons à trois centimètres de mon visage … »

« pourquoi ? ca t'emoustille de me voir si pres ? petite barbie effarouchée ! »

« Non Potter, absolument pas … Simplement, ça me fait mal aux oreilles, et puis … tu pues de la gueule le matin … »

Ha bon ? je pue de la guele ? test du matin ! souffle et met sa main ! a ouai un peu …bon ….bon …les chewing gum a la chlorophylle que ma filler Noa et zoup c repartit ! mâchouille mâchouille ! et souffle mon haleine mentholé a la gueule de Malfoy .

« c'est mieux comme ca ? »

« On vaa dire que c'est tout de suite plus agréable … »

je vois aps sa gueule putain ! je me raproche …a ok sourire ironique …bien …on va voir ce qu'on va voir !

« Ca t'amuse hein ? »

« Le fait que tu sois aussi énervé à la simple idée d'avoir pu **dormir avec moi **? … Oui Potter, ça m'amuse … »

je le fais ou je le fais pas ? ça va foutre un froid si je le fais …je le fais pas …

soupir …

« aide moi au moins a trouver mes lunettes sans elle je vais pas pouvoir voir et donc , ne pourrais les retrouver ! »

« Et bien, tu les as laissé où hier ? … Ou devrais-je dire ce matin ? Quand tu es venu dans MON lit … ? »

« je sais aps je me suis reveiller sans …ca veux dire qu'elle sont tombé dans la piece verte …et heu … bah …t'es sur que l'echange de lit c'est pas possible ?

« Laisse tomber cette idée Potter … J'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un lit qui sent ton odeur le matin … »

« …hum …ouai …bah je sent un peu la vanille …paske MOI je prend aussi une douche le soir normalement …m'enfin … c'est sur que la vanille c'et trop aphrodisiaque pour une Barbie effarouché comme toi mon chou ! »

« T'as raison, ça risquerais de réveiller des pulsions refoulées … »

Merde pourquoi il a dit ça … bon …

« et mes lunettes alors ? »

888888888888888888888

… Pulsions refoulées … Pulsions … Putain de merde ! De quoi j'ai rêvé cette nuit ? … Je me rappelle qu'il y avait moi … Que j'étais un espèce de vampire … Et que je … Oh mon dieu … Oh mon dieu … Je crois que je dois avoir changé de couleur parce que Potter se rapproche de nouveau de moi … Question : est-ce qu'il fait exprès de mettre son cou en valeur ou est-ce que c'est moi qui rêve complètement ? Oh mon Dieu …

« Ca va pas ? »

« … »

Il se rapproche encore plus … Décidément … Il faut que garde mon calme … Après tout, ce n'est qu'un rêve … Un cauchemar je veux dire …

« T'as pas l'air d'aller … »

Se ressaisir … Se ressaisir …

« Si si Potter, je vais très bien … Tu vois vraiment rien avec tes lunettes ou bien tu t'imagines des trucs … Je vais … très bien … Mais c'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi … »

« Imaginer quoi ? »

« Que je vais mal … J'ai aucune raison d'être mal … Aucune … »

Auto persuasion …

« Ah … J'avais cru … Bon bah, et mes lunettes ? »

« C'est bon, je vais les chercher tes lunettes … »

Satanés lunettes … D'un certain côté, heureusement qu'il les avait pas … Oh mon dieu ! Comment j'ai pu rêver de ça ? C'est sa faute aussi, il a pas arrêter d'y faire des allusions hier … Ouais c'est sans doute ça … Bon, je les ai trouvés … Je lui apporte et ensuite je … Non mais je rêve, il se croit vraiment tout permis ce mec ! Voilà qu'il est retourné dans mon lit ! Et ce con qui me sort avec un grand sourire : « T'as raison, c'est moins confortable quand t'es pas là … » Imbécile …

« Potter, sors de là tout de suite ! C'est mon lit ! …

« … Mais je croyais qu'on avait échangé ! »

« J'ai jamais donné mon accord Potter alors sors ! A moins que tu préfères que j'utilises ma méthode pour te sortir de là ! »

« Et c'est quoi ta méthode ? »

Très bien, il l'aura voulu … Je saute sur le lit et m'installe à côté de lui. Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, je le pousse violemment sur le côté … Potter s'écroule à terre en tirant la couverture sur laquelle je suis installé … Autant dire tout de suite que je m'écroule en même temps que lui de l'autre côté du lit … Très bien, je me replace sur mon lit en vitesse … une première victoire … Le deuxième défi consiste à récupérer la couverture … Je prends mon oreiller à deux mains et frappe sur le corps étendu à terre …

« Aïeuhhhh ! »

« Tu as mal ? Lâche prise et j'arrête ! »

Il agrippe la couverture encore plus fort en criant 'Jamais' …

« Attention Potter, je risque de devenir méchant ! »

Oh le joli petit regard noir Potter … Très bien, tu veux jouer ? On va jouer … J'agrippe l'autre oreiller (le sien) révélant un petit carnet … Un joli petit carnet qui m'intrigue bien … Potter semble se rendre compte de ma découverte parce qu'il lâche la couverture, se précipite sur le fameux petit carnet en faisant un grand vol plané à travers la chambre pour que je ne l'atteigne pas avant lui … C'est quoi ce petit carnet ?

« C'est quoi ce carnet Potter ? »

8888888888888888888888

Mon carnet ! a Non non non ! il ne faut pas qu'il sache ! JAMAIS !

Je le regarde avec un air de défit et je dit

« Va te faire enculer Malfoy jamais tu ne sauras ! et je t'interdit d'y toucher »

« Pas la peine de t'énerver … Ce n'était qu'une simple question … Mais en disant ça, tu sais que tu me donnes encore plus envie d'y toucher ! »

MERDE ! mais quel con …je suis con ! C'EST MOI ! Je suis JAMES LE BOUFON ! mais quel con mais quel con …

« tu y touche , je t'avada kédavrote ! ou plutôt …je t'endolorisote ! alors le touche pas ! »

je lui lance un regard noir et garde le carnet . Mon carnet . avec sa jolie petite couverture en cuir noir et toutes mes impressions depuis le début de la semaines …

et puis une lueur de sadisme éclair mes yeux et je trottine jusqu'à la couverture et l'agrippe tout en me recouchant dans le lit de Malfoy .

« Tu te foues vraiment de ma gueule ? … De toute façon, ce carnet, je pourrais toujours le lire à un autre moment … Quand tu dormiras par exemple …Et puis, pour les sortilèges impardonnables, tu serais incapable d'en lancer un … Bon, maintenant, tu as exactement quelques minutes pour sortir de mon lit … Le temps que je prenne ma douche et que je m'habille … »

merde il veux vraiment le lire mon carnet ! PUTAIN …et puis ses sortilèges impardonnable je peux très bien les lancer ! faisant parti de l'ordre du phénix j'en suis carrément capable ! qu'il aille ce faire voir chez les marmottes …tient en parlant de marmotte …j'ai envie de dormir moi …bon …quelques minutes qu'il a dit ? fermons les yeux et pensons a une bonne planque pour mon carnet …il ne faut pas , surtout pas qu'il le trouve .

dans mon armoire ? non trop facile a trouver …

sous mon matelas …non plus …

dans mon caleçon …beurk c crade !

heu …heu …. Bon je le garde sur moi en attendant de trouver une idée ..dans la poche de ma chemise ça iras !

« Potter … J'avais dit quelques minutes seulement … Donc maintenant, c'est à ton tour de prendre ta douche … »

une tornade passe devant Malfoy ! je cours vers la salle de bain et fonce sous la douche …merde j'ai encore oublier mes affaires …bon bah …c pas grave … il s'en fout l'autre de toute façon !

c'est bon j'ai fini … une petite serviette blanche autour des hanches et je sort de la salle de bain …je reve ou Malfoy se maquille ? trop marrant …vous croyez que si je …

« BOUH ! »

il loupe son trait d'eye liner ?

Trop marrant il loupe … houla j'aurais pas du !

« Tant pis, je me maquille pas si t'y tiens tant … Tu m'apportes le démaquillant Potter … Puisque tu es la cause de mon abandon … J'avais décidé de faire un effort pour essayer de faire un truc convenable … Mais tu viens de foutre en l'air 15 minutes de maquillage … Bravo Donc j'abandonne … Dommage, je trouve que ça m'allait bien … Pas toi ? »

Et Merde …j'aurais pas du lui faire ça …c'est vrai que ça lui allait bien …bon …rattrapage de coup …

« Si tu veux, tu peux continuer à me maquiller .. Je le referais plus promis … »

« Tu admets donc que ça m'allait bien ? Ca me suffit … »

Et le voilà qui sort pour aller chercher le démaquillant qui … n'existe pas … Je suis le Roi des Cons .

« y a pas de démaquillant … si tu veux on peu toujours aller en chercher dans la grande surface en bas …en attendant faudra te contenter d'eau . »

« … »

« Malfoy ?tu m'ecoutte ! »

« Désolé, je pouvais pas répondre la têtes sous l'eau … »

il me fait rire ce con !voilà je suis bidonné pour rien …en fait peu etre parce que sa tete toute mouillé fait trop rire …mais vraiment c'ets con comme raison …

888888888888888

Bon, c'est pas qu'il m'a fait chier mais un peu quand même … Grâce à ce putain de Potter, je suis obligé de recommencer … Même si ça m'a bien fait tripper … Surtout de le faire rire … Il rit à cause de moi … Ou plutôt grâce à moi … Ca me fait plaisir … Même si je vais lutter pour me maquiller … Très bien, d'abord, m'essuyer, parce que je dois avoir l'air con avec toute cette eau qui dégouline de mon visage … Ensuite, m'appliquer une couche de fard blanc. … Putain, mais il va continuer me regarder longtemps … ? C'est gênant … J'aime pas ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette tête remplie d'incompréhension ?

« Mais comment tu fais ça ? »

« Et bien, tu vois Potter … Je bouges ma main sur mon visage … Tu pourrais arrêter de me regarder ? … Je vais encore me louper sinon … Et si je me loupe, j'ai pas l'intention de recommencer … Surtout si c'est encore de ta faute … »

Bon, pour une fois qu'il obéit … Il tire le rideau du côté de sa partie de la chambre et murmure à voix presque inintelligible :

« Putain, je vais le mettre où ce carnet ? »

« Je t'ai entendu Potter … » Niark …

« … Va t'faire ! »

« Je préfèrerais d'abord savoir où tu as mis ce carnet … Donc je vais attendre encore un peu … »

« … »

Tiens, il bouge les meubles … Il cherche une planque … Quel imbécile … S'il bouge les meubles, je l'entends … Donc, je sais sa cachette … Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je finisse tout ça … Fard à paupière, rouge à lèvres, me voilà !

88888888888888888888

…Le caleçon c'est une bonne idée quand même ! au moins il iras pas chercher …quoi que …On sais jamais avec un Malfoy .

Bon …je déplace les meubles , on sais jamais si j'ai pointe d'illumination …je demande pas l'illumination totale hein ! mais juste un petit bout …réorganisons la chambre . l'armoire a coter de la fenêtre , le lit juste en dessous faisant face a la porte .Heu …et le carnet toujours dans la poche de ma chemise … je trouve pas …Et si je le mettait sous son oreiller il le trouverais …oui sûrement ! je suis trop con !

Je passe la tête par me rideau et l'envie de re crier BOUH me prend …non il ne faut pas …bon j'y vais réglo !

« Malfoy t'as bientôt fini ? »

« Ca dépend Potter … Tu me trouves comment ? »

« Tu es magnifique ! qui ets donc ton prince charmand jeune demoiselle ? ho Pardon Malfoy ! je t'avais pas reconnu sous ta tonne de peinture et tes jolies …robes du soir …. »

Je pouffe de rire ! trop drôle la Barbie gothique ! hihihihi !

« Je prends ça pour un compliment Potter …Et crois-moi, ça vaut mieux pour toi … »

« Gnagnagna Potter …gnagngnagnagna … tu crois que j'ai peur Barbie Goth ? »

« Je sais pas … A toi de voir … »

« Non ! désolé ! »

il m'a pris pour qui ce travelo ? pour une jeune fille effarouché ou quoi ? il confond les rôles le pauvre !

« Dommage … J'aurais préféré … Préviens-moi le jour où tu auras peur … »

« oui je te félétonerais ! »

« Je doute que Père accepte d'avoir un félétone dans notre manoir …C'est moldu … Donc, c'est nul … Dommage, j'aurais aimé être là ce jour-là … »

je sourit . ce qu'il est mimi le petit Malfouyounet quand il s'y met ! Rho il veut des papouille aussi peut être !

« le jour ou j'aurais peur ? peur pour moi ou les autres ? »

« N'importe … Tant que tu as peur, n'importe quel jour me convient … »

« alors sache que j'ai déjà eu peur Malfoy ! mais pas pour moi ! je te le dit pour que tu n'es pas trop de regret ! si tu veux la prochaine fois je transplane pour que tu puisse voir la peur incruster dans mon visage ! »

ton ironique et complètement con enclenché !

« Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir … Serait-ce indiscret de demander pour qui tu as eu peur ? »

« oui ca l'est ! »

« Alors je te pose la question : Pour qui as-tu eu peur ? »

« … je te le dirais bien s'il s'gissait de ne pas traghir un secret Malfoy . tu peux me faire ec que tu evux je ne dirais rien ! »

« … D'accord … Je te laisse garder tes mystères … Mais laisse-moi garder les miens … »

« Si ces mysteres ne concerne que toi sache que je ferais tout pour els decouvrir ! mais les miens ..enfin ceux que tu me demnades pourrais mettre la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger … donc …. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu tiens à découvrir mes mystères Potter ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ce qui me concerne pour autre chose que pour me lancer des vannes minables avec tes amis … »

« Tu crois que je vais passer mes vacances a m'ennuiyer comme toi devant tes putain de bouquins qui te pourrissent la tete ? Non ! moi je me suisfixer un but ! »

« …Mes bouquins ne me pourrissent pas la tête Potter … »

« Ho que si il te la pourrissent ! je suis sur qu'au fond t'es quelqu'un de vachement bien qui demande qu'un peu de liberté mais que ton pere ne veux pas et te POURRIS la tete ! »

« Critique pas mon père Potter ! Tu le connais pas ! Il me pourrit pas la tête ! Ta gueule ! De toute façon, t'y connais rien ! Tu connais rien de ma vie : Alors reste en dehors de tout ça ! Et de toute façon … »

« Je suis désolé mais un mec qui fait des cauchemard toutes les nuits peu pas dire que sa tete commence pas a etre pourris par quelque chose qu'il 'naccepte pas ! »

« Me parle pas de mes cauchemars ! Tu sais pas ce que cest ! C'est toi que je vois dans mes cauchemars Potter ! T'es content ! C'est toi qui me pourrit la tête ! Je suis né pour faire la fierté de mon père ! C'est toi qui pourrit ma vision de la vie ! C'est toi qui m'embrouille et qui remet tout en question ! C'est toi qui me saoule Potter ! Pas mon père ! »

« … »

Merde …quel con je suis …

« T'as plus rien à répondre ! Ca y est , t'as fini de me critiquer et de critiquer tout ce qui a fait ma vie jusqu'à présent ? Oh, ou bien peut-être que je t'ai blessé ! Et bien, tu sais quoi, jen ai plus rien à foutre Potter ! Il y avait un temps ou ça m'importait … Mais maintenant, j'en aipl us rien à foutre ! Souffre ! Crève devant mes yeux, je lèverais pas le petit doigt ! …' »

Il va trop loin ce con ! … je peux pas m'en empêcher … un coup de point dans le bide ! ce serais con d'abîmer son PUTAIN de maquillage !

« T'es vénèr Potter ? Oh … Pauvre petit … Tu supportes pas que je te dise enfin ce que je pense de toi ? Tu m'excuse mais j'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée que de me prendre des coups, alors je vais me remettre à mes livres avant que tu ne pourrisse ma vie plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! »

Vas y casse toi connard ! je viens de me rendre compte que j'aurais aimer te connaître et peut être même devenir ton ami mais toi tu me tourne le dos …ok …ok …je vais me calmer dehors ! et on verra ensuite !

Je tourne les talons et sort en claquant la porte .

Merde j'ai oublier ma chemise ..m'en fout ! il fait chaud

888888888888

88note de l'autrice : y avait le carnet ET les clefs de James dans la chemise !88

Il est parti … Tant mieux … J'ai laissé mon livre dans la chambre … En entrant, je me rends compte que Potter a pas pris sa chemise … Tant pis pour lui … … … … … Non mais je rêve … Ce mec est un con c'est pas possible … Me laisser ça comme ça … Il croit que je vais laisser ce putain de petit carnet dans sa poche et ne pas l'ouvrir … Il rêve … Je suis pas un Gryffondor … Mais je suis quand même curieux Potter … Tiens, il y a aussi ses clefs avec … Intéressant … il va être coincé dehors … De toute façon, je ne lui ouvrirais pas avant d'avoir lu tout ce petit carnet dans son intégralité …

A Suivre 

Noa : James ..pleure pas ! on s'en fout de ce carnet !

James : MAIS NON !

Noa : mais si ! pour le moment c'est pas grave ! dans une semaine ca le seras plus !

James : OUIN TT

Nataku : Malfoy en pêtage de plomb … J'aimeeeeeeeeeuh

Lucius : C'est moi où à chaque chapitre, elle trouve un truc qu'elle aime chez moi … YYYY

Nataku : Mé c'est normal je t'aime tout entier o (et puis, c'est moi qui écrit toute tes parties aussi, alors forcément j'aime tes réactions …)

Lucius : (pris de force dans les bras de Nataku) Sauvez-moi …

James : Créve connard !

Noa : on ne s'insulte pas hors du plateau de fic ! on garde cette réplique pour le prochain chapitre ! merci y a plus rien a voir ! circulez ! et …Reviewez ! merci !


	5. Lecture et nuit magique

Chapitre 5 : Lecture et nuit magique

Commençons la lecture … :

_« Cahier appartenant à :James Potter_

_Commencé le : Jour ou j'ai emménagé avec Malfoy (ce crétin --0)_

_Objectif : Noté chaque jours une phrase qui ma marqué et la commenter !_

Signature du titulaire : Prongs » 

Ca promet d'être intéressant … Je me demande les phrases qu'il a retenues …

_« Journal de James Potter ; petits commentaires parce que c'est le premier jour alors …!_

_Bon …petit résumé …j'ai rencontré Noa (copineuh) et Nataku (vampirette ) et j'ai découvert que Malfoy ne supportait pas ma présence … J'ai aussi découvert les films moldus (c'est grand …Graaaaand !)Et puis j'ai vu que Malfoy lisait des bouquins de magie noire (pas bien !) Je sais aussi qu'il aime le salé et … Mais pourquoi j'écris que des trucs sur lui ?…Bon reprenons !…en résumé c'était une bonne journée !_

_Et Puis … Il faut que je te dise que je commence a me dire que ce bellâtre de sang pur cache quelque chose de grand (graaaaaaand) et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi ! Va falloir que je devienne plus philosophe si je veux l'approcher … Voilà ma mission !Essayer de connaître Malfoy ! Si je le trouve exécrable ,je pourrais toujours donner toutes les infos a Patfoot , Moony et Wortmail … »_

_Et puis sinon …_

_Bon sur ceux je te laisse !_

_Prongs » _

… C'est que ça parle de moi tout ça … Alors, c'est ça sa mission … J'aimerais bien savoir ses motivations … J'ai pourtant pas l'impression de cacher quelque chose de si grand que ça … Et je ne suis pas un 'bellâtre de sang pur' … Mais bon, il a beau dire ça, il n'empêche qu'il parle de moi … Ca me donne une impression étrange … En fait, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à me prendre la tête sur lui … Même si lui ne se prend pas la tête vu son niveau mental … Continuons …

_« Phrase du jour : (Lundi 1er Juillet)_

_« Je te hais »_

_...Phrase prononcée par Malfoy lui même ...Pour une raison inconnue elle me fait mal …Mais quel crétin ce mec !_

_Je peux pas le voir !_

_Juste parce que je l'ai appeler Barbie boy …Tsss …Et je me suis ramassé une droite aussi … j'ai rien dit parce que j'était véner …Mais je me vengerais un jour ! parole de prongs ! »_

De plus en plus intéressant … C'est cette phrase-là qu'il a retenu … Il faut dire que c'était la plus choquante … Ca lui a fait mal ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi … En quoi ça aurait pu le blesser ? … On s'est toujours détesté de toute façon, il le savait bien non ? De toute façon il m'aurait pas vanné s'il me détestait pas … Mais comment j'aurais réagi si c'était lui qui m'avait dit qu'il me haïssait ? … Probablement de la même manière … il a écrit qu'il pouvait pas me voir … Ca revient au même non ? … Non, haïr, c'est plus fort … J'ai l'impression de faire de la philo … Il faut que j'arrête …

J'avais oublié que je lui avais foutu une droite, putain … Il a dit qu'il se vengerait … Il s'est vengé … Je me suis pris une droite moi aussi … Et un coup dans le ventre … Mais ça, ça n'a aucun effet sur moi Potter … Il va falloir que tu trouves un autre moyen de te venger …

_« Phrase du jour (Mardi 2 Juillet )_

_« 'Jour »_

_c'est le premier mot qu'il m'a dit ce matin …j'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'il me réponde …ça ma fait plaisir … au moins ça nous a permis de bien commencer la journée …_

_Le truc trop marrant c'est que quand il dort il a l'air angélique ce crétin ! C'en est déstabilisant ! avec son petit livre de magie noire qui traînait par terre je ne savais plus quoi penser … ange ou démon …je ne me décide pas …ange déchu je dirais …ouais …ça doit être ça ! »_

Ange déchu ? … En quoi je ressemble à un ange ? J'ai toujours voulu ne pas y ressembler … J'ai toujours penser que les anges faisaient pitié … En fait … Mon père a toujours haï Dieu et tout ce qui s'y rapportait … Et les anges s'y rapportent non ? … D'ailleurs, il a fallu que ma mère utilisent tous ses moyens pour convaincre mon père de me laisser porter ses longs cheveux blonds … Et puis, il s'est rendu compte que ça me donnait un air hautain … Depuis, c'est lui qui refuse que je les coupe … Pas que j'en ai envie mais bon … Un ange déchu … J'ai peut-être été un ange autrefois … Mais c'est il y a si longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus … Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure à Potter, je suis né pour lui faire honneur … Je suis né pour servir mon père … Alors même si ça pourrit ma vie, je suivrais ses ordres …

Je ne savais pas que Potter faisait une fixation sur cet ouvrage de magie noire … Il s'en doutait non ? … Il a toujours su que nous n'étions pas dans le même camp … Il devait se douter que c'était le genre d'ouvrage qui me plaisait … Ou plutôt qui plaisaient à mon père … Alors pourquoi fait-il une fixation là-dessus ?

Je savais pas que ça lui avais fait plaisir le fait que j'ai répondu (à moitié) à son 'bonjour' … Ca a du être aussi agréable que lorsque Potter m'a reparlé deux jours après ça …

_« Mercredi 3 Juillet_

_Il n'y a pas de phrase du jour .à part ce silence oppressant … c'est qu'il m'a blessé ce salaud ! JE LE HAIS ! pourquoi … j'aime pas le silence …et c'est moi qui l'instaure …j'aime pas ce silence parce que j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourra lui rendre son bruit ._

…

_je crois que je m'en veux quand même ! pour toutes les conneries que je sors pour essayer d'instaurer le contact et pour cette dispute …pour l'avoir frappé aussi …_

_j'ai pas à m'en vouloir ! c'est ce que me dirais patfoot …mais je m'en veux ! je peux rien y faire …et j'ai mal de ces silences …c'est con … »_

Pas si con que ça imbécile … Moi aussi, je m'en voulais … Moi aussi, j'en avais marre de ce silence oppressant … Mais bien sûr, tout ça, tu ne le sauras probablement jamais … J'ai la chance de connaître toutes tes impressions maintenant … Ce serait honnête que tu connaisses les miennes … Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'honnête … Je suis un ange déchu …

Ainsi tu me hais … Je crois que mon cœur a loupé un battement quand j'ai lu cette phrase … Mais depuis quand j'ai un cœur ? J'avais perdu son usage depuis longtemps … Père m'avait appris à ne plus en tenir compte … Et Potter est en train de tout gâcher … Ou de tout améliorer … Je ne sais pas … En fait, je ne sais pas si tout ça vaut le coup … Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de détruire toutes mes idées fausses du but de ma vie Potter, tout en sachant que bientôt tu retrouveras tes amis … Et que tu oublieras probablement ce mois passé ensemble … Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?

« Jeudi 4 Juillet

_« Merci »_

_Ce crétin m'a dit merci ! mais merci pour quoi ? j'ai pas compris pourquoi …Et puis …un Malfoy ça dit pas merci !C'est impossible !…Faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça !…M'enfin …ça m'a fait plaisir …très plaisir même !_

_Et puis …il est… pas trop moche… quand il sourit !Et son nouveau look a détendu l'atmosphère !…c'est vrai qu'il est …pas trop moche …Habillé comme ça …BON OK ! Il est carrément Classe et trop sexy ! mais bon …C'est pas trop moche quoi … »_

… Il avoue quand même … Il faut dire que j'ai vraiment la classe comme ça … Mais bon, de là à être 'trop sexy' … C'est autre chose … Ca veut dire quoi trop sexy ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit l'autre jour, à savoir que j'étais son fantasme ? Ne pas penser à ça … Je ne suis pas son fantasme, c'est pas possible …

Et bien, j'avais raison, il n'avait pas compris la raison pour laquelle je l'avais remercié … mais c'était simplement parce qu'il avait cessé de m'ignorer … Je pensais que c'était évident … Je suis content que ça lui ait fait plaisir … Alors comme ça, il aime bien quand je souris …

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais les pages sont vides ensuite … Il n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire aujourd'hui … Je me demande quelle phrase il va retenir … Sûrement pas un truc très positif … Vu tout ce que je lui ai dit … Putain, je suis incapable de lui en vouloir désormais pour ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure … J'ai l'impression de m'être énervé pour rien … Et voilà, la culpabilité arrive à la charge …

Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de lire ce carnet tous les jours … J'aime beaucoup savoir ce qu'il pense … Surtout qu'étrangement, toutes les remarques me concernent …

Il est parti depuis longtemps maintenant … Je devrais peut-être essayer de le retrouver … Je prends ma longue veste noire et ouvre la porte qui donne sur le couloir …

888888888

j'entend la porte de l'appart qui s'ouvre . moi je suis assis , devant cette même porte , les mains sur les genoux ,

Je vois Malfoy qui s'apprêtait a sortir … bon …vu que j'attend depuis une heure déja pour qu'il m'ouvre …Ok j'ai pas frapper …mais je comptais pas le faire …j'ai été con ,j'assume …

« salut … je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, t'es chez toi , non ? »

« je …écoute Malfoy …excuse moi pour tout a l'heure j'ai été trop con …c'était nul …et …t'as raison …j'ai rien a dire sur ta vie et puis …je suis désolé …d'être la cause de tes cauchemars …PUTAIN MALFOY …DESOLE ! »

« Idem, Potter … Je dirais même plus que je me suis un peu énervé pour pas grand chose … Tu sais que je répugne à faire ça, mais je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui te doit des excuses … »

je rêve …il s'excuse …bon …mais je m'en veux encore moi …c'est quand même de ma faute …rha …je me prend la tête dans les mains …je m'en veux c'est pas possible …et je sais pas vraiment pourquoi…

« heu …ca te dit un Deal ? »

« … Tout dépend de ce que c'est … »

« voilà …Je pensais …qu'on pouvais aller au resto ce soir ! vu que c'est les vacances …non ? »

« ……… Si … si tu veux Potter …… »

c'est quoi cet air hésitant ? il a l'air surpris ! il voulais que je dise quoi ? tu m'insulte plus je t'insulte plus ..IL REVE !

« choisi ! »

« choisi quoi ? … »

Rha mais c'est pas possible cette lenteur a comprendre … bon …va falloir expliquer …que …

« c'est toi qui choisi le resto ou l'on va Malfoy ! »

« … Mais j'connais pas la bouffe moldue moi ! »

Ha …ouais c'est un petit problème … même un gros en fait …heu …je suis aller me calmer …pendant 10 minutes …et j'ai pas vu de resto donc …

…hum ….il faut que je trouve … a coter du super marché y avait pas ..un …Japonais je crois …ouais …pas mal …on va la bas !

« on va au japonais ! prépare toi ! j'vais chercher ma chemise ! »

je me lève et cours chercher la chemise qui est rester dans la chambre …le réel motif pour lequel je ne suis pas rester dehors …il y a du vent et j'ai froid …

Ca y est je l'ai prise ..le carnet et les clefs sont toujours dedans .je doute qu'il n'y ai pas touché mais fermons les yeux sur ce coup bas …de toutes façon qu'il le sache ou pas …PUTAIN MERDEEEEEEEEEEE ….. J'AI PAS ENVIE QU'IL SACHE …. IL L'A PAS LU IL L'A PAS LU …

« on y va ? »

grand sourire de rigueur enclenché

« J'étais déjà prêt perso … »

re sourire . « on y va alors ! »

… heu …merde … on y va comment … ?

888888888888888

Au resto … Il m'a invité au resto … C'est pas possible … Il ya deux heures, j'étais en train de lui gueuler dessus comme un malade, et maintenant il m'invite au resto … il me pardonne tout comme ça, d'un seul coup d'éponge ? … Mais c'est un ange ou quoi ce mec … ?

Bon, le plus dur est de ne pas faire d'allusions à ce qui est écrit dans ce carnet … Peut-être que si je suis pas trop méchant au resto, c'est une phrase agréable qu'il retiendra pour aujourd'hui … J'aimerais bien qu'il garde une image positive de moi …

Bon, on se dirige vers le resto chinois … ou japonais, je sais plus … Le principal c'est que j'aille au resto avec lui non ? A pied … Bon, est-ce que je suis censé parler … ?

« Alors Potter, t'es parti où pour te calmer ? »

« … Faisait froid dehors … Je suis remonté … »

« … Pourquoi t'as pas taper à la porte ? »

« Je sais pas … »

« … Tu voulais pas me déranger … C'est trop gentil à toi Potter … »

Alors, il aime bien quand je souris ? Dans ce cas, sourions … Pourquoi j'ai envie de lui plaire ?

« Euh … Ouais … Si tu le dis … »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant une heure devant la porte ? »

« J'ai attendu … »

« Attendu quoi ? … Que je vienne ? Comment tu savais que j'allais venir te chercher ? … Je suis pas si prévisible, si ? »

« T'étais sorti pour aller me chercher ? … J'attendais juste que t'ouvres la porte moi … »

Merde, j'aurais pas du dire ça …

« … Bah, pourquoi t'aurais voulu que je sorte sinon … »

« C'est pour ça que je pensais attendre longtemps … »

« … Ah … »

J'aurais vraiment pas du dire ça …

« … Oh tiens, on est arrivés »

Joli sourire Potter … Et oui, effectivement, on est arrivés … Et bien, entrons dans ce petit restaurant sympathique … Pourquoi je me sens plus particulièrement à l'aise maintenant ? … Je crois que je vais le laisser prendre la parole désormais …

88888888

Il a l'air un peu gêné …c'est bizarre …

Et il ne parle plus …et merde …n'empêche ;.il sortait pour me chercher …ça me touche …

« Bon on va s'asseoir ? …Fumeur ou non fumeur ? »

« a ton avis »

« heu …non fumeur ? »

que je dis d'une petite voix penaude .

« … Ca me paraît évident non ? »

« … oui ..sûrement … » je suis content qu'il ne fume pas ! ça me fait sourire .

« Bonjousr messieurs , Dames » nous dit une petite japonaise qui vient nous asseoir .

je suis mort de rire ! messieurs DAMES !

« Barbie comme tu es jolie aujourd'hui poupée !hihihi »

« Pardon ? »

voie d'outre tombe de la part de Malfoy . ça lui a pas plus , mais alors pas du tout . et pendant que la petite japonaise s'excuse et nous place a notre table , moi je suis toujours mort de rire , a ne plus pouvoir en respirer .

« Bon c'est bon t'a fini maintenant ! »

hey mais c'est qu'il a pas l'air de le prendre mal ! c'est cool !

« tu fais des effort dit donc Malfoy ! »

« On va dire qu'il m'arrive d'en avoir marre qu'on s'engueule tout le temps … Si on doit passer un mois ensemble, autant que ce soit pas la guerre … Alors, j'ai décidé de faire des efforts … »

je sourit ! ce mec peu être intelligent .il est même carrément pas con !

« je suis content ! moi je vais arrêter de te faire trop chier …enfin … j'vais essayer ! je voudrais des brochettes , des ramens , des onigiris et pareil pour le travelo siouplé »

et ça y est je me réé fondre de rire . « Désolé …Malfoy ….. »

« T'as absolument pas l'air désolé tu sais … »

« dé..hihihi..so…hihihi…lé….je fais pas …hihihi …exprès …. »

« C'est pas grave … De toute façon, je risque de l'entendre assez souvent maintenant … Va falloir que je m'habitues … »

je sourit …encore …putain je m'éclate ! bon …ça arrive ou pas j'ai la dalle moi !

J'avais pas prévu de faire des efforts à l'origine … Mais bon, maintenant, j'vais un peu être obligé … C'est pas grave … C'est même plutôt positif non ?

note de l'autrice : veuillez nous excuser si ça déconne on est complètement die la !

8888888888888

En échange, il a dit qu'il arrêterait de me faire chier … Mais je sais pas si j'ai particulièrement envie qu'il arrête … En fait, je veux juste qu'il arrête de me blesser … Le reste, ça me gêne pas … Parce qu'en réveillant mon cœur, il a aussi réveiller la peur de souffrir à cause des autres … Ma principale peur … Celle que j'ai combattu en enfermant mon cœur … Celle qui m'a poussé à accepter le traitement de mon père … Pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter … Plus jamais … Et voilà qu'elle revient …

Bon, et bien, on est enfin servis … Pas trop tôt … C'est que j'ai faim moi aussi … Bien sûr, je le montre moins que ce satané Potter assis en face de moi dont cela semblait être le seul sujet de conversation …

« … Ca va, c'est assez bon, t'as eu raison de m'emmener ici … »

« … »

C'est quoi ce bordel ? … Ah d'accord, il a juste la bouche pleine …

« … »

« J'ai toujours raison …, à part quand j'ai tord … »

J'aime bien le passage du sourire sûr-de-lui au sourire crétin …

« Ca paraît logique … »

« Evidemment, c'est moi qui ait inventé ce proverbe … »

« Toi ou Black ? Toute façon, je vous vois bien dire ça tous les deux … »

« … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Sirius ? … Je sais qu'il est classe … Un peu plus que moi d'ailleurs … »

« Tout dépend de ta définition du mot 'classe' »

« C'est comme, par exemple, Peter n'a aucune classe … Toi, par contre, tu as une classe démoniaque … »

« C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme … En parlant de Peter, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu faisais avec lui … »

« Effectivement, c'est ce qui fait ton charme … Peter … C'est mon ami … Ca suffit … »

Ami … ? Je comprends même pas le sens de ce mot, si tu savais …

« Je pourrais jamais comprendre ça … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je comprends pas … C'est tout … C'est pas une réponse super valable pour moi … »

« Moi non plus je comprends pas … Comment ça tu veux pas comprendre que c'est mon ami et que ça suffit ? »

« On va dire que j'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière d'amitié, donc que ça me semble tout simplement pas concevable … »

C'est quoi ce petit air effaré Potter ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

« Mais … euh … Et Crabbe, Goyle, Black, Lestrange, Snivellus, euh, je veux dire Snape … ? »

« … Tu t'attends à quoi Potter ? A ce que je te dise que ce sont mes amis, que je les adore ? … Je les méprise tous autant qu'ils sont … »

… Je veux pas de ta tristesse Potter, j'en ai pas infiniment besoin là, tu vois …

« … Et …moi ? »

Pardon ? J'ai pas bien compris là … C'est pas possible …

« Tu sais qu'il y a à peu près 3h, on se gueulait dessus comme des malades, que durant les derniers jours, je t'ai ignoré, foutu une droite, que tu as fait pareil, que je me suis aussi pris un coup de poing méchamment fort dans le ventre … Malgré ça, tu te considérerais comme mon ami ? »

« Eh ! J'ai jamais dit ça Malfoy ! Je voulais juste savoir comment tu me considérais … Mais t'es pas obligé de répondre … »

Je réponds ou pas … ? Je réponds ou pas ? … Il faudrait que j'ai une réponse …

« … En fait, quand j'ai emménagé avec toi, je te considérais comme un mec pompeux, qui était censé être mon ennemi, et avec qui j'allais devoir passé un mois entier … Et bien, maintenant … Je sais pas trop … Je t'avouerais que j'ai aucune réponse à ta question … »

… J'espère que ça répondra à sa question, j'ai pas super envie de m'étendre …

… Putain, arrête avec tes sourires … Ca me stresse, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu penses quand tu souris comme ça … Est-ce que tu te foues de ma gueule … Ou est-ce que tes sourires sont sincères …

« En tout cas, moi, j't'aime bien … T'es chelou … Mais, j't'aime bien … »

… Oh … Ah … Ah … Ah …

« Ah … Merci … C'est gentil ..."

"C'est pas ... gentil ... C'est vrai … »

« … Ca me fait plaisir … »

« Tu veux un dessert ? »

« … Pourquoi pas ? Tu me conseilles quoi ? »

Big Smile … C'est que j'ai envie de lui faire plaisir moi aussi … Je sais pas trop m'y prendre alors un simple sourire suffira pour l'instant …

8888888888888888888

Kya j'aime trop quand il sourit …bon …qu'es ce que je lui conseille a l'autre ? hum …je dirais …heu….

« un baiser sucré du beau James Potter Atrrapeur de Grifondor , le plus expérimenté en matière de rattrapage de vif d'or ?…me regarde pas comme ça c'était une blague Lulu ! je dirais …Tiramisu mais on en prend un pour deux a moins que tu es très faim ! »

« Non non, partager, ça me convient … Si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça … »

« pourquoi t'aime pas ? »

moi j'aime bien pourtant …

« … Pas tellement … Mais, de toute façon, je suppose que tu me demandes pas mon avis … »

hum … si ça lui plait pas trop …. Devenons sérieux .

« alors …Lucius tu préfère ? »

« … Et bien … on va dire que oui … »

c'est vrai ? c'est pas vrai ? il se fiche de moi ! il veux bien que je dise Lucius a la place de Malfoy ? mais ….wahou … SOURIRE POWA !

« Ok Lucius ! je commande alors …. »

comment j'aime dire son prénom …

« Lucius ,Lucius ,Lucius ,Lucius …. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah rien … je m'entraîne … »

« Non, mais faut pas charrier non plus … M'appelle pas si t'as rien à me dire ! »

… mais j'ai toujours un truc a dire ! par exemple je pourrais l'appeler juste pour dire son prénom et après lui dire son prénom pour redire son prénom …arrenter les ramens ça atteint le cerveau …c'est grave !

888888888888888

Ca me fait étrange d'entendre mon prénom prononcé par Potter …

« Ok, je commande le tiramisu Lucius … Lucius … Lucius … Lucius … »

Et si ? … Comment il réagirait … ?

« Je te laisse faire James … »

Alors, la réaction fut : Arrêt sur image … Big smile … Et commande …

Est-ce que je lui ai fait plaisir là ? Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on fait plaisir aux gens ?

Potter (enfin, James ………) revient avec le gâteau et deux cuillères …

On se met à manger notre tiramisu … Est-ce qu'il a remarqué le sourire qui doit être collé sur mon visage ? C'est pas possible autrement …

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée … Merci … James … »

8888888888888888

il a passé une ...bonne soirée …très bonne même …Rha mais quel phrase je vais mettre dans mon carnet ?

peu être celle la …

je ne sais pas …

merde… je me sent rougir …

« Heu … » MERDEEEEEEEEEEEE « moi …aussi ..Lucius … ; » sourire gêné …

« … »

c'est quoi ce putain de sourire … ;bon c'est bon je lâche l'affaire ! je paye et on se casse ! vite ;vite ;vite…

« on y va ? »

« … Si tu veux … »

Je hais ce sourire …il me fait perdre mes moyens .

L'air frais me remet les idées en places et je me sent mieux . et …je le regarde et je me sent plus mieux du tout … il a toujours ce sourire qui le rend si …Grrrrrr…

« Malfoy arrête de sourire comme ça s'il te plait ! »

« Tu préfères que je souris comment ? »

« et bien …un sourire pas carnassier c'est possible ?j'ai l'impression d'être la gazelle qui va se faire bouffer par le lion …. »

« … Très bien, si tu préfères … »

« …Trop petit je dirais … »

« Faudrait savoir … T'es trop exigeant … Perso, je préfère l'autre »

je soupire . que dire d'autre . il préfère l'autre c'était inévitable …mais …ça me donne trop envie de …non ;non ; non ….de rien du tout ! RIEN DU TOUT !

888888888888888

Est-ce que je rêve ou est-ce qu'il est vraiment gêné par ce sourire … ?Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très innocent comme sourire … Mais quand je le vois ce soir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à mon rêve … cauchemar … Ca doit être l'heure tardive qui me fait repenser à ça … Et si mon sourire reflète mon rêve … cauchemar, il doit être vraiment très suggestif … Une envie irrésistible de réaliser ce rêve s'insinue en moi … C'est difficile … Peut-être que si j'arrête ce sourire 'carnassier' comme il dit, ça m'évitera de céder à certaines … pulsions … qui vont entièrement contre ma volonté du moment … Mais si mais si … C'est ça … Il suffit que je me calme … C'est simple … Inspirer … Expirer … Et regarder autre chose que ses grands yeux caramel … Regardons … Tiens, les étoiles, c'est joli les étoiles non ? C'est apaisant de regarder les étoiles.

« Tu veux rentrer tout de suite ? »

« Je sais pas … On va boire un café … ? »

« J'ai mieux … J'ai repéré un endroit sympa lorsque je me suis … promener dehors il y a quelques jours … Tu me suis ? »

« … OK … »

Il est réticent … Bon, et bien, s'il ne veut pas aller dans l'endroit que j'apprécie le plus de cette minable ville pourrie … c'est peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me connaître un peu mieux …

« On n'est pas obligés d'y aller si tu veux pas … »

« Mais bien sûr que si … »

« Potter, c'est gentil de me tirer par le bras, mais c'est la direction opposée … »

« Euh … »

Petit éclat de rire très bref … Ca fait bizarre de m'entendre rire …

« Je trouve que t'as un joli rire … Tu devrais rire plus souvent … »

« … T'as sans doute raison … Il y a beaucoup de choses que je devrais faire plus souvent … Mais mon rire, c'est comme mon sourire, je l'offre pas à n'importe qui … »

« … »

« … Arrête de rougir Potter voyons … On dirait une vierge effarouchée … »

« Pour information, je ne suis pas vierge … mais poissons … Par contre, pour le 'effarouchée' ; tu peux certainement avoir raison, mais, je ne l'avouerais jamais …….. Oups ! »

Ce mec est un véritable imbécile … Mais il arrive quand même à me faire rire … C'est le seul jusqu'à maintenant … Mais … Pourquoi lui ?

« Bon, on y va ? »

« Yes Baby … Come on, come on … Enfin, c'est moi qui doit te suivre, mais bon, come on quand même … »

Je le conduis dans le parc où j'avais trouvé refuge la fois où j'étais en colère … Très en colère … Suffisamment pour me taper violemment la main contre l'arbre, éraflant ma main en de nombreux endroits … Le parc où je m'étais calmé en regardant les étoiles … J'ai eu envie de l'amener ici … Parce que c'est mon coin à moi … Au moins la nuit …

« Voilà … C'est mon coin personnel … »

« C'est calme, c'est beau, j'aime bien. »

Il va s'asseoir sur une balançoire … Que demander de mieux ? Potter (James …) assis sur une balançoire, dans la nuit noire, sous les étoiles … C'est affreusement craquant …… Je n'ai … rien dit …

« J'ai découvert cet endroit le premier jour quand je suis sorti de l'appart plutôt … précipitamment … J'ai marché dans la ville … contrairement à d'autres qui restent devant la porte de chez eux … J'ai trouvé ce petit parc, alors je me suis … un peu défoulé … C'est pour ça que j'étais blessé … Et puis, je me suis allongé sur le banc et j'ai regardé les étoiles … »

… en pensant à toi …

« Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fini par … m'assoupir légèrement … Mais il faisait un peu froid … Alors je suis retourné chez nous … »

Je me tourne vers lui … Il se balance et sourit … Ca me suffit … Je préfère qu'il soit là à ne rien dire plutôt que de parler pour dire des choses qui gâcheraient le trouble qui s'est emparé de moi … Parce que c'est agréable d'être juste là, avec lui … Je m'allonge sur le banc, tourne la tête vers lui et sourit …

88888888888888

Alors comme ça il était venu ici ce jour la …

J'ai décider de ne rien dire , de laisser le silence parler pour moi . en vérité je n'ai rien a dire . parce que c'est sa vie , et que le passé est le passé et ne peux être changer … alors je continu de me balancer en regardant les étoiles et en souriant en pensant qu'au moins , il est rentré a la maison et que ce soir nous somme tout les deux .

Il s'est assis sur le banc . et il me sourit . de ses sourires que j'aime . (c'est a dire pas ces sourires lubriques qui me donnent envie de lui sauter dessus …J'AI RIEN DIT !)

Quelques minutes passent …enfin je ne sais pas trop ! on a aucune notion du temps ici ..c'est effarant .

Je décide de descendre de la balançoire et de venir m'asseoir a coter de lui . …essayer de posé son cul de façon a pas le faire tomber et aussi de façon a pas me croûter …au niveau de sa taille ça devrais aller c'est assez fin …voilà je suis assis a coté de lui et j'ai envi de parler …

Mais parler de quoi ? …

« Tu m'as fait peur quand tu es parti la dernière fois ! »

« … Désolé … C'était pas mon but … Je voulais juste me calmer … Pare que j'étais légèrement énervé …… Toi aussi tu m'as fait flipper … C'est pour ça que j'étais parti te chercher … »

« légèrement énervé ? laisse moi rire ! » j'attrape délicatement sa main bandé et commence a l'approcher de mon visage . et je passe doucement mes doigts sur les fines bandelettes de tissus blanc qui recouvrent ses blessures.

« ça doit faire mal … »

« … Je suppose … »

je sourit . Bien sur que je supposes ! les seuls blessures que je me suis faites était ; ou a cause du Quidditch ou …parce que Rémus était ..un peu trop …énervé …. Je ne me suis jamais fait mal volontairement … alors comment pourrais je comprendre ? je continu a passer mes doigts sur les bandages , comme pour essayer de ressentir ce qu'il aurais bien pu ressentir a ce moment la …

« si tu n'a pas eu mal au poing tu as eu mal au cœur ! c'est certain ! »

je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et lui lance un regard compatissant et gentil a la foi …genre …Rémus quoi …

« … Je suppose … »

ce mec est désespérant ! je hoche la tête en signe de total défaite et continu a sourire …

et puis j'en ai marre , je décide de m'asseoir par terre et de poser ma tête sur son épaule , position bien plus confortable que la première je dois l'avouer .

je ferme les yeux et je me laisse voguer a travers les brides de mon esprit tordu…

8888888888888888

Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu de sensation aussi douce … Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a pris d'effleurer mes mains comme ça … Ce mec est absolument irrésistible quand il est sérieux … Mieux vaut pour moi (et pour lui aussi) qu'il ne le soit pas tout le temps … Maintenant, sa tête repose sur mon épaule … Tranquillement, nos deux esprits voguent … Ils prennent tous les deux des chemins différents … Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense exactement … Je ne sais s'il ressent la même sensation au fond de son cœur que celle qui m'étreint en ce moment …

Quelquefois, il m'arrive de penser que je devrais remercier ma mère pour ses vacances en la compagnie de James Potter …

A suivre 

Nataku : Sniffouillleuh … Malfoy ! Je t'aimeuhhh

Lucius : Encore --''''

James : J'METS QUELLE PHRASE ?

Noa : Bin, toutes …

Et James fit un copier coller du chapitre … Mais non on rigole

Vous voulez la suite ? reviews siouplé éè


	6. La douce odeur du sable chaud

Zavez de la chance, suis super motivée pour mettre un nouveau chapitre, même si à l'origine c'était censé être dans une semaine ...

Réponses aux reviews :

Lice-chan : Le merci beaucoup ... C'est étonnant que tu dises que ça part pas dans n'importe quoi, paske nous quand on écrit, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi notre état ! mdr ... Bon, en espérant que ça te plaira et à bientôt

Wilam : Le merci ... Magnifique, oui oui je sais je sais, on est géniale lol ... Autoglorification o

Skyblack4 : Fidèle au rendez-vous lol ... Contente de voir que tu suis toujours cette fic o Et que tu partages mes trips de "danse de l'ordi" lol ... Par contre, t'as le temps avant de la faire lol ... M'enfin tu verras bien, ça progresse déjà pas mal dans ce chapitre ... Bon, bisous

Chapitre 6 : La douce odeur du sable chaud .

Bon, hier on est rentré … assez tard … Je me suis couché vite fait … Pour laisser à Potter la quiétude d'écrire dans son carnet … Carnet que j'ai retrouvé sous son oreiller ce matin … pendant qu'il déjeunait … Non, mais quel idiot … Je pensais pas qu'il était aussi con … A ce point là, c'est anormal … Mais bon, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête là-dessus , puisque le principal est que j'ai le carnet et que j'ai la possibilité de le lire, étant donné que Potter est parti faire les courses … Je l'ouvre à la page d'aujourd'hui et commence la lecture …

_« Vendredi 5 juillet … PUTAIN DE JOUR DE MERDE ! »_

… Euh … Ca commence bien dites donc …

_« …bon …restons Zen et faisons le vide …il a dit trop de phrases ce connard ! faut qu'il arrête de parler de temps en temps …j'arrive pas a tout retenir …_

_bon …aujourd'hui j'ai plein de phrases a mettre …ce seras …LES phraseS du jour … »_

… C'est plutôt positif tout ça non ? … En fait, ça dépend des phrases qu'il a retenu … Oups …

_« 'Souffre ! Crève devant mes yeux, je lèverais pas le petit doigt !'_

… … … … _première phrase … au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair … m'enfin ..LA VERITE CA BLESSEEEEEEEEEEEE ! CONNARD CONNARD CONNARD CONNARD !_

_moi si il souffre ; sache que je viendrais l'aider ! je suis même sur que j'aiderais Snivellus (mais je touche pas a ses cheveux paske …Beurk !)alors qu'il aille faire enculer parce qu'il n'a pas de cœur …quoi que …_

_Deuxieme phrase !_

'… _Tu voulais pas me déranger … C'est trop gentil à toi Potter …'_

_commentaire : Gnagnagnagnagna Potter ! tsss….il m'énerve --''''' »_

et bien , c'est mal parti …

_« troisième phrase :'Comment tu savais que j'allais venir te chercher ?'_

_et bah je savais pas ! et ça m'a surpris ! …TROP GENTIL LE LULU QUAND IL VEUT … maintenant faudrait qu'il veuille souvent pour être supportable …_

_4eme phrase 'Bonjour messieurs , Dames'_

_mort de rire ! …mais elle est jolie Lucius …Mwahahahahahaha …pardon …ça me fait rire …_

_5eme phrase : 'Je pourrais jamais comprendre ça …'_

_… Et si …si j'essayait de lui faire comprendre moi ?…ce n'est pas une bonne idée ? aller ! deuxième but !_

_6eme phrase : 'J'ai passé une très bonne soirée … Merci … James …'_

… _Moi aussi …j'ai passé une super bonne soirée …je savais pas que ça pouvais être si doux …de rester avec lui …et puis ce Merci m'a fait chaud au cœur …c'est pour ça qu'il est remonter dans mon estime …il blesse mais il répare …le petit ange déchu !…et puis …J'ADORE COMMENT IL DIT MON PRENOM !hihihi !_

_7eme phrase : 'Mais mon rire, c'est comme mon sourire, je l'offre pas à n'importe qui …'_

_ça me fait …chelou a l'intérieur ..parce qu'il me sourit et qu'il rie en ma présence …JE NE SUIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUIIIII !…quelque part c'est normal ! je suis James Potter…ça me fait chaud au cœur quand même … Mais moi je n'ai rien a lui offrir a Lucius …je suis con !_

_8eme phrase : 'Alors je suis retourné chez nous …'_

_pas chez lui , pas chez moi ,mais chez nous …Nous somme un couple de jeune marier ! hihihi ……._

_Conclusion : … elle se résume en un seul mot : Lucius ._

… Et bien … Je ne pensais pas avoir dit tant de choses … Enfin, on va dire que j'ai dit beaucoup de choses hier, mais que je ne savais pas qu'elles l'avaient autant marquées … Si on exclue les … 2 premières … C'est plutôt bien … Enfin, je crois … En tout cas, une chose est sûre … Il a ressenti la même chose que moi hier soir … Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi …… Et puis, il adore comment je dis son prénom … il faut dire qu'il fallait bien que je lui fasse ressentir le même plaisir que celui que j'ai eu à l'entendre prononcer le mien …

Par contre, le coup du 'couple de jeune marié' … il a un peu abusé là quand même … Mais bon, c'est Potter, je finirais bien par le connaître … même s'il me surprendra toujours au fond … Surtout quand je sais ce qu'il pense …

Le commentaire qui me marque le plus n'est pourtant pas celui où il se plaint de moi, mais plutôt celui où il se plaint de lui … Parce que, c'est plus rare là tout de suite … Comment peut-il croire qu'il n'a rien à m'offrir ? … Il est là, tout simplement là … Il m'accepte (quand il me vanne pas …) … Il est juste lui … Et c'est un énorme cadeau …

Quoique, le coup du 'si j'essayais de lui faire comprendre moi' … Ce mec est tout simplement génial … Il pourra sans doute pas … Mais c'est déjà bien de vouloir essayer … Je crois que je ne le mérite tout simplement pas …

88888888888888

bon … a cette heure la il devrais avoir finit de lire et de penser ;…j'espère qu'il a trouver le carnet ! il étais bien en évidence sous l'oreiller avec le bord qui dépassait un peu alors bon …je suis sur qu'il le lit de toute façon !

bon maintenant …faire une entrée Bruyante pour lui dire 'repose le vite , je suis arriver !'

« JE SUIS RENTRE ! »

hu ! mais il est sur le grand balcon ..c'est pas la première fois qu'il y met les pieds ? moi j'y vais tout le temps mais …pas lui ….il y est jamais aller …bon …maintenant …j'aurais voulu lui faire peur mais …pas drôle ils ais que je suis la …j'suis con !

« Hey Lucius qu'es ce que tu fais la dessus ? »

« Je … pense … »

« ho ! fait attention tu risque d'être emporter par une rafale de vent petit ange déchu ! »

il réagit ? il réagit pas ?

« … »

il réagit pas .. ;mais c'est bien ou pas ça ? MERDE ! j'en ai aucune idée ….GRRRRRRRRR…regard noire a Lucius et va dans ma chambre en criant

« c'est ça fout moi un vent ! »

« Désolé … Je savais pas que j'étais censé répondre … »

« bien sur que tu dois répondre ! ACTION REACTION mec ! »

« Et tu voulais que je réponde quoi ? »

« jsuis pas dans ta tête ! je sais pas ! »

« Moi non plus … »

laisser tombé …il est encore plongé dans son monde …bon ..carnet , carnet ,carnet …HAHA ! Il est dans le mauvais sens ! HEHEHEHE ! je suis le meilleur …bon …

maintenant …que je sais qu'il lit mon journal ; il ne reste plus qu'a lui faire passer les infos que je veux lui faire passer …note a moi meme : enlever ce sourire vainqueur de ma gueule ! pas biiieeeennnn……

888888888888888888888888

Oh … Il voulait que je réponde quelque chose … Je … J'ai pas vraiment très bien compris … En fait, j'ai pas super écouté … Il faut que j'arrête de penser … Ca pourrait me servir quelquefois … J'espère au moins qu'il ne va pas mal le prendre … Ca serait dommage de gâcher tout ce qui s'est créé hier pour un simple oubli d'écouter …

Il est parti dans la chambre … Moi, j'ai envie de rester là un peu … Pour prendre l'air … Pour réfléchir … Je m'appuies sur la rambarde et je regarde les oiseaux voler dans le ciel …

« LUCIUS ! »

C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai fait quoi ? … Pourquoi il me gueule dessus ? … Il aurait pas pu le remarquer… Mais non, je l'ai remis à sa place … Bon, allons-y …

« Oui quoi ? »

« J'ai envie d'aller à la mer … »

Arrête cette petite voix trop mignonne et innocente … T'es trop … Rien du tout …

« … Mais euh, tu sais, on est à Versailles … Y'a pas la mer ici ? »

« Mé … Mé … En 3 ou 4 heures de voiture, on y est … »

« … Tu sais … Je ne sais pas conduire … Et toi non plus … »

« Ouais, mais Noa et Nataku … »

« Ooh… »

« Et bien, va leur demander si tu veux … »

Tiens, il est parti en courant … Sûrement parti leur demander … Je me rapproche de la porte qui est resté ouverte … J'entends des éclats de voix et Noa qui crie (comme d'habitude … A croire qu'elle sait pas parler normalement …) : « Génial, je vous emmène ! Préparez vos affaires, on y va ! »

Oh non, le trajet promets d'être long … et fatiguant …

Bon, et bien, préparons nos affaires … Un caleçon de bain .. (ça peut servir), une serviette de plage (ça aussi …) … Et, quelques affaires noires, pour aller par-dessus … (ça aussi) …

Voilà Potter … qui m'annonce qu'on y va … Non, mais il croit quoi … Que j'ai pas entendu Noa … Impossible …

« Lucius on y va ! prépare … » ha ouais t'es déjà près …bon …sympas …bon …moi j'ai décider d'acheter des affaires neuves ! alors je prend rien ! « ON Y VASSSSS ! »

8888888888888888888888

j'attrape le sac de lucius et je cours dans le couloir pour dévaler les escalier et rejoindre Noa près de la voiture ;..Joli voiture …c'est un 4X4 noir et rouge avec marqué 'Shinigami' sur la portière avant droite . sympas !

« aller monte ! hurry up boy ! » me dit elle tout sourire .

« Bon il fait quoi Lucius ? »

« Noooooooooooon ! » qu'elle me demande tout sourire

« Noooooooooooon QUOI ? »

« tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant ? cool ! » elle monte sur la place du conducteur et démarre la voiture . je m'assois derrière …Lucius a intérêt a en faire autant .

d'ailleur le voilà qui arrive .

« … »

Cool il monte a l'arriere ! héhéhé …ca y est on démarre pour un long trajet .

…

…..

…

« STOP »

« Quoi ? » me demande Noa .

« faut que je m'arrete la pour acheter des trucs .

la voiture s'arrete et je descend une disaine d eminutes pour m'acheter mes shorts de bain.

88888888888888888888888

Pourquoi il me laisse avec cette pouf ? … C'est méchant ça Potter … Bon, ignorer … J'ai l'habitude … Après tout une dizaine de minutes, c'est court quand on se met à penser … Mais penser à quoi ? … J'ai fini de me prendre la tête … Ca me fatigue … Bon, je somnole légèrement, le temps qu'il fasse ses courses …

…

Tiens, le revoilà … avec un énorme sac, plein d'achats … Il remonte, un grand sourire aux lèvres …

« Regarde tout ce que j'ai acheté ! »

Ca y est, il est parti … Il commence à tout déballer pendant que Noa a redémarré … Le voyage va être long …

…

« Alors ça c'est … »

« Très coloré … Hawaïen, avec des fleurs partout … ? »

« Oui … »

« Je vois … »

« ON EST ARRIVE ! » clame la potiche .

Déjà … Ah … Tant mieux … C'est pas que j'aime pas regarder tout ce qu'il a acheté, mais, je le verrais bien sur lui quoi …

c'est Grand une plage …comparé a notre petit couloir …Tripant !

bon …l'hôtel est la , avec vu sur la plage …je regarde Lucius et malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres .

« Heu …la chambre …on en prend des séparées ou pas ? »

« … Pas obligés … »

« Ha … »

merde …trop déçu …heu …j'voulais rester avec lui moi …bon …tant pis …c'est pas grave !

on arrive a l'hôtel et je m'apprête a demander deux chambres séparer quand Lucius me coupe la parole et dit

« Une chambre double s'il vous plaît … »

HEIN ? non j'y crois pas …mais j'avais cru que …Il voulais pas ,moi …bon …c'est cool !

Je marche jusqu'à NOTRE chambre et je déposé mes affaires sur le lit a coté de la porte .

« on va se baigner ? »

« … Si tu veux … oui d'accord … »

« Cool ! »

je file a la salle de bain et me change en moins de deux en trois mouvements . un peu court quand même le short de bain …un peu moulant aussi …bah ..tant pis ! ça me vas bien ! ma chemise hawaïenne et ma serviette hawaïenne maintenant.

« je suis prêt ! »

8888888888888888888888

Gloups … Rester calme … Ce n'est qu'un short … C'est tout … Même s'il est magnifiquement moulant et que … Hum … Reprenons …

« Pas moi ! … Je vais me changer … »

Ouh laaaaa … Qu'est-ce que ça va être lorsqu'il sera mouillé … Hum … Bon, me changer … Je suis venu dans la salle de bain pour ça, et pas pour réfléchir sur le short de bain de Potter … Bon, voilà … Je me regarde dans la glace … C'est sûr que c'est moins original d'avoir un short noir … Mais bon, je préfère en fait …

« Je suis prêt … on y va ? »

Je prends ma serviette et ma chemise noire par-dessus …

« …men in black le remix …. »

« … Désolé, mais … j'ai pas compris … »

« c'est pas grave c'est un film moldu que j'ai regarder il y a deux trois jours …le titre veux tout dire ! homme en noir … »

« … D'accord … C 'est pas grave … Je t'en veux pas Potter … »

Tout sourire, il quitte la chambre, et je le suis dans les escaliers et dans les rues qui conduisent à la plage … S'il pouvait arrêter de se déhancher comme ça, cet imbécile, on attirerait moins les regards déjà … Ca passe par tous les regards … Des courroucés aux attirés …

Bon, heureusement, c'est pas trop loin … Immédiatement arrivé, il se rapproche le plus possible de l'eau et étend sa serviette dans le sable .. Il retire sa chemise et commence à s'étaler sa crème … Crème … que j'ai oubliée à l'appartement …

« Tu peux … m'en passer Potter ? J'ai oublié d'en prendre … »

Grand sourire de la part de Potter …

« Bien sûr » …

Il fait quoi là ? … Il met de la crème dans ses mains et commence à me l'étaler sur le dos … Mais j'ai jamais demandé … ça moi …

« Je pouvais me la mettre seul tu sais … »

« dans le dos ? ça m'étonnerais ! »

« Moui … »

Bon d'accord, je cède … puisqu'il insiste …

« Mais euh … T'es pas obligé de continuer sur les épaules et … »

88888888888888

…étalage de crème ..je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça …mais …c'est qu'il a un torse Magnifique ..aga je fond …NON ! je fond pas ! j'étale la crème ! j'étale la crème ! J'AI DIT J'ETALE LA CREME !…ouais mais quand même …NON PAS QUAND MEME ! Ha merde …les cheveux que j'avais mis devant pour masser le dos …j'ai pas massé j'ai ETALE ! bon ..il faut juste que je passe les cheveux derrière et que je continu …ou bien j'arrête …non si j'arrête ça sera pas bien homogène partout !

« Ne me dit pas que ça te déplais Lucius ! héhé ! mais non je rigole ! je t'évite juste …le problème du sable qui colle dans ta crème parce que je dois te signaler que t'as les mains dedans ! »

8888888888888888888888

Les mains dans le sable ? Ah oui … Crispées et que merci le sable d'être là pour le cacher … Bon, il faut que je me détende … C'est vrai … Autant profiter de ce massage …cet étalage de crème …

…

Bon, c'est fini … Je crois que j'en suis presque déçu … Mais non …

« … Tu veux, qu'on aille se baigner … ? »

« bien sur ! on est la pour ça non ? attend ! il manque un petit truc final ! »

Il m'étale de la crème sur le visage … Le soleil tape sur ma tête qui devient toute rouge … Mais non, ce ne sont pas des excuses … Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça en serait … Tant que je plante pas mes yeux dans les siens …

88888888888888888

j'ai fini , après avoir passer mes mains sur les délicats traits de son visage …après l'avoir beurrer de crème je veux dire … ;je me lève et commence a le prendre par le bras …il glisse encore un peu …merde en fait reste assis !

« attend te lève pas ! »

« pourquoi ? »

« pour ça ! »

je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et sort un élastique de mon sac . voilà , un joli catogan pour sauvegarder la belle chevelure …la tignasse de Lucius …

« voilà c'est parfait ! »

et je souris ; c'est vrai il est parfait …je veux dire heu …je veux rien dire en fait !

« Merci James »

Sa peau est super sensible au soleil dit donc il a deja un coup de soleil sur les joues ;..petite voie dans ma tete : ce qu'on appelle communément rougeur . heu …NON ! c'est un coup de soleil !

« de rien ! »

8888888888888888888888

Bon, maintenant Potter (James …) m'entraîne dans l'eau … Il se jette dedans … immédiatement … Mais il est malade ! Il veut mourir ou quoi ? On lui a jamais dit de se mouiller la nuque avant de sauter dans l'eau … ?

« PUTAIN Potter ! Tu foues quoi ! T'es complètement irresponsable ou quoi ? »

« C'est bon, je vais pas en crever … »

« ET BAH SI JUSTEMENT, TU POURRAIS EN CREVER IMBECILE ! »

« T'inquiètes, je mourrais pas de ça. »

« QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN SAIS POTTER ? TU SAIS Comment …… »

Ouh la, il a commencé à sortir de l'eau … Et comme prévu, son caleçon colle légèrement ses … formes … Tiens, il s'approche de moi … Avec un putain de sourire qui ne laisse rien présager de bon … Je pourrais rentrer dans l'eau avant qu'il ne sort complètement … J'aurais pas à subir ça … Mais pourquoi mes jambes suivent pas l'ordre de mon cerveau tout engourdi … ? Peut-être justement parce qu'il est tout engourdi … Oh mon Dieu …

Il est passé où l'autre beau gosse … qui ne m'intéresse pas … ?

« Bouh ! … Eh oh … »

« Putain mais ça va pas ! Tu m'as fait flipper imbécile ! T'es pas bien de te rapprocher comme ça par derrière ? … »

« … Je suis venu … par devant … »

« …….. Ouais … Bin, quand même ! »

Mais … c'est qu'il s'installe ce petit aguicheur trop sexy et tout mouillé … enfin, le nabot je veux dire … Il s'est accoudé sur mon épaule … Ne pas craquer … Même lorsqu'il me susurre de cette voix sensuelle … Chevrotante, pardon …

« Tu sais Lucius, si tu n'es pas à l'eau dans moins de quelques secondes, je crois que je vais être obligé de t'y mettre moi-même … »

Je suis censé courir dans l'eau là ? Mais, j'ai déjà du mal à ce que mes jambes me portent … Il faut pas trop me demander …

88888888888888

Il y va pas …hum … compte a rebour enclanché …

« 5 »

aucune reaction

« 4 »

« 3 »

toujours rien

« 2 »

« 1 »

tant pis pour toi Lulu !

« 0 »

je l'attrape par la taille et le pousse carrément dans l'eau …enfin ?…j'essaye de le poussé dans l'eau mais vu qu'il fait que quelques pas et qu'il s'arrête j'emploi l'autre moyen moldu …Version sac a patate merci copine autrice pour ce délicieux petit nom

888888888888888888888

Bon, apparemment il a décidé d'employer la manière forte, parce que je me retrouve en moins de deux la taille sur l'épaule de Potter, ses mains tout autour, qui me soutiennent, histoire de m'empêcher de trop me débattre … Simplement, ma tête ballote contre son dos … voire plus bas … Et j'admire ainsi le magnifique petit postérieur de Mister Potter, à travers le caleçon mouillé, trempé, dégoulinant d'eau et atrocement, horriblement, délicieusement moulant … Je sais même pas si j'ai encore la force de me débattre … Oh mon Dieu … Bon, ça risque de pas faire très … normal … si je me débats pas … Oh non, pitié mon bas-ventre, ne te mets pas en marche maintenant …

Bon, il m'a déposé dans l'eau … Je dois ressembler à une écrevisse …

BOUM …

Plus encore maintenant … L'autre imbécile s'est croûté … sur moi … Je vais faire un meurtre … Dès que j'aurais récupérer mes moyens …

88888888888

ho merde ! et encore merde !comment je pouvais savoir moi que sont poids me propulserais en avant …bon ok j'était censé le savoir …

mais …

« dé . ;.désolé Lucius ! »

et hop on se releve prestement …et on marche sur une algue …et on retombe ….sur Lucius …encore ….MERDE MERDE MERDE !

« PARDON »

« … »

il leve les yeux vers moi et … je n'ai pas affaire à Lucius Malfoy mais a Super Tomate !et des que je me suis relever il se carapate a 3000 lieux d'ici et commence a nager …. C'est grand l'ocean …tres grand … si il va trop loin il va se perdre …

« LUCIIIIIIIIIUS »

8888888888888

Oh putain de merde … Quel imbécile ce Potter … … J'espère qu'il a rien vu … Oh mon dieu … Et si … non, il n'a rien vu … sinon il aurait réagit autrement … non ?

Bon, se calmer, se calmer … Nager tranquillement …

« J'VAIS M'AMUSER ! »

Très bien, Potter, amuse-toi …Moi, je me calme …Enfin j'essaie …

…

Bon, j'ai terminé de me calmer … Tu me diras, j'ai du passer entre une demie-heure et une heure dans l'eau à nager comme un forcené … Et maintenant, j'ai mal aux jambes …

Retour à la terre ferme … Tiens, Potter (James) s'amuse avec des gosses … C'est amusant à voir … surtout maintenant que son short a séché …

A mon tour de sécher maintenant … Je mets ma serviette au soleil et m'étends dessus … … Ouah, y'a trop de soleil ici … Pas dans ma tête … Changement de place … Je m'étends au soleil, en attendant que Potter (James) finisse son château de sable …

…

Bon, j'arrive pas vraiment à fermer les yeux plus de quelques secondes sans qu'apparaisse la vision de son short tout mouillé (avec lui en dessous … quand même …), donc, je me concentre sur la seule chose qui attire mon attention : lui … En fait, c'est pas non plus une bonne idée … Mais au moins, son short … n'est pas mouillé … enfin, plus mouillé …

Bon, c'est pas des bonnes idées … Je vais plutôt me promener au bord de la mer … Rien de mieux pour se calmer … Les effluves des vagues … Le bruit aussi … Ca calme … Ca endort même … Tiens, un truc qui brille dans l'eau, apporté par les fameuses vagues qui endorment … Je tire … Ca sort du sable … Oh … C'est sale … Bon, je vais laver ça à l'eau de mer … Tiens, c'est pas si moche … C'est un espèce de collier en onyx, avec un poisson simplifié et réduit à quelques traits (un seul en fait) de la même pierre qui est suspendu dessus … C'est pas trop mon truc non plus … Je me vois très mal avec ça autour de mon cou … Par contre, une autre personne … Sur son torse … Hum … je lui offrirai bien … Peut-être … Mais comment il va le prendre ?

« LUCIUS ! »

Tiens, il court vers moi … Ah … Les gamins sont partis …

« Bien amusé ? »

Il me fait un grand sourire significatif : « Et toi ? »

« … »

« Enfin, il manquait un peu quelque chose … »

De quoi il parle ? …

« Ah … Quoi ? »

Il me pointe du doigt et hurle d'une voix empreinte de fausse colère : « Un bellâtre aux cheveux longs noués en catogan et aux mafrgapskphum … yeux bleus-gris … qui faisaient les mille kilomètre nage libre … Et qui s'est fait rôtir par le soleil . »

Il vient derrière moi, m'effleure le dos avec son doigt … et me lance d'un ton mi-inquiet : « Tu es tout rouge ! »

Je dois avouer que … Ca brûle un peu quand il touche …

Potter (James) me prend par le bras et m'entraîne.

« Tu viens, on rentre à l'hôtel. »

8888888888888

Lulu me suit docilement . Il faut dire il a pas trop le choix je le traîne …héhé ..bon ..on ramasse les affaires de plages et hop on rentre . …mais pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? j'ai rien de spécial ! …non …j'ai pas un bouton sur le nez hein ? ou un crabe sur mon caleçon ?

« Lucius …pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? »

« parce que … j'en sais rien moi … Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi … ? »

« mais ouais ta raison ! pourquoi a toi ! excusez moi madame la marchande de poisson pourquoi tout le monde me reluque ? comment ça on se connais pas ? et alors c'est qu'un service … »

regard noir a Lucius et je me casse loin devant …il connait le chemin de toute façon il est grand …

je rentre dans l'hôtel passablement énervé et me dirige directement vers mon lit . enfin un peu de fraîcheur …

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu décides subitement de rentrer seul Potter ? »

« Gnagnagna Potter ! Je m'appelle James et je te signale que tu m'as pris pour un crétin ! si je t'ai demandé a toi c'est parce que t'es la seule personne que je connaisse et en qui j'ai confiance ici ! »

« … confiance … »

« t'enferme pas dans la salle de bain quand je te parle ! ET OUI CONFIANNNNNNCEEEEEEEEE »

« … Me douche … »

« Ok … »

je m'assois sur mon lit et je décide de lire une revue Moldue … c'est une revu sur les Moto …Sirius veux une moto et j'essaye de lui trouver un truc convenable ….donc je cherche une moto …Quand es ce qu'il a fini …. ?

« T'a bientôt fini ? »

« Oui … »

il est enfin sorti …c'est rouge quand meme son dos … bon j'y vais et apres je m'occupe du grand bruler !

« j'y vais tu bouge pas et tu garde ta serviette tu te CHANGE PAS ! »

8888888888888888

Pourquoi je me changerais pas ? Bon, d'accord … J'ai compris pourquoi quand j'ai essayé d'enfiler ma robe … Bon, on va au moins prendre une précaution … Je garde la serviette … avec un caleçon en-dessous …

Potter sort de la douche … en short hawaïen …

« Allonge toi sur le lit »

Hum … Ne voir aucun sous-entendu … Mais quels sous-entendus pourrais-je y voir ? …

« bon met toi sur le ventre. ; je t'explique ! je vais appliquer un baume magique sur tes coups de soleil et ça mettra dix minutes pour agir ! donc pas bougé pendant 10 minutes ! »

… Avec son regard braqué sur moi … Impossible …

« Mm … »

Bon, et bien, j'obéis … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Il faut bien que je les soigne ces coups de soleil quand même …

… J'avais pas prévu ça … Dès que je me suis allongé confortablement enfin autant que possible), Potter s'est assis à califourchon sur … le bas de mon dos (vraiment bas …) sur son cul quoi --''' et a commencé à appliquer le baume … en commençant par en bas … … Le calvaire (Mouais … le terme n'est peut-être pas le mieux choisi…) ne fait que commencer … Encore 9 minutes 45 secondes à souffrir … (prendre son pied .. Hum) …

40 secondes … Ca serait bien que quelqu'un se décide à détendre l'atmosphère …

« en fait Lucius …qu'es ce que tas fait pour ressembler autant a une écrevisse ? »

« … Me suis allongé sur le sable après m'être baigné … »

« Haaa… Ok … mais pourquoi t'es pas venu avec moi et les gosses ? ils sont trop sympas ! tu sais que ca ma manqué ! »

« Désolé, mais faire des châteaux de sable n'a jamais été dans ma nature … »

« on te demande pas de faire quelques chose de bien mais de t'amuser ! tu peux faire une pauvre tour minable mais si tu t'es amusé tu as gagné ! c'est aussi simple que ca ! demain rien a faire je t'apprend ! »

« … A quoi … A faire des châteaux de sable … Ou à m'amuser … Parce que je ne sais faire aucun des deux … »

« Mort de rire …les deux voyons ! et t'amuser en priorité ! on va aller manger des glaces et faire des batailles d'eau tu va voir … en fait ça va mieux le bas du dos ? »

« Mmm… oui »

« tant mieux ! tu me dit si ta mal quand j'appuis trop hein ! »

« …Bien sûr … »

« très bien …le bas est niquel t'es bronzé a la perfection maintenant … le haut va falloir encore attendre 5 minutes ! je continue a masser pour que ça imprègne plus vite ? »

« … Oui … Pourquoi pas … »

céder à son plaisir .. Mais non voyons … Simplement pas envie que ça dure longtemps …

« … James … Je peux te poser une question ? »

« oui bien sur Lucius ! qu'es ce qui va pas ou qui va ? »

« Si tu voulais offrir un objet à une certaine personne … Sans avoir la moindre idée de la réaction qu'elle va avoir … Tu t'y prendrais comment ? »

« ça dépend ! quel genre d'objet et quel genre de personne ? c'est un objet domestique , un bijou , un parfum ? et la personne elle est comment ? »

« … Un bijou … A une personne … en qui t'as confiance … Et que t'apprécie … »

« Hum …je dirais …ça dépend …tu vois par exemple …si c'est une fille ça va être plus facile qu'avec un mec … et puis ça dépend du caractère aussi …la personne ; elle est plutôt impulsive ou pas ? et tu pense que l'objet va lui correspondre ? »

« Je dirais impulsive et imprévisible … Et oui, je pense que l'objet risque de lui correspondre … »

« hum. .essaye de la joué a « j'ai vu un truc qui pourrais te plaire alors je te l'ai pris ! » un truc comme ça tu vois ! et puis de toute façon je pense que personne n'as le droit de refuser un cadeau ! mais surtout essaye de le faire avec ton cœur ! »

« … Mmmm…Merci. »

Je l'ai senti se pencher sur moi, et j'en ai eu confirmation quand j'ai senti son souffle contre mon cou …

« de rien ! en fait g fini ! tu pourras te lever des que je serais descendu de ton postérieur ! »

« … Et c'est pour quand ? »

« j'sé pas j'vé y réfléchir ! »

Et hop, l'autre imbécile s'avachit complètement sur mon dos …

« Descend de la Potter, t'es lourd sérieux ! Tu m'écrases … »

« hnnn…jvais m'endormir …je crois t'avoir deja dit un jour que tu etait super confortable non ?…bonne…nuit….Lu…. »

C'est dur de bouger là-dessous … C'est qu'il est pas léger avec ses muscles … Et que je suis pas particulièrement baraque … Bon, tentative de bouger … Je me remue comme un lézard sous lui … Peut-être qu'il va finir par tomber …

8888888888888888888888

Il fait quoi la ? Mon DIEU …MON DIEU …mais te tortille aps comme ca je vais aps pouvoir ….

« j'ai oublier un truc dans la salle de bain ! »

vite fuir fuir fuir !

« On abandonne le combat Potter … »

« le match est annulé a cause de la pluie ! »

Putain mais pourquoi ça me fait cet effet la ? je bénis les bienfaits de mon short large ….vite …fermer la porte et …douche glacé ….

SE CALMER …POURQUOI IL A GIGOTER LUI AUSSI ? PUTAIN MAIS QUEL CRETIN ! CA M'AS …CHAUFFER COMME PAS POSSIBLE ! DEJA JE ME CONTROLE POUR REUSSIR A LE MASSER en essayant de prendre mon pi…une position confortable …et quand je fais style de dormir il remue …pourquoi il a bouger le bassin ? POURQUOI ?

C'est bon je suis calmé … mais quel con ce mec … je crois que ma phrase du jours ca va etre « le match a été annuler a cause de la pluies ! Oui c'est ma phrase mais je m'en fout ! c'est CHIANT ! en plus j'ai faillit salopé un short tout neuf …

Bon c'est bon …je suis re d'aplomb ! je sort !

Tient il est en caleçon … PUTAIN CE CON …Il a cul div…in…pas du tout divin ! non non non …SI !

«T'avais trop chaud James ? T'as raison, il fait étouffant dans cette chambre … »

ne pas penser a une douche commune …ne pas penser a …trop tard …

« Dis Moi Lucius … Ne dit plus rien ! ça t'éviteras de raconter n'importe quoi ! »

« … Tu vas me dire que t'as pas chaud ? »

« bien sur que si ! et te plante pas devant moi comme ca ! … j'ai chaud mais …heu ….justement ! si on sortait ? »

« Pour aller où ? »

« il parait que l'aquarium de la ville est sympas ! et puis ..il y a la clim. la bah ! »

« D'accord … Laisse-moi cinq minutes pour m'habiller … »

« Oui …moi aussi ! »

et j'enfile ma chemise , je met mes tongs et mes lunettes de soleil et je suis près …mais comment il fait pour etre en robe …. ?

« tu as chaud Lucius ? »

« Pour l'instant, c'est supportable … »

« Tu compte vraiment sortir en robe alors qu'il fait 36 degré dehors ? »

« Bien sûr … Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas ? »

mais qu'es ec qu'il va encore inventer ! bien sur que j'aime coment il est habillé …c'est juste que …

« tu me donne chaud ! »

« Désolé d'être la source de ta chaleur James … »

« ouai … je t'excuse ! » parce que ta un beau cul et un torse d ereve ….parce que tu est mon AMI ! « on y va ? »

« Bien sûr ! Quand tu veux ! Passe devant, j'ai un truc à récupérer … »

« Ok ! »

je sort de la chambre et commence a descendre les escalier . je l'attend devant la grande porte

88888888888888888

Bon, j'ai décidé de prendre le collier que j'ai trouvé tout à l'heure … On ne sais jamais … Peut-être qu'il se présentera un moment propice à ça …

Bon, le rejoindre maintenant … Ca m'a véritablement amusé de voir l'effet de mon déhanchement sur lui … Ca m'a fait plaisir … D'un certain côté, ça veut dire que je lui fais de l'effet … C'est plutôt positif, puisque c'est réciproque … Hum … Je n'ai rien dit …

Bon, je le retrouve devant la grande porte … Il m'attend là … Il est beau quand même … Il a un charme fou appuyé contre ce mur … Je n'ai rien dit … Rien de vrai en tout cas … J'arrête pas de sortir des conneries, si on part de ce principe-là …

« C'est bon … On peut y aller … Tu connais le chemin .. ? »

« Euh … non … Au feeling … »

C'est bon, Potter a récupéré ces moyens … Pas drôle …

« Ouh la … Je le sens pas super bien le feeling … »

« T'as raison … »

« Euh … On fait comment pour y aller alors ? »

« Bah .. Au feeling ! »

« …On va se perdre … »

« Et alors … C'est ça la joie de la vie ? »

« … On n'a pas la même notion de la joie de la vie … »

« Sûrement, sûrement … Mais où qu'on aille, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera quelque chose d'intéressant … »

« D'accord, d'accord … J'te suis. »

A suivre … 

Nataku : Vous savez quoi les gens ? KIFFAGE TOTAL !

Noa : … heu …je veux la suite !

James : Bouffonne c'est ytoi qu'escris …

Noa :a ouia c'est vrai bon …bah a pluch je cours ecrire la suite !


	7. Au son de la musique

Réponse aux reviews :

Smawii : Le merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! ... Et ... LUCIUS N'EST PAS BARBIE BOY ! > lol ... A bientôt !

... Un chapitre pour toi, ma chtite Setsuko ...

Chapitre 7 :

« … James … On est … Complètement perdu là … »

« Mais non, fais confiance à mon instinct animal … Que ce soit aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un mois, nous trouverons cet aquarium ! »

« Le mieux, c'est que ça soit aujourd'hui … Quoique, s'il n'est pas ouvert en nocturne, ça sert à rien, il sera trop tard … »

« Bah quoi, le soleil n'est pas encore couché … »

« C'est normal, on est en été … »

« Bah justement, y'a plus de touristes … comme nous … »

« Je pense pas que tous les touristes soient comme nous … Ils débarquent pas eux … Ils sont au courant de la route à emprunter avant de se lancer … »

« Oh, c'est bon, si on trouve pas l'aquarium, on trouvera autre chose … »

« Ca fait une heure que tu dis ça … Et on a toujours rien trouvé James … »

« Mais c'est parce que tu sais pas profiter des joies de la vie … »

« Tu me saoules avec tes joies de la vie … »

« Non non non, mais je persiste, tu ne sais pas les apprécier … Regarde par exemple, cette oiseau qui gazouille là-bas, c'est une joie de la vie ! »

« … Si tu le dis James … De toute façon, j'ai jamais su les apprécier c'est bien connu … »

« Bien sûr que si tu sais les apprécier … »

« Tu viens de dire que non … Faudrait savoir … »

« Mais tu ne sais pas apprécier les mêmes que moi c'est tout ! Par exemple, ce petit garçon qui tient une sucette à la main … »

« Y'en a partout avec toi ... Tu dois vraiment voir la vie en rose avec tout ça … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu vois ce petit enfant … ? »

« Et bien … Je pense qu'il a de la chance parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir des parents qui l'aiment … Et je me dit que plus tard, il sera encore plus triste quand il les perdra … »

« Mais non pas du tout ! Regarde, moi, quand je vois cet enfant, je me dis 'Oh putain non ! La chance ! Moi aussi, je veux une sucette !' et ensuite tu vas acheter ta sucette … C'est ça les joies de la vie ! »

« …Ouais … » Tu es désespérant James Potter …

« C'était une blague ... » me dit-il soudain d'un ton méga sérieux …

« Tu fais bien de prévenir … Avec toi, on sais jamais … »

« Lucius, es-tu déjà parti dans des délires … ? »

« Il faudrait avoir des amis pour ça non ? Et puis, j'ai été éduqué pour refuser tout ça … »

« Mais, si je ne me trompe pas, en ce moment, tu es complètement hors éducation non ? »

J'ai peur de ce sourire sadique James …

« … Je suppose que c'est la principale raison pour laquelle ma mère m'a éloigné … Pour que je sois loin de l'éducation de mon père … »

« Bien … Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien … »

« Tu me fais peur là James Arrête … »

« On rentre à l'hôtel … »

« Et comment on fait ? Tu te rappelles du chemin que l'on a emprunté pour venir jusqu'ici? »

Vu sa tête … Je suppose que la réponse est non …

« Euh … Bon bah, on va s'acheter des fringues alors. »

« Très peu pour moi, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut … »

« Bon bah, tu vas m'aider alors … »

« T'aider à quoi au juste ? »

« A m'habiller voyons … »

Gros sourire mégalo … Arrête ça tout de suite …

« Quel style tu veux ? »

« Celui qui me va … »

« Ca me dit pas grand chose tout ça … »

« Et bien, on verra bien … Et puis, tu choisiras … »

« J'ai le droit de choisir ce que je veux ? »

« Dans le minimum requis et recommandable … C'est-à-dire si j'aime aussi … »

… J'ai le droit de choisir ce que j'aime … Intéressant … Voyons, Potter en robe noire … trop sombre … Potter en jupe … non franchement non … Par contre, je vois bien Potter dans des vêtements de cuir …

« On n'a plus qu'à chercher une boutique James … »

888888888888888

ceci signifie un saut dans le temps … De … Bah, le temps qu'ils trouvent la boutique … C'est toujours le point de vue de Lucius

88888888888888888

« J'aime bien ce truc-là … Et toi ? »

J'exhibe devant les yeux de Potter un pantalon en cuir noir moulant avec une fine chaîne qui pend sur le côté …

"Ouais … Ca va … »

« Essaie-le s'teplé, j'aimerais bien te voir avec ça … »

Ca y est, il est parti essayer … En attendant, trouvons un haut qui soit susceptible d'aller avec … J'ai cru comprendre que Potter aimait les chemises … Alors on va en trouver une …

« Blanche ? Rouge ou noire ? »

« Rouge ou blanche … »

« Ok .. »

Fure fure … Tiens, elle est pas mal celle-là … En plus, ça ferait classe sur lui … Une chemise rouge avec des espèces de froufrou sur le côté ouvert légèrement (beaucoup) … Je la lui fait passé

« Ca te va ? »

« J'ai besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un … » dit-il en passant sa chemise et en sortant …

Putain, ce mec a trop l'air d'un dieu dans ces vêtements …

« Mon avis ? … »

« Oui … De qui d'autre ? »

« Et bien … Wahou … Ca te convient comme réponse … ? » dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir …

Il a rougit … « Euh … Ouais, je vais les prendre … »

Et hop, il retourne dans la cabine pour se changer …

…

Après avoir acheté les chaussures qui allaient avec (des bottes noires …), James me traîne dans une boîte de nuit …

« James … » que je lance d'un air courroucé …

« On va s'éclater un max ! »

Et hop, il me tire à l'intérieur …

Un videur s'adresse à Potter (James) : « il faut être accompagné … »

Il me prend la main, me fait signe de me taire et avance …

« Avec la demoiselle, c'est bon … »

Putain, mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces connards de moldus à me prendre pour une meuf ?

Potter est mort de rire …

Qu'est-ce que je foues là ?

88888888888888

Bon …maintenant que j'ai réussi a le traîner dans cette boite de nuit branché …il ne reste plus qu'a nous amuser …mais …Lucius ne voudras jamais se mélanger aux autres …enfin je veux dire ..a ces bouffons qui dansent sur la pistes . alors il en reste qu'une seule solution . Ils la prennent tous pour une meuf de toute façon …il ne reste plus qu'a jouer le jeux …

« Miss …m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? a moins que les 12 coups de minuits ne sonnent déjà ! et si c'est le cas je serais fort triste de ne pas avoir votre présence a mes cotés ! »

« A quoi tu joues Potter ? »

« Mademoiselle je vous demande juste une dance , juste une …(murmure) et je vous signale que vous êtes plus Malfoy mais CENDRILLON et moi je suis le prince alors tu rentre dans mon trip OK Lucius ?(plus fort) qu'en dite vous belle demoiselle ? »

« … C'est que … je crains de ne faire repérer par ma belle-mère et mes affreuses belles-sœurs … (murmure) Potter … J'aime pas le regard de ces gens braqués sur nous … Comme tu veux que je m'amuse si je suis aussi entouré de monde ? »

« Ho Ma douce ne craignez rien , votre belle mère est partie voir blanche neige car elle voulais faire de la compote de pomme …(murmure) …Ecoute Lucius …oubli les et fait comme cendrillon ! ne regarde que le Prince et viens dans mon monde ! »

je lui tend la main , il suffit qu'il la prenne et je lui ferais voir l'ampleur de mes trips …

« … Très bien, je pense que nous sommes tranquilles alors … Dans ce cas, je veux bien vous accorder cette danse mon prince … »

il m'as pris la main …que la fête commence . restons dans le trip . et dansons .

« Vous êtes de toute beauté ce soir … » et hop un regard charmeur ! et un petit sourire lubrique ! héhéhéhé !

« … Oh … voyons, ce ne sont que poudre, maquillage et calambours face à votre charme … »

Lui sourit de toutes ses dents .

« mais voyons ne rougissez pas …je sais que votre beauté est naturelle pour vous avoir vu le matin , décoiffé …prêt a lutter pour récupérer votre couette ! Ne me mentez donc pas ! »

« Je n'oserais pas … Je suis incapable de vous mentir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois … Je vous avoue que je ne me tiens pas en haute estime de moi-même … Avoir servi mes sœurs ingrates et ma belle-mère a détérioré ma beauté d'autrefois … Celle que vous voyez aujourd'hui n'en ait que le pâle reflet … »

« … Vous ne pouvez être un reflet … Et si vous étiez un reflet vous seriez le reflet du soleil , éblouissant chaque être de sa beauté mais si puissant que quiconque l'approche se brûle les ailes … »

« … Je ne souhaites pas que vous vous brûlassiez … Je suis belle, mais vide … Je suis peut-être un reflet … Ou un spectre … Quelque chose qui se flétrit avec les ans … Mais qui ne possède pas cette grâce naturelle qui vous incombe et fait se retourner tous les passants dans la rue … Je n'ai pas votre présence … Attendant vainement le prince charmant qui saura réchauffer mon cœur devenu de glace à force d'avoir été blessé par mes maîtresses … »

Lucius Lucius Lucius …voila le problème avec les Trips …est tu sérieux ? pense tu vraiment ce que tu dit ? j'aimerais tellement que tu me dise cela mais en face …merde j'ai mal au cœur … Trop d'implication .JE SUIS LE PRINCE !

« Belle demoiselle ne croyez pas tout ce que vous voyez ! j'ai peu être du charme mes les personnes que j'aime y sont immunisées … L'image que vous donnez aux autres n'est qu'un leur , comme ces faut petits poissons qui trompe les plus gros …Vous ; vous faisiez passer pour Servante mais vous êtes princesse … mais peu être que la princesse qui est en voue préférais sa vie de servante , une vie plus libre … Si vous êtes un Spectre vous êtes le plus vivant que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir . Même si les maux de votre cœur ne s'apaisent pas tous ;sachez que je suis un prince , peu être pas charmant , peu être pas parfait , Mais j'aimerais tout de même , juste pour une danse , vous emmener dans le pays des fée , celui ou l'on est heureux ; le pays que vous n'oublierez pas … sachez aussi qu'une blessure se soigne … mais si nous arrêtions de parler et nous laissions bercer par cette musique si douce a mes oreilles ! jusqu' a Minuit ce soir nous avons le droit d'être Prince et Princesse ; profitons en ! »

« Oh oui ! j'aimerais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pénétrer dans le pays du bonheur … Alors portez-moi, loin, pour que j'oublie tout ce qui a fait ma vie jusqu'à maintenant … Tout sauf vous … Vous et moi, mon doux prince charmant … »

Pourquoi mon cœur bat il a en faire exploser ma cage thoracique depuis que Lucius a poser sa tête sur mon épaule ? pourquoi es ce que ces paroles , m'ont fais si mal …j'ai l'impression ..de ressentir la douleur qu'il ne ressent plus .

C'est hors de ma porté ! je ne me contrôle plus . ce n'est plus Lucius c'est Cendrillon …et je suis le prince …alors mes mains viennent instinctivement enserré la taille de Cendrillon … et je continu la danse en lui parlant , en lui parlant de choses que je en connais pas mais qui sortent de ma bouche sans que je n'en comprennent le sens .

« Ho ma princesse féerique ; sachez que le bonheur se construit un peu plus chaque jours , il est fait de petit rien qui s'accordent et se jouent en une douce ritournelle que l'on nomme la joie . Chaque notes comptes , aucune n'est délaissé , Et comme nous dansons sur une romance qui n'est la même pour personne d'autre car elle atteint nos oreilles et se transforme en rêve aussitôt touché … ce moment je ne sais si vous l'appréciez autant que moi mais je puis vous dire que vous émerveillez mes yeux , enchanté mes oreilles et ravissez mes sens … Les moment que je passe avec vous sont des moments de pur bonheur et sachez qu'il resterons gravés a jamais dans la mélodie de ma vie . »

« Apprenez-moi à assembler les notes, apprenez-moi à construire ma mélodie … Donnez-moi les moyens de pouvoir trouvé celle qui atteindra mon oreille, sans que je ne la détruise en tentant de l'agripper et de l'amener vers moi … Les moments que je passe avec vous sont les seuls pendant lesquels quelque flopée de notes s'assemble … Je sens mon âme transportée à ce début de mélodie, et mon cœur mort semble s'embraser de sentiments qu'il ne reconnaît plus … Ce sont ses quelques minutes qui constituent mon bonheur de chaque jour … Quelques minutes, si courte dans l'immensité d'une vie … Mais ce sont les seules durant lesquels la lumière s'est allumée dans mes ténèbres … Les seules durant lesquels le silence qui m'enveloppe se brise de quelques notes fredonnées … Ne partez plus … Je souhaiterais que ces moments durent toujours … J'ai besoin de vous dans ma vie … »

Ou est arrêter le délire ? non je me pose trop de questions ! c'est pas bon …

« J'essayerais de vous aider ma belle demoiselle , mais sachez que vous êtes la seule détentrice des notes de votre mélodie . pensez qu'un oiseau qui chante peu raviver en vous un souvenir heureux et vous emplir de joie . c'est une note a ajouter , un sourire peu même faire une petite partie de la mélodie s'il vous a réellement troublé …un baisé peu donner a votre mélodie un goût d'été , de sucre et de soleil .tout est prétexte a crée votre mélodie …je peux vous y aider mais il faut ouvrir vos yeux et votre esprit . la joie peux provenir d'une simple mélodie que fredonne une personne inconnue , la joie peut venir d'une simple feuille dont les couleurs vous ravissent …La joie ne se trouve pas , elle est en vous ! il faut que vous réussissiez a la trouver , mais pas dans les autres ! juste en vous ! les autres contribue a la mélodie …mais si vous ne savez apprécier les moments qu'ils vous offrent ils ne peuvent pas ajouter leur notes …avec moi vous vous êtes transformée ! vous êtes une autre …je ne vous reconnais plus …et je vous préfère ainsi …vous êtes si … si fragile et pourtant si forte … »

voilà que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire …

« … Fragile … mais forte … Je ne pense pas pourvoir trouver de la joie en moi, parce que je ne trouve rien de bien en moi … Les autres me méprisent ou m'ignorent … Les autres domestiques me craignent … Je ne sais plus qui je suis … Je me cherche sans fin … Mais je me perds dans mes propres personnalités, si différentes … Je n'en peux plus de cette fragilité, je n'en peux plus de cette force … Je les exècre, comme j'exècre tout ce que je suis devenu depuis mon entrée au service de ma belle-mère … Mais j'ai tout simplement oublié qui j'étais avant … Je ne retrouve plus les notes de ma mélodie dans les méandres de mes souvenirs … Je ne sais plus … Et personne ne vient … Personne pour me tirer de l'oubli où je m'enfonce … Et où je sombrerais plus tard … J'ai besoin de vous … Aidez-moi à trouver la joie en moi … Un baiser peut donner à ma mélodie un goût d'été, de sucré et de soleil … Le soleil dont je suis issue … Ange déchue … J'entends cette mélodie lorsque je suis dans vos bras … Accepteriez-vous de me donner un avant-goût de celle que j'étais avant ? Issue du soleil ? »

Il est si … si beau …si …tentant … sous les lumières tamisées de la boite de nuit … je ne peux résister … il me regarde dans les yeux . nos visages sont si proches … si proches …et sans vraiment réfléchir , je m'avance encore un peu , jusqu'à ce que nos souffle se mélange presque … je sens son souffle , son odeur , son parfum …son âme … le soleil a besoin de toi Ô princesse . je vais te rendre le soleil que tu avais perdu …

Nos lèvres se touchent presque …

DING

Je relève la tête ,

DING

brisant ce moment unique .

DING

Minuit …

DING

le trip est terminé …

DING

terminé …

DING

au douzième coups …

DING

mais …

DING

mais ce n'est pas la princesse que je vais embrasser …

DING

c'est Lucius …

DING

ce tintement de cloche ma ramener a la réalité .

DING

Je ne suis ni prince ni magicien …

DING

Je sourit … Adieu princesse .

Je me penche et murmure a l'oreille de Lucius .

« c'était un joli rêve . mais il faut se réveiller princesse ! les douze coups de minuit ont sonnées … il est temps de redevenir nous . » et j'entraîne Lucius en dehors de cette boite de nuit , pour pouvoir nous laisser respirer et retrouver nos esprits .

8888888888888

… Un joli rêve …

Et dire que tout a débuté sur un simple délire … Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'investir autant dans ce délire … J'y ai mis ma personnalité … Je m'y suis mis … Beaucoup trop … Et j'ai failli … embrasser Potter …Dieu merci, nous avons été renvoyez à la réalité … Dieu merci ? Vraiment … Je me rappelle de ses paroles Elle me revienne comme dans un rêve … Il m'a réellement fait tout oublier … Tout, sauf lui et moi … Ou plutôt Cendrillon et son prince … Prince … Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'au creux de son cou …

Je crois que la princesse n'est pas encore sorti de mon corps … La princesse est toujours là, criant son appel à l'aide … La princesse est toujours là, quémandant les lèvres de son prince …

James m'a entraîné dehors … Et maintenant ? … Je n'ai rien à lui dire … Je vais simplement attendre de reprendre mes esprits … Attendre que la princesse s'évanouisse pour de bon …

888888888888

« C'était chelou hein ? … »

« …Mmm … Plutôt oui … »

« tu …as aimé ? »

« Je … J'ai aimé … »

« … moi aussi … et puis il faut dire que la princesse était des plus exquises ! »

« Et que le prince avait un charme fou … Les princes sont parfois poètes … »

« cela plairait 'il a la princesse déchu d'aller boire un petit verre avant d'aller se couché ? »

« …Pourquoi pas ? Si c'est le prince déchu qui l'accompagne … »

« on va acheter une bouteille et on la boit sur la plage ? »

« D'accord … »

Je tend le bras a ma princesse et nous allons acheter du Whisky coca .

Arriver sur la plage , nous nous asseyons et écoutons le bruit des vagues …

« Dit Moi Lucius …. »

« Oui ? »

« es ce que …tu as vraiment …besoin que je te joue un peu de musique ? »

« … Oui, je crois que j'en ai besoin … »

je sourit et je bois une autre gorgée de whisky coca. j'ai sommeil .

« il va falloir que je t'apprenne … comment ranimer ton soleil alors ! »

je sourit encore ….

« Oui … J'ai quelque chose pour toi James … »

« Oui ? »

« Ferme les yeux … »

mais qu'es ce qu'il mijote , Bon … je ferme les yeux … tout doucement et juste avant de bien les fermés je lui fait un petit sourire .

« Je l'ai trouvé tout à l'heure à la plage … Ca m'a fait pensé à toi … Et je me suis dit que peut-être que ça te ferait plaisir de l'avoir … De toute façon, je le mettrais jamais perso … Alors autant qu'il serve à quelqu'un … J'allais quand même pas le rejeter à la mer … Surtout que ça a l'air d'avoir quand même de la valeur … Enfin bref, voilà … »

Je sent qu'il me met quelque chose dans la main .. pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat si vite ?

« je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

« .. Moui … »

j'ouvre les yeux tout en portant ma main a la hauteur de mon visage . et la , je vois un collier , tout noir , avec comme pendentif un espèce de poisson comme les dessines les japonais … fait d'une seule ligne . j'adore ce collier . on dirais qu'il est brut et pourtant on peu bien voir qu'il est travaillé … J'ai l'impression qu'il me ressemble …

« Whaou …. »

« … »

« Je … je suis ……Lucius mais …Merci … merci beaucoup …je l'adore ! … tu peux me l'accrocher s'il te plait ? »

étant sûrement aussi rouge que lui je me décide a faire la seule chose que je puisse encore faire : sourire .

8888888888888888

… Et ben, voilà, il est accroché autour de son cou maintenant … Ca me fait plaisir de le voir sur sa peau …

Bon, je ne veux pas croiser son regard, alors je prends la bouteille de whisky et celle de coca et je m'éclate à boire … Pour oublier l'atmosphère tendue … Pour oublier ma gêne et la sienne … Et aussi le fait que Cendrillon et son prince ont failli s'embrasser …

On se passe la bouteille, l'un après l'autre … Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, James tente de se lever et s'écroule sur moi … Il tient déjà plus sur ces jambes … Il lui en faut pas beaucoup au prince … Putain, mais non, c'est fini ça, James n'est pas un prince, je ne suis pas une princesse … Je suis Malfoy et il est Potter … Le délire est fini, terminé, achevé, enterré maintenant … A coup de gorgée de whisky … Peu à peu, je me sens sombrer moi aussi … Je m'écroule pas loin de lui …

8888888888

…

Hum…. ?

Emergence …. Qui suis je ? Ou suis je ? Quand suis je ? Avec qui suis je ?

James Potter , sur une plage ,le matin avec Lucius Malfoy …

C'est déjà bien je me souviens de ça …A oui , le trip d'hier …Le bourrage de gueule et …Je porte ma main a mon coup . le collier est toujours la . Je l 'aime ce collier . bien sur il est beau mais surtout parce que c'est lui qui me l'a offert …Je regarde cet ange blond dormir . j'était pelotonné dans ses bras … a ce demander qui est le prince et qui est la princesse …

Le soleil ne s'est pas encore lever mais les premières lueurs du jours font déjà leur apparition …il doit être 5 heures du matin …

Et Cendrillon est toujours vêtu de sa belle robe …j'aime bien ce délire … on a quand même faillit s'embrasser …es ce que …es ce que ça m'aurais déplu ? je ne sais pas …c'est tellement étrange …

Je ne savais pas qu'un trip pouvais aller aussi loin … avec Patfoot , Moony et Wortmail on se tape souvent des délires …mais on est jamais aussi impliqués … jamais … et puis …c'était …tellement magique , comme si mes paroles sortait de ma bouche sans que ce soit moi qui les aient pensées et je m'étonnais a chaque paroles prononcé . pourtant je pense ce que j'ai dit … je crois en chacune de mes paroles .

Es ce que lui pensais autant aux siennes ?

Je vais m'asseoir a coter de lui et je sort mon petit carnet . j'ai envi d'écrire dedans . Oui je l'ai amener …je l'ai presque toujours sur moi ! il étais dans la poche de ma chemise . avec ma carte de crédit .Je me met a écrire et quand j'ai enfin fint , je le repose dans ma poche et je commence a passer ma main dans les cheveux blonds qui se trouvent près de moi. il sont vraiment beau ; d'un blond presque blanc , comme ceux d'un ange . si doux et si limpide . mes mains courent dans cette chevelure si soyeuse que j'aime toucher . et je regarde le soleil se lever ; sur la mer si calme a cet heure .

888888888888888

Le même rêve que d'habitude … Mais cette fois, c'est étrange, une senssation d'infinie douceur se mêle à mon cauchemar … Les ténèbres ne me semblent plus si noires … Le sang ne me paraît plus si attirant … Les orbites vides ne me semblent plus si effrayantes … C'est inexplicable … Comme une main posée sur mon épaule, comme un souffle dans mon cou, comme un murmure au creux de moi … Une présence … Amicale ? … Non, bien plus que ça …

Mes yeux s'ouvrent lentement … La douceur ne s'est pas évanouie … C'est tellement agréable … Il me faut du tout pour réaliser qu'elle vient de James qui passe sa main dans mes cheveux doucement, sans s'arrêter … A-t-il remarquer que je m'étais réveillé ? A-t-il remarqué combien ce contact si simple me fait frissonner ? Il y a de cela quelques mois, j'aurais repoussé cette main sans autre forme d'insistance … Mais il y a quelques mois, James n'était qu'un homme parmis d'autres, qui avait conservé un caractère enfantin assez déplaisant … J'ai découvert en lui beaucoup de choses au cours des derniers jours … Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire … Il m'a permis de goûter pendant quelques minutes le bonheur …

Les évènements d'hier me reviennent en tête … La beuverie sur la plage, pour étouffer le délire qui l'avait précédée ... Des mots trop sérieux pour qu'on puisse en parler sans rougir … Des mots qui ne nécessitent aucun rajout, si ce n'est un seule question dans mon esprit qui me hante : Etait-il aussi sérieux que je l'étais ? … Après tout, le but de la soirée improvisée était avant tout de s'amuser … Il me semble que ces mots échangés n'ont fait qu'accentuer mon trouble, qu'emmêler mes pensées plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà … Mais jamais je ne regretterais ce moment volé … Parce que ces paroles resteront gravées …

Les paroles du prince … De mon prince … Celui sans qui le monde se réusmerait à un cauchemar sans fin … Celui que j'aurais embrassé si minuit n'avait pas sonné … Que n'aurais-je donné à ce moment pour que le temps retienne son souffle pendant une ou deux secondes de plus ? … Le temps de haper ce bonheur jusque là inaccessible qu'il m'a fait découvrir … Le temps d'effleurer ses lèvres et de goûter à la plénitude d'un baiser échangé … Le temps d'un moment d'amour …

8888888888888888

Je regarde le soleil qui se lève doucement sur la plage et je commence a chantonner une chanson moldu qui passe souvent a la Vétélision. Je crois que c'est une chanson d'amour …je ne sais pas , je ne comprend pas les paroles ;..mais j'aime bien la mélodie …alors je fredonne tout en écoutant le bruit des vagues .

Et puis je me penche vers Lucius qui a ouvert les yeux et je lui sourit . et puis , je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi , je pose mes lèvres sur son front en un doux baisé et je murmure .

« merci pour le collier ; ça ma fait très plaisir ! »

et sans demander mon reste je retourne a ma contemplation , trop gêné pour pouvoir le regarder …. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

88888888888

… Peut-être que le temps s'est suspendu réellement … Peut-être que j'ai rêvé … Ca n'a duré qu'une demie seconde, mais c'est la première marque d'affection réelle que l'on m'ait jamais fait … J'en ai le souffle coupé … Si je n'étais pas un Malfoy, je crois que je ne retiendrais pas mes larmes … Mais que reste-t-il réellement du Malfoy en moi ? James l'a changé … Je ne veux plus retourner chez moi, je ne veux plus retrouver ma 'belle-mère', je ne veux pas affronter le regard de mon père ... Il a toujours su lire en moi … Il le fera, comme à chaque … Il comprendra que quelqu'un a réussi à rallumer une lueur d'espoir et de douceur dans mon cœur … Et il me frappera pour cela … Je ne veux plus quitter ces bras … Je veux rester indéfiniment à contempler ce lever de soleil sur la mer si calme … Je ne veux plus quitter cette vie, en sachant que je n'aurais plus rien après … James retrouvera ses amis … Il préfèrerait sans doute être avec eux en ce moment-même … Pourquoi ne puis-je me résoudre à abandonner tout ça et à revenir à ma vie d'avant ? …Cela restera un mois gravé comme une étincelle dans mon existence … Et, à chaque fois que j'aurais peur, que je serais dans le noir, je repenserais à ça …

Mais si Père l'apprend, il s'arrangera pour faire de ce mois un souvenir aussi pâle et fade que le reste de ma vie …

Je sens que je me crispe dans ses bras … Je n'aurais jamais cru que je me l'avouerais un jour, mais j'ai peur … Je suis mort de peur … Une larme coule doucement le long de ma joue … La première depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité … Mais elle symbolise tout … Et par-dessus tout, mon retour à la vie … Faites qu'il ne voie rien de mon émoi … Je ne veux pas m'expliquer … Je ne veux pas croiser son regard …

Malgré tout, je voudrais qu'il me serre dans ses bras … J'ai réellement besoin de lui désormais … Je n'aurais jamais cru créer une dépendance au bout de quelques jours seulement … Est-ce que c'est cela qu'on appelle aimer ? Mon cœur se serre à cette idée, parce que je me rappelle de vieilles histoires, des contes de fées enfantins, dont on m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient irréalisables … Ce n'est pas possible … Et pourtant, j'aimerais tant croire aux contes de fées en ce moment !

888888888888888

je continu a lui caresser les cheveux sans vraiment me préoccupé de lui , juste regarder le soleil et oublié le petit bisous complètement incongru …et puis soudain il se tend . je le sent qui se crispe dans mes bras . Je le regarde , et je voie une seule larme , petit diamant solitaire couler le long de sa joue .

je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe , pourquoi pleure t'il ? je laisse quelques secondes s'écoulé et je l'observe , puis n'en tenant plus , je me lève , cassant notre étreinte et le regarde droit dans les yeux . Regard qu'il détourne bien vite . Alors il ne me reste qu'une seule chose a faire . s'il ne veux rien dire je ne le forcerais pas …je le prend dans mes bras , doucement , comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile que l'on puisse trouver sur terre . et je commence a le bercer doucement .

ça me fait tellement mal de le voir souffrir comme ça alors que je n'en comprend pas la raison …

il a l'air si …j'ai tellement mal ….Merde qu'es ce qu'il m'arrive ? je ne me comprend plus moi même . tout ce que je sais c'est que mon petit ange a besoin de réconfort , tout de suite , et que je suis le seul a pouvoir lui apporter un peu de chaleur .

« Ne pleure pas …ne pleure pas petit garçon ! ça me fait mal de te voir pleurer … Shuuuut …tout vas bien …ne pleure pas …. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça …j'ai l'impression de calmer un enfant près qu'il est fait un cauchemar affreux .

8888888888888888

… 'Petit garçon' ? … Je suis pathétique … Je pleure comme un gosse dans les bras d'un Potter … Je voudrais tant arrêter … Et pourtant, j'en suis incapable … Les larmes ne coulent plus, mais je ne me dégage pas de cette entreinte … Son cou est l'endroit où je me sens le plus protégé au monde … C'est mon refuge …

Je laisse échappé un faux rire, sans joie …

« C'est pathétique n'est-ce pas ? … Tu vas pouvoir bien t'éclater à raconter tout ça à tes chers amis, Potter … »

… Ma voix est froide, sans timbre, sans vie … Ca faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé comme ça … Le but est de mettre un peu de distance entre nous, parce que me rapprocher ainsi me fait peur … C'est trop rapide … Je suis trop dépendant …

« hein ? mais de quoi tu parle ? »

Il se recule. Je l'ai blessé ? … C'est peut-être mieux comme ça …

« … Je pense simplement que Black et toi en auraient des choses à dire lorsqu'il apprendra que je me suis effondré dans tes bras ……… »

Voilà qu'il se met à me sourire de toutes ses dents … Ca veut dire quoi ce sourire ? … Il se foue de ma gueule ou quoi ? … Je sais que je suis pathétique, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ne rie pas de moi …

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais le dire a Patfoot ? tu a cru que Merlin étais un travesti ou quoi ? jamais je lui dirais ce qu'il c'est passé ici ! la seule chose qui ressortiras d e ses vacances c'est « me suis fais chier devant la TV alors que Malfoy lisait ses livres » rien de passionnant quoi ! le reste …le reste c'est entre toi et moi ! et personne d'autre ! »

…Pourquoi ça me fait autant plaisir ? …

« Pourquoi tu ne le dirais pas ? … Ca t'en donnerais des raisons de te foutre de ma gueule … »

J'ai l'impression de tout gâcher … mais pourquoi je veux pas y croire ? …

« parce que tu aurais aussi des raisons de te foutre de la mienne …et puis … je ne vois pas pourquoi je le dirais ….même si les autres ne doivent pas le savoir …je pense que …c'est mieux non ? »

« … Probablement … »

« oui ! et puis …comme ça on peu rester nous même sans avoir peur que les secrets soient dévoilé …au pire on se lance un sort de gardien du secret a la fin des vacances ! »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas … Bon, on y va ? »

« Non ! on peut rester ici maintenant qu'on y est !et on connaît pas le chemin du retour …Lucius tu t'es senti agressé ? »

« … Non »

Bon, je me lève pour rompre le charme … Un charme qui n'existe probablement que dans un sens … Et qui ne fait de l'effet qu'à moi …

« T'as des sous ? J'ai faim et j'ai pas les miens … »

« oui bien sur ! »

James sort sa carte de crédit, faisant tomber par la même occasion le carnet qui était dans sa poche … Je ne savais pas qu'il l'avait emporté … Il ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte, parce qu'il se met à courir pour aller répondre à ma demande … Je le regarde s'éloigner et mon regard bifurque vers le carnet … Je pourrais toujours le remttre dans sa poche en rentrant à l'hôtel …

Je l'ouvre à la page d'hier et commence à lire …

_« Samedi 6 Juillet …_

…

……

_« J'ai quelque chose pour toi James … »_

_cette phrase … et ce collier … je les aimes ! je sais pas ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet dans le ventre … comme si … je ne sais pas … et puis ..Le trip d'hier était tellement …_

_tellement merveilleux …mais c'est le mots ! merveilleux ! hors du réel et pourtant j'était tellement impliqué …il était impliqué lui ? je sais pas …mais j'ai aimé …. »_

… Alors il était impliqué ? … Il pensait tout ce qu'il a dit ? … Comme quoi il me protégerait ? …… S'il savait comme j'en ai besoin … Mais il ne le sais pas, parce qu'il pensait pas que j' »était sérieux … J'avais l'air de quelqu'un de pas sérieux ? … si j'avais pas été sérieux, j'aurais pas accepter qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ce matin, ni qu'il m'embrasse sur le front, ni de pleurer devant lui … J'espère qu'il le sait maintenant combien je suis sérieux, combien je suis moi-même … Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été … Mais il vaudrait mieux oublier tout ça et redevenir celui que j'étais avant … Parce que ce sera soit maintenant, soit à la fin des vacances … Et ça fera plus mal à la fin des vacances …

Je range le carnet dans ma poche et me dirige vers l'endroit où James est parti en courant …

88888888888888

« alors je voudrais, 5 croissant , deux pain au chocolats et deux grand jus de fruit siouplé «

…elle a pas l'air de comprendre la fille …a peu être parce que c'est une française … ouais … bon …je lui montre du doits ce que je veux manger et elle me sourit et me tend mes paquets pendant que je met ma carte dans la boi-boîte

Je sort et je vois Lucius qui arrive …va falloir qu'on repasse ou il était parce que j'ai plus le carnet …

« Ah … rien que ça … »

je sourit …bah quoi j'ai faim moi !on a pas manger hier soir ….

« Oui ! j'avais pas envie des apple pai !alors j'ai pris ce qu'il restait ! »

« On va s'installer sur la plage ? »

« Ouai ! bonne idée ! «

Je le prend par la main et l'entraîne vers le lieu ou l'on était il y a peine dix minutes …le carnet n'y est plus …MERDE ….

« t'as pas vu un truc noir qui traînait ? »

« … Non … »

Ho… donc ….JE L'AI PERDUUUUUUUUU….tant pis !

« Bof pas grave ! on les manges ses croissants ? »

je m'assied a coté de lui et je commence a mordre dans mon petit pain chaud ….

888888888

A suivre


	8. Le volley et ses conséquences

Chapitre 8 :

On est restés là à manger nos croissants, sans parler, sans oser se regarder (pour ma part) … C'était tendue comme atmosphère … Pas que le silence m'est jamais déplu, mais ce silence-là était lourd … pesant … Inhabituel …

Au bout d'un moment, je me suis levé, et je suis parti marcher le long de la mer … James a suivi le mouvement … En plus rapide, il s'est jeté en caleçon dans l'eau froide et tourbillonnante en poussant un grand cri … Je l'ai regardé s'éclater dans les vagues, comme jamais je ne pourrais m'éclater … surtout tout seul … Il avait dit qu'il m'apprendrait cette après-midi avec les gosses … Est-ce qu'il s'en rappelle ?

« Lucius ! met toi en caleçon j'ai trouvé un ballon ! »

« … Et alors ? »

« Bah on va s'amuser tient ! tu connais le beach volley ? »

« … J'connais pas grand chose aux jeux moldus … »

« Alors je vais t'apprendre ! viens jm'ennuis tout seul ! »

« … Ah, ça se voit pas … J'ai pas envie d'être trempé … »

« si tu viens pas je te fou dans l'eau tout habillé ! a toi de voir ! »

… Très bien … Je commence à enlever ma robe lentement … Très lentement … Apparemment trop lentement pour lui … Je reçois le fameux ballon dans la tête ... Il veut jouer ? … Il va jouer … Je m'élance dans l'eau à sa suite, lui jette le ballon à la figure avant de la prendre entre mes deux mains pour l'enfouir dans l'eau … Ce qui se révèle être une mauvaise idée, vu que quelques secondes plus tard, James se saisit de mes chevilles et tire … Ce qui a pour effet de me faire tomber dans l'eau sous les éclats de rire de James … Je me redresse péniblement, et m'approche de lui, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres … Il me rend le même sourire, et s'élance sur moi. Il m'agrippe par les épaules et me plaque dans l'eau. Je me retrouve donc plaqué sur le sable du fond de l'eau et aperçoit dans le flou qui m'entoure le visage de James qui sourit comme un malade, reprend son souffle hors de l'eau et replonge pour me faire un bisou sur le front … Il finit par me relâcher et je remonte prendre mon souffle … James est en train de s'enfuir en courant en criant « Je t'ai eu ! »

… Ce crime ne restera pas impuni …

Wha j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! je m'aime !je cours vite et j'entend Lucius qui me poursuis . je regarde derrière moi et …le vide cosmique ….je vois rien …. Y a plus personne …. Il est ou ?

« Lu….Whaaaaaaa…. ; »

je me sent tirer par les chevilles et je m'effondre dans l'eau .il ne m'a pas lâcher les chevilles et se relevé …je me noies ! je me noie ! j'arrive pas a sortir la tête de l'eau …ce mec est trop fort ! je l'aime !

J'arrive a sortir ma tête pour respirer et prend une grande goulée d'air . Il me lâche et j'arrive a me relever .

« je t'ai eu moi aussi »

« et mon bisous ? » je tend la joue et je ferme les yeux . j'ai un grand sourire débiles au lèvres …héhéhé

y se passe rien ! je savais qu'il serais pas cap' ….HUUUUUU ? il l'a fait ? il m'a fait un bisous ! maintenant j'ai les yeux grand ouvert et une expression de total stupéfaction sur le visage .

Il me regarde d'un air indifférent et me dit

« bah quoi ? »

« tu …tu m'as vraiment … Wha la surprise ! Mort de rire ! »

« … Arrête, tu vas me faire regretter mon geste … »

« t'auras pas le temps voilà la belle »

et je me jette sur lui nous replongeant au fond de l'eau . et puis je m'enfui en courant pour aller chercher la balle .

« Celui qui perd doit un bisous a l'autre ! »

« ou il veut ? »

« bah ouais ! bon alors faut renvoyer la balle a l'autre ! voilà les bases des mouvements et les règles »

je passe deux bonnes minutes a lui expliquer les règles du volley et on commence !

Il est doué putain …j'aurais jamais cru …il est trop fort …je plonge dans l'eau pour récupérer la balle que j'ai encore laisser filler … et au bout d'une demi heure …

« c'est bon t'a gagné …. J'abandonne …. »

« Fier de l'apprendre, Potter »

« Gnagnagna Malfoy ! si j'avais su j'aurais pas v'nu ! »

« Ah … »

« je deteste perdre …mais t'es trop fort ! respect ! …on en fait une autre apr'es ? »

« Merci, merci … T'es encore motivé pour perdre ? »

« qui a dit que j'allais perdre Lulu ? …. Je suis un Griffondor ….ce qui ne veux rien dire je sais mais jamais je ne dirais oui ! mais on en fait une autre ! peu importe qui gagne ou qui perd mais le plus important est de s'amuser »

« … Ouais … Bon, alors, mon bisou, je le veux … dans le cou … »

« hu ? …avec ou sans la langue ? »

« Très drôle … Bon, j'attends … »

Je m'approche de lui et lui pousse doucement la tête pour laisser son cou a découvert . et se pose mes lèvres dessus ….Bon ….on va le faire regretter d'avoir gagner … je sort ma langue et commence a jouer avec sa peau …ca a un gout salé c'est pas mauvais … je le mordille ou pas ? Ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii …….. mordillage powa ! avec petit léchage pour calmer la douleur . au bout de trente secondes je me recule, tout fier de moi !

J'aurais jamais du demander ça … Jamais … Quoique … Au moins, j'aurais connu ça une fois dans ma vie … Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle le plaisir … C'est ça qui fait faire des gémissements non ? … Simplement, je les ai retenus … C'était mieux quand même … Il aurait réagi comment ? … Enfin bref, maintenant c'est terminé … Faites que je gagne encore une fois …

James se recule, un grand sourire aux lèvres … Il le sait … Il est conscient de me faire autant d'effet … de me faire ressentir autant de plaisir … Et il continue … Salaud …

« Prêt pour une nouvelle partie ? »

« … »

« Au fait, tu savais qu'un Malfoy salé, c'était bon ? »

« … Je sais pas, j'ai jamais goûté … »

Détourner le regard … Et changer de sujet …

« On y va ? »

Et hop, je lui lance le ballon dans les mains et m'éloigne …

« OUI ! JAMES VA GAGNER SA REVANCHE ! »

……

……………..

……

« MAIS ….J'en ai marre de perdre ….. »

« C'est pas grave James … Tu vas encore avoir l'occasion de goûté au Lucius salé … »

Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire … Bon, j'ai pas encore réfléchi à l'endroit où je souhaitais son deuxième bisou … Il faut dire que j'ai un peu du mal à remettre mon cerveau en mode réflexion …

« …L'oreille … »

mais ce mec est un pervers finit … mort de rire …

je m'approche de lui d'un air félin et je susurre « tu es sur ? »

« … Oui pourquoi, tu refuses ? »

je sourit « bien sur que non ! »

je m'approche de lui et je pose mes mains sur ses épaules … j'approche mon visage doucement , tout doucement . et je poses mes lèvres sur son oreille droite . juste sur le lobe et je donne un petit coup de langue . je recule un peu mon visage et commence a soufflé sur l'endroit mouille . puis je repose ma langue et je descend un peu le long de la courbe de la mâchoire tout en mordillant certains endroit et en soufflant sur d'autres .

j'aime bien faire ça ….je sais pas ;..quelque part ça me procure beaucoup de plaisir …c'est plutôt tordant …j'en viens a me demander si j'aimerais pas qu'il me fasse la même chose …Kya j'aimerais trop ….MERDE ….je crois que je viens de soupirer de contentement ….MERDE ….

Je m'éloigne de lui après avoir soufflé une dernière fois et je m'écroule dans l'eau . je suis sur que je suis rouge comme je sais pas quoi ….au moins l'eau est fraîche a moi ….

Je garde les yeux fermés malgré le bruit du plongeon de James … C'est déjà fini … Ces baisers sont vraiment spéciaux … Il pourrait se limiter à un simple bisou de quelques secondes … Mais non, il s'étend, y met la langue et les dents … Est-ce que ça a une quelconque signification pour lui ? … Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou pas ? … J'ai cru entendre un … gémissement de sa part il y a quelques minutes … C'est pas possible … Et si c'était vrai …

« … MA REVANCHE ! ENCORE ! »

« Quoi ? … non mais y'a pas de revanche là, j'ai gagné deux fois de suite … Fais-toi une raison James … »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« … Si tu y tiens … De toute façon, tu vas encore perdre … »

« Gnagnagna … C'est ce qu'on va voir Malfoy ! »

… Un ton de défi … Très bien, je suis partant pour un autre bisou …

« … D'accord … Prêt ? »

« OUI ! »

… C'est reparti … Faites que je gagne …

………………………..  
………………  
……..  
…  
.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! POURQUOI MERLIN ? POURQUOI ? »

« C'est pas grave James … T'as pris 'habitude de perdre maintenant … »

« Va te faire enculer Lucius … »

« … Mon bisou d'abord … »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré … Ca le saoule tant que ça ?

« … Tu le veux où ? »

… Merde, j'y ai pas réfléchi …

« … J'ai plus d'idées … A toi de choisir … »

J'aurais pas du dire ça … James se met à m'observer avec un regard carnassier … Etrange que ça me plaise autant … Il se met à me tourner autour pendant au moins cinq minutes … Il a toujours pas quitté ce regard … On dirait un félin qui tourne autour de sa proie …

« Qu'est-ce que tu … »

Il place son index sur mes lèvres …

« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé … »

« … C'est où ? »

« Tais-toi, je vais te montrer … »

Son doigt descend de ma bouche vers mon cou, effleurant ma peau mouillée. Il suit la courbe de mon torse et s'arrête au nombril … Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux … Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes émotions avec lui … Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi agréable, alors je suis incapable de rester de marbre … La glace est partie, submergée par le plaisir …Et le désir … Il retire son doigt et souffle légèrement, doucement, presque tendrement … Des frissons parcourent mon corps … Je crois que je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui cacher … Sa langue s'amuse à lécher tout autour, avant de titiller l'intérieur avidement … J'ai du mal à retenir mes gémissements. Ca devient intenable … Heureusement que l'eau me recouvre jusqu'au dessus de la ceinture … Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il me fait ? … Est-ce qu'il devine déjà à quel point il m'excite ? Oh mon Dieu … Il remonte avec sa langue la ligne entre mes pectoraux … Et redescend lentement … Il mordille la peau au-dessus puis en-dessous de mon nombril … Je porte ma main jusqu'à ma bouche et me mord le doigt pour étouffer mes cris …

James se recule, replonge sous l'eau et ressort quelques mètres plus loin en grommelant …

« J'en ai marre de perdre … »

… Pas moi … Moi, je ne me lasse pas de tes baisers James … Est-ce qu'à toi ça te déplaît tant ? … Je reste dans l'eau glacé, pour essayer de calmer mon érection montante … James s'est assis au bord de l'eau … Il n'y a que sa tête qui dépasse c'est joli … Putain, pourquoi il me fait autant d'effet à lui tout seul ? … C'est vrai que c'est le seul qui me montre un tant soit peu une marque d'affection … Même s'il est forcé par les règles … Je repense au trip … Forcé, vraiment ? … Il aurait pu se contenter d'un simple baiser .. Il ne l'a pas fait … Alors, ça veut dire quoi ? … Je comprends plus rien … Tout est si confus … Tout ce que je sais, c'est que James Potter … m'excite horriblement …

putain…mais qu'es ce j'ai fait …on va dire que je me suis laisser emporter par mes pulsions d'adolescent de bientôt 17 ans en manque de cul ….ME NOYER ! JE DOIS ME NOYER …..LA HONTE SUR MOI ….parce que le pire ….c'est que j'ai trop aimer …et j'aurais aimer ;..qu'il me fasse la même chose je dois me noyer je dois me noyer ……

pourquoi es ce que j'ai des pulsions sexuelles pour un mec , Malfoy qui plus est ….Je suis mal mal mal …

« Hey …Lucius ….reste pas planter au milieu de la mer tu fais tache au milieu du bleu ! on dirais presque Venus sortant des eaux …. »

Mais quel con …. Mais quel con ….. qu'es ce que j'ai dit mon dieu …..

« …Venus ?…. »

PUTAIN …. JE SUIS COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

« bah ouai …avec tes long cheveux blond et ton corp fin …ca … »

tu 'tenfonce Jmes …mais alors d'une de ses forces …tu es désormais autoriser a garder le silence !

« … mon corps fin … ? … »

« bah oui t'es plutôt pas mal et … »

GARDE LE SILENCE CRETIN ! GARDE LE SILENCE !

« … Ah … Merci pour ton avis James … »

je suis en train d'essayer de me noyer dans les 5 centimètres d'eau qui se trouvent autour de moi ……..ne pas respirer ne pas respirer …j'peux pas …j'ouvre la bouche et j'aspire …sauf que je suis encore sous l'eau ….

Je sort rapidement ma tête et me met a tousser comme un malade . Putain le goût de la mer c'est meilleur sur son corps que …je replonge la tête dans l'eau !

Je sent un pression sur mon bras et je suis soulever en avant . ma tete ressort de l'eau et je me retrouve nez a nez avec un Lucius plutôt perplexes .

« Je savais pas que t'avais des tendance suicidaires ! »

« j'ai aucune tendance …enfin si mais pas celle al … »

TA GUEULE JAMEEEEEEEEES

« m'enfin je voulais pas me suicider juste me noyer et me transformer en écume ! »

« … Donc, tu voulais te noyer … Donc, c'est suicidaire … Donc tu as des tendances comme celles-là en plus des autres dont tu as mentionnées l'existence … Alors James, quelle est la nature de tes autres tendances ? … »

…..M taire …me taire …me taire …

« Je suis pas suicidaire ! je voulais juste me noyer mais de toute façon je 'l'aurais pas fait ! j'ai encore trop faim pour partir le ventre vide ! »

c'est bien Prongs ! tu t'arrête la comme ça il connais pas tes tendances …Malfoyennes !

« … Très bien … Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Oui un Malfoy salé …REMETRE LA TETE SOUS L'EAU EST UNE PRIORITE ….

« non ça iras je vais tenir jusqu'à l'heure de déjeuner ! c'est a dire une bonne heure encore ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en attendant ? … A part satisfaire ton besoin si pressant de te noyer ? »

satisfaire un autre besoin pressant qui serais de te sauter dessus …mais je vais me noyer avant …

« bronzé »

oui c'est bien comme réponse ça ! Good James ! All right

« T'as amené la crème solaire ? … J'ai pas envie de reprendre un coup de soleil … »

« pourquoi t'aime pas mes massages «

note a moi même : réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir !

« JE peux les avoir sans coup de soleil étant donné que tu vas m'étaler ma crème solaire … »

Dieu …je t'aime !Merci ! …tu pourrais bénir , mon papa , ma maman et mon petit Sirius , même s'il n'et pas toujours gentil avec moi ! mort de rire … je crois que je sourit parce que Lucius me dit

« je prend ca pour un oui ! »

je sort de l'eau en courant et vais chercher le tube de crème …que nous n'avons pas étant donné que nous n'avons aucune affaire …a part cette jolie carte de crédit et …une boutique de souvenir a 500 mètres ….

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il tenait absolument à se noyer ? … Ca m'intrigue …. Plus que nécessaire … Et puis, c'est quoi ces autres tendances ? … Apparemment il ne voulait pas en parler sinon il aurait répondu à ma question … Très bien, je ne lui en parlerais plus … Je l'apprendrais bien un jour non ? … Bon, pas forcément en fait …. Mais j'ai pas envie de l'obliger à me dire quoique ce soit … Tout va très bien entre nous, alors je ne veux pas le saouler … Ca gâcherait tout … Et je ne peux pas tout gâcher … Je n'en ai pas le courage… Parce que je veux encore qu'il me parle comme il l'a fait hier, que je veux encore qu'il m'embrasse comme il vient de le faire …

James s'en va en courant sur la plage en me prévenant qu'il va acheter de la crème solaire … Très bien, je vais l'attendre ici … De toute façon, il est déjà beaucoup trop loin … Alors, il veut bronzer ? … Mais comment on va faire étant donné qu'on n'a pas de serviettes, qu'on est trempés parce qu'on sort de l'eau, et que si on s'allonge, on va être recouvert de sable ?

Mais la question la plus importante, c'est comment James va-t-il faire pour rester allongé sur une serviette sans bouger pendant une heure ? … Le seul moyen, c'est qu'il se mette à parler … Et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre un babillage incompréhensible … Je serais plutôt d'avis de me plonger dans mes pensées … Mais, ça, je peux le faire même s'il parle …

Tiens, il revient … avec deux serviettes et un grand sac en plastique … Il a acheté plus que prévu …

« Tu préfères la serviette avec le loup ou celle avec les tigres ? »

« … Loup … »

« Mais euh, je voulais le loup ! »

« … Pourquoi t'as demandé alors ? »

« Bah, pour être poli ! D'habitude, on me dit 'prends celle que tu veux d'abord' … »

« … Et bien moi, je ne suis pas comme d'habitude … Je préfère le loup … »

Je me reçois la serviette à la figure … Et son regard noir qui va avec …

En attendant, il déballe ses affaires de son sac … Ce qui se résume en : un parasol, 2 ou 3 magasines, un tube de crème solaire, deux grandes bouteilles d'eau et un paquet de petit gâteau … Et il commence à s'installer … Je l'imite et m'allonge sous le parasol, attendant que James soit prêt à me mettre de la crème …

« … T'es prêt James ou t'es trop occupé ? »

Bon, et bien, apparemment oui … Il a pas l'air super motivé, mais il prend de la crème dans les mains et commence à me l'étaler .. sans rien dire … Et là, c'est un gros problème, parce que s'il ne dit rien, ça veut dire qu'il boude … A cause de la serviette ?

« Je comprends pas James … T'es à Griffondor donc ton animal c'est le lion … Un lion, un tigre, c'est pareil … Tu vas quand même pas faire la gueule parce que je t'ai laissé dans ton univers tout rouge … ? »

« Gnagnagna James … J'ai le droit d'aimer les loups non ? »

« … Bien sûr … Mais moi aussi … Donc arrête de bouder, ça me saoule … »

Il se penche vers moi et murmure à mon oreille …

« Mais … je ne boude pas … »

Oh mon Dieu …

« …Ah … Je croyais … »

Bon, maintenant, j'arrête de parler et je savoure le contact de ces mains douces … Qui parcourent mon dos, mes épaules, mes omoplates … Toutes les parcelles que je ne peux pas atteindre moi-même … Toutes les zones de mon corps … Mon corps 'fin' … et 'pas mal' … Ca veut dire quoi putain ? … Il ne faut sans doute rien voir là-dedans qu'une simple manière de se foutre de ma gueule non ? … Alors pourquoi ça me donne des espoirs ?…

j'adore le touché . je crois que c''est l'une des choses que je préfère en ce moment … passer mes mains sur ce corps qui ne m'appartiendras jamais ….MAIS QUES CE QUE JE RACONTE ? bon …on va faire comme si j'avais rien pensé et on continu ….Ho je vais faire des arabesque dans son dos avec la crème pour faire passer le temps …je me demande quelles sensations il ressent quand c'est juste la crème froide qui tombe sur son dos ….on …toutes questions demande réponse .

« ca fait bizarre ou pas quand je fais des petits dessins avec la creme ? »

« Mmmmmmmmmmmmm »

qu'est- ce que je dois comprendre … … JE NE DOIS PAS COMPRENDRE !

je lui re murmure a l'oreille

« mais c'est mieux avec ou sans mes mains ? »

Je me rappelle plus de ce que j'avais penser …Le droit de garder le silence ? mais c'est pas une obligation …héhéhé

« … avec … »

… alors je reposes mes mains sur son dos si parfait et je continu a masser …tant qu'il auras de la crème sur son dos je bougerais pas …je me demande quel goût auras sa peau n'empêche avec la crème et le sel …OBLIGATION D'ARRETER DE PENSER !

bon je descend de plus en plus …et puis j'arrive aux hanches …elle sont jolis …et son cul aussi mais …..CHUTEUH ….donc j'en étais ou ? a oui …. Es ce qu'il craint les chatouilles ? les chatouilles peu être pas mais le touché ? TEST N°1 je survole son bassin avec mon index en frôlant juste sa peau …Réaction ?

Je me cambre légèrement sous la … caresse ? … Tout mon corps s'est tendu … Et mon cerveau s'est arrêté … Je pourrais me demander pourquoi il a fait ça, ou encore pourquoi je réagis aussi soudainement … La seule chose à laquelle pense mon cerveau, c'est 'j'en veux plus' … Le problème, c'est … de savoir si c'est vraiment mon cerveau qui réagit …

Non mais il attend quoi l'autre pour continuer ?

Ho il a réagit …. Trop mimi ….j'ai envi de continuer … bon je le fais …héhéhé …n'empêche moi aussi j'aimerais ..rien du tout …

Et Ziiiiiiip un index le long de la colonne vertébrale !

Je mords ma lèvre, empêchant mon gémissement de sortir … Putain, mais il est complètement inconscient ou quoi ce mec ? …

Encore …

Wha trop marrant …. Héhéhé ….on recommence ! j'aimerais bien qu'il gémisse hum hum…j'ai rien dit je veux pas qu'il gémisse du tout !

Je fait encore passer mon index sur son bassin , en faisant des vagues cette fois …c'est marrant je vois ces poils se hérissé ! trop mimi !

Des frissons me parcourent l'échine … Et je me mords plus fort … S'il continue, je fais finir par saigner en mordant aussi fort … Ca fait mal quand même … Bon, j'arrête … Et puis, à quoi bon se retenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut espérer de moi en me faisant ça sérieux ? … Je suis un mec … Et comme tout mec qui se respecte, et bien … je réagis …

…Je crois que je vais craquer …on va pas se leurrer sois même ….hein …c'est pas mon genre … et puis …merde c'est vraiment trop tentant ! qui plus est la crème est bien absorbée maintenant … désolé Malfoy mais je suis un mec …et comme tout les mecs qui se respectent, et bien …je réagit.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher . je baisse ma tête et fais courir ma langue le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lucius …j'avais tellement envie de dégusté la saveur de son corps ….

Oh mon Dieu … OH MON DIEU …

Je crois que personne ne pourrait résister … Ma réaction commence par un petit cri (de stupeur ?) … suivi d'un long gémissement étouffé par ma serviette dans laquelle j'ai enfoui ma tête …

Putain, c'est tellement …bon !

Mon dieu il a gémit …. Et moi je sais plus ou me mettre …parce que j'ai tellement envie de continuer …sa peau a un goût si …particulier … je ne sais pas si je dois continuer ou arreter … je n'ai pas du tout envie d'arrêter …et puis …

« Maman Maman regarde c'est la mer ! »

et merde des gens …ça va pas le faire si je le 'papouille' devant tout le monde …alors je m'éloigne et je me plonge dans un des magasines sur le football pour oublié ce que je viens de faire …mais j'ai toujours ce goût de crème solaire , de sel et de ….lui …dans la bouche ….note a moi même ;..la prochaine fois …la crème solaire a la vanille ! pas a la noix de coco … j'aime pas trop le goût ….

Le gémissement de plaisir que j'étouffe se transforme en gémissement de frustration … Qui est le connard qui nous a interrompu que j'aille le tuer … Je garde la tête dans ma serviette pour tenter de me calmer … Mais j'ai toujours la sensation de sa bouche sur ma peau … de SA bouche sur MOI …

Je reviens à la réalité … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris mon dieu ? … C'est pas possible … Il a pas pu faire ça …

« … Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Potter ? »

« Tu savais que l'équipe de France de Football avait gagner la coupe du monde il y a longtemps ….. ? »

« … Rien à foutre … Ca répond pas à ma question … »

« … j'ai pas de réponse convenable … »

« … Ah … »

Merde, j'avais pas pensé … Alors il a fait ça sans réfléchir … Juste comme ça … Parce qu'il en avait … envie …

« Mais essaye de me comprendre ! j'voulais goûter le goût de la crème solaire sur toi ! …….murmure James ta gueule »

« … Alors t'avais juste … envie ? »

Réponds s'il te plaît … REPONDS !

« il a un crane bizarre Fabien Barthez …. »

« … Je dois prendre ça pour quoi ? Oui ou non ? … C'est simple, James, un simple petit mot … »

PUTAIN REPONDS CONNARD !

« oui »

A SUIVRE !

On sais ce chapitre est plus court que les autres ! mais on voulais tellement être sadique avec vous ! parce qu'on fait toutes les deux partie de l'A.A.S.S !

Envoyez nous des reviews pour avoir la suite vite et des gentilles hein :D


	9. Retour sur terre

Réponses aux reviews :

Lice-chan : Ohohoh, effectivement, on s'habitue aux compliments lol ... Mais tu peux continuer quand même à en faire si tu veux :D

Makia-chan : Coucou toi :D ... Dis, ... t'as quand même pas reviewé avant d'avoir lu ... --lll C'est dingue la confiance que tu mets dans cette fic ... Le jour où il y aura un chapitre pourri et que t'auras reviewé avant de le lire, tu feras comment ? lol ... Si jamais un jour il y a un chapitre pourri (oui oui mes chevilles vont bien lool) ... et de rien pour le cadeau, ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire un peu en fait ... Le fais pas lire à n'importe qui surtout ... Garde-le pour toi ...

Skyblack4 : toujours au rendez-vous très chère :D ... Et bien le bisou c'est pas pour tout de suite ... Ohohoh ... Bon et pour infos, A.A.S.S. veut dire "association des autrices sadiques et sentimentales" mdr ... Merci pour les compliments ... A bientôt, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira

Ingrid : ... Euh, merci :D ... Pour la longueur de la fic, bah écoute, pour l'instant, y'a 15 chapitre et c'est prévu pour être très long effectivement ... Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ... Héhé :D

Chapitre 9

« … Je dois prendre ça pour quoi ? Oui ou non ? … C'est simple, James, un simple petit mot … »

PUTAIN REPONDS CONNARD !

« Oui »

…

Il avait … envie …

« … Tu avais juste envie … Alors tu l'as fait … Et tu trouves ça normal ? … Tu fais toujours tout ce que t'as envie ? … Mais t'es vraiment incapable de te contenir ou quoi Potter ? … Tu te rends pas compte de tes actes ? … T'es complètement inconscient mon pauvre ! … Et moi, je dois réagir comment ? … Comment tu veux que je réagisse ? … J'suis un mec Potter ! Comment tu voudrais que je réagisse ? … Oh putain … »

Je me lève et m'éloigne … Je me suis légèrement emporté … Il m'a jamais demandé tout ça … Mais peut-être que ça va le faire réfléchir … Réfléchir à ses actes et à ce qu'ils peuvent déclencher … Comme ça, il arrêtera … Parce qu'il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a fait … Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en avoir réellement envie … C'est pas possible … Ca serait trop … beau … Je ne mérite pas de connaître ça … Mais bon, je ne le connaîtrais jamais étant donné qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a fait …

J'ai encore fui … pour changer … Un jour, il faudra que je l'affronte … Un jour, quand j'aurais réellement admis ce que je ressens pour lui et que je pourrais lui avouer en face … Ce jour-là, je serais prêt à affronter son refus … A la fin des vacances … D'ici là … et bien, je fuirai … Fuir la réalité, c'est plus agréable que de souffrir … Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir pendant ces vacances … Je souffrirai bien assez au retour avec mon père … Bon, et bien, maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? … Je ne veux pas retourner le voir … Alors, je m'assois sur le bord de l'eau, et je regarde les gens qui s'amusent, les vagues qui me chatouillent les pieds … Et puis, je regarde l'horizon, loin, très loin …

88888888888888888888888888

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? …je …c'est vrai que je ne suis qu'un gamin …c'est vrai que je crois que tout ce que je veux je l'ai …je me sens coupable …j'ai l'impression de m'être pris mon plus grand défaut dans la gueule alors qu'il n'est pas le premier à me le dire … pourquoi ça me fait autant mal quand c'est lui ? Moi je voulais juste …l'avoir un peu pour moi ….mais c'est vrai que c'est égocentrique et que j'aurais du réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait lui avant de voir ce que je voulais moi …. Je suis con ….je sais ….et puis il a raison …c'est un mec …et je suis un mec ….alors ça ne colle pas non plus ….bon …on va essayer de se rattraper sur ce coup et j'y réfléchirai après …

Je m'avance vers lui. Il s'est assis au bord de l'eau. Je m'approche, tout doucement, j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'enfuie de nouveau alors que j'essaye de rattraper le coup … j'ai l'impression de vouloir créer un contact avec un animal sauvage …je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule pour ne pas le brusquer.

Il sursaute et me dit d'un ton glacial

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Écoute …Lucius …escuse moi …t'as raison …je me suis comporté comme un idiot …j'aurais du savoir que ce que moi je voulais toi tu le voulais pas …mais …est ce que ça nous empêche de devenir amis ? »

Mon Dieu ! J'ai proposé à Lucius Malfoy d'être mon ami …comme quoi …le monde change ….

« … Et, qu'est-ce que tu voulais exactement en faisant … ce que tu as fait … »

Bon ok ok …je réponds à tes questions et on reparle de l'amitié après …

« Je voulais juste …. »

Et merde voilà que je suis tout rouge ….manquerais plus que je bégaye et c'est parti …

« Je voulais juste …enfin …je sais pas j'ai pas vraiment réfléchit … c'était …comme qui dirait une pulsion quelque peu …enfin tu vois …. »

« … Retiens tes pulsions si elles se limitent au cul Potter. »

…Si elles se limitent ? Ça veux dire que … ? NON ! Je me fais des idées j'ai pas du comprendre !

« …mais …heu …je sais pas t'avais l'air d'aimer et enfin …si on oubliait ça ? S'il te plait ! »

« …Mm »

Je pense qu'on va reparler de l'amitié plus tard là c'est pas le moment …

« Tu veux faire un château de sable alors ? »

« … Pourquoi pas … »

« LETS GO ! »

Je le tire par le bras et l'entraîne dans un endroit plus plat pour que notre château soit …plus grand !

88888888888888888888888

Je me laisse traîner jusqu'à l'endroit où James a décidé de faire son château … Oh mon Dieu, j'ai 17 ans, et je fais un château de sable …. J'ai honte … Mais bon, il faut bien que je me change les idées … N'empêche que … James a des pulsions pour moi … C'est étrange de penser ça … De le concevoir …

J'avais l'air d'aimer ça … Oh ! Si tu savais … Bien sûr que j'ai aimé … Imbécile … Je serais incapable de l'oublier, même si j'en avais envie … Et je n'en ai pas envie … Parce que c'est un souvenir qui pourra me faire sortir des ténèbres …

… Amis ? … James Potter m'a proposé d'être ami avec lui … Je crois que ça non plus, il ne le pensait pas … Un ami … Pff … A quoi ça me servirait ? … De toute façon, jamais Black l'acceptera … Et puis, il a beau dire qu'il sera mon ami, il ne m'acceptera jamais comme je suis … Il n'acceptera jamais que je tue tous ces gens … Ami … Non, ça c'est un rêve aussi …

Je copie ses gestes … La façon dont il creuse le sable pour faire les douves, et la façon dont il rabat le sable sur les côtés pour faire des tours et des remparts … Mais bon, avec moi, ça marche pas … Déjà qu'avec lui, c'est pas terrible … Alors moi qui ne fait que copier … Ca ne ressemble à rien ce que je fais … James semble s'en apercevoir … Il s'approche de moi, m'entoure de ses bras pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur les miennes …

« Regarde c'est comme ça qu'on fait … »

Il m'indique les gestes pendant quelques secondes puis semble prendre conscience de la proximité de nos deux corps … Il se recule brusquement …

« Wha j'suis désolé j'voulais pas enfin tu comprend je pouvais pas te montrer sinon et puis j'suis désolé …Pardon pardon ! »

« Stop Potter ! Stop ! »

"hu?"

"C'est bon, t'as rien fait là ..."

« Oui … oui, j'ai rien fait … Enfin, t'as compris ce que je voulais te montrer hein ? »

Je me plante devant lui, et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ecoute James … C'est pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dit que tu dois arrêter de me toucher complètement d'accord ? … Simplement, il y a différentes façons de toucher … C'est tout … »

« Oh … »

Il se recolle derrière moi … Je préfère ça … C'est plus lui … C'est comme ça que je l'aime … Oubliez ce que je viens de dire …

888888888888888888888

Bon faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut le Malfoy …j'aime bien être près de lui mais là je sais pas ce qui est bien ou pas …comment je peux réagir moi ? Le mieux c'est que j'arrête de me rapprocher de trop … bon …ok je viens de me rapprocher de lui encore une fois mais …pas pour longtemps ! J'ai décider que j'allais arrêter parce que je pourrais pas trop me contrôler sinon ….

« Bah voilà t'y arrive ! »

Je me recule de lui et reprends mon travail pour la tourelle principale en souriant …

…..

………..

….

La matinée est vite passée, trop vite. On a fait un immense château avec les enfants qui venaient à la plage et nous sommes sur le chemin du retour pour l'hôtel …j'ai faim …il est déjà midi …

« Quand est ce qu'on arrive ? »

« Bientôt je suppose … »

« J'ai faimmmmmmmmmmm…. »

Je me remets à chouinasser comme un gamin. Faudrait que j'arrête un jour… Wha ça y est je vois l'hôtel ! GENIAL ! Je cours en laissant Lucius loin derrière et j'arrive dans le hall. Un vieux monsieur avec une moustache m'arrête et me dit

« Excusez moi Mr Potter ? »

Je me retourne et lui fait un grand sourire

« Oui ? »

« Une jeune fille a appelé pour vous dire qu'elle ne pourrait venir vous chercher et que donc vous devrez prendre le train ! »

« ho….ok….heu… the train ….ok….. »

Si j'ai bien compris va falloir qu'on prenne le train ...et merde ...

88888888888888888888

On a fini par rentrer à l'hôtel … Les filles ont pas pu venir nous chercher, alors on s'est dépêché de manger pour aller prendre le train. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu James aussi sérieux … Ca surprend … Je me demande pourquoi … Est-ce que j'aurais fait quelque chose ? Bon, le train arrive dans quelques minutes … On a lutté pour trouver la gare et le quai, mais on a fini par y arriver … D'un certain côté, je suis content qu'il soit sérieux … C'est vrai, j'aurais pas supporté les babillages … Je suis épuisé. J'ai l'impression de ressentir la vraie fatigue pour la première fois de ma vie. C'est étrange … Vivement qu'on rentre à l'appartement. J'ai envie de dormir …

Je m'installe dans le train à côté de James … qui sort un livre et le lit. Je m'installe contre la fenêtre et regarde le paysage défiler en repensant à tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ce séjour à la mer … En repensant à sa bouche sur moi … Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si personne ne nous avait interrompu ? …

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'attention de James quitte le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Il finit par le poser et s'intéresse à tout ce qui se trouve autour de lui … Ca commence par la lumière et l'air conditionné …

« Que la lumière soit ! »

…

« Jour ! Nuit ! Jour ! Nuit ! »

……

« Le vent souffle sur la colline … AH ! Je m'envole ! »

"Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

…………

« Bon ! J'vais faire un tour … »

……………

Ce mec est exaspérant … Incapable de rester en place … Mon attention se fixe de nouveau sur le paysage … Mais je crois que je suis un peu trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts …

888888888888888888888888

Trop marrante la lumière ! Bon maintenant visitons un peu cet endroit si bizarre …le poudlard express est pas du tout comme ça …c'est moins drôle là bas ! Enfin pour des enfants de moldus ça doit être fantastique ! Ho le wagon restaurant …youpi ! Je m'approche de la vendeuse et lui dis avec un immense sourire au lèvres.

« Hello ! I want one apple pie please ! »

"Yes ! it's ok "

Elle me tend le chausson au pommes en souriant, mignonne la vendeuse ...Allez ! Passage en mode Drague !

« Deligthed ! my name's James Potter ! "

"Ho ...How do you do ! my name is Clara Bellevue !"

Je lui souris encore ! Enfin une qui parle anglais dans ce foutu pays !

Et on se met à discuter tout les deux pendant au moins une bonne heure ! Elle me raconte son métier et sa vie et moi je lui raconte mes vacances …en m'arrangeant pour que se soit crédible aux yeux des moldues.

J'arrive à m'arranger pour lui dire que j'ai découvert plein de choses et que ça m'éclate ! Comme par exemple, j'appuie sur la lumière et je dis d'une voie sombre et en français

« Que la lumière soit ! »

Elle se met à rire et une demi heure plus tard je la quitte enfin pour retrouver Lucius ….

Un Lucius qui dors ….

PUTAIN IL EST TROP BEAU CE MEC !

Tellement andro qu'on dirais une meuf ! Les moldus savent même pas faire la différence en plus …tsss …

Je m'assois près de lui … en me répétant que non j'ai pas le droit de le toucher et au diable les hormones !

Je me replonge dans ma lecture …tout en repensant à la douceur de ses cheveux …

………

……………..

………

« Lucius ! Lucius …. »

« Hmmmm…. »

« On arrive dans 5 minutes ! Réveille toi cendrillon ! Ne joue pas à la belle au bois dormant ! »

Ha il ouvre les yeux !

« Allez come on ! On se lève et on va chercher la valise qu'on a mise dans le panier du haut parce que je peux pas la porter tout seul Lulu ! »

« C'est bon …c'est bon …j'arrive »

Et le voilà qui se lève tout doucement et qui m'aide à porter la valise. Le train s'arrête et on descend ….MON DIEU C'EST IMMENSE ! COMMENT ON VA FAIRE POUR TROUVER LE TRAIN POUR VERSAILLE ! Ah en voilà un direction gare rive droite ! LET'S GO !

On monte dans le train et zoup c'est parti …on arrive et je me rend compte que c'est …à l'opposé de chez nous !

Marchons marchons gente dame et gentil seigneurs …. M'enfin je veux dire …ado pas réveillé et surexcité !

« Lucius …faut marcher ! On y va ? »

« … On a pas trop le choix … Faut bien rentré … »

« Tu veux que je t'aide à marcher ? Au pire je jette un sortilège …merde ! Putain de monde moldu …. »

« Si on avait droit à la magie, j'aurais transplané depuis longtemps … On y va … »

On se met à marcher et je traîne les deux valises pendant que Lucius reste derrière comme un boulet …

8888888888888888888888888

… Je veux dormir … Vivement qu'on rentre … Et pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer … Parce que je sais que quand on sera rentré, le week-end sera vraiment terminé … Est-ce que tout recommencera comme avant ? … Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du lui dire de réfréner ses pulsions … Simplement, c'est vrai que je ne veux pas que ça se limite au sexe … Mais qu'est-ce que je veux ? … Je le veux lui …

J'ai mal au crâne, il faut que j'arrête de penser trop … Malgré le fait qu'il tire les deux valises, il est loin devant … Il tient tant que ça à rentrer chez lui ? … Bon, déjà une semaine de passée … Bilan de la semaine … Et bien, nous nous sommes engueulés … On a failli s'embrasser … On s'est haïs et on s'est désirés …

8888888888888888888888

Tout en marchant relativement vite pour quelqu'un qui porte deux grosses valises remplies à ras bord par toutes les affaires que j'ai achetées en plus lors de notre week end, je pense à ce que Lucius m'a dit il y a à peine quelques heures. Il a raison. Depuis que je suis gosse, je n'en fait qu'à ma tête, pensant que tout m'est dû ….je ne réfléchis jamais au conséquences et encore moins à ce que la personne en face de moi ressent …je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'image de Snivellus sans son caleçon me revient en mémoire. Et bizarrement c'est la première fois qu'un sentiments de culpabilité m'assaille alors que je repense à cette scène ….c'était il y a un an environ … à la fin de nos Buses …C'est vrai que ce jour là, je me suis comporté comme un salaud …qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu ressentir de son coté lui ? De la haine contre moi … de …de la honte, de la peur ….je n'arrive pas totalement à me mettre à sa place mais même en essayant juste j'ai mal au cœur … c'est Horrible quand même…je me rends compte que je suis bien ce que Lucius a dit ; un gosse stupide …je suis inconscient ! Je ne réfléchis pas ! Je fais ce que je veux …peut être qu'il va falloir que je mûrisse un peu ….

Ha ça y est nous sommes arrivés ! Je tiens la porte pour que la belle au bois dormant entre et le suis dans l'escalier. J'ouvre la porte de notre appartement et je vais déballer les affaires dans la chambre. J'ouvre ma valise et je commence à étaler mes affaires. Le sale en un tas difforme dans un coin de la chambre. Le propre dans un tas difforme dans l'armoire …

Bon maintenant il faut aller faire les courses.

« Je descends faire les courses Lulu ! »

Je ferme la porte derrière moi sans attendre sa réponse.

888888888888888888888888888

Il est parti … Je rentre dans la chambre et m'affale sur mon lit. Au moment où je commence à m'endormir, un bruit me tire de mon sommeil. Je regarde à la fenêtre et me lève précipitamment. Un corbeau cogne avec son bec pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. J'obéis et me retrouve avec une lettre dans les mains … Le corbeau s'en va immédiatement sans attendre de réponse. La lettre est adressée à James Potter … Je la pose sur son lit et me recouche. Mais je ne parviens plus à penser à autre chose que cette lettre sur son lit … J'ai envie de la lire … Je ne dois pas … Ca ne me concerne pas … Et pourtant … Je sens mon corps se lever, et ma main s'avancer vers cette lettre … Je l'ouvre et commence ma lecture …

« De : Sirius Black le magnifique (Remus me dit d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi …mais j'écris pas encore n'importe quoi … j' comprend pas)

A : James Potter le meilleur ami du magnifique (Mais Remus arrête de bouder !

« Je boude pas Sirius ! Je te dis juste d'arrêter »

Ouais enfin …de moi à toi James c'est Remus alors je l'écoute pas ! BOUDE PAS J'AI DIT !)

Prongsounet (Wortmail arrête de rire !)

J'espère que tu vas bien et que …STOP ! Je raconte n'importe quoi moi !

« Ça on avait remarqué Sirius ! »

Merci pour cette petite intervention Remus ! Bon reprenons

Désolé Prongsy ! J'avais presque oublié que tu passais tes vacances avec l'autre blondasse de Malfoy ….ARF l'horreur ! Je te plains mon pote !

Donc je recommence ! J'espère que tu survis dans cette jungle hostile qu'est le monde Moldu …Ha un petit commentaire de Moony peut être ?

« James n'écoute pas ce crétin ça ne sert à rien ! Il raconte n'importe quoi ! Et puis Lily t'as donné des conseils non ? »

Hey Moony je ne suis pas un crétin … et arrête de rire Wortmail … non mais je te jure ! Il manque plus que toi et on pourrait enfin s'amuser décemment ….mais non Moony t'es pas de mauvaise compagnie …que j'arrête d'écrire avec une plume à papote qui écrit tout ce que je dis ? Hors de question ….je continuerais ! Donc je disais ? Ah oui …tes vacances horribles et sans intérêt avec la blondasse ….Mais si Moony ! Malfoy est une blondasse ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de rire Wortmail

…bon …continuons ….on a fait plein de projets pour le mois d'Août ! On a décidé d'aller au Chalet de la mère de Remus ...la montagne c'est cool ! En plus ce sera en plein dans la pleine lune ! Ce sera superbe ! Loin du monde… d'ailleurs oublie pas c'est bientôt celle de juillet ! …Ha …Moony me dit de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter …et que mon état mental est déplorable …HEY ! Moony c'est pas sympa ça !

M'enfin continuons …. Donc… je sais qu'on doit pas t'écrire mais ça doit être horrible ! De vivre seul avec Malfoy …Ha l'horreur ! Berk ,Berk, Berk …Wortmail me dit de te dire que t'as eu de la chance que se soit pas Snivellus …pour une fois il a raison ! C'est vrai imagine Snivellus et ses cheveux …Snivellus et son nez …BERK, BERK, BERK …. Au moins Malfoy …en fait non il n'y a pas d'au moins ! C'est BERK, BERK, BERK PAREIL !

Donc j'en était à notre emploi du temps ! Une semaine chez Rem', après on va traîner un peu au chemin de traverse … parce qu'on achètera nos bouquins et que j'ai envie d'un nouveau balai … en plus il y a un nouveau magasin de glace et que je …Non Moony je ne raconte pas ma vie …oui, oui je vais au plus important ….

Donc …après le chemin de traverse Wortmail nous invite les deux dernières semaines chez lui dans sa résidence secondaire à côté du loch-ness ! On va pouvoir voir s'il y a vraiment un montre … si ça se trouve on va même pouvoir jouer avec ….on prendra des branchiflores et ….Mais non moony je ne raconte pas ma vie !

Donc je voulais aussi te dire que nous avons croisé Francky et sa meuf hier ! Ils ont l'air d'être heureux ! Mister et Miss Londugbat ! Mort de rire ! Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble …ah oui comme d'habitude Peter s'est encore trompé de chemin en prenant sa poudre de cheminette ! Il a fallu le récupérer dans un endroit tout sombre qu'on connaissait pas ! Et Remus fait aucun progrès en vol c'est déplorable …AIE ! hey les mecs c'est pas sympa de m'envoyer vos oreiller dans la figure ! J'y tiens moi à mon visage !

« James… tu me reparles de ça t'es mort »

Oh Remus se met aux menaces…

« Et on le tue aussi ! »

Ah non Wortmail tu t'y met pas aussi ! C'est pas sympas !

Bon …ils sont sortis tout les deux ! Ça me laisse le plaisir de continuer … donc… voilà ! Maintenant je peux dire ce que je veux ! Pauvre de toi… Malfoy … un mois avec Malfoy …mais quelle horreur ! Il doit être chiant à mourir ! Toujours dans ses putains de bouquins et à te regarder avec dédain ….jamais vous vous entendrez c'est sur ! IMPOSSIBLE ! En plus il a des amis qui craignent ! Me regarde pas comme ça …Enfin regarde pas le parchemin comme ça James ! Je sais que je parle de Narcissa et que c'est ma cousine mais quelle cruche quand même ! M'enfin bon …ça se voit de suite que vous deux vous faites pas partie du même monde ! Il lui a pris quoi à ta mère sans déconner ? En plus on n'a pas le droit de t'écrire …mais un maraudeur ne respecte pas les règlements non ? Ho nooooon ….y a les autres qui reviennent …mais non Rémus c'est pas vous les autres …bon ok c'est vous ….

« James je pense que nous allons abréger parce que Sinon Sirius est capable de remplir un bon nombre de mètres avant d'avoir fini …. Et que le parchemin n'est pas immense »

Pfff… tu es lourd Rémus …

« Je sais mais je pense que James n'as pas que ça à faire que de lire des conneries …. »

Bon …donc comme tu as du le comprendre James je dois te laisser …

« Oui tu dois ! »

Bon ok, ok …. James …j'espère que tu survivras …à bientôt

Kiss

Patfoot !

« A bientôt James ! Et courage !

Monny »

« James t'es le meilleur ! Tu tiendras !

wortmail »

…

…….

…

Ps : désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …j'ai juste attendu qu'ils partent …fallait encore que je te dise des trucs !

Pps : n'empêche mon pauvre …rester avec Malfoy ….

Ppps : ça me fait penser que Moony voulait pas que je le dise mais quand on était à la mer le caleçon de Moony est parti en vacance et il s'est retrouvé tout nu …il a un cul magnifique d'ailleurs (j'espère qui va pas lire ça sinon je suis mort )

Pppps : Malfoy est con !

Ppppps : et c'est une tapette !

Pppppps : d'ailleurs tu lui as sorti la vanne sur Barbie ?

Ppppppps : n'empêche tes vacances doivent êtres pourries ….

Pppppppps : Wortmail a encore essayé de draguer …et c'est encore pris un râteau ! Mort de rire !

Ppppppppps : Bon Remus m'appelle j'y vais ! Bisous !

Pppppppppps : répond pas on veux pas te retrouver mort parce que ça se voit pas mais ta mère …elle me fout les pétoches quand même … beaucoup plus que la mienne …elle fait peur …brrr ! J'en frissonne !

Ppppppppppps : vivement que tu reviennes…tu nous manques mon vieux ! »

…… Alors c'est comme ça qu'il me voient tous … Très bien … Je ne vois pas pourquoi sa vision serait différente … Black a raison, on pourra jamais s'entendre … On est pas du même monde … C'est inutile de se fourvoyer … Pfff, une tapette … Connard …

Je me suis trompé sur son compte … J'ai oublié qu'il n'était que Potter, ami de Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, prétentieux Griffondor … Je crois qu'il est temps de rétablir les rôles …

« Je suis de retour ! L'empire contre attaque ! Bwahahaha ! »

Je n'ai aucune réaction. Je suis toujours au milieu de la pièce, la lettre entre les mains … Je crois que j'ai mal … Je suis triste … Tellement triste … Saloperie de lettre de merde, pourquoi tu viens tout gâcher ? … Pourquoi tu viens de me faire prendre conscience que tout n'était qu'un rêve … Comme Cendrillon … Je vais me réveiller maintenant … Avant de préférer mon rêve à la réalité …

« Bah tu dis rien ? Ho en fait tu sais pas quoi Lucius ? J'ai vu une super moto dehors ! C'est marrant parce que Sirius en veut une et je suis sûr qu'elle serait parfaite celle la ! »

« … Ta gueule … »

« …que…QUOI ? »

« TA GUEULE Potter ! Ne parle pas de Black devant moi ! D'ailleurs, me parle de rien ! Ca ne m'intéresse pas ta vie ! Parce que la mienne n'y ressemblera jamais ! Et jamais j'en ferais partie ! … t'as beau avoir envie de certaines choses, ça voudra jamais rien dire pour toi ! Alors dégage ! M'approche plus ! Tu me fais trop d'effet, tellement que ça me fait mal … Alors va-t-en, tu t'éloignes de moi. T'en en train de tout changer, et je ne veux pas de changement dans ma vie ! Alors retourne voir tes amis de merde qui pensent à toi très fort … »

« Mais... Lucius …. »

« Et m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je suis Malfoy, juste Malfoy ! Tiens … ta lettre … »

Sur ces mots, je lui jette sa putain de lettre à la figure et m'allonge sur mon lit, dos à lui …

888888888888888888888888888888

J'attrape la lettre au vol et sors de la chambre …mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Je commence à lire …

…………

………………..

……………

Bon… J'ai compris …et c'est vrai ! Sirius a tout à fait raison …bon … Il me reste plus qu'à faire comme dans la lettre ! M'ennuyer ferme …et ne plus lui adresser la parole ! Jamais !

qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant !

Je me pose devant la vétélision, et me noie dans les images qui défilent devant mes yeux. Il ne faut plus que je me pose des questions ?….de toute façons c'est foutu ….

A SUIVREEEEEEEEE

Ohohoh ... Bon désolée pour les gens qui voulaient que les oiseaux chantent et que le soleil brille quand Lucius et James se réveilleraient dans le même lit ... C'est pas pour maintenant Niéhéhéhéhé ...


	10. Un petit tour en barque

Réponses aux reviews :

Lice-chan : Je t'interdis de dire que Malfoy est con > loool ... Nan, mais sincèrement, si ça allait aussi vite que vous le souhaitez tous, ça serait pas drôle ! lol ...

Smawii : t'en fais pas t'en fais pas ... Jamsie finira avec Maly ... Enfin, si on change pas les programmes ... Niéhéhé

Gwenaelle : Merci merci :D Maudit Sirius comme tu dis ... Mais bon, ne le tuons pas ... Je connais des gens qui seraient pas d'accord lool

Skyblack4 : Mdr ... Retour au point de départ ... T'es sûre ? ... Espèce d'obsessionnelle du baiser lol ... t'en fais pas, il arrivera forcément un moment ou l'autre ...

Makia'chan : Caro ... Tu vas me faire le plaisir de reviewer après avoir lu lol ... Moi qui espérait te faire dire que Sirius avait été con cette fois ... (me tape pas naaaaaaannn !) ... J'ai rien dit ... :D

Chapitre 10

Cela fait 3 jours , trois jours que nous ne nous parlons plus , plus un mot , juste des banalités comme ' a table' ou , 'pousse toi Potter' …je m'ennui ; et je passe mon temps a réfléchir sur le passé , ce que je ne fais jamais d'habitude … je me poses des questions que je ne m'était jamais poser et ça me fait bizarre …

Tout les jours c'est la même routine ! Lu…malfoy se lève a une heure indéterminée pour moi , moi je me lève a 11heures et on déjeune ensemble …ensuite vers une heure on mange et on dîne a heure non fixe …et après il va se coucher a 10 heures et moi je reste jusqu'à 2heures du matin devant la TV !

Et puis des fois je le regarde dormir parce que même si on se parle plus j'ai pris conscience que tout de même il 'm'attirais vraiment …mais alors vraiment beaucoup !

…

88888888888888888

Trois jours … Trois jours que je me retiens de ne pas aller m'excuser … C'est mieux comme ça … Trois jours que je m'efforce de ne pas penser à lui, parce que ça me fait mal … Trois jours que je m'endors le soir en ressassant, en me remémorant nos moindres instants de contact … Trois jours que mes larmes coulent lorsque je m'endors …

Les cauchemars sont revenus, plus forts, plus effrayants que jamais … Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur du lendemain … Et maintenant ? … Est-ce que tout va rester comme ça pendant les 2 semaines et demie qui nous restent à être ensemble ? Ensemble … Pff … Non, on se contente de prendre nos repas ensemble, en silence … C'est ce que j'ai voulu déclencher non ? … Alors pourquoi ça ne me convient pas ? … J'en ai marre je ne sais pas ce que je veux …

Je me lève de mon lit où je lisais le tome 4 de mon livre … Et je jette un œil vers les affaires de Potter de l'autre côté de la chambre … Pour la première fois depuis ces trois jours, je pense au carnet de Potter … Celui où il notait une phrase par jour … Je ne l'ai pas relu depuis la dernière fois … Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien y écrire en ce moment … Il n'y a aucune phrase qui mérite d'être retenue depuis qu'on ne se parle plus … La vie suit son cours, sans moments particuliers … Monotone … Désespérante … Je me mets à fouiller dans son bordel … J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il pense … Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouve le carnet noir, dans la poche d'une de ses chemises. Je l'ouvre et me mets à lire à partir du dimanche 7 …

« Dimanche 7 juillet .

Journée ambiguë …si ….pffff….désolé je suis légèrement pas bien du tout donc ;..je ne me souviens pas de tout …juste qu'après avoir lu la lettre de Sirius ,Lucius ma engueuler …mais moi je ne suis pas Sirius ! je ne pense pas comme lui !pourquoi il a réagit comme ça ? voilà que je me remet a pleurer maintenant ! comme si c'était pas assez humiliant …heureusement qu'il ne le sauras jamais ça ! bon …la phrase du jour c'est « je suis Malfoy » …ça ma fait mal …ma proposition d'amitié tombe a l'eau …MERDE ! MERDE MERDE … pourtant ce matin …c'était si …pfff… »

Non, James … Potter n'est pas Black … Mais quelque part, ils se ressemblent … Sinon, ils ne seraient pas amis … Il a pleuré … Il pleure à cause de moi … Je me hais … Mais c'est mieux .. Autant pour lui que pour moi … De toute façon, son amitié n'aurait pas été possible … Pas possible avec Black dans les parages … je suis à Serpentard, et lui à Griffondor … On est ennemi … Mais depuis quand des ennemis sont-ils aussi proches ? … Depuis quand des ennemis s'embrassent-ils ? … Ca doit être une des choses qui me manquent le plus … Le contact … Je crois que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une simple caresse … Mais je ne dois pas … Pas après avoir dit ce que je lui ai dit … Bon, continuons …

« Lundi 8 Juillet

Qui a dit que le lundi était un jour maudit ? je suis tout a fait d'accord avec lui qui que se soit ! Je Hais ces vacances ! JE LES DETESTE ! Pas un seul mots , un seul grognement capable d'être retenu a par ça « … » et oui ! le silence est d'or ! mais moi je déteste le silence ! je déteste ces vacances ! je déprime ! sa voix me manque !…j'aimais bien quand il m'appelais James …bon …je vais déprimer devant la Vétélision ça m'empêche de penser ! »

… Ma voix lui manque … Sa voix aussi, son souffle sur ma peau … Tout me manque … Et moi aussi, je hais ces vacances … Est-ce qu'elles seraient plus agréables si je m'excusais ? … Je n'en peux plus du silence … J'en ai marre … Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de changer d'avis, de décider d'oublier le silence ? …

« Mardi 9 Juillet

… que dire ? j'y ai bien réfléchit et …je ne peux rien faire ! je n'ai rien fait strictement rien .. ;si seulement il me laissait une ouverture pour pouvoir me rapprocher …mais c'est peine perdue …il ne voudras jamais …j'en ai marre …. Je voudrais tellement que tout sois comme il y a 3 jours ! on s'amusait bien sur la plage … son silence me dérange de plus en plus …je ne peux même plus le regarder dans les yeux …j'ai honte d'être comme ça …

je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant … ; »

… Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues … Je n'ai besoin de l'avis de personne … Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant moi aussi … Tout peut encore changer …

Je range le carnet, et vais dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de lui faire comprendre que c'est terminé ce silence … Ma voix lui manque …

J'ai fini de préparer les pâtes. J'entends un cri dans la salle de bain …

« Merdeuh ! Bon, bah tant pis … »

… Je sors de la cuisine pour lui dire que c'est l'heure de manger et je le vois entrer dans la chambre. Je le suis. Il est dos à moi, la serviette nouée autour de la taille. De la vapeur s'échappe encore de son corps suite à la douche qu'il vient de prendre. J'avance pas à pas vers lui … de plus en plus près … Je respire son odeur … Le temps semble s'être suspendu autour de moi … Juste son corps, si près du mien … Ma joue caresse sa peau au niveau de son omoplate … Ma bouche l'effleure tendrement …

« A table … James … »

88888888888888888

MON DIEU ….C'EST QUOI CA ? Il …il vient de … KYA …MON DIEU …MON DIEU … MON DIEU …

J'ai pas envie d'aller a table …j'ai envie de rester la … je n'y peux rien …je n'ai pas envie de briser ça . Je me tourne , tout doucement . et je le prend dans mes bras . je ne veux pas le laisser filler cette fois …plus jamais …je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de pleurer …encore une fois …

Il entoure ma taille de ses bras et me murmure a l'oreille

« plus jamais »

Rha le connard .. il me fait pleurer maintenant . j'essaye de le cacher mais mes épaule tremblent toutes seules …le voilà qui se recule et je sent ses doits passer sur mon visage pour essuyer mes larmes, je rouvres les yeux et je le vois sourires . je m'écroule dans ses bras que je ne veux plus quitter …

« … Je crois que ça va être froid … »

je relève la tête et lui sourit . puis je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue et je m'attarde un peu …

« Mais oui, James, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Tient il plaisante maintenant ! bah alors il va voir .Je dérape un peu sur ses lèvres ; juste un peu …je me détache de lui et je commence a partir vers la cuisine .

« moi j'aime la nourriture …en fait …envoie moi un caleçon s'il te plait ! »

tient il se met a rire …et me voilà avec un caleçon sur la tête …. LA VIE EST BELLE . J'enlève la serviette et met le caleçon en vitesse .

je me retourne , lui sourit et le prend par la main . et je l'entraîne vers la cuisine . c'est pas le tout mais moi j'ai retrouvé l'appétit !

88888888888888888888

… Merci à Dieu s'il existe de m'avoir donné l'occasion de rattraper le mal que j'ai pu lui faire … J'apprécie sa main dans la mienne, la chaleur de sa peau, la vision de son corps uniquement caché par le caleçon noir que je lui ai donné, le sourire sur son visage … Il semble heureux … Grâce à moi ? …

… N'empêche que je regrette d'avoir fait à manger … Sans l'excuse de la nourriture qui aurait refroidie, on serait resté plus longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre … Mon désir pour lui est revenu … Alors, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? .. Mais bon, il faut que j'arrête de vivre dans le passé … Alors, la question à poser, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? … Il nous reste 2 semaines et demie … Et toute une ville à voir …

« James, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? »

« …On va voir le château ? »

« … Si tu veux … On mange, et tu te prépares … Parce que je suppose que t'as pas l'intention d'y aller en caleçon si ? »

« Ca te déplairait ? »

« … On va dire que je préfères être le seul à pouvoir profiter de la vue … »

« Ho …Ha … Heu …J'irais m'habiller alors …. »

J'aime bien le faire rougir … Il est gêné … Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne le laisse pas indifférent ? Je me mets à rire doucement …

« Bon appétit James ! »

« Mmbonm mapmpétmit ! »

Il en a déjà plein la bouche … J'adore ce mec …

8888888888888

Manger

Manger …manger ;..

J'avais faimmmmm….en plus il ne le dit pas mais il sait bien cuisiner quand même !…BON…je m'habille comment moi ?

« Tu voudrais pas m'aider a choisir mes affaires ? je sais plus ce qu' il me reste ! et j'aime bien quand tu choisi ! »

Il a l'air étonner ;..

« d'accord ! »

Ouais ! cool !bon …je viens de finir mon assiette et je la met dans l'évier . je fille dans la chambre pour commencer a choisir .

« Dépêche toi ! »

Bah alors qu'es ce qu'il fait ? je me retourne et je le vois en train de me fixer …arf non je rougis ….heu ….

« bon alors tu m'aide ? »

« … Bon, il fait assez chaud, donc je te conseille de mettre une chemise, comme ça, tu pourras toujours l'entrouvrir »

« oui bon faut pas être devin pour savoir comment je vais m'habiller ! mais la chemise …de quel couleur ? »

« … Rouge ou blanc, comme tu préfères … «

« …Hum….Rouge ! et tu pense qu'un short avec ça iras ? »

petite moue boudeuse …il va me dire ce qu'il pense comme ça ! personne résiste a ma tête …héhéhé .

« … Tout dépend du short ! »

je sort un petit short moulant en cuir noir , je sais même pas d'ou il sort celui la ! je lui tend et je dit

« Ca ça iras ? »

je fais un grand sourire ! mais que va t'il pouvoir répondre ?

il ferme les yeux et rosit légèrement .

« j'imagine que ça va t'aller »

il imagine …bah ouais je vois ça qu'il imagine … bon ….le short blanc qui m'arrive au genou est une option plus …concevable . je l'enfile sans lui demander son avis et je souri

« tadam »

Ha il sourit ..genre dentifrice …

« beau spectacle »

Hein ? Et voilà je suis tout rouge …mais un Griffondor reste un griffondor

Je prend des poses et commence a clamer

« Attention prenez des photos cher Fan !Je ne sort que très rarement de mon manoir ou je tourne des dizaines de film , Non attendez ! celui la n'est pas mon meilleur profil ! »

« J'en ai de la chance … Et quel est ton meilleur profil ? Vas-y, montre-le moi James, j'en meurs d'envie … »

Rho ….il veux vraiment ! Non ! bien ok !

« mon meilleur profil ? rha mais cher Fan je vais vous le montrer ! »

je me fiche a quelques centimètres de son visages et je dit avec un sourire dentifrice

« C'est un profil de face ! »

« Plus près James, je ne le vois pas bien … »

Ho Plus près ! monsieur a besoin de lunettes ?

Je m'approche un peu , pour que nos nez se touchent et je murmure

« Et La ? tu me vois ou tu veux plus près encore ? »

« Je crois que c'est suffisant … A moins que tu n'aies ENVIE de t'approcher encore plus … »

Hum …si c'est dit comme ça …. Je sourit comme un malade et je m'approche un peu plus , je met mes deux mains sur ses épaules et je lui fait un bisous sur la joue .

« je pense que c'est assez prêt maintenant ! t'en pense quoi toi ? si on y allait ? »

8888888888888888

… Pourquoi j'aurais préféré que ça soit encore plus près ? … Bon, j'attendrais qu'il en ait envie lui aussi …

« Effectivement c'est assez prêt … »

A mon tour de lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner dehors … Nous nous dirigeons vers le château. Je n'ai pas encore lâché sa main … James enlève la sienne et passe son bras autour de mon épaule … On commence à faire la queue pour entrer dans les appartements royaux. Au bout de cinq minutes, James commence à s'agiter …

« Tu es d'accord avec moi que des châteaux on a l'habitude d'en voir à Poudlard … Alors, on a qu'à aller dans les jardins, comme ça, on peut arrêter de faire cette putain de queue qui me stresse ! … Pourquoi tout le monde se retourne quand je gueule ? »

« … Justement parce que tu gueules imbécile ! Allez viens, suis-moi ! »

Il me suit docilement, bougon … Il est vraiment mignon quand il fait la gueule …

« Oui, mais c'est pas la peine de me suivre du regard … »

« Il faut dire qu'on passe pas vraiment inaperçu … »

Nous avançons dans les jardins du château en silence. Personnellement, je n'ai pas besoin de parler, parce que j'apprécie déjà suffisamment sa présence à mes cotés surtout que j'ai passé trois jours loin de lui… C'est à se demander comment j'ai fait pour tenir trois jours …

On passe à côté du lac, et James commence à s'exciter tout seul …

« On fait un tour de barque ? »

Joli ton pleurnichard James … Je crois que je suis incapable d'y résister … Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, c'est pour ça que tu l'utilises …

« … James … Tu sais te servir de rames ? »

« T'as jamais été sur le lac de Poudlard ? »

« Non … Et même si j'avais été, je me serais arrangé pour pas ramer …»

« Comme si on ramait nous ! … Ah oui, en fait, je ne sais pas me servir de rames … »

« Et tu veux quand même y aller ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Très bien, alors on y va … »

Nous faisons la queue pendant quelques minutes puis nous payons notre tour en laissant une caution pour la barque … Peut-être qu'on la récupèrera pas … Vu qu'aucun de nous deux ne sait ramer … Nous nous installons et James saisit les rames …

Je le sens trèèès mal …

8888888888888888

alala faut ramer de quel coter …. Ha ça y est j'y arrive ! je metrise a peu près …bon ok on va a la vitesse d'un escargot mais on va pas se plaindre ! on avance au moins … au bout d'un quarts d'heure nous voilà au beau milieu du Lac

« c'est sympas hein Lulu ? »

« … Oui, Jay »

…Jay ? Whouai ça sonne bien dans sa bouche …. C sympas . ! je me met debout et commence a faire balancer la barque .

« Youhou ! »

« Non … James, arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Pourquoi donc ,tu as peur Lucius ? »

je continu un peu plus fort et un peu plus vite .

« … Tu veux vraiment qu'on tombe ! Arrête ! J'ai pas envie d'être trempé ! »

« ..héhéhé…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

….

PLOUF

…

je me noie ! je suis tombé ! berk c'est plein d'algues …BERK ! je sort la tête hors de l'eau et

« HAAAA ….. MAIS ARRETE DE RIRE LUCIUS ET AIDE MOI A REMONTER ! »

88888888888888888888

Ce mec est trop con. Il devait forcément savoir qu'il allait tomber … Alors, je dois l'aider … Voyons ça …

« C'est pas demandé assez gentiment Jay ! »

« PUTAIN DU CON AIDE MOI !Y a de la vase je vais me noyer ! AU SECOUR LUCIUS ! HELP ME ! PLEASE ! je ferais tout ce que tu veux !"

« … Ah oui ? … Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? … »

« SORT MOI DE LAAAAAAAAAAAA »

« Tu me le promets ? »

« MAIS OUI ! ALLER DEPECHE TOI ! »

« … D'accord, je retiens … »

Je lui tends la main et lui agrippe le bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur …

« Wha merci ! »

« De rien, de rien … J'avais une bonne motivation pour te faire sortir de là … »

Je regarde James un instant … Un bref instant … Son short blanc trempé colle à sa peau … Et, vu qu'il est trempé, il est … on va dire, légèrement transparent … Un grand sourire s'étend sur mon visage … Il aurait pas du mettre un caleçon noir … Il se voit trop … La vue ne me dérange pas du tout, mais elle risque de déranger les personnes du château … Tout le monde n'apprécie pas le manque de pudeur … Je me mets à rire …

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ou bien tu préfères continuer à te balancer … »

« je me sèche et on y vas ! je veux pas que tout le monde me regarde comme si je m'était pris la pluie …et puis il fait beau alors ça va sécher vite ! »

Il retire sa chemise et s'étend de tout son long dans la barque, les yeux fermés … Je fixe son visage, en étudie les moindres traits … Je suis le trajet des gouttes qui coulent de son torse … Je m'installe à côté de lui et le fixe intensément … Un sourire lubrique apparaît sur mon visage. Je fixe le ciel … Me perdant dans mes pensées

88888888888888888

« Lucius … »

« Mmm ? »

« … Alors qu'es ce que je te dois pour m'avoir aider ? »

« … Je vais y réfléchir … Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ma seule chance d'avoir ce que je désire … »

je me relève un peu , juste sur les coudes , et je le regarde intensément . il plonge son regard dans le mien et au bout d'une minute environ je finit par dire

« quand tu sauras préviens moi ! »

je lui sourit et récupère ma chemise …sèche …je m'allonge de l'autre coté pour faire sécher mon cul ..hum hum …mort de rire …

« fait moi un massage … »

« C'est pas toi qui est censé donner des ordres ! »

Ha non il va pas s'y mettre maintenant ! j'ai mal au dos !

« Hum …mais toi t'en a eu trois et moi aucun ! et pi j'ai mal au dos ! »

« Et, dis-moi James … Moi, je te fais le massage avec ou sans la langue ? »

Rha le connard … je le déteste ! grrrr….voilà que je suis tout rouge .

« je suis pas sur que mon corps ai le même goût que le tient ! parce que je te signale que c'est pas dans l'eau salé mais dans la vase que je suis tombé . »

je me met a rire et je fourre ma tète dans mes bras

« aller chteplé ! »

je le sent qui s'installe a califourchon sur mon cul . Hey comment je fais pour sécher moi hein ? Rho quel question con ! on s'en fout !

je sent ses doits qui se baladent sur mes omoplates . Ho non voilà que j'ai la chair de poule la ou il me touche ! pas que ce soit désagréable bien au contraire ….mais ….whouai ….c'est trop bien …..

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier tellement ça me fait de l'effet qu'il me passe ses ongles sur le dos …c'est entre le frollage et le chatouillis ….. MON DIEU ! je comprend pourquoi il voulais pas que j'arrête les miens tout en souhaitant que j'arrête …enfin ..je me comprend !

888888888888888888

Je crois que je prends autant de plaisir à lui faire un massage qu'à en recevoir un … Savoir l'effet que je lui fais me fait tellement plaisir … Je place mes mains autour de sa taille et presse mes pouces le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une mèche de cheveu s'échappe de derrière mes oreilles et vient effleurer le dos de James, étendu sous moi … Je la laisse vagabonder à son gré sur sa peau …

« Ho mon dieu »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Kyaaaa »

D'accord … je crois que je comprends ce qu'il ressent … J'ai déjà connu ça, il n'y a pas si longtemps … Les sensations me reviennent, en écho … Et maintenant ? … Je ferais bien la même chose que lui il y a quelques jours, mais j'ai pas particulièrement envie de goûter la vase du château de Versailles … Alors je me contente de baisser ma tête, ce qui a pour effet de faire pleuvoir sur son corps mes longs cheveux blonds … Je souffle légèrement, tendrement …

Le problème, c'est que là, il n'y a rien pour nous arrêter … Et que je n'en ai absolument pas envie … Voyons jusqu'où il peut tenir … J'approche mes lèvres doucement de son oreille et murmure :

« Tu en veux encore ? »

« Hmmmmm… »

« Très bien … »

Je trempe ma main dans l'eau et laisse tomber quelques gouttes sur son dos …

« Kya …hm…arrete c'est frooiiiiddd…. ;"

" Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?"

« Hmmm…' »

J'applique mes mains à l'endroit où sont tombées les gouttes et je commence à masser … De plus en plus bas …

8888888888888888

Grumph …j'arrive plus a réfléchir Je crois qu'on va arrêter la ;..parce que sinon je lui saute dessus et je le viol sur place …

« Stop ! »

« … Ah, et pourquoi ? … »

« j'ai plus envie , et puis … »

je lève la tète …

« ils nous regardes bizarrement les gens ! »

remettre sa chemise pendant que l'autre se tape une barre …

« c'est pas drôle ! »

« … Moi, je trouve ça plutôt drôle … En fait, je me mets à leur place … Les pauvres … Ils doivent être traumatisés les petits de 5 ans là-bas … »

« je pense que me noyer sous la honte serais une bonne idée ! exactement comme a la plage ! »

« Et t'avais honte de quoi à la plage ? … Au moins il n'y avait personne pour nous regarder … Et puis, là … Je veux pas dire, mais, ce serait plutôt à moi de me noyer … C'était moi qu'on voyait … Puisque toi, tu étais … en-dessous … »

je viens de me prendre l'ampleur de nos rapports dans la gueule ! merci dieu ….

Heu …bon g remis ma chemise et je suis sec…rentrons !

« on y va ! »

il me sourit et moi je ressemble a un plan de tomate ! je commence a ramer pour rentrer au truc ou on a laisser notre carte de crédit .

« tu voudras une glace apres ? »

« … Si c'est toi qui me l'offre, je peux pas refuser … »

« je te signale qu'on a une carte de crédit commune Lucius … ; »

« … Tu m'as cassé là, c'est méchant … »

« Bah si tu veux je peux la lecher avnt que tu la mange comme ca ce seras la mienne et je te la donnerais ! »

« … Tu le penses sincèrement ? »

me regarde aps avec ce reagrd lubrique petit Malfoy !

« a moin que tu ne souhaite venir la chercher dans ma bouche ! »

regard de défit de ma part et grande question existenciel sur ' pourquoi je sort des conneries aussi grosses !'

« Mais j'en serais ravi … »

« Tut tut tut !Tu reve mon mignon ! jamais tu en toucheras a la bouche du grand James Potter ! »

c'est elle qui te devoreras …SHUT

« Ah bon ? … Il me semble avoir déjà failli le faire … 2 fois … »

« Gnagnagna …. »

je lui tire la langue et sourit au mec qui viens nous aider a mettre notre barque dans le bon sens . je decsend ; recupere la causion et me dirige vesr el magasin de glace .

« Welcome ! Je .. ;vouloir …deux glaces pleases ! »

« quel parfum ? »

« Heuuuuuuu…. »

je regarde Lucius d'un air déséspéré .

« Le parfum de ta glace James … »

« Chocolat ! »

« Je prendrais à la menthe s'il vous plaît … »

« tu peux lui demander uen glace trois boule spour moi ? »

« Trois boules au chocolat ? »

« Bah oui ! »

la serveuse nous tend nos glaces et j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je veux 3 boules ; ca y est ! on a nos glaces en main . j'attrape celle de Lucius et commence a la lecher consciencesement . puis je lui tend tout sourire .

« Cadeau ! »

« Attention James, c'est comme un baiser indirect … je croyais que jamais je ne pourrais en avoir ? … »

« mais qui a dit que ma bouche , elle n'en aurais aps ! bon mange ca va fondre ! »

il commence a lecher sa glace tandis que moi je me met a devorer ma glace triple chocolat .

« On rentre ? »

« D'accord … »

et l'on se met en marche pour sortir du château ; moi avec mon gros cornet de glace dans la main .

…….

…

nous voilà a coter de la maison et je vien de finir ma glace …si exelente ….

« A finit ! »

« … J'avais remarqué … »

« On rentre ? »

j'ouvre la porte du hall et j'attend son exelence Lucius 'j'ai un cul d'enfer' Malfoy .

…URG ? c'est moi ou Lucius Malfoy vient de me presque enbrasser sur la bouche ? en fait c'était entre la bouche et la joue …quequilafé ?

« Hein ? »

« Il te restait du chocolat … »

« ….c'était paske j'ai manger ton début de glace hein ? »

regard meurtrier de ma part ….Mon dieu ….

« bon on monte je veux vite ne plus être vaseux ! beurk ! »

« Non … c'est juste parce que j'en avais envie … »

A SUIVRE !

Bon, j'espère que vous avez bien savouré ... Paske c'est le dernier chapitre qu'on publie avant août, voire septembre, pour cause de panne de chapitre et de réécriture ... Also, je vous dit à dans un mois très cher petits lecteurs :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

On vient de rentrer chez nous. James est encore tout retourné par le baiser que je lui ai fait … Il faut dire que moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris … Juste l'envie … Et puis aussi, pour le provoquer … S'il croit être le seul à pouvoir me faire autant d'effet, il se trompe. Je peux lui en faire beaucoup … Il suffit que je me lâche un peu … J'ai enfin admis d'entrer dans ce rêve, alors je veux en profiter et faire ce que je veux … Sans tenir compte de sauvegarder mon image …Et là, je veux le séduire … Chaud devant … Voici le bourreau des cœurs …

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir, James ? »

« DOOOOOODOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

« Seul ou accompagné ? »

« … Mais je t'ai toujours désiré … comme oreiller voyons … »

… Le jeu est parti …

« … Je préfèrerais être la couverture … »

« Gnagnagna … Moi je veux le Malfoy oreiller. »

« … Et pourquoi on ferait ce que tu veux toi ? Je te signale que tu dois faire une des choses que je désire … Je serais donc … la couverture … »

« T'aurais pu demander quelque chose de plus pervers ! … Bon, d'accord … »

« Tu aurais préféré ? … Je peux toujours changé et assouvir un de mes nombreux fantasmes … James … »

J'aime le voir rougir …

« Non non, c'est bon, ça ira … »

Il s'éloigne de la chambre où nous étions pour aller dans la cuisine … L'attrait de la bouffe … Je le suis.

« Tu as l'intention de faire quoi à manger … ? »

« un truc bon ….hum….pizzas je dirais ! »

« Tu veux que je la fasse ? »

« Je vais m'en sortir tout seul voyons ! je sais faire la cuisine ….S'il te plait oui ! »

« … D'accord … Va t'installer devant la télé si tu veux ! »

« je préfère regarder ! »

Intéressant … Trèèès intéressant.

« On peut savoir pourquoi ? … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si attrayant à me regarder préparer une pizza ? »

« et bien si tu pouvais mettre juste un petit tablier , n'oublions de préciser que tu serais nu en dessous , ce serais vraiment très existant . mais sinon comment veux tu que j'apprenne si je ne regarde pas ! »

« Désolé de te décevoir … Je n'ai pas de tablier … Et je me sens très bien dans ma robe … Cela ne te convient pas ? Je ne suis pas assez … excitant à ton goût … »

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je prends une pose aussi suggestive … Ma langue passe lentement sur mes lèvres, mes yeux se ferment puis s'entrouvrent … Et mes mains passent doucement sur mon corps.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais remplacer ms mains Potter ? »

« ho mon dieu ….NON ! »

… Ca veut dire quoi ça ? … Putain, ça casse … Mais, et le 'ho mon dieu' juste avant ? … Un sourire étire mes lèvres …

« Tant pis, dans ce cas, je devrais m'occuper de moi tout seul … »

Bon, j'arrête brusquement mes avances pour me mettre à la préparation de la pizza.

8888888888

…mais il se sent pas bien ? si j'avais dit oui je 'l'aurais violer sur place . et en tant que jeune vierge effarouché il n'aurais pas supporter le chéri …quoi que ….

Je le regarde préparer la pizza sans rien dire . je n'ai aucune envie de répondre . Je continuerais le jeu plus tard ! mais pour le moment j'ai trop faim pour penser ? je m'étale sur une chaise et dit d'un air grognon .

« Luciuuuuuus quand es ce que c'est près ? »

« … Bientôt … Il reste 5 minutes de cuisson … Tu n'as qu'à sortir les assiettes … »

je me lève et j'ouvre le tiroir pour sortir les assiettes . soudain je sent le torse de Lucius se coller contre mon dos pour attraper les verres qui se trouvent juste au dessus des assiettes .

« tu fais quoi la mon petit Lucius ? »

« … Je prends les verres, pourquoi ? »

« tu pense pouvoir tenir longtemps dans cette position ? »

« … Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites … James »

« très bien !alors …. »

je lâche les assiettes , me retourne et colle mon torse contre le siens . je pose ma tête sur son épaule et j'enlace sa taille de mes bras .

« je crois que tant que je n'aurais pas le besoin vital de manger je resterais comme ça ! »

« … Très bien, et combien de temps penses-tu que tu tiendras sans manger ? »

« au moins deux bonnes minutes mon cher Lucius …quand le minuteur sonneras il va falloir que je t'avoue que je ne pourrais plus me retenir et que je mangerais la première chose qui me tomberas sous la main . que se soit un aliment ou ….un coup gracile et fin ! »

« Intéressant, Potter … En auras-tu le cran ? »

« je crois te l'avoir déjà prouver ! «

je pose mes lèvres sur son coup et commence a le mordiller doucement .

« alors Lucius ? douterais tu encore de moi ? »

« … oui ,tant qu'il le faudra ! »

hum …méchant Malfoy qui fait pas confiance ! BEUH !

« DRRIIIIIIINGGGGG »

« LE FOUR ! »

je m'écarte littéralement de Malfoy et prend les assiettes sans ménagement . je met la table a une vitesse encore jamais atteinte et je m'assoie a la table ; tout sourire !

« LUCIUUUUUUUUS dépêche toi j'ai faim ! »

ma pizza 4 fromage adorée ! tient toi prête je suis la ! Ha enfin ! il a poser le plat sur la table ! c'est pas trop tôt ! si j'avais attendu quelques secondes de plus je me serais évanouit …quoi que …j'avais bien quelques petites choses a grignoter sous la main … je jète un regard sur le coup de notre très cher Serpentar et je remarque que maintenant il a un joli petit suçon …Hum ….qui peu bien avoir gagner cette manche ?

88888888

… J'ai eu ce que je voulais … S'il faut douter de lui et lui lancer des défis pour avoir ce que je veux, et bien … Je continuerais … Le tout, c'est de savoir ce que je veux … Et quand je le veux …

« … La prochaine fois, on commencera ça après manger … Histoire de ne pas être interrompu … »

« mhmoui chi tu veux …. Mais la j'ai faim ….Attend t'as dit quoi ? »

« … T'as très bien compris … »

« C'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! j'ai pas envie de recommencer ! »

« … Tu es sûr ? … »

« Evidement ! c'était trop dangereux avec tout ces objets cassant autour de nous tels que les assiettes ou les verres ! si je t'avais plaquer contre le mur j'aurais pu te blesser ! la prochaine fois on fais ça ou sur le lit ou sur le canapé ! »

« … Mais quand tu veux James … »

« je fini ma part de pizzas …et la suivante et on y va Lulu ! Pour une chaude nuit de passion !Youhou ! »

Si seulement il le pensait … Parce qu'il ne se passera rien cette nuit … Je veux juste l'avoir à côté de moi … Pour mieux dormir … Pour pas être seul …

« y reste du dessert ? »

« … Voyons, compote à la banane ? Ou glace ? »

« Glaaaace ! »

« Tiens … »

Je me lève et vais dans la chambre … J'ai pas faim de dessert, moi … Je commence à enlever ma robe, et me retrouve en caleçon noir. Je me mets à peigner mes longs cheveux devant la glace … Puis je m'installe dans mon lit, ouvre la petite lumière, et commence à somnoler … James rentre et s'installe directement dans mon lit. Je sens l'odeur du gel douche à l'amande qu'il a acheté pour lui. Je me tourne vers lui et enfoui ma tête dans le creux de son cou … Je respire son odeur enivrante … Oh putain, comme j'aime être là …

« Tu sens bon … »

Je ferme les yeux … Je suis censé être la couverture ce soir … Mais je suis bien là comme ça … Pour le moment … Je me redresse et l'enjambe.

« Alors James ? Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire ce soir ? »

« Dormir, je suis épuisé. »

Il s'agrippe à ma taille et m'attire contre lui.

« J'ai froid alors t'as intérêt à me serrer très fort. »

… J'imagine qu'il sourit lubriquement … Ca s'entend au ton de sa voix …

« T'en fais pas, je te lâcherais plus maintenant mon petit James. »

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, je murmure …

« … J'aime bien ces vacances en fait … J'aime bien être avec toi … T'es pas si insupportable quand on te connaît un peu mieux … »

Je le serre contre moi un peu plus fort … Dire qu'un jour, il faudra que je le lâche … pour revenir à la réalité … Alors laissez-moi vivre cette nuit de rêve tranquille …

« Je suis toujours gentil avec mes amis … »

… Amis ? … Non, pas réfléchir ce soir … Je suis trop bien pour me prendre la tête … Est-ce qu'il me considère comme son ami ? …

Sa respiration se ralentit … Il a fini par s'endormir … Je sombre à sa suite dans le sommeil …

…………………

………………..

………….

…….

…

..

J'ouvre les yeux … Je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps … J'ai chaud … Pas étonnant, James est au-dessus de moi … Il dort contre mon torse . Les positions se sont inversées … Je le regarde dormir … Il est beau … Attirant … Ne pas profiter des circonstances … Ne pas profiter des circonstances … Ne pas … Bon, tant pis …

Je passe ma main dans ces cheveux, et la laisse dériver le long de son dos … De plus en plus bas … Peut-être que je devrais arrêter ? Si jamais il se réveille, je n'ai pas envie de devoir lui donner des explications … Tant pis, j'en ai trop envie. Ma main descend jusqu'à ses fesses et caresse doucement ses rondeurs … J'approche un peu plus son bassin du mien et soupire délicieusement … Un murmure me répond … James parle dans son sommeil …

« Mm … Lucius … »

… QUOI ? … Il est réveillé ? Je bouge légèrement . Non, ses yeux sont toujours fermés, et il ne bouge pas … Il dort … Et il rêve de moi ? … En quels termes ? … Oh mon Dieu …

Je décide de le laisser dormir, et je retire ma main … James se serre contre moi et pousse un murmure de protestation … Bon, et bien, s'il le souhaite tant … Je replace ma main au même endroit et repose ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je ferme les yeux et m'assoupis légèrement.

888888888888

j'ouvre douloureusement les yeux . j'ai fait un rêve si …whoua …c'état si doux … j'ai rêver que Lucius me caressait le dos en s'attardant sur les fesses et que …en fait c'est quoi …la main que j'ai sur les fesses en ce moment présent . je me retourne un petit peu pour mieux voir et ….la main , le bras et l'épaules appartiennent a Lucius Malfoy …..

« Mon dieu … »

je me relève précipitamment … et je me rend compte que ma position est désormais plus qu 'ambiguë …

je sort vivement du lit et cours a la douche parce que je sent que si j'y pense encore je sent que ma libido va se réveiller façon hard …..je me relave avec ce gel douche que Lucius a l'air de tant apprécier et je sort de la douche ….en m'apercevant que j'ai encore oublier mes affaires … je sort de la douche avec ma serviette sur l'épaule , je suis pas pudique tout le monde est au courant .

Tient Lucius émerge .

« Salut Lulu ! »

3salut »

mais pourquoi il est tout rouge , A oui ma tenue d'Adam …

« Ho désoler ! tu voulais peu être pas être confronter a mon postérieur des le matin …même si quelque chose me dit que j'ai tord ! »

j'enfile un caleçon en vitesse et me tourne vers lui .

« tu veux déjeuner maintenant ou quand tu auras repris ta couleur originel ! »

« Je crois que je vais d'abord me prendre une douche froide . ce serais dommage que je te saute dessus des le matin. »

je saute sur le lit et prend un position très compromettant pour Lucius (et moi)

« tu sais ….moi j'ai pris ma douche ! si tu veux …. Tu peux me goutter maintenant ! »

je sourit d'un air coquin et tend mon cou pour qu'il soit a hauteur de sa bouche .

son nez se pose sur la peu de mon coup et me chatouilles pendants quelques secondes …nez vite remplacer par ses lèvres et ses dents . sa langue remonte vers mon oreille et joue quelques instants avec mon lobe . puis il me repousse et dit d'une voie neutre

« je vais me doucher ! »

« quoi ? mais ….bon ok …. »

Zut ….j'aurais voulu que ça aille plus loin … qu'il me retouche comme ce matin …

Je me lève et vais préparer les pain de cakes …la seule chose que je sache faire ….

Soudain j'ai une idée ! je vais chercher un tablier et j'enlève mon caleçon … s'il en veux pax réaliser mes fantasmes je le ferais moi même ….je me demande comment il va réagir !

« A TABLE LUCIUS ! »

héhéhéhéhé …je l'entend qui arrive …..

« Les douches froides ne servent a rien ici ! »

sa voie sensuelle me fait craquer il pose ses main sur mes anches et je sourit . au moins ma stratégie marche …

« je t'ai déjà dit que la cuisine c'était dangereux Lucius ! »

« moi j'aime le danger ! »

« et moi j'ai faim ! la cuisine c'est peu propice je trouve …. »

« soit ta faim soit tu veux dormir , il n'y a jamais de bon moments avec toi ! »

il se recule …dommage …mais la c'est pas parce que j'ai faim mais parce que c'est sincèrement dangereux … je coupe le gaz , met le dernier pain de cake dans l'assiette , me retourne brusquement et plaque Malfoy contre le mur .

« Tu veux tenter le diable c'est ça ? »

« ça ne me dérangerais pas si ça vaux le coup ! »

« écoute moi bien petite Serpent ! si tu franchit la barrière de sécurité je vais te violer sur place alors évite ! »

je m'écarte , un peu énerver , et remet mon caleçon . je m'assois a ma table et commence a grignoter .

« … »

il part …ok…j'ai agis comme un imbécile …mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

8888888888888

Mais il lui a pris quoi là ? … Moi, je voulais juste m'amuser un peu … Mais bon, s'il veut qu'on arrête, et bien … on arrêtera … Je serais juste un ami … C'est ce qu'il veut non ? …

J'entends qu'il entre dans la pièce … Je ne quitte pas la vétélision devant laquelle je me suis installé. Il arrive derrière moi et m'entoure le cou de ses bras. Il pose la tête sur mon épaule et murmure à mon oreille :

« Escuse moi … je suis désolé … je me suis énervé tout seul … je voulais pas mais comprend que … m'enfin …voilà quoi ..tu a un corps de Dieu …et c'est trop tentant … mais en t'inquiète pas ! je continu a jouer ! je te demande juste de me pardonner ce sais pas ce qu'il m'as pris … ; »

Un corps de Dieu hein ? … C'est tentant … Lui aussi, il est tentant …

« … Toi aussi, tu es tentant, Potter … C'est pas pour ça que je m'énerve sur toi … »

« mais si j'avais pas réagis comme ça je t'aurais … Sauter dessus d'une force incroyable ! »

« Et qui t'a dit que ça m'aurait dérangé ? … En tout cas, j'aurais préféré ça à ta réaction … »

« excuse moi »

« … Et tu m'offres quoi pour te faire pardonner ? »

« Demande et j'obéirais. »

« … Je voudrais … goûter à ta peau … si tu as fini de manger bien sûr … »

Je prends un air triste … Il m'a blessé quand même … Alors je vais faire ce dont j'ai envie …

Il me lâche et se place devant moi …

« Quelle partie ? »

« … Ca m'est égal … Je te laisse choisir celui que tu préfères … »

Il s'assoit sur mes genoux.

« Du nombril à l'oreille, t'as droit à ce que tu veux … »

« Très bien … Tu es libre quand aujourd'hui ? »

« … Maintenant, ça te va ? »

Je le prends par la main et l'amène dans la chambre. Je l'installe sur mon lit.

« Tu préfères quel côté ? Le ventre ou le dos ? »

« J'ai dit du nombril … Ca implique forcément le ventre … »

« D'accord d'accord … »

Je m'installe sur lui. Mes mains rencontrent sa peau, tâtent, caressent, savourent. Bien vite, mes lèvres les remplacent et goûtent enfin à la saveur de sa peau veloutée. Ma langue lèche le long de la ligne qui remonte vers ses pectoraux musclés. Et mes dents s'emploient à mordiller ses tétons. Je relève les têtes tout en continuant ma tâche, histoire de rencontrer son regard. Mais je ne peux pas croiser ses yeux. Parce que son visage est enfoui dans l'oreiller, la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Sa bouche est entrouverte et ses mains agrippent la couverture fermement.

Je ferme les yeux moi aussi et lèche autour du téton que je viens de mordiller. Puis je descend lentement vers le nombril que je titille avec ma langue. Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'aller plus bas … Alors je remonte en embrassant chaque partie de ce corps que j'adore tant. Je pose ensuite ma joue contre son ventre et attend … Je ne sais pas ce que j'attend … Je veux juste rester comme ça pour toujours.

8888888888888

je pose mes mains sur son dos . je ne veux plus le lâcher . je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis énerver tout a l'heure …

« Tu aurais au moins pu continuer Lucius ? »

mon ton est blagueur .

« … Si tu veux, je peux toujours reprendre … Mais je croyais que tu avais peur de ne pas te contenir … Alors, je fais ça pour toi … »

« Hum … s'il te plait Lucius …. »

« … »

« Aller quoi ! moi je t'ai bien embrasser partout …chteuplé Luuuuuu….j'arriverais a me contenir si je m'inclus pas trop ! tant que je reste soumis …. »

« Si c'est demandé aussi gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser. »

Il se remet a me torturer … oui torturer parce que j'aime trop ça et que je lutte pour ne pas répondre …mais il faut souffrir pour ….heu……ne réfléchissons plus ….

« On …a …dit qu'on …faisait quoi …aujourd'hui déjà ? Arrête ça mon dieu …ça me chatouille …. »

« … Je sais pas, on a rien dit … Tu veux faire quoi ? … Et non, j'arrêterai pas, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de continuer … Alors … je vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais de te faire des choses que tu aimes … »

« hum …tu as tout a fait raison Lucius mais si tu pouvais jute éviter cet endroits ça m'arrangerais beaucoup …on peu aller au centre commercial de St Quentin non ? le frigo est vide …..Hum….. »

« Quel endroit ? … Celui-là ? … »

« MmmOuuuuuuiiiiiiii……arrête par pitié …. ; »

« Et bien, si ça te déplaît, et si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête … repousse-moi James. »

Le repousser ? je n'y avait même pas penser . et je 'n'en ai aucune envie …. Alors pourquoi le ferais je ? c'est juste que s'il continu a cet endroit super sensible je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenir très longtemps et que je vais être obliger de répondre ….pauvre petites vierges effarouchées que nous sommes ….en faite nous ne somme ni vierge ni effarouché mais bon ….

« Je ne te repousse pas assez avec mes demandes ?s'il te plait fais ça sur une autre partie de mon corps. »

« … Si tu préfères ici … »

HO MON DIEU …. Si tu existe …. Fait le s'arrêter …. J'aime tellement ça ….

« Hmmmm…… »

« … Si on veut partir pas trop tard au centre commercial, il faut que j'arrête James … »

j'enroule mes bras et mes jambes autours de sa taille et dit d'un air de défit .

« vas y ! lève toi ! »

il se met a rire et essaye de se lever . j'aime bien son rire . c'est léger et cristallin .

« J'y arrive pas ! »

« Ho dommage ! vous êtes le maillon faible ! Nous allons donc devoir rester la tant que vous n'y arriverez pas ! »

« Oh mais si tu veux James … La position n'est pas particulièrement inconfortable … »

« Effectivement …. Mais a ce moment la …je pense qu'il va falloir changer quelques petites choses … »

« Et peut-on savoir lesquelles ? »

« ….hum …peu recommandable pour public non averti ….mais je pense que ta solution est la meilleure ! on va chercher a manger et on continu tout ce soir ! »

« … Encore remettre à un autre moment … C'est tout toi ça, Potter. »

« je te signale qu 'il est déjà 13 heures 45 , que c'est les soldes et que donc , il y auras du monde mon vieux ! et regarde ! je ne remet pas tout a un autre moment ! sinon j'aurais encore décaler les courses ! »

je me désenroule de son torse et m'assoie sur le lit .

« et puis faut que je m'habille avant … «

« … D'accord James … A ce soir … J e retiens … »

88888888888888

James est parti se doucher. Je reste seul sur le lit et je me retourne vers le plafond, les bras en croix. Ce soir … Tu parles … Je vais finir par craquer un jour, à force d'être chauffé et de le chauffer … Est-ce qu'il sera d'accord à ce moment-là ? … Mais quand est-ce qu'il assumera ses envies ? … Est-ce qu'au moins, il en a envie autant que moi ?

Il revient de sa douche … Je me lève et évite son regard.

« Tu es prêt ? »

« yes ! et toi ? »

« Il me semble que c'était toi qu'on attendait non ? … Bon, on y va. »

Je le devance et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je ne parle pas pendant le chemin qui nous amène à la gare.

« Lucius ? »

« … Oui ? »

« Ca va pas ? »

« Si si … »

« Arrête de mentir … »

« Je mens pas, je déforme la réalité … »

« Je peux savoir ce qui va pas ? »

« … Je me … pose juste des … questions … »

Il s'arrête de marcher … J'ai pas envie de lui parler … J'ai rien à lui dire … Surtout pas à lui … Etant donné que c'est sa conduite qui me gêne.

« Je peux savoir lesquelles ? »

Trouver un truc … N'importe quoi …

« Je me demandais … euh … ce qui se passera ce soir . »

… Bon, et bien voilà, tu peux le faire … Réaction : Il baisse les yeux et prend un ton léger

« Le feeling mec, le feeling … »

"Ouais ouais ..."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe ?"

« Rien que tu ne veuilles pas aussi … »

« Et si je ne sais pas ce que je veux … »

« Je peux pas le savoir à ta place … Mais bon, tu as encore toute l'après-midi pour y réfléchir … A moins que tu préfères faire tout au feeling … Mais dans ce cas, tu risques de faire des choses que tu regretteras … »

« … »

A SUIVREEEEE


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Nous avons continué à marcher en silence … Je n'aime pas ce silence … Je préfère quand il parle, parce que c'est plus naturel pour lui … Pourtant le silence a persisté pendant tout le trajet en train et pendant le temps où nous nous dirigeons à l'intérieur du centre commercial. On passe devant un magasin de vêtement … Pimkie … Et on se retrouve dehors. Il fait chaud … Et je me sens mal … Ce silence me pèse horriblement … Il faut que ça cesse. Je m'arrête …

« James ? … »

« Mmh … »

J'attends qu'il s'arrête à son tour et je m'approche de lui.. Je passe le dos de ma main sur sa joue et enfonce mes doigts dans ses cheveux … Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Dis quelque chose … N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il n'y ait plus ce silence gêné entre nous … »

« J'ai faim. »

… Son ton est froid, cinglant. Ca me fait mal … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? … Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il soit aussi froid ? … Ca veut dire que le silence va encore durer ? Je retire ma main, soupire et me remet à marcher …

« Tu veux manger quoi ? »

« … Une glace. »

… Mais putain mais parle ! … J'en peux plus là, u t'en rends compte …

On descend l'allée en quête d'un marchand de glace. Par cette chaleur, ça devrait être facile. Au bout du chemin, on en trouve un …

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme parfum ? »

Un sourire illumine son visage.

« Un cornet trois boules chocolat-menthe ! »

… Très bien … Je le demande à la vendeuse et je lui donne.

« Tu vas vraiment tout manger ? »

« Le partage est une vertu. »

« Ah … »

… A deux sur une seule glace … Ca va faire des dégâts …

888888888888

Je suis content de lui reparler … ce qu'il ma dit m'as un peu refroidit a vrai dire …. Je sais bien que si je part trop au feeling ça va finir en free style …. Peu être que j'en ai envie en fait … mais ça ma donner matière a réfléchir …. Et maintenant me voilà avec une glace que je pourrais très bien finir tout seul mais que j'ai envie de partager …

Je donne un grand coup de langue sur le dessus et fond littéralement sous le goût ..je tend le cornet a Lucius et lui dit d'un air enfantin

« Goûte c'est très bon ! »

il me fait un grand sourire et me dit

« tu sais ce qui est bon toi hein ? »

je lui tire la langue dans un geste de grande maturité et continu a lui tendre la glace .

« je t'assure goûte ! »

il plonge son regard dans le mien et donne un grand coup de langue a son tour .

« Bah voilà quand on veux ! bon des qu'on a finit on va faire les courses ! comme ça on seras débarrasser ! je pense qu'on va éviter de prendre les trucs qui fondent ! on iras au super marcher en bas de la maison …mais pour le reste on fait le plus gros ici !ok ? »

« Ok »

je lui sourit et reprend ma glace . je la lèche consciencieusement et commence a avancer vers l'espèce de rivière au dessus de laquelle nous somme passé il y a quelque minute sa peine . je bifurque a gauche et suit son cours en léchouillant ma glace ….

« Lu … tu trouve que je suis un gamin ? »

« … Ca dépend des moments … Mais je suis persuadé que c'est pour t'amuser un peu que tu joues à être gamin … En fait, non, je crois pas que tu sois un gamin … »

« c'est vraiment ec que tu pense ? ho … «

je sourit et je commence a avancer sur un petit pont

« Putain ce que l'eau ets crade ici …c'est allucinant ! comment els poissons font pour rester en vie ? »

« … T'es sûr qu'il y a des poissons ? »

« oui regarde la ! »

je montre deux gros poissons rouges (immonde ?) du doit tout en continuant a lecher ma glace . je me rnd compte que depusi tout a l'heure c'est moi qui la mange …je lui tend

« tient »

« Merci James. »

il atrape la glace ET ma main et copmmence a lecher la creme glacer . Mon dieu mais pourquoi il fait fca ? il …il continu le jeu ! jeux que je n'ia plus vraiment envie de continuer ! ca commence a impliquer trop de choses pour moi …j'ai peur de l'issus de ce jeux …

« heu .. ;Lucius …. »

je me sent rougir comme uen jeune vierge effarouché

« … Oui ? »

« tu n'était aps obligé …de prendre ma main tu sais ! »

« … Pas obligé … Mais c'était pas interdit si ? »

« Bah ..non …mais heu ….. »

je dois ressemblé a un plan de tomate bien mure j('en suyis sur ….

« Dans ce cas … Je prends le droit de le faire … Mais bon, si ça te mets dans cet état-là … Désolé. »

il vien de me lacher la main et la glace avec …gklace que je ne tenais plus depuis longtemps et qui s'effondre sur le sol .merde pourquoi j'ai parler …non non non ca ne vas plsu du tout …il faut que je change ca … il y a trop de gene … bon …. On va dire que ca n'implique rien meme si je sias que ca implique …

« ne t'excuse pas Lucius ! et puis … »

jke me met a sourire avec un air inocent et espiegle

« Même si ça me met dans un état pas possible … t'as le droit de le faire …c'est juste qu'il y a du monde …c'était un peu génant .. et je comprend pas pourquoi ! ce n'etx qu'un jeu n'es ce aps ! donc ca devrais pas me faire ca ! alosr tu peux y aller ! t'as marquer un point ! »

je sourit et regarde la glace a nos pieds

« Tu sais quoi ? … Les gens, j'en ai rien à faire … »

Il s'approche et refait la meme chose que ce qu'il ma fait quiand il ma demander de parler . je sent sa main courir sur mon visage et je frissonne …

« Heu …. Non je savais pas … »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi James. »

« ca par contre je le savais ! »

il me sourit , enleve sa main et continu a marcher ; je le suitet pose moin coude sur son epaule .

« Alors Barbie Boy ! on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« … Retire ce que tu viens de dire … »

« Hein ? mais non j'ai aps envie ! si je me retracte ca feras pas serieux ! »

« … Très bien, c'est donc à moi de ne pas tenir compte de l'insulte ? »

« mais quel insulte ? je ne t'ai plus insulté depuis belle lurette ! je te taquine c'est tout ! »

« Et t'aime ça hein ? … Bon, on a qu'à retourner vers l'intérieur, il me semble que c'est là-bas qu'il y avait le supermarché … »

« Oui j'aime bien taquiner le sgens que j'iame bien ..c'est normal non ? oui a l'interieur y a un truc gentre …Raferrouc ! »

« … Moi aussi, je t'aime bien Potter. »

« Ha non toi t'as pas le droit de me taquiner ! »

« Je te taquine pas c'est la vérité. Est-ce que tu en doutes ? »

« … je ne sais pas quoi en penser … ca fait bizarre … mais dit le sans le Potter ce sera plus véridique ! »

je sourit et m'appuis un peu plus sur lui.

888888888888

Sans le Potter ? … J'en suis incapable.

« … Je préfère le dire avec le 'Potter', c'est moins difficile à dire. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de dire ça aux gens … »

« Ah d'accord … »

Ca a d'autant plus de valeur …

Bon, nous nous dirigeons vers l'intérieur. Il est appuyé sur moi. On repasse devant notre glace à terre … Il a quand même admis que je lui faisait plus d'effet que nécessaire. C'est plutôt positif tout ça. En tout cas, la gêne est partie.

On rentre dans le Rafferouc, qui s'avère être en fait Carrefour … Je suis James dans les rayons, pendant qu'il se saisit de tas de paquets et au bout d'un temps indéterminé, il se dirige vers les caisses.

« Ca va être long … La queue … »

Il arbore une tête désespérée et pousse un long soupir.

« Oh non … »

« Il faudrait que tu apprennes à être patient James ! »

« Désolé, ce n'est pas ma principale qualité. »

« …Ca, je le savais … Quelle est-elle alors ? »

« De quoi ? »

« … Ta plus grande qualité ? … C'est laquelle ? »

« … Je suis merveilleux … »

Je me met à rire doucement.

« T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je connaisse mes qualités sincèrement ? »

« … Pourtant tu en as beaucoup ! … Mais bon, c'est vrai que je serais incapable de voir les miennes … Alors, d'un certain côté, je te comprends … »

« Merci merci, je sais que je suis magnifique … Fabuleux, fantastique … Ensorcelant … »

Je lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule …

« … J'ai pas dit ça … alors te la joue pas trop ! »

« Si je ne me la jouais pas, ça serait plus moi. »

« … Effectivement … Ca nous manquerait ! … Bon, aide-moi à porter les sacs. »

Il attrape la majorité des sacs et commence à les porter …

« J'ai dit 'aide-moi' pas 'porte tout' ! »

« Mais tu es tellement frêle que tu serais incapable de porter quoique ce soit Lucius. »

« Eh ! M'imagine pas comme ça ! Je suis pas aussi fragile ! »

« Oui, mais moi, j'aime paraître plus fort que je ne suis. »

« Très bien, je te laisse tout porter alors. »

Je m'éloigne sans rien prendre.

« Et attends ! Je peux pas porter les six ! »

« … Evidemment … Donc tu as besoin de la petite chose frêle et fragile que je suis. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Je m'approche de lui et me saisis de trois sacs.

« J'aime bien quand tu as besoin de moi. »

« Oui mais t'es gentil, tu me rends un sac. »

« Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être gentil et de t'obéir ? »

« Et comment tu veux que j'équilibre les poids par rapport à mes bras ? … Même toi ça va te gêner. »

« … Par contre, je déteste quand tu as raison. »

Je lui tends un sac et avance vers la sortie, en boudant. James essaie de se mettre à courir … Mais il a 4 sacs, alors … il se contente de trottiner pour tenter de me rattraper.

« Mais boude pas, Lucius, j'ai le droit d'avoir raison de temps en temps. »

« … Je déteste avoir tord. »

Je l'attend et place mon index sur son torse.

« Je suis très mauvais joueur. »

888888888888888

gnagnana je suis un très mauvais joueur ….mais qu'es ce qu'il a c'est pas un jeux ça !

« Ho j'ai une idée ! accompagne moi a la bijouterie ! je veux me faire percer l'oreille ! »

« QUOI ? »

« bah ça peu être sympas ! me faire percer l'oreille version Moldue ! »

« … Et à quoi ça va te servir ? »

« a faire joli … a me souvenir …mais surtout a faire joli »

je sourit , content de moi . je veux un anneau d'or ….

« Très bien … Allons-y … Mais tu m'entraîne pas dans ton truc de moldu … »

« je n'ai pas envie que ton père soit au courant de quoi que ce soit ! donc je ne veux pas que tu me suive ! moi je ne risque rien ! … »

je lui sourit gentiment .

« allez viens on y vas ! »

il me sourit tristement et me suit . nous arrivons devant une boutique de bijoux . j'entre , pose mes sacs dans un coin et interpelle la vendeuse . j'essaye de lui expliquer ce que je veux mais je n'y arrive pas ! mon niveau de français est trop nul …

« Aide moi Lucius ! »

« Ca donne : je voudrais un piercing a l'oreille s'il vous plait ! »

« merchi ! »

la vendeuse a enfin compris ! elle me fait asseoir sur une chaise et me montre une série de boucle d'oreille . je choisi une boucle en or et sourit . elle met un espèce de pistolet sur l'oreille et appuis dessus . je sent quelque chose qui me pince et 'c'est bon …j'ai ma boucle ….c'est trop beau sur ma peau bronzé , et ça fait ressortir mes yeux …je 'l'aime ….je sourit commune bien heureux .

« alors t'en pense quoi Lucius ? »

« t'as bien fait de le faire »

je lui sourit de toute mes dents et penche la tète sur le coté

« merci ! »

je me redresse et me dirige vers la caisse pour aller payer .

88888888888888

C'est magnifique. Ca lui va vraiment trop bien … Il s'arrête dans son chemin vers la caisse et retourne sur ses pas de quelques mètres et reste devant une vitrine.

« James … on a pas que ça à faire. Dépèche … »

Son regard passe de la vitrine à moi, de moi à la vitrine et un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure des allez-venues … Il s'en va directement vers la caisse et s'adresse à la vendeuse.

« Euh … Madame … Euh … Lucius ? »

" ... Oui ?"

"Tu peux traduire ?"

« … Vas-y. »

« J'aimerais la chaîne en argent à 35 Euros qui est là-bas s'il vous plaît. »

Je répète la phrase à la vendeuse sans me poser de question. La vendeuse part immédiatement la chercher et lui demande s'il souhaite un papier cadeau. Je retranscris à James.

« Non merci, l'écrin dans lequel je vais le mettre le mettra plus en valeur. »

James se saisit de la chaîne et me la passe autour du cou. Est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est pour moi ? … Apparemment … Je demande confirmation à James.

« … C'est … pour moi ? »

« Non voyons, c'est pour la vendeuse. Tu sais, je l'ai trouvé tellement mignonne avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ces yeux bleus clairs et ses airs androgynes. Oh ! C'est ton portrait ! Comme c'est étrange ! »

« … Te foues pas de ma gueule … J'ai … juste pas l'habitude … Désolé d'être surpris. »

Je me dirige vers un des multiples miroirs qui couvre le magasin. Je regarde cette chaîne qui repose sur mon corps. C'est lui qui me l'a offert. Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on m'offre quelque chose qui me touche autant.

« Je … Merci beaucoup … »

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Je reste quelques instants près de son oreille et lui murmure :

« Ca me fait très plaisir . »

« Je suis content. Ca te va bien. Bon, je vais payer. »

… Il n'est sûrement pas aussi content que moi. Je ressens quelque chose dans mon cœur. Un grand élan de bonheur… Une musique qui m'emplit les oreilles et me porte vers la lumière.

Tout ça grâce à une simple chaîne.

« C'est bon, on y va. »

« … Oui … »

J'adore James … Je n'aurais jamais cru ça un jour, mais c'est lui qui m'a éveillé à la vie … à l'amour … Mais comment il a fait ? … Il lui a vraiment suffi de me regarder … ? … Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel pour m'avoir touché comme ça ? Pour avoir ruiné en quelques jours les années d'éducation de mon père ? Ce mec est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel …

« James … J'aurais jamais cru que je te dirais ça un jour mais … t'es vraiment quelqu'un de sensationnel … »

88888888888888

qu'es ce qu'i viens de dire ? que j'étais sensationnel ? heu …je ne voit pas en quoi mais bon …. Ca me fait plaisir . je lui sourit et nous sortons lde la bnoutiques , nos sac de course dans les mains pour aller nous poser quelque part . soudain en passant par un coin sombre je vois des especes de voitures métaliques .

« dit Lucius tu sais ce que c'ets que ce truc ? »

« … Aucun idée ! »

« tu pense qu('on pourrais mettre nos sac dedans ? il me semble que j'ia vu des gens avec des trucs comme ca qui se baladais ! »

« tu peux toujours essayer ! »

je pose les sacs dna sle chariot métalique et je commence a le pousser . c'est beaucoup plus pratique que les sacs a main nue et personne ne nous regarde de traver ;.. ca doit donc servir a ca ….je m'arrete devant uen grande orloge … deja 18 heures 45 ….. le temps ets apssé rudement vite … je crois que nous avaons au moin passer 4 heures dans le super marché … le temps qu'on se retrouve dans les rayons et les etages …. Mais c'était marrant …

« Dit Lucius on va manger ? »

« Tu veux manger où ? »

« je sias pas … tout a l'heure qund on mangeais Feu la glace au chocolat tombé par terre j'ia vu un espece de restaurant … je crois que c'était japonais …. Il fallait montrere toute les marches acoté de la médiateque et on y ets ! »

« D'accord … Alors, allons-y … »

« Yeah ! »

je le prend par la main pour qu'il se depeche un peu …je commence serieusement a avoir faim … faut pas oublier que l'on a pas manger ce midi ….et puis je remarqe quelque chose de tréééééééééééé sinterressant !

« attend moi la Lulu ! je vais acheter un truc et je reviens ! »

« … »

888888888888888

J'ai rien eu le temps de dire … Il était déjà parti en courant. Et , même si je l'adore, je ne suis pas très motivé pour courir après lui. Surtout qu'il m'a laissé le chariot. Et que je ne sais absolument pas où il est parti. J'avance un peu jusqu'à un banc et m'assois en l'attendant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revient avec un paquet cadeau de forme rectangulaire

« tient c'est pour toi ! »

Encore … Putain, mais il lui prend quoi aujourd'hui de m'offrir autant de chose ? Bon, je déballe le papier

« ca te plait ? c'est la nouvelle version de Barbie a la plage ! »

« …………………………………………………………… »

Potter (oui Potter) s'écroule de rire et s'appuie contre un poteau pour reprendre son souffle. C'est étrange mais cette fois, je ne souffre pas de cette 'insulte' … Il a l'air de bien s'amuser … A quoi il s'attend de ma part ? … Quelle réaction il veut que j'ai …

« … Tu te foues de ma gueule Potter … »

C'est une constatation …

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher … »

… J'imagine …

« … Ca m'étonne pas de ta part … »

« Surtout, le prends pas mal hein ! »

« … Mais, voyons, je n'ai aucune raison de le prendre mal … Tu voulais juste … t'amuser … Alors, tu te fout de ma gueule … C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude … Venant de toi, c'est pas exceptionnel … Tu te fout un peu de la gueule de tout le monde … »

Je remets le papier cadeau et place la poupée dans le caddie … Jeter serait peut-être plus juste …

« M'en veux pas si je préfère l'autre cadeau Potter. Bon, on y va à moins que tu n'aies pas encore suffisamment repris ton souffle … C'était pas drôle … »

James me lance un regard plein d'excuses. Toute façon, je pourrais pas lui en vouloir, même si je le voulais … Et je le veux pas …

« Lucius … Je suis désolé .. Mais tu sais, déjà, je me foues pas de ta gueule, je te taquine, tu ne ressembles pas à Barbie. Si j'avais vraiment voulu te représenter, j'aurais pris un ange … »

« … Je suis pas un ange Potter. »

Je détourne le regard … Je suis très loin d'être un ange …

« Oui, tu as raison … Un ange déchu … »

… Un sourire triste apparaît sur mon visage … J'ai déjà lu ça … Je soupire et lance dans un murmure presque imperceptible

« … C'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi … »

« T'as dit un truc ? »

« … Rien d'important … On y va cette fois ou tu veux en acheter une autre ? »

« Je vais peut-être opter pour Barbie Princesse Cendrillon … »

Je le prends par la main et le tire.

« Oublie ma question … T'as pas le choix, on y va. »

888888888888

il me tire vers kle restaurant japonais en pouyssant le caddie . caddie que nous allons placer dans une petite cabine fermée a clef qui peu garder votre boite métallique pendant que vous vçivez votre vie ; Nous arrivons au restaurant et une jeune femme nous accueille .

« Bonjour et bienvenue . une table fumeur ou non fumeur ? »

vu queje ne sais pas ec que ca veux dire , mais que j'ia compris qu'elle nous souhaitais la bien venue je réond

« Delighted ! fumeur please ! »

elle va nous placer sur une petite table , tout au fond du magasin . c'est joli ! je m'assois en face de la fenetre pour pouvoir voir les gens passer et Lucius s'assois en face de moi .

la serveuse nous donne les menus et s'en va , nous laissant seuls .

« alors tu veux quoi Lulu ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée je connais rien »

je luis ourit et regarde la carte .

« alors a mon humble avis on ferais mieux d'éviter tout ce qui est poisson cru je ne suis pas sur de supporter ! par contre les menus avec les brochettes on l'air vraiment sympas et j'aimerais bien commander des maki pour voir la tete que ca a ! »

« et bien commande ! je suis tes choix ! »

« Ok ! je ne te commande pas la même chose qu'a moi comme ça on partage ! alors que pense tu d'un menu 10 avec 6 brochettes , dont deux aux poisson (saumon cuit) ? et pour les maquis on en prend a la prune ! »

« j'en pense que je suis tes choix ! »

« ok ! »

je lui sourit et attend que la serveuse revienne . je commande deux menus et les makis que je voulais et elle repart .

« qu'es ce qui vas pas Lu ? j'ai l'impression que tu me fait la gueule ! »

« Non non j'ia aps encore accuser le coup de la Barbie © »

Ho non c'est pas vrai il 'm'en veux pour ça ….je me prend la tête dans les mais et soupir

« je suis désolé …. Lucius je voulais pas te faire de peine ! je trouvais ça drôle …mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas penser a toi …la prochaine fois je réfléchirais ….tu sais je voulais vraiment pas te blesser . si je te taquine avec Barbie c'est parce que même si tu as des points commun avec elles ; qui sont minimes je doit dire …a part les cheveux blonds et le corps …si l'on peu dire pour la poupée mais pour toi c'est sur , de rêve . mais sinon tu n'as rien d'elle ! tu est beaucoup plus …beaucoup plus toi …tu comprend ! la classe , la grandeur , l'intelligence …. Tu ne lui ressemble pas ! excuse moi ! »

« … la classe la grandeur l'intelligence …alala effectivement c'est moi ! Bien sur que je te pardonne ! »

je lui fait un immense sourire . je ne voulais pas qu'a peine re réconcilier nous nous engueulions encore . je tend ma main vers le cou de Lucius et attrape sa chaîne . je continu a sourire et dit doucement

« elle te vas vraiment très bien je trouve … avec tes yeux , tes cheveux , ta peau …. »

« … Merci … c'est grâce a toi que je l'ai ! »

il pose sa joue sur ma main et me sourit . j'enlève doucement ma main et je vois la serveuse revenir avec un bol de soupe miso et un autre de salade pour chacun . elle les pose et s'en vas en souriant . j'attrape les baguettes pour manger et …baguette ? mais comment on fait pour manger avec ça ? je les tatrapes et commence a essayer de manger …mais ca doit pas etre comme ca parce que ca marche aps ….faut dire je els tient comme de scouvers normaux aussi alors ac aide pas ….je decide de tout mettre dans uen main et de les manier ….ca commence a marcher ;…vous croyez que je suis méga intelligent ? non en fait j'ia juste regarder comment els uatres clienst mangais !

« t'y arrive ? »

« … Pas vraiment … »

il me fait un immence sourire …. Bon il faut que je 'liade , ce serais bien normal . je lui attrape ses baguettes et les lui met dans uen seule main … et j'essaye de lui montrer le mouvement …mais il a pas l'air d'y arriver ;..meme avec mon aide ! alosr ej passe au plan B ! j'attrape mes baguettes , son bol de salade et dit avec un air joyeux .

« fait Aaaaaaaaah ! »

il ouvre l bouche et je lui met la salade dans la bouche .puis je dit avec un petit air boudeur .

« t'as pas dit Aaaaaaaah ! c'est pas sympas ! »

je lui sourit et continu a le nourrir

888888888888

J'ai un peu honte quand même. Je me fais nourrir par James Potter … Heureusement que nous sommes légèrement isolés des autres clients. Je ferme les yeux pendant qu'il me met de la salade dans la bouche. J'aime bien sa manière de m'apprendre à utiliser des baguettes …

« J'ai plus envie de salade. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

« … Pour l'instant, la soupe avec la cuillère. Ensuite, les brochettes, le riz et … »

« Mais pour la soupe, j'ai pas besoin de toi, c'est pas marrant … »

« … Pfff … Désolé mais Maman James aimerait bien manger aussi. »

« … D'accord, mange … »

Je mange ma soupe seul, comme un grand … C'est beaucoup moins agréable … Je le regarde manger. J'aimerais bien être la cuillère qu'il porte à sa bouche. Je me sens rougir et fuie la vision de ce visage aimé.

Le riz arrive avec les brochettes. Je saisis mes baguettes et m'efforce de prendre quelques grains de riz … Pas facile … Je préfère sincèrement quand il me le donne lui-même. Mais bon, je ne vais pas lui demander ça … Il faut qu'il mange lui aussi. Je pose mes baguettes inutiles, prends la brochette dans mes mains et mords dedans à pleine bouche. La sauce salée que j'ai versé sur la viande coule à côté de ma bouche. Je prends ma serviette et essuie le coin de mes lèvres en riant.

« Désolé de t'infliger ce spectacle … Je suis pas très doué. »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

James se met à rire …

« Oh, mais tu sais, ce spectacle peut être très agréable si on imagine que c'est ma langue à la place de la serviette. »

Je me sens rougir de nouveau.

« … Imbécile … Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de manger … Fais comme tu veux James. »

James pris ses propres baguettes et saisit du riz avec qu'il approche de ma bouche. Pour lui faire plaisir, je l'ouvre grand.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

J'avale son riz. Et je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Merci … Mais si tu ne manges pas, tu vas plus avoir de force, ça serait dommage … »

Il ne dit rien et prend une bouchée de riz, puis il m'en tend une.

« Très bien, si tu insistes, je me laisse faire. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire.

Au fur et à mesure des bouchées, je commence à ne plus avoir faim. Je me repose sur mon dossier de chaise et rejette ma tête à l'arrière.

« J'ai plus faim perso … Je te laisse finir le reste si tu veux. »

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Au bout de quelques minutes de repos, je rouvre les yeux. James vient de finir le deuxième bol de riz et la dernière brochette.

« T'as fini de manger maintenant ? »

« Hm Hm … Il reste le dessert. »

« … Comment tu peux te mettre tout ça dans le ventre ? … C'est quoi le dessert ? »

« … J'ai plus très faim alors je vais prendre une glace au thé. »

« … Oh … Je prends rien … Je peux plus rien avaler. »

Je commande à la serveuse et j'attends qu'il soit servi. Puis je me replace dans ma position mais je garde les yeux ouverts, fixés sur lui. Il se met à lécher la cuillère et j'observe sa langue jouer avec le métal brillant.

J'attends qu'il ait terminé pour demander l'addition, qui se révèle pas très chère pour ce qu'on a mangé. Il faudra qu'on revienne ici à l'occasion. Nous nous levons de table et commençons à marcher. Le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher et de là où nous sommes, on a une vue imprenable sur ce coucher de soleil et sur le lac artificiel qui se trouve en bas. C'est vraiment magnifique. Je regarde autour de moi et voit un escalier qui monte encore plus haut. Je me dirige par là, et James me suit. Les alentours sont déserts. Il n'y a que le soleil rouge qui descend, James et moi. Je me rapproche de lui, et place mes deux mains sur ses épaules. Je serre mon torse contre son dos.

« Romantique non ? »

« Oui »

James se recule pour se presser un peu plus contre moi et place ces mains sur les miennes.

« … J'ai pas envie de rentrer, on reste là un peu ? »

Je pose ma tête sur nos mains et la laisse reposer contre la sienne.

« hmmmm…. Oui si tu veux … on reste jusqu'à ce qu'on ai trop froid ….mais a ce moment la vu qu'on est en été on risque de rester longtemps ….et de rater le dernier train … »

« … Est-ce que tu as l'heure sur toi ? »

« Non »

… Il va falloir qu'on fasse attention à l'heure alors … Je ne peux donc pas me plonger dans mes pensées. Je dégage mes mains de son emprise.

« C'est pas super confortable comme position. »

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et joins mes mains au niveau de son nombril. Il replace ses mains au-dessus des miennes et nous restons dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rien dire.

8888888

A SUIVRE


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Il fait chaud … je suis bien … la dans ces bras , dans son lit . Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux … j'essaye juste de me souvenir de notre soirée d'hier … quand il m'as pris dans ses bras … j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde .. avec le soleil qui se couchait … C'était vraiment beau … et puis la nuit est arrivée , suivit de très près par une tonne de nuage …il a commencer a faire froid et nous sommes rentrés … et maintenant je suis la dans son lit , dans ses bras , en train de me réveiller avec la douce musiques des gouttes de pluies battant contre la fenêtre … Il pleut maintenant …ou est passé l'été ?

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et sent la chaîne en argent contre mon oreille . elle lui va vraiment bien … je suis fier de mon choix . et voilà que je sourit maintenant … s'il est réveillé ça doit faire bizarre de voir un Potter , toujours les yeux fermé qui se colle un peu plus contre vous et qui sourit d'un sourire de malade … ouais …bizarre ou même carrément irréelle …il doit me prendre pour un fou … ou pour un pervers ….

« bonjour »

Ho monsieur est réveiller ! bah quitte a me poser une question autant la poser a la personne concernée !

« Jour …dit moi Lulu … pour toi en ce moment présent , comme ça serré contre toi et souriant comme un malade je passe plus pour un fou dangereux ou pour un dangereux pervers ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre ! tu passe pour un amoureux transit ! »

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ? Quoi ? moi amoureux ? attiré Oui mais amoureux non ! …n'es ce pas ? je ne suis pas amoureux ! bon …trouver un truc a répondre …

« Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences alors … mais fait attention ! si je suis un amoureux transit …je suis un amoureux dangereux »

« J'aimerais bien voir ca ! »

« Rha des le matin … mais je ne suis pas encore réveiller je ne peux pas te sauter dessus comme ça ma petite Barbie® adorée ! Moi contrairement a toi je me doit de manger ! sinon je n'ai plus de force et nos ébats ne durerons jamais longtemps ! en attendant je reste comme ça ! je suis trop reposé pour bouger ! »

« Donc tu préfère rester avec moi que manger ? Je prend ça pour un compliment ! … arrête de m'appeler Barbie ® »

« Ho excuse moi ta grandeur …. Princesse Cendrillon n'aimerais t'elle pas se surnom ? »

il se renfrogne et bougonne

« Non je n'aime pas ce surnom ! »

« Pfffff…..tu crains mon pauvre … je te donne un surnom débile et t'es même pas capable de l'accepter et l'apprécier … PATHETIQUE ! »

j'ai dit tout cela en souriant et sur le ton de la plaisanterie ! j'espère qu'il en le prendras pas mal ce n'et pas le but …mais alors pas du tout !

Il me pousse , se lève , prend un coussin et commence a me l'envoyer sur la figure . je me relève , un sourire mauvais aux lèvres . Il veux jouer a ça ? il va jouer ! j'attrape les deux autres oreillers et les lui lance sur le visage .

Il les rattrapes et me les relances

« Banzaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

La bataille fait rages , les coussins volent dans la pièce ; je commence a prendre le dessus . il se fait luncher le Malfoy ! je suis le plus fort . il s'écroule sur le lit , mort de rire ; et je continu a lui abattre des coussins sur le corps .

Je me jète presque sur lui , tout en continuant de le bombarder . luis e met a rire , les yeux fermer … je continu quelques instant de plus et m'arrête … il est tellement beau quand il rigole … avec les yeux fermer comme ça ;…si pur et si innocent …

Il ouvre les yeux , sûrement pour vois pourquoi j'ai arrêter de l'attaqué … ses yeux … Ô Merlin ses yeux … On dirais le ciel …. Un ciel d'un bleu presque gris … Si pur …. J'ai l'impression que je me noies dans ses yeux …je me sent attiré , inévitablement vers ces yeux … plus près …. Toujours plus prêt … nos souffles se mélangent presque … je peux sentir son odeur et son souffle courir sur mes lèvres … toujours plus près … soudain Lucius tourne la tête sur le coté , se met a rire et me dit .

« Je croyais que je n'aurais jamais droit a tes lèvres ! »

Je me relève immédiatement . Qu'es ce que j'allais faire ? j'en avait pourtant tellement envie …

Je lance d'un ton cinglant

« Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui en changent pas d'avis Malfoy ! »

je me relève légèrement énervé …et extrêmement frustrer et sort de la chambre en attrapant un caleçon pour partir me laver .

88888888888

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai arrêté ? … Imbécile que je suis … Il aurait suffi de quelques centimètres et sa bouche était sur la mienne … Et je goûtais enfin au goût de ses lèvres. Mais non, je l'ai arrêté … Je crois que c'est parce que je veux qu'il ait conscience de ce qu'il fait. Et pour l'instant, il n'en a pas conscience … Est-ce qu'il en a réellement envie ? … Oh, je ne sais plus … Je comprends pas ce qu'il fait. Il n'arrête pas de me chauffer et de me repousser, c'est saoulant. N'empêche que c'est moi qui viens de le repousser … Il faudrait que je sache ce que je veux moi aussi.

Je me lève et vais préparer à manger avant qu'il sorte de la salle de bain. Voyons, qu'est-ce que je veux manger ? A part James …

Je décide de préparer des œufs brouillés. Je mets deux assiettes sur la table et surveille la cuisson. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et quelques secondes après, James entre dans la cuisine. Il s'installe directement à table. Est-ce que je l'ai vexé ? Je me suis contenté de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose … Est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie ?

« J'ai fait des œufs brouillés. T'en veux ? »

« Ouais ouais. »

Oh Putain, ça va pas recommencer … Je veux pas qu'il se remette à me faire la gueule. Surtout que c'est de ma faute … Je voudrais bien remonter le temps et ne pas l'arrêter. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

« … Je suis désolé James … J'avais pas l'intention de te blesser … C'est juste que je pense que tu l'aurais regretter … Alors je t'ai empêcher de faire des choses que tu regretteras plus tard. »

« Mais en quoi tu connais mes sentiments ? »

« … En rien … Désolé … T'aurais préféré que je ne t'arrêtes pas ? »

« Je veux bien des œufs brouillés s'il te plaît. »

Je le sers et grignote dans la poêle. Mais j'ai pas super faim. Alors je repose la poêle sur le gaz.

« Il en reste si tu veux. Tu te serviras. »

Je sors de la cuisine et pars me doucher. Je reste sous le jet d'eau pendant de longues minutes. Il a raison, je ne connais rien à ses sentiments. Il faut que je le laisse faire ce dont il a envie. La prochaine fois … Et si je vais vers lui maintenant ? … Est-ce qu'il en aura envie ? … Est-ce que ça suffira à me faire pardonner ? … On peut toujours essayer. Je sors de la douche, entoure ma taille d'une serviette et quitte la salle de bain. James m'attend juste devant avec la poêle dans une main et une fourchette dans l'autre.

« Tu dois manger. »

Je m'approche de lui lentement, jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques centimètres.

« Je préfère quand c'est toi qui me nourris. »

« Oh je suis désolé, ma bouche a touché cette fourchette je vais t'en chercher une autre. Oh mais non, mes doigts auront touché l'autre … Tu ferais mieux de te nourrir toi-même. Et puis, rappelle-moi ton âge … Il me semble que tu as passé l'âge de te faire donné la nourriture. »

Et bien, je ne pensais pas avoir tout gâcher à ce point-là … Je me recule m'appuie contre le mur en face de lui et me prends la tête dans les mains.

« … Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé James … »

Il ne répond pas. J'enlève ma main et regarde dans sa direction. Il me tend la fourchette pleine d'œufs brouillés d'un air rempli de désinvolture. Je me rapproche et ouvre la bouche. Après avoir avalé, je me mets à sourire.

« Est-ce que je suis obligé de manger ça debout dans le couloir, et nu sous ma serviette ? Ou est-ce que je suis autorisé à aller m'habiller avant de continuer ? »

« je t'aurais bien proposer d'aller dans la cuisine mais pas de t'habillé ! c'est beaucoup moin sexy si par exemple tu en fait tombé sur ton torse et que je soit obliger de te nettoyer …avec la langue par exemple …mais si t'es habillé ca marche pas ! »

Je préfère nettement quand il me dit des choses comme ça avec ce grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, laisse-moi mettre un caleçon … Ca ne recouvre pas mon torse ça. »

« Ok ! vas y ! mais bon …c'est beaucoup moins drôle ! »

« Parle pour toi … C'est plutôt gênant pour moi … »

« en quoi c'est gênant ? »

« C'est gênant parce qu'il suffit que la serviette tombe pour que je me retrouve entièrement nu devant toi, et contrairement à d'autres, je suis pudique moi ! »

« Ah … Dommage dommage … »

« … Si tu le dis … Bon, j'y vais … »

Je m'éloigne direction la chambre, où j'enfile un caleçon noir, comme la majorité de ceux que je mets. Comment ça dommage ? …

8888888888888

je l'attend dans la cuisine , j'ai retrouver ma bonne humeur, a vrai dire je lui en veux toujours mais beaucoup moins qu'avant ! comment es ce qu'il a pu penser que j'allais le regretter

? si j'ai bien un défaut c'est de me foutre des conséquences ! il reviens dans la cuisine … merlin …. C'est quoi ce boxer noir ? il est juste habillé de ca et sa chaine en argent … je vais mourir … il est si beau … qui a dit que je ne lui avait pas totalement pardonné ?

« … Merlin … » c'est la seule chose que j'arrive a dire … je dois avoir l'air d'une carpe …

« … Arrête de me regarder comme ça putain … Ca me gêne, alors arrête où je me verras dans l'obligation de mettre un pantalon … ou une jupe … »

« hein ? heu …oui …oui …bien sur … pardon ! »

je détourne vivement les yeux et me sent rougir …comment donc a fait Jack quand il a du dessiner Rose dans le Titanic ? en même temps lui il avait le droit de la regarder …. Mais moi j'aurais été incapable de dessiner en même temps …

« … J'ai faim James … »

HA oui c'est vrai ! la nourriture … bah comme je le disais je peux pas faire deux choses en même temps …Jack il aurais pu donner a manger a Rose ? voir sa bouche si près sans pouvoir l'embrasser … si tentante …. Touché autre chose que ma peau , se délecté d'autre chose que ma bouche ….

En plein dans mon introspection j'en oublis le mannequin en caleçon dans la cuisine … et je fronce les sourcil en réfléchissant a la condition humaine et en me comparant avec un mec qui s'est noyer dans l' antarctique ! j'espère qu'a la fin des vacances Lucius jetteras pas mon .. ;enfin son collier dans une piscine ou tout autre endroit mouillé ….

« Alors tu me nourrit ! »

je fais un bon de quinze mètre en le voyant si près ! depuis quand il s'est rapprocher ? je ne l'ai même pas vu venir … il faut que j'arrête de penser … j'attrape a cuillère et lui fait un grand sourire .

« fait Aaaaaaaaaah »

« Aaaaaaaaaaaah »

je lui donne ses cuillères en silence … Comment Jack a fait pour pas sauter sur Rose ? parce que moi je suis au bord du viol la tout de suite …. Putain des fois j'aimerais être a la place de ces œufs brouillés ….

« c'est bon ? »

« Forcément si c'est toi qui me les donne … »

ne pas luis sauté dessus sinon il va m'engueuler ….j'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler …. Ne pas lui sauter dessus …

« Il n'y en a plus …. »

je lui fait un bisous sur le front et me leve

« bon c'est pas tout ça mais KD2A ®ça a commencer depuis longtemps et Friends ®est dans 10 minutes alors je vais regarder la vétélision ! »

« Est-ce que je peux regarder avec toi ? »

« non c'est strictement interdit par le ministère de la magie moldue ! MAIS OUI crétin ! »

« … On attend quoi là alors ? »

« Que tu te leve monsieur je sais tout ! «

sans l'attendre je sort de la cuisine et m'étale sur le canapé . je zappe sur la deux et regarde la pub …

88888888888888

Je me lève et m'avance vers la vétélision. James est avachi sur le canapé.

« … Est-ce que tu laisses de la place ou est-ce que je dois m'installer sur toi ? »

« Devine »

Très bien, vu son sourire, et bien, je fais ce dont j'ai envie. Je m'installe sur son corps et pose ma tête juste à côté de la sienne.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien deviné ? »

« Chut, ça commence. »

Je porte mon attention sur les images qui défilent sur l'écran. Même si ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. C'est plus pour être avec lui que j'ai proposé ça … Parce que sinon, je serais parti lire … Et j'ai pas envie de faire du bourrage de crâne à la magie noire en ce moment … Je ferme les yeux et tourne ma tête vers son cou. Je respire son odeur et reste enfoui comme ça pendant que James regarde la vétélision. Les rires en voix off finissent par s'arrêter et j'ouvre les yeux. James n'a pas quitté ses yeux de l'écran … Ca devient désespérant. Je me lève et part dans la chambre sans rien dire. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et sors mon livre … Je ne suis pas de son univers …

Je me sens partir tout doucement. Je m'endors toujours quand je lis. Mon attention finit toujours par baisser et je ne comprends plus grand chose. Je pose mon livre et m'installe sur le dos. Mon bras se place au-dessus de mes yeux et je me mets à réfléchir.

Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir … Comme je l'avais prévu. Nous nous sommes contentés de nous endormir dans le même lit … Je ne l'avais même pas dans mes bras … Sauf ce matin … Il avait vraiment l'air d'un amoureux … Et quand il a failli m'embrasser aussi. Vivement la prochaine fois que je ne l'arrête pas … Est-ce que j'ai le droit de la déclencher la prochaine fois ? Ou est-ce que c'est forcément lui qui doit s'approcher ? On verra bien si j'en ai le courage … Pfff … Quand il lâchera la vétélision des yeux …

888888888888

j'ai senti son étreinte se desserré peu a peu et il est définitivement parti , me laissant devant la vétélission … je me sent tout seul d'un coup … ça me fait bizarre … je continu a regarder les pubs débiles qui passent devant mes yeux sans comprendre ce que les gens raconte . … évidement il parle tous français …. J'aurais tellement aimer l'embrasser … mais monsieur crois que je ne suis pas sérieux … j'ai jamais été autant sérieux de ma vie … je sais que ça ne pourras pas durer , que ce n'est qu'éphémère ….et que justement je veux en profiter …. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser filler ….

Je me lève et me dirige vers la chambre ….il a l'air de dormir … pourtant je pense qu'il est encore réveiller … a mis chemin entre le rêve et la réalité , perdu dan son monde de pensée … monde auquel je ne pourrais jamais accéder… dommage … bon …. J'ne ai marre de dormir dans un lit trop petit … je tire le rideau du coté de ma chambre et commence mon déménagement ! pousser mon lit pour le coller au siens … et voila a quoi sert l'entraînement de Quidditch ! jouer les déménageurs !

J'ai enfin finit ma petite opération et m'écroule sur notre lit …

« tu dors Lucius ? »

il se tourne vers moi , ouvre les yeux et dit

« non »

je sourit et attrape son livre de magie noire

« Ho très intéressant tout ça ! on peu faire revivre les morts tu crois ? »

« probablement mais …il faut être doué … et pas a n'importe quel prix ! »

« je suis sur que je pourrais être vachement doué en magie noire … de toute façon je suis doué en tout ! »

il me fait un petit sourire et dit

« de toute facon tu n'en feras jamais ! »

je sourit

« effectivement tu as raison ! je n'ai pas les même buts que toi dans la vie ! »

« c'ets parce que toi tu les a s choisis tes buts ! »

« c'est vrai ! mais on va dire que je suis le chemin de mes parents ! même si moi c'est de mon plein gré ! tu sais …. Tu pourrais aussi choisir tes buts … regarde Sirius …il a bien réussi a se détaché de sa famille … mais essaye au moins de changer tes buts pe,ndant les deux semaines qu'il nous reste ! juste pour les deux semaines ! »

« Black avait une motivation : ses amis … Pendant ses deux semaines … Oui, ça serait peut-être une bonne idée … Mais quand toi, tu es devant la télé, tu es dans ton univers … Alors, dans ces moments-là je retourne dans le mien. »

il me tourne le dos et commence a se rendormir a moitié , je soupir …

« tu sais je comprend pas la moitié de ce qu'il disent a la télé ! et toi quand tu pense ! tu crois que c'est facile de t'approcher ? »

« Tu voudrais quoi ? Que j'arrête de penser ? En général, mon univers et mes pensées, c'est ce qui me maintient en vie alors ne me demande pas d'y renoncer … Même pas pendant deux semaines … »

« je ne t'ai jamais demander ca Lucius ! je dit juste que quand tu pense je n'ose pas te déranger ! je sais bien que c'est la seule chose qui t'appartient …mais tu pourrais au moins partager ! »

« … Partager ? … Mais, c'est la seule chose qui m'appartient ! Je n'ai donc pas le droit d'avoir quelque chose à moi et à moi seul ? … Pff … Tu as sans doute raison, comme toujours … Très bien, je partagerais avec toi … Pose-moi des questions … Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

il s'assois et se prend la tête dans les mains , moi je sourit et murmure

« tu sais …. Avoir des amis c'est partager , avoir une complicité ! mais si tu ne veux rien dire c'et ton droit ! parce que moi j'aimerais savoir tout ce que le toi profond aime et n'aime pas ! de la couleur que tu préfère a ton animal préféré ! toutes ces petites choses anodines et que je ne connais même pas sur toi ! tu es un mystère Lucius Malfoy ! et en bon griffindor je veux percer le mystère ! »

« … La couleur que je préfère est le rouge parce que ça peut être à la fois chaleureux et très froid … Mon animal préféré est le serpent parce qu'il me ressemble … Il ne fait que ramper, mordre et tuer … D'autres questions ? »

« oui plein ! je veux savoir ce que tu aime manger , ce que tu déteste faire , tes activités préféré , ton équipe de Quidditch préféré , la couleur que tu aime le moins , tes bonbons préféré , tout ! je veux tout savoir ! »

« … J'aime manger salé en général … Mais depuis quelques temps, j'adore les glaces … Et surtout la menthe, parce que ça donne un goût frais dans la bouche et que ça sens délicieusement bon. Je déteste obéir et me plier à des ordres, et pourtant c'est ce que je fais la plupart du temps. Mon activité préférée c'est de réfléchir … de me plonger dans mes pensées en regardant les étoiles … Et d'ailleurs, mon moment préféré de la journée, c'est la nuit, quand personne n'est là pour me regarder, parce que, dans ces moments-là, je peux laisser transparaître mes faiblesses et sortir de ma carapace. Mon équipe de Quidditch préférée est l'équipe d'Irlande. La couleur que je ne supporte pas est le jaune … Quoique le marron, c'est bien moche aussi … Mais j'aime beaucoup l'or et les peaux bronzées par le soleil … Enfin, mes bonbons préférés … et bien, ce sont sûrement les pastilles à la menthe … Mais je ne mange pas souvent de bonbons alors je peux pas te dire exactement … La suite des questions ? »

je sourit comme un malade et me lève précipitamment avant que toutes ces information s'en aille de ma petite tête . je prend mon carnet noir et l'ouvre a la dernière page .

« je note tout et on continu ! »

je sort une plume blanche d'un tiroir et commence a noté . quand j'ai enfin finit je releve la tête vers lui . il m'a regarder noté …. Je lui fait un grand sourire et je prend un ton te présentateur vété moldu pour annoncer

« Monsieur le président , la prochaine question que nous vous poserons seras : votre lieu préféré , votre fleur préféré (et bien entendu l'inverse ! ce que vous n'aimez pas) ensuite ce seras … pourquoi dans l'interviews que vous avez donner il y a deux semaines vous avez annoncer une diminution d'impôts alors que la nouvelle loi stipule que les impôts serons augmenter ? »

« … Je comprends rien de ce que tu baragouine Potter … Alors je vais me contenter de répondre à tes deux premières interrogations … Mon lieu préféré ? … Les endroits où je me sens en sécurité … C'est-à-dire, quand je suis seul … Ou avec toi … L'endroit m'importe peu … Les endroits que je n'aime pas ? … Et bien, déjà, le manoir Malfoy dans son intégralité … Non, sauf une pièce que tu pourras mettre dans mes endroits préférés et qui se situe au fond du couloir qui mène à ma chambrez. C'est rempli de poussière et personne n'y va jamais sauf moi, et je mets là-bas toutes les choses auxquelles je tiens … Sinon, Poudlard … Et bien, cet endroit me laisse indifférent … Je ne suis pas particulièrement heureux d'y être ni malheureux. La salle commune des Serpentard est assez belle … Et mon coin à côté de la fenêtre me plaît assez … Mais il y a toujours au moins une personne pour me déranger alors … Ensuite ensuite … Putain, je crois que j'ai jamais parlé autant … Je vais finir par te saouler … Peut-être que ce serait mieux que j'arrête là … »

je le regarde en souriant , s'il croit me saouler il a tout faut ! je suis comme absorber par ses paroles … c'est la première fois qu'il me parle de sa vie et ça me remplis de bonheur …. Lucius Malfoy est quelqu'un d'assez perdu en fait …. Il n'a personne en qui s'encré ….. je continu a sourire et murmure

« et ta fleur préféré ! tu ne me l'as pas dit ! »

« Ma fleur préférée est la rose séchée qui se trouve dans mon coin personnel au manoir. Elle était rouge autrefois, mais maintenant, elle doit être couleur sang. Je peux passer des heures à la regarder, à enlever les poussières qui la recouvre … Ca doit te sembler complètement idiot. Je me sens vraiment idiot de te parler de ça … »

il met sa tête dans ses mains …

« oui effectivement tu est idiot ! idiot d'avoir honte de me dire ça alors que moi je ne veux que t'écouter ! je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux Lucius ! alors je t'en supplies continu de me parler de toi ! »

« … Merveilleux, moi ? Je pense que t'es complètement idiot de penser ça … J'ai absolument rien de merveilleux. Mais bon, passons … Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre sur moi … Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire … »

« je ne suis pas idiot Lucius ! loin de la ! écoute moi … c'est comme tu veux ! si ça te gêne tant que ça de parler de ta vie … j'arrêterais de te poser des questions ! mais moi j'aime beaucoup t'écouter ! »

« … Non, ça ne me gêne pas de parler de ma vie. En fait, j'en ai jamais parler à personne. Je ne pensais pas que ça intéresserait quelqu'un tant que ça. Et toi encore moins ! Alors, si tu as encore des questions maintenant ou un autre jour, n'hésite pas. »

je lui sourit de toutes mes dents et me met a ecrire sur mon carnet . puis je releve la tête et commence a dire .

« alors je voudrais ta date d'anniversaire , ton signe astrologique , ta talle précise , ton poids actuel et comment tu te définit toi même ! »

« … Je suis né le 15 Septembre … Je suis donc du signe de la Vierge … Je mesure 1m88 et je pèse 72 kg … Comment je me définis … Et bien, je suis un Serpentard … Ca suffit à me définir … Ah non, je suis le serpent qui rampe aux pieds de son père. »

je soupir et lui sourit

« je ne considère pas ça comme une réponse Lucius ! je viens de découvrir quelqu'un que je n'imaginais pas en toi ! et tu me dit que tu es un serpentard ! tu est surtout un fieffé menteur ! mais maintenant la question a se poser c'est me ment tu a moi ou a toi même ? »

« … Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas qui je suis. C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? »

il sort de la chambre et me laisse seul …. Je pourrais lui courir après et lui dire ce que j'en pense ;..mais me jambes ne bougent pas , je reste assis la ….

88888888888888888888

Je me suis installé sur le canapé, à la place qu'il occupait il y a à peu près une heure. Je ne suis pas en colère … Je suis juste triste je crois. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai beaucoup de mal à contrôler mes émotions. J'ai un peu l'impression que tout m'assaille à la fois. Mais je crois que le pire, c'est la culpabilité. Je n'ai jamais regretté quoi que ce soit de ce qui a composé ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. A quoi ça aurait servi ? Une fois que c'est fait, c'est du passé. On ne peut plus rien changé. Et puis, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir changé quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant, si je le pouvais, je changerais tellement de choses ! Et ça me fait peur d'avoir changé comme ça. Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas changé …. Peut-être que j'ai toujours été comme je suis maintenant mais que je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Peut-être que James a raison et que je me mens. J'ai toujours tout dissimulé derrière une carapace, jusqu'à ma propre identité. Et depuis que je suis avec lui, tout s'effrite. Tout ce sur quoi j'avais fondé mon existence. Je suis terrifié.

Il m'a écouté parler attentivement. C'était comme s'il buvait mes paroles. Est-ce qu'il a raison ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux ? … J'ai du mal à y croire. Je me contente d'obéir à mon père. Alors comment je ferais pour avoir une personnalité qui me soit propre ? …

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait ce que je n'avais encore jamais fait de ma vie. J'ai partagé mes pensées … Ce que certains appellent un jardin secret. Le jardin secret de mes goûts, de mes préférences dans la vie. C'est la seule chose qui forge ma personnalité. Le monde chez moi se limite à ce que j'aime et ce que je n'aime pas … C'est désespérant … Et ça serait merveilleux ça ? … Je ne comprendrais jamais les pensées de James. Je ne lui en veux pas de ce qu'il a dit … En fait, je crois que tout ce que je cherchais, c'était une porte de sortie … Parce que j'avais peur qu'il se mette à m'interroger sur ma vie. Et je ne veux pas lui parler de ma vie … Parce que j'ai fait tellement de choses dont je ne suis absolument plus fier maintenant. Et que je vais le décevoir et ruiner l'image si merveilleuse qu'il se fait de moi. Avant de détruire son image idéaliste de ma personne, je préfère en profiter un peu. Parce qu'au fond, ça me fait du bien que quelqu'un me trouve exceptionnel …

Au bout d'une demie-heure, je reviens dans la chambre. James est en train de lire. Je m'approche de lui … pour constater qu'il lit mon livre de magie noire …

« … Je croiyais que tu n'en ferais jamais … Ca t'intéresse tant que ça de savoir ce que j'apprends ? … »

Je baise les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard … Est-ce qu'il serait rempli de reproches ce regard ?

« Oui, ça m'intéresse. »

… Pourquoi ça lui semble si banal ? … C'est de la magie noire Potter putain ! C'est pas n'importe quoi ce que t'es en train de lire.

« … Est-ce que tu as faim ? »

Détourner la conversation … Je n'ai pas envie de parler de magie noire ou de quoi que ce soit qui concerne mes notions sur ce point …

« Non merci … A quoi ça sert de faire cette formule sur quelqu'un. Se voir exploser en morceaux … C'est horrible pour la personne. »

… Non, il ne veut pas détourner la conversation … Très bien …

« … Le but c'est de tuer Potter … Et plus c'est horrible, mieux c'est … Parce que comme ça, tu peux sensibiliser les autres victimes … qui seraient susceptibles de parler plus facilement que si tu lances un simple 'Avada Kedavra' … »

« Ok … Je vois … Mais ça doit salir les murs. »

« … On va dire que le but n'est pas d'être soigneux … Et pis, un simple coup de baguette et tout s'en va … »

« Des macaronis au fromage. »

« … Très bien. »

Je sors de la chambre. Faites qu'il arrête de lire ce livre … J'ai pas envie de reparler de ça avec lui …

Un simple coup de baguette … Tu parles … Ca n'efface pas les souvenirs …

un coup de baguette magique ! il est marrant lui ! et ça efface les souvenirs les coups de baguette magique ? sûrement pas … je déteste ce livre … j'ai essayer de ne pas le montrer mais je déteste ce qu'il lit …. Merde …. Je me prend la tête dans les mains et décide de ne plus y penser …. Je n'aime pas me dire que Lucius seras ;..ou est déjà un mangemort …comme son père … je ne veux pas me battre contre lui plus tard … mais bon …. L'avenir c'est l'avenir non ? je reprend mon petit carnet noir , attrape une plume en sucre que j'ai garder en réserve dans mes tiroirs et commence a la mâchonner en écrivant la suite de ce que j'ai récolté sur lui … vu que je sais qu'il lit mon carnet je pense que je vais pouvoir le sensibiliser …ce serais bien …. Mais ça va prendre du temps pour marqué ce que je pense ….. j'espère qu'il va pas rentrer dans la chambre parce que sinon la honte !

Bon …. Bélier et vierge ça s'entend bien comme signe ou pas ? héhéhé … vierge …. Plus pour longtemps mon petit Lucius …. Je vais craquer un de ces jours … la frustration est déjà trop grande …. Et toi qui en veux pas que je t'embrasse …. Et qui me dit que je ne suis pas près… gnagnagna comment il peu le savoir le petit serpent ? hein ?

Je sort du lit et me dirige vers la cuisine

« Hey Lucius ! »

« … Oui quoi ? »

« Oulala ! mais qu'es ce que t'as mec ? j'ai rien dit moi ! je voulais juste savoir quand es ec que c'était près ! »

« je t'appellerais ! »

« Ha non alors ! quand on dit je t'appellerais on le fait jamais ! et puis t'a même pas mon numéro ! tu veux plus me voir c'est ça ? »

Jouer a la vierge ..hahahha …effarouché !

« … Dans ce cas, reste ici et attends. »

« c'est quoi ton gâteau préféré ? »

« Tarte à l'abricot. »

« moi j'aime les tartes a la fraises et les gâteaux au chocolat ! »

« J'essaierai d'en faire si tu veux. »

« Oui ce serais gentil ! mais on pourrais essayer de faire la cuisine ensemble non ? »

« … Oui, pourquoi pas … »

« Bon a part ta rose toute sèche t'aime quoi comme genre de fleur ? »

« … les roses je suppose … Je connais pas tous les genres de fleur … »

« … Ho … bien … rouge je présume …. »

« … Oui, quoique j'aime aussi les roses bleues foncées … Même si c'est moins naturels … Et les roses noires … »

je fait un grand sourire de sadique et m'assois a la table

« et je peux te demander autre chose de plus personnel ? »

« … Euh … On va dire que oui … »

« Génial ! »

mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus et je lui demande d'un air innocent

« c'est quoi ton type de petit(e) ami(e) ? »

il arrête de remuer les pâtes et a l'air figé …. Merde ! je savais pas que ma question avait des effet pétrifiants …. Je fais de la concurrence aux basilics !

« Alors ? »

« Je pense que je n'ai jamais eu de type précis … D'un certain côté, j'ai jamais eu de petite amie au sens officiel d terme alors … Il suffit de me plaire en général … Ca peut aller de la blondinette trop conne au grand brun ténébreux … Il suffit … que j'ai envie d'elle ou de lui … »

Wahou …. Je vais chercher mon carnet maintenant ou je continu … ? bah le papier sur le bord de la table suffiras …

« Ho …. Bien …. Je vois je vois … c'est con je suis ni blonde ni ténébreux ! »

je me met a sourire (même si je suis un peu cassé quand même …paske je suis plus petit que lui …brun oui mais pas ténébreux … et si Sirius … Il a pas intérêt !)

« … Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'avais pas envie de toi. »

KOUA ? n/a : bruit de la grenouille qui na pas compris la situation Il a envie de MOUA ? J'ai chaud soudainement … je suis sur que je suis rouge tomate …. Mon dieu …..Lucius ne te retourne pas ! s'il te plait !….

8888888888888

Je ne sais pas si ça a porté son effet. En tout cas, il ne bouge plus … ne parle plus … Je me concentre sur les pâtes qui cuisent. Ca m'évite de penser que je viens de me dévoiler un petit peu quand même … Un petit peu beaucoup …

« Et … toi ? »

« Pour les filles, ça serait plutôt rousse, mignonne, avec de grands yeux verts et un caractère assez trempé, étant de préférence à Griffondor, et s'appelant Lily Evans … Mmm … Mais en ce moment, j'ai plutôt craqué sur un grand blond aux yeux couleurs du ciel … »

Evans ? Pouah … Quant à l'autre, le blond …

« Il en a de la chance … »

Un petit silence s'installe … rapidement interrompu par James …

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il a de la chance … Mais, le seul problème avec lui c'est qu'il est en train de faire tourner les pâtes trop vite … Ca sera pas bon tout à l'heure. »

… Pardon ? … IL est en train de faire tourner les pâtes trop vite ? … Ca veut dire que … c'est … moi le grand blond aux yeux couleur du ciel … Ca veut dire que c'est sur … moi qu'il a craqué … ? Je pensais que c'était un jeu pour lui … Ce n'est donc pas le cas ?

Je me rends compte que j'ai carrément arrêté de tourner les pâtes. Je rougis violemment. J'ai honte que ça me fasse autant d'effet … Je les égoutte dans l'évier et les remets dans la casserole avec du fromage … Se concentrer sur les pâtes et ne pas croiser son regard … J'installe deux assiettes et le sers. Puis je m'assois à côté de lui … Très bien alors on en est là … Il sait que j'ai envie de lui et je sais qu'il a craqué sur moi … Et maintenant ? …

888888888

A SUIVRE :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Je suis allongé sur mon lit. Je repense à ce que James m'a dit avant de passer à table … Il a craqué sur moi … Mais ça veut dire quoi exactement craquer sur quelqu'un ? … Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça peut aller plus loin ou pas ? Pff … Je sais plus vraiment où j'en suis … Le repas s'est déroulé dans un silence pesant. J'ai fait la vaisselle, il l'a essuyé ... Et je suis parti dans ma chambre … Je n'ai rien fait à part rester dehors sur le balcon en regardant la pluie tomber. Puis je suis rentré parce qu'il commençait à faire froid. Je me suis installé sur mon lit et maintenant, je suis là, à ruminer mes pensées … Nos deux lits sont maintenant collés … Est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose ces révélations ou bien est-ce que nous allons continuer à dormir l'un à côté de l'autre tout simplement ? … Je ne sais plus … J'ai tellement envie qu'il se passe quelque chose … Mais peut-être que ça gâcherait notre … amitié ? … Je ne sais pas …

James est entré dans la chambre. Il s'installe sur son côté de lit et prend un de ses livres … Peut-être que c'est le moment ? … Sans doute. Je me retourne vers lui. Il est allongé sur le ventre, les coudes retenant sa tête au-dessus du livre qu'il lit. Je place ma main devant les lignes d'écriture.

« James … Tu penses vraiment que je suis … merveilleux ? »

« tu es toi c'est suffisant non ? »

« … Ca dépend pour qui … James … Tu … Tu … »

« Je … Je ? »

« … Est-ce que tu pensais sincèrement ce que tu as dit ? »

Je baisse les yeux. Je suis sûr d'avoir encore rougi. C'est pas possible … Ca m'est jamais arrivé … Je sais pas si j'ai seulement envie de lui …

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir Malfoy. »

… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelle par mon nom de famille tout d'un coup ? … Est-ce que je l'ai blessé d'une quelconque manière ?

Ma main passe des pages du livre à son visage … De son visage à ses cheveux … De ses cheveux à son dos … Je caresse tendrement sa peau. De plus en plus bas … Jusqu'à s'échouer sur ses fesses … Ma bouche se rapproche de son oreille. De mon autre main, je fais tomber le livre du lit.

« … James … »

« Quoi ? »

Comment peut-il rester aussi stoïque ? Aussi calme … Alors que je ne le suis pas du tout …

« … Je pensais aussi … ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Ah … »

… James s'est éloigné. Il a fui mes caresses et s'est retourné sur le dos. Je ne comprends plus rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me redresse en position assise et place ma tête sur mes genoux pliés.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Rien. »

Non, je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer avec un simple 'rien'.

Je me relève et le chevauche, m'installant confortablement sur son ventre. Je penche ma tête vers lui et me rapproche de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait James ? »

Bientôt nos lèvres se toucheront … Bientôt, j'aurais ce que je veux depuis longtemps, et qu'il veut aussi …

James pose ses mains sur mes deux épaules et me repousse brusquement … Il me pousse sur le côté et je me retrouve sur le dos …

« Je vais faire un tour … »

Je murmure d'une voix triste.

« Faudrait que tu saches ce que tu veux Potter ... Si tu continues à me repousser, je vais finir par te détester réellement. »

James sort de la chambre … Je ne comprends plus rien …

88888888

je sort de notre appartement en courant . pourquoi es ce qu'il a fait ça ? je ne sais même pas exactement pourquoi j'ai fuit ainsi , pourquoi j'ai pris peur tout d'un coup … et ces mots qu'il a murmurer et qui se hurlent dans mon crane …. Détester . ?… il veux me détester juste parce que je l'ai repousser ?Mais merde ! si j'en avais pas envie a ce moment la j'ai le droit non ?

je continu a courir sous la pluies qui m'agresse , qui me bat …une pluies violente et chaude …. J'ai l'impression que je vais me noyer dedans … de quoi j'ai peur pour fuir ainsi ? de quoi j'ai peur ? je ne m'y retrouve plus … je n'ai aucun reperd dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien … j'essaye d'accéder au siens moi qui suis perdu mais le sien est beaucoup plus noir et terrifiant que celui la …comment fait il pour réussir a y vivre … je me déteste pour avoir fuit ainsi … mais quelque part j'ai envie de rester insouciant , j'ai envie de pouvoir continuer a le voir comme je le voyais ce matin …avant que je ne lise son foutu bouquin ….

La pluies a trempé mes vêtements , je sent le tissus qui colle a ma peau , l'irritant un peu plus a chaque pas … ma chemise me colle au torse et je commence a suffoquer … on se croirais en pleine jungle amazonienne …il fait tellement chaud sous ses trombe d'eau …. Pas un souffle de vent , juste l'eau et cette chaleur étouffante …. Quelque part j'ai l'impression que ça me protège … que ça m'envahit … d'une douce sensation … mais j'ai aussi l'impression que cette sensation va m'étouffé … me compresser et me faire prisonnier … un peu comme avec lui ….

Je me suis perdu dans cette grande ville … et il n'y a personne dans les rues … j'ai envie de hurler … crier mon agonie et mon amour ! parce que je suis amoureux de toi Lucius Malfoy ! parce que j'ai peur de ce sentiment et que je déteste que tu me donne du plaisir … parce que j'ai l'impression de te souiller …. Je veux pouvoir hurler , retrouver mon monde , juste me réveiller … avoir fait un cauchemar horrible et me réveiller dans les dras chaud de Poudlard , avec mes amis ! j'ai tellement peur de ce feu qui grandit en moi ! tant que ça ne restait que de l'envie je contrôlait la situation …mais maintenant …maintenant j'ai peur pour toi …maintenant je ne veux pas te voir souffrir … mais je te fais souffrir … en partant comme ça …. Sans explication … j'ai briser quelque chose … en toi …et en moi ….

Sans m'en apercevoir mes pas m'ont mener dans ce parc que tu apprécie tant … celui ou tu m'avais emmener une fois …. La pluies c'est fait plus forte et plus violent u'auparavant … elle m'inonde , coure le long de mon visage , se mêlant au larmes que je laisse échapper …. Je déteste pleurer …. Je m'assois sur un banc et ferme les yeux … me laissant battre par cette pluies … mon esprit tourne a vide …

…

……

…………

……

…

je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis la … toujours assis sur le banc ….toujours sous cette pluies … mais maintenant contrairement a avant je regrette …. Je voudrais tant pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras … mais … j'ai trop honte de t'avoir déçus pour revenir …j'ai trop peur de ta réaction …

888888888

Dès que James est parti, je suis parti sur le balcon … Je ne comprends plus … Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? … Je croyais qu'il avait craqué sur moi, et dès que je l'approche, il s'enfuit … Je ne le comprends pas … Je ne veux même pas le comprendre, parce que ça me fait trop mal pour que j'accepte cette douleur sans rien dire … La pluie tombe toujours aussi fort … James va être trempé … Je réfléchis à cette journée que je viens de gâcher .. J'aurais sans doute jamais du le caresser aujourd'hui … C'est moi qui ait tout gâcher pas lui … Mais, j' en avais tellement envie … Est-ce que c'est mal de faire ce dont on a envie ? …

Au bout d'un moment je suis rentré dans la chambre et je me suis mis à chercher son carnet … Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai pas lu … Et puis, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a pris en note de tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai fini par le trouver et je me suis installé sur son lit. Et je me suis mis à lire …

« Mercredi 10 Juillet

« … J'aime bien ces vacances en fait … J'aime bien être avec toi … T'es pas si insupportable quand on te connaît un peu mieux … »

évidement que je suis pas insupportable … mais moi aussi j'aime ses vacances ! c'est peu être les meilleures que j'ai passer depuis le début de ma vie ….en tout cas elle est dans le top 3 …. Et moi aussi …j'aime beaucoup être avec cet obsédé qui ne ressemble plus du tout a une jeune vierge effarouché quand il vous regarde avec envie …Brrr ..j'en frissonne (d'envie faut il préciser ?)d'ailleurs ça me fait penser j'ai fait un rêve bizarre … et je suis persuader que c'était pas un rêve vu que les main (ces petites traîtresses) de Lucius était toujours sur mon délicat postérieur quand je me suis réveiller … (héhéhé) »

… Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres … Il aime passer ses vacances avec moi … Il le pense toujours maintenant ? … Pffff, je suis un imbécile …

« Jeudi 11 Juillet

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi James. »

il a raison … je ne connais rien de lui … et j'ai décider que ça allait changer ! je veux connaître Lucius Malfoy ! par cœur ! savoir ce qu'il aime , ce qu'il déteste , connaître ses défaut et se s qualités , ses faiblesses et ses forces…

« … Moi aussi, je t'aime bien Potter. » ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça Lulu …. Mais moi je me pose des questions ….

« Ca me fait très plaisir . » … il faisait pas la même tête quand je lui ai offert la Barbie … en tout cas je suis content de moi … cette chaîne étais faite pour lui …. Et puis son père ne la remarqueras pas …

« James … J'aurais jamais cru que je te dirais ça un jour mais … t'es vraiment quelqu'un de sensationnel … »

apre sle ca me fait tres plaisir voilà le deuxieme compliment du jour ! moi sensationnel … je ne pense pas ! je me contente d'etre moi ! comme il se contente d'etre lui …. En tout ca ca me rend heureux qu'il me dise ca !

« Et si je ne sais pas ce que je veux … »

ca c'ets moi qui l'ai dit … j'ai honte parce que c'ets vrai ! qu'es ce que je veux ? je ne sais aps ! je le veux lui mais j'ai peur ! »

… Oh si … Il est sensationnel … Rien que par le fait qu'il ait eu envie de me connaître … Rien que par le fait qu'il me veuille … Je pense pas le mériter … Il a sans doute raison, je suis un simple obsédé … Et je n'ai rien d'une jeune vierge effarouchée … C'est plutôt lui qui l'est … Mais je n'ai pas su être suffisamment protecteur … Je n'ai pas su attendre le bon moment … Je me déteste …

« Vendredi 12 Juillet

« Ni l'un ni l'autre ! tu passe pour un amoureux transit !

…un amoureux ? ça me tombe dessus d'un coup …serais je amoureux de Lucius ? j'ai envie de lui c'est certain … très envie … et puis …je veux aussi pouvoir le protéger …. Pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras et le consoler quand ça va mal … pouvoir être près de lui tout le temps …. Alors peu être qu'il a raison …je suis sûrement amoureux … »

… Amoureux ? … James serait amoureux de moi ? … James, espèce d'idiot … T'aurais pas pu me dire ça avant … J'aurais sans doute été plus attentif à ce que tu voulais … Moi aussi je veux te protéger … Moi aussi je veux te serrer dans mes bras … Mais est-ce que tu veux encore de moi ? Ou bien est-ce que je t'ai déçu au point que tu ne veuille plus de moi ? …

Je me reporte à la fin du carnet à la recherche de ce qu'il a pris sur moi …

_ Lucius Malfoy : une créature hors du commun (héhéhé)_

_date de naissance : 15 septembre_

_signe astrologique : vierge (et plus pour longtemps j'espère ….)_

_taille : 1 m 88 _

_poids : 72 kg_

_couleur des yeux : de la couleur du ciel ! d'un joli bleu gris … dans lequel j'aime me plonger …_

_couleur des cheveux : Blond ! presque blanc … un peu comme un ange … _

_se définit comme : le serpent qui rampe aux pieds de son père et un Serpentard parfait … _

_mais vu qu'il a de la merde dans les yeux je vais lui dire ce que moi je vois !_

_je le définit comme : quelqu'un qui a besoin de liberté et qui ne peux pas l'avoir ! dont les sentiments sont caché au fond de son cœur … et quand on ouvre cette petite porte … on voit un garçon bourré d'intelligence et d'imagination , pas très doué en relation humaine , plein de problème et avec des pulsions ,qui plus est gentil , doux et aimable … un ado comme vous et moi … en fin de compte Lucius est quelqu'un de tout a fait normal ! avec ses problèmes et sa vie … ses faiblesse et ses forces ;… et c'est ce qui fait que Lucius est fantastique ! il est lui tout simplement !_

_il aime : le rouge parce que c'est chaleureux et froid en même temps ,le serpent parce qu'il lui ressemble …moi je ne trouve pas perso mais bon … et puis le serpent ne fait pas que ramper mordre et tuer ! son venin peu servir de médicament … de toute façon le serpent est un animal fascinant ! …_

_il aime manger tout ce qui est salé (mais il aime aussi les glaces et les bonbon a la menthe ) , il aime se plonger dans ses pensée et réfléchir , la nuit et les étoiles. Son équipe de Quidditch préféré est celle d'Irlande ( choix assez judicieux c'est une très bonne équipe !) sa rose séché (et les roses rouge , noir et bleu)_

_il n'aime pas : obéir et être dominé (bon a savoir pour plus tard ..héhéhé), le jaune et le marron … être embêter … le manoir de sa famille (c'est triste) _

_point négatif : se considère comme de la merde alors que ça n'est pas le cas et crois ne pas avoir d'identité propre … un proverbe dit ' la qualité d'une personne se juge a ses amis » Lucius est mon ami …. A lui de voir ce que moi je vaux et il sauras ce qu'il vaut (et je vaut beaucoup je le garanti !) et puis en parlant d'identité … il n'aime pas ce qu'il fait ! il a donc une volonté propre et donc une identité ! il a juste de la merde dans les yeux (je ne le répéterais jamais assez )_

points positifs : est lui même (du moins avec moi) , est mimi quand il dors (du moins avec moi) est merveilleux (du moins de mon point de vue !)

_conclusion : a l'autorisation écrite de merlin pour être mon ami (voir plus héhéhé), est quelqu'un de perdu , de fragile , que j'adore vraiment , a un corps de rêve …. (Kya)et ets merveilleux ! _

… Je laisse une larme rouler le long de ma joue … Une chose est sûre … Je suis perdu sans lui … J'ai besoin de sa présence auprès de moi désormais … Ca me fait peur … Parce que c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais pas avoir toujours … Quelque chose que je perdrais dans deux semaines … James a vraiment tout compris de moi … Est-ce que ça se voit autant ? …

Je suis trop fragile … Tout ce que j'ai construit dans mon enfance s'est effondré au fur et à mesure de ma vie … Et je n'ai jamais voulu rebâtir quelque chose jusqu'à maintenant … Parce que maintenant je veux construire quelque chose avec lui … Mais est-ce que cette fois ça va de nouveau s'effondrer ? Pfff, pourquoi c'est si compliqué ? … On peut pas s'aimer tout simplement non ? Une deuxième larme suit la première …

Des coups à la porte me ramènent à la réalité … James ? … Je me précipite vers l'entrée et ouvre brusquement .

« Lucius ? Ca va pas ? »

… Nataku … J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit James … Je reprends contenance …

« Si si, tout va bien … Je … »

« James n'est pas là ? »

« Non, il est … sorti … »

« Sorti ? »

Son regard se pose sur moi, scrutateur …

« … Oui … Sorti … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« … Eh ! Du calme ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Rien qui te concerne … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

J'ai absolument pas envie d'en parler … Je veux juste le serrer dans mes bras … Et m'excuser …

« … Rien, seulement vous demander ce que vous faîtes demain pour le 14 juillet. C'est la fête nationale française … Est-ce que vous avez prévu quelque chose ? »

« … Ah … Euh … non … On était pas au courant ... »

« … Est-ce que ça vous dit de venir avec nous au feu d'artifice sur Paris ? »

« … Euh … Oui … J'en parlerais à James … quand il … reviendra … »

« Très bien … T'es sûr que tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

Une voix se fait entendre en haut.

« NATAKU ! Viens dépêche-toi ! Les crêpes sont en train de cramer ! »

… Pour une fois, j'aime Noa … Si elle me débarrasse de Nataku … Je veux aller le chercher … J'ai besoin de lui … Je veux le voir …

« Désolée, je dois y aller … Si t'as besoin de parler … »

« Je sais … Au-revoir. »

Je referme la porte, marche rapidement vers la chambre, prends un parapluie, met des vêtement … et part dehors en courant. Je dévale les marches … Mais où peut-il être aller ? … Pas le château de Versailles … Il lui faut un endroit calme … Un endroit sans trop de monde, pour qu'il puisse réfléchir tranquillement … Et si …

Je me mets à courir jusqu'à l'endroit que je lui avais montré. L'endroit que j'aimais dans cette ville …

Il est assis sur le banc, plongé dans ses pensées … J'arrive derrière lui et ouvre le parapluie au-dessus de lui. J'ai couru sous la pluie … Je suis presque aussi trempé que lui …

Je n'ose pas parler … Pour dire quoi ? …

888888888

la pluie c'est arrêter de tomber ? je ne sent plus de gouttes sur mon corps … ça me sort de mes pensées … je regarde au dessus pour voir la cause de cet arrêt soudain et je vois un parapluie noir a la place du ciel , un parapluie tenu par un Malfoy trempé … je sais que je suis encore en train de pleurer mais je veux quand même le regarder ….

« Qu'es ce …que tu veux ? »

cette question con et froide a la place du pardon que j'aimerais dire et qui ne sort pas .

« … Rien !… Seulement être là, avec toi … »

… je sourit faiblement … j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras , de lui demander pardon …mais a la place

« ha … et si moi je veux rester seul ? »

pourquoi j'ai dit ça seigneur ? je ne contrôle même pas ce que je dis ….

« … Et bien, si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, je te laisserait seul … Il suffit que tu me le demandes … Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux James ? »

non … non je ne veux pas le laisser partir …hors de question …mais ce je serrais incapable de le dire ;… alors je me retourne encore plus et l'attrape a la taille . je le sert contre moi pour n lui laisser aucune chance de partir .

« … Je suis désolé James … »

« c'est moi …qui suis …désolé ! »

ma voie est entrecoupé de demi sanglot je ne sais même pas si c('est compréhensible

« James … Ne pleure pas … Pourquoi tu pleures ? … Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? … Oh putain … James, je suis désolé … Je m'excuse … Jamais j'aurais du … Excuse-moi … »

j'arrête de pleurer et essuis mes larmes avec le revers de ma main .

« non …c'est parce que je suis un imbécile ! »

je lui sourit d'un petit sourire triste et murmure

« on peu rentrer ? j'ai froid ! »

« Bien sûr … Viens là … »

je me lève et me serre contre lui sous le parapluie … je suis heureux qu'il soit venu me chercher !

« … Nataku est passé tout à l'heure … Elles nous proposent de les accompagner demain soir au feu d'artifice qui a lieu demain … pour la fête nationale … Est-ce que tu veux y aller ? »

« je ne veux y aller qu'avec toi »

« Et pas Noa et Nataku ? »

« non »

« Très bien … Dans ce cas, on se débrouillera pour les perdre … »

je sourit et repasse ma tête sous la pluies qui déchirent nos tympans …. En fin de compte …je l'aime bien cette pluies …mais que va t'il se passer maintenant ?

je remet la tête sous le parapluie et continu de sourire , peu importe ce qui se passeras ! je m'en fiche totalement ! même si j'ai l'impression que quelque chose en moi a changer ce n'est pas une raison pour en oublier mes vieux principes ! Carpe Diem et Feeling powa !

" Dit Moi Lucius ... je pourrais te poser une question ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« ce soir o n va au fast food ? »

« si tu veux oui ! »

je lui fait un immense sourire et commence a lui ébouriffé les cheveux .

« Manger comme un adolescent normal ne te feras pas de mal ça je te l'assure ! »

« Comment ça comme un adolescent normal ? … J'ai pas l'impression de manger 'anormalement' … »

je me place devant lui sous le parapluie et lui met un doit sur le nez

« Petit questionnaire comportant une question ! plutôt crudité ou hamburger ? »

« Crudité »

je prend un air des plus sérieux . je le savais !

« tout ado normal aurais répondu Hamburger ! tu ne mange pas assez de sucre , de gras et de cochonneries en tout genres ! tu te nourris comme un vieux ou un snob ! je paris que tu ne grignote jamais entre les repas et qu'il n'y a pas un seul paquet de chips dans tes placards ! j'ai tord ? »

« … Non … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à contrôler sa nourriture ? »

j'ouvre de grand yeux ébahits et sourit gentiment

« Lucius …. La nourriture c'est la vie ! si tu contrôle trop , tu contrôle aussi trop ta vie ! maintenant on est en vacances ! et je pense etre obliger de te soumettre a un régime assez sévère ! ce soir Fast Food ! et interdiction de salade , fruit en sachet et autres trucs débiles que tu mange d'habitude ! tu prendras un hamburger , de sfrites , un grand coca et un Sunday géant ! »

« … Mais … Un ado doit faire attention à son apparence … Et pi, c'est dégueu les frites … »

je leve les yeux au ciel ; monsieur a une idée de la vie bien précise ….

« dit moi toutes tes téories tu les a trouver ou . ? dans les magasines débiles de ta mere sur « l'ado parfait » ? Lucius …. Un adolescent doit prendre soint d elui je suis d'accord …. Mais il doit surtout s'amuser ! la vie ets trop courte pour que nous ne puissions pas faire un minimum de conneries ! et les frites c'est bon ! »

« … Et bouffer tout ce qui te tombe sous la main, c'est … amusant ? »

« mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! t'as rien compris ! tu mange ce dont tu as envi ! au moment ou tu en a envie ….enfin pas tout le temps ! des fois c'est que des envies passageres ! mais c'est pas le sujet ! par exemple …t'as jamais eu envie de grignoter quelque chose a un autre moment que pendant le repas ? »

« … Je sais pas … Pas spécialement … »

« rassure moi a Serpentard vous avez bien des bonbons qui trainent non ? je sais pas moi , une petite reserve pour les jours de grande déprimes ou encore d'envie extreme de sucre ? »

« … Sans doute … Je me suis jamais préoccupé de savoir si on aait ou non une réserve de bonbon … »

« Ok … je vois ….Lucius … tu es daccord avec moi on ets envaca,ces la ? »

« … Et bien, oui ;, jusque là je suis d'accord … »

« et on a l'intension de s'amuser n'es ce pas ? »

« …Euh … ui si tu le dis … »

« Et bien je vais t'apprendre quelque chose ! la nourriture est soource de plaisir et d'amuisement ! demande a un enfant ! il aime jouer avec la nourriture ! et quand il pleure tu lui donne une sucette et c'ets finit …..tu me suit ? »

« … A peu près oui … Bien que je n'a jamais reçu de sucette quand je pleurais … Et que je ne me sois jamais occupé de gosses … »

« rassure moi quand t'était petit tu fesait bien des batailles de nourritures non ?ou bien meme tu en a deja eu envie ? »

« … Euh … je sais pas … »

« Ok …. Je vois ….. alors ca aussi je vais devoir te l'apprendre …ho ….on arrive ! »

« Hn … »

8888888888

Encore quelque chose à apprendre … C'est étrange, quand je suis avec lui, j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne rien connaître à la vie … Alors que lorsque je suis seul, je méprise les autres parce qu'ils en connaissent moins que moi … En fait, je pense que je ne sais rien du monde normal d'un adolescent … Tout ce que j'en connais, c'et le sexe … Mais moi je veux apprendre tout le reste … Tout ce auquel je n'ai pas eu droit … Et je veux tout apprendre avec lui … Est-ce que deux semaines seront réellement suffisantes ?

Nous entrons dans notre appartement … Je ne sais pas pour James, mais moi je suis gelé … Il faut dire que mes vêtements trempés me collent à la peau …

« … Bon, je vais me prendre une douche chaude … J'ai trop froid … A moins que tu ne veuilles passer avant moi ? »

« Non vas-y, c'est bon j'attendrais … »

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Arrivé là-bas, je m'empresse d'enlever tout ce tissu qui m'emprisonne … (Agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) Et je me plonge sous le jet brûlant … Si seulement ma carapace pouvait partir aussi facilement que ces vêtements … James est en train de s'infiltrer dessous … Est-ce qu'il en a conscience ? … Moi je le sais … Parce la seule chose que je n'enlève pas c'est sa chaîne … Cette chaîne en argent sur ma peau … Ca, je ne veux jamais l'enlever …

Je sors de la pièce vêtu de ma simple serviette. Bon, à son tour maintenant. J'entre dans la chambre … James a aussi enlevé ses habits et enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille. Je le laisse se doucher et je met un caleçon et un tee-shirt noir moulant. Je m'installe sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Il semble m'avoir pardonner … Tant mieux … J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il pense … Parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui a pris … Et que ça me stresse … Parce … Parce que je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir le droit de le caresser maintenant … Ca veut dire que je ne tenterai rien tant qu'on ne se sera pas expliquer … Faites que ça vienne vite ces explications …

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. James revient dans la chambre. Je garde les yeux fermés.

« James … Est-ce que … je peux savoir pourquoi tu es un imbécile ? Et pourquoi tu as fui ? Pourquoi tu t'es excusé ? … Je comprends plus James … Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer s'il te plaît … ? »

Je rouvre les yeux et le regarde. Il soupire et s'installe sur le lit.

« Une question à la fois s'il te plaît … »

« … D'accord … Alors … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … Pour que tu restes si stoïque face à mes avances ? »

« Lucius …. Je ….heu…. écoute je …je suis attiré par toi ….c'est un fait ….je …. Je ressent aussi des choses …. Et …. A vrai dire … ça me fait peur …extrêmement peur … je ne sais plus vraiment ou j'en suis … je sais que je parle toujours de feeling … qu'il ne faut pas regretter ses actes et que ce qui arrive devais arriver mais … j'ai pris peur … déjà d'avoir réaliser que je t'aimais beaucoup … ;et puis …. Le fait que tu pensais aussi ce que tu m'as dit … je ne savais plus comment réagir … c'est pour ça que je suis un imbécile ! au lieu de me confronter au 'problème' j'ai fuit ! Alors maintenant je te demande pardon Lucius ! parce que je suis conscient de t'avoir blesser ! »

« … Tu crois que j'ai pas peur moi de ce que je ressens ? … C'est pas pour ça que je te fuis … »

« je n'ai rien a dire … »

« Alors … Peut-être que tu pourrais me dire ce qui te fait si peur … Ce que tu ressens … »

« je … je crois que je suis amoureux mais c''st pas possible parc e que j'aime toujours Lily ….. alors je ne sais pas ! meme si ce que je ressent pour toi est tres proche de l'amour …si encore ce n'était que pour une nuit …mais j'ai envie que ca ure plus longtemps ! »

Je ferme les yeux de nouveau … Amoureux ? Mon cœur bat plus vite … Pourquoi ça me fait cet effet-là ? … Je ne sais pas … Tout ce que je sais … C'est que

« Moi aussi … Je voudrais que ce soit plus que pour une nuit … »

« mais … c'est …impossible … »

« … Je le sais bien … Mais deux semaines, c'est déjà plus qu'une nuit non ? »

« … Oui ….c'est vrai …. »

A SUIVRE :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

J'enfile lestement ma veste et j'ouvre la porte de chez nous ... je vais enfin pouvoir me faire un fast food correct ! héhéhé ...bon c'est pas tout ça mais il en met du temps pour se changer Lucius ...

« Lulu tu fais quoi ? je t'attend moi !

- J'arrive c'est bon … »

Attend ...il se fiche de moi la ? il va manger au fast food ...dans cette tenue ... mais ...mais il veux que je lui saute dessus pour ...kya ...et c'est quoi cette jupe en velours noir et cette chemise a jabot ( made in dark land ?) bon James on se calme... c'est pas grave ...tout le monde va juste se retourner derrière lui ...et moi avec ma chemise blanche et mon jean j'ai l'air d'un pouilleux a coté ... bon ...me calmer et lui dire ce que j'en pense !

Wow ...Lucius ...Wow ...

Je te plais ?

C'est pas une question a poser ca ! bien sur que oui ! Wow ...hum ..on y va jolie demoiselle ?

Ca par contre t'arrêtes tout de suite ... Je supporte pas qu'on me prenne pour une femme et tu le sais ... Oui, nous y allons très cher James ...

Je lui souris de mon petit sourire malicieux et je lui prends la main pour l'entraîner dans les escaliers.

Come On Beautiful Boy ! on y va !

Dis-moi James, tu sais où on va ou bien on va déambuler dans les rues pendant une heure avant de le trouver ton fast-food ?

Je m'arrête d'un coup.

Heuuuu ...héhéhéhé ...devine

Sourire con made in moi et c'est parti pour une engueulade monstre …

Je propose qu'on regarde un plan ou qu'on demande notre chemin parce que je refuse de faire du feeling là-dessus ...

Tient, pas d'engueulade ? faut que je revois mes pronostiques là-dessus moi ...notre chemin ...

Hey mais y en a un à st quentin de fast food !

Tu tiens absolument à retourner à St Quentin ... C'est loin ... Y'en a pas de plus près ... ? C'est pas grave à la limite, on mange ailleurs ...

QUOI ? manger ailleurs que dans un fast food ? Hors de question ...je remonte en trombe et sonne à la porte des deux folles pour demander de l'aide ! Helpez moi les filles ! j'ai la dalle et un Homme jamais content sur le dos.

La porte s'ouvre , c'est Noa , tant mieux !

Yo Noa ..hum ...I want manger dans fast food ! you understand ?

Elle me sourit et se met a rire.

James il y en a un a droite ! Right in the street it's ok ?

Je lui fais un signe de main et redescends l'escalier en courant ! Cette fille est géniale ! J'ai même compris ce qu'elle a dit ! Héhéhé nous revoilà devant notre merveilleuse princesse !

Dans la rue à droite y en a un ! c'est sur que c'est un peu plus près que st quentin.

Bon je n'aurais donc malheureusement pas échappé au fast-food ...

La chaleur de sa main fait battre mon cœur a dix million de km/secondes ... J'ouvre le parapluie et on se met à marcher main dans la main vers le fast food qui , je le sens déjà , va m'apporter les joies d'un repas déséquilibré parfait.

8888888888

Tant de douceur dans un simple geste … Sa main dans la mienne … C'est étrange cette sensation à l'intérieur de moi … Comme si mon cœur se réchauffait doucement … Et je souris probablement comme un imbécile … Est-ce que c'est ça être heureux ? Nous arrivons devant la porte du fast-food.

James s'est rué à l'intérieur et s'est heurté à la longue queue pour arriver au lieu où l'on commande …

- J'aime pas la queue ...

je crois que vu la tête qu'il fait, il est légèrement refroidit.

- Moi, je n'aime pas les lieux publics … Parce que les regards de tous ces gens sont braqués sur moi et

que je ne me sens pas libre de faire ce que je veux …

James se tourne vers moi lentement.

Faut savoir ce que tu veux aussi ! A t'habiller comme ça et à avoir les cheveux long ...et vu qu'en plus t'es beau ... c'est pas étonnant que tout le monde te regarde !

Je lui reprend la main.

A vrai dire, ce ne sont pas les vêtements qui les gêneraient le plus tous ces gens … C'est le fait que par exemple, je te tienne la main en ce moment … Remarque, vu que tout le monde me prend pour une fille ils se posent peut-être pas de questions …

… Mais moi, en revanche je m'en pose. James baisse les yeux, sans que je sache exactement pourquoi.

Alors laisse tomber et fais-toi passer pour une fille si ça peut arrêter de les gêner.

Pour une fois que ressembler à une fille peut me servir …

Je suis une fille. Il n'y a donc aucun problème à ce que je l'embrasse sur la joue et à ce que je passe ma main le long des courbes de son visage.

James … Merci pour tout.

Il faut que j'arrête d'être si mélancolique. Et il faut que je m'enlève ce sourire du visage... En même tant je ne peux pas arrêter de sourire si lui me regarde avec ce sourire-là …

Je sais pas pourquoi tu me dis merci mais y a pas de problème girl

Mieux vaut peut-être qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi. Qu'il ne sache pas à quel point il a changé ma vie et à quel point je l'en remercie, parce que j'ai désormais l'impression de vivre par moi-même et de faire des choix, des véritables choix pas influencés par mon père. Oh non, ne pas penser à mon père maintenant … Ca risquerait de tout gâcher … Ne m'enlever pas cette magie … Trop tard …

Je crois que mon sourire s'est évanoui. Je voulais pourtant que cette soirée soit parfaite . Dois-je faire semblant ? ...

Ca va pas Lulu ?

Suis-je censé lui laisser voir que je suis terrorisé par ce visage dur qui est apparu devant mes yeux … ?

"Je ... excuse-moi"

Je me suis enfui dehors... je ne veux pas qu'il sache ... Mais il est tout de même venu me rejoindre …

Lucius ...

T'aurais du continuer à faire la queue, je t'aurais rejoint une fois que ça se serait calmé … j'ai juste besoin de faire le vide ...

Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule délicatement …

A quoi ca rimerait de faire la queue sans toi ? Je vais m'ennuyer moi ! Et puis le plus important c'est toi non ? Pas ce fast food !

Dis donc ça va plus là … Je deviens plus important que la nourriture pour toi Potter … Serais-tu malade ?

C'est bien possible …

J'aime entendre son rire. Je crois que c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin. L'avoir près de moi et qu'il parle … Pour oublier …. Et pour être sûr que tout ça est réel …

Dis-moi James … Tu veux bien me raconter ta vie ? … N'importe quoi … Un babillage insensé si tu veux … Je veux juste entendre ta voix … Ca m'apaise …

8888888888888

hu ? raconter ma vie ? je l'apaise ? wow trop d'info a la fois la ...bon ..bah allons y ! quitte a y aller.

OK si tu veux pas de problème ! Tu préfères quoi ? petite enfance ? 6/10 ans ou Poudlard ?

6/10 ans, pour apprendre à te connaître à l'âge où je ne te haïssais pas encore …

Je tire la tronche. Quelle jolie repartie Lucius … bon … allons y …

OK ..c'est parti ...bah alors à cet âge la , mon père a décidé qu'il m'inscrirait à l'école moldue pour que j'apprenne à écrire et à compter ...ça a été les deux mois les plus drôles de ma vie.

Je le regarde sourire et je reprends.

Tu peux peut-être te demander pourquoi j'y ai passé deux mois au lieu de 6 ans ... et bien en fait déjà , pour ces pauvres enfants de moldus j'étais un fabulateur et un petit menteur assez dévergondé. Je parlais de Quidditch , de scroutch à pétard , de mon mini balai qui était cassé et de ma chouette qui avait apporté la gazette des sorciers à mon père le matin... Ca causait assez d'ennuis parce que les maîtresses me prenaient pour un gentil garnement vivant dans ses rêves et que mes parents s'inquiétaient parce que ça pouvait fonder des doutes sur nous ... mais ce n'est pas la raison majeure de mon départ …

Et quelle est-elle cette raison majeure ?

Je me tortille dans tous les sens et arbore un sourire des plus gênés.

On va dire que je ne tenais pas vraiment en place et que je ne respectais pas l'ordre établi ... J'étais assez turbulent : j'embêtais les filles et je cassais les vitres à coup de ballon de foutcheball en clamant 'et l'Irlande gagne 10 points grâce a son poursuiveur ', je refusais de faire mes devoirs ...enfin...voilà ...

je t'imagine très bien ... Mon petit diablotin.

Je souris et prends le petit ange blond qui se serre contre moi dans mes bras.

A vrai dire je n'ai pas beaucoup changé mais je suis plus adapté à notre monde qu'au leur ...voilà tout …

Surtout ne change jamais ... Bon, ça va mieux ... On peut retourner faire la queue. Je suis désolé. Tu dois mourir de faim ...

Je souris et je le garde dans mes bras.

On va manger italien ?

Tu ne veux plus aller dans ce fast-food ? ... Ca me dérange pas tu sais ...Ou bien peut-être que tu refuses de faire la queue ?

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne vers le bout de la rue.

Commander une pizza sera plus simple et moins long non ? Et tout autant diététique.

Allons-y alors ...

88888888888888

Je suis heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas posé de questions … Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer … Mais il faudra pourtant bien un jour que l'on s'explique … J'ai peur de ce jour … Si seulement on pouvait arrêter le temps … Et pourtant, même si je ne voulais pas en parler, les mots sortent de mes lèvres tout seuls, tandis que nous marchons tranquillement, la main dans la main …

"Dis-moi James, est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser à ... après ? ..."

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du poser cette question : il s'est mis à soupirer …

Oui...assez souvent ...mais je me dis que ce qui doit arriver arrivera ...J'ai envie de profiter des moments que je passe avec toi ... J'y penserais plus sérieusement le dernier jour ...

Un grand silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le rompre. Je retire ma main de la sienne, la pose sur sa taille et lui souffle à l'oreille :

Je suis désolé James … J'aurais voulu que cette soirée soit parfaite … Et me voilà qui me perd dans mes pensées, qui quitte le fast-food sans explications et qui me met à parler avec mélancolie …

Je sens James sourire et rire doucement.

Si tu ne faisais pas ça Lucius, j'aurais des doutes sur ton identité … et puis cette soirée est parfaite.

… Oui, elle est parfaite sans doute. Parce que c'est nous deux, parce que nous sommes juste ensemble, que je suis moi et qu'il est lui … Cette soirée et ses vacances sont parfaites parce que quoiqu'il arrive, il y a un « nous ».

Bon, je sais pas comment tu fais pour survivre parce que déjà que moi j'ai un peu faim … Dépêche-toi un peu veux-tu ? …

Je le lâche et me mets à courir … Pour sentir le vent sur mes longs cheveux blonds … Je me sens bien …

Hey attends-moi là !

James m'a vite rattrapé … Il a plus l'habitude de courir que moi. Il me prend la main, et me tire vers l'arrière.

On rentre à la maison ! On va manger une pizza là-bas !

… Si tu préfères …

Je me retourne et le regarde tranquillement pendant quelques instants .. Il est vraiment beau ... Avec ses cheveux décoiffés … Ma main vagabonde et va les caresser doucement ...

J'obéis à mon doux prince.

J'aime le voir rougir … Il me regarde à son tour et murmure :

On y va alors ...

888888888888888

Ca y est, on a fini de manger. On est rentré tranquillement à l'appartement et Lucius a commandé une pizza ... Il est maintenant assis sur le canapé où l'on a mangé ... Je raconte même pas comment j'ai du lutté pour lui faire comprendre que NON la table n'était pas le seul endroit où l'on pouvait manger ! Je me dirige directement vers lui et m'assois sur ses genoux.

Je peux rester ?

Et bien si j'avais le choix je préférerais une position plus confortable ...

Il me repousse et je tombe à moitié sur le canapé ... Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais sa tête vient se poser sur mes cuisses et c'est le principal. Ca m'a surpris mais je m'en remets vite et commence à caresser les cheveux fins et soyeux de mon Adonis, mes mains s'attardant sur son visage fin, sur ses joues, son menton, sa bouche … Il ferme les yeux et soupire ...J'aime le voir comme ça ... Ca change du regard hautain habituel ... Dire que tout ça sera bientôt finit ... Nan faut pas que j'y pense, c'est pas le plus important ...

il se crispe un peu et sourit sous mes micro chatouilles ... Merlin il est trop beau ... je vais craquer ;..je me penche vers lui et lui murmure a l'oreille

Si tu souriais comme ca tout le temps Lulu, sache que tu serais le plus populaire de tout poudlard !

Ca ne m'intéresse pas d'être populaire ... A vrai dire, j'ai plus tendance à me cacher un peu ... Je ne suis pas à Griffondor ... je ne suis pas très courageux ... Je ne vais donc sûrement pas devenir l'idole des jeunes ... Et puis, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse en ce moment les autres je m'en moque …

Et voilà , qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme connerie … L'idole des jeunes, avec une petite robe rose et des couettes ... Pfff, bah voilà, je me mets a rire ... Le pire c'est que je ne peux plus m'arrêter …

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle?

Ho non trop adorable ! j'en peux plus ... ce petit air grognon lui va a merveille ...

- Nan … rien … j'imaginais … hahaha … ta ..ta tête ...en Idole ...petite robe rose et froufrou et petites couettes … hahaha c'est trop drôle !

- … mais euh … Je t'interdis de fantasmer sans mon autorisation !

Ho nan Lucius Malfoy ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ... ça va me faire craquer ...

Si tu crois que je fantasme comme ça t'as tout faux ...Je me verrais plus en train d'enlever cette affreuse robe et ces couettes ...

Toute façon aucun risque, puisque je ne mettrais jamais d'affreuse robe rose ni de couettes ...

Ha nan ...tout sauf le rougissement … Je rapproche mon visage du sien, tout doucement ...Et je murmure :

c'est bien dommage j'aurais aimer te déshabiller ...

et bien tu peux toujours le faire ... Mais sans robe rose à froufrou ...

Quoi ? ma tomate adorée va se coucher aussi froidement ? C'est injuste ... Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment ? James le détective va tout arranger ... Je vais pas laisser nos conneries gâcher ses vacances ...

Lucius attend !

Quoi ?

Il ne se retourne même pas pour me parler ... bon ... bien ...à moi de me faire comprendre ... je m'approche de lui sans rien dire et je le prends dans mes bras, enlaçant sa taille et posant ma tête au creux de son cou.

Attends-moi, je te suis …

Je … d'accord …

Il me prend dans ses bras, tendrement ... et moi j'en profite ...je colle mon nez contre le sien et je lui souris.

Alors tout ira bien.

... Tout va bien pour l'instant ... le futur c'est autre chose ...

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser et je plonge mon regard dans le sien , puis je quitte ses lèvres et je souris.

Et si on arrêtait d'y penser un peu ?

... James ...

Il se rapproche encore une fois et je n'en demande pas plus, surtout que dire mon prénom comme ça me fait perdre tous mes moyens … Alors sans aucune autre forme de réponse je l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois en demandant gentiment l'accès de sa bouche pour pourvoir le savourer un peu plus …

888888888888

Ca devait arriver non ? … J'en suis tellement heureux … Sa bouche contre la mienne, sa langue qui s'insinue à l'intérieur … Je revis … Je le plaque contre le mur et ma bouche dérive le long de son cou pour revenir sur ses lèvres … Plaisir … Désir … Sensations confuses … Je l'attire dans la chambre l'allonge sur mon lit … Puis me met à côté de lui … Je le regarde … amoureusement ? … Oui, c'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit … Amoureusement …

James, promets-moi que tu ne regretteras rien de ce que tu viens de faire …

Les regrets c'est pas mon genre !

Je souris tranquillement … Je suis apaisé … Je me sens si bien … Je le prends dans mes bras et le presse contre moi …

Demain, c'est le 14 juillet ...

Il sourit à son tour.

Oui ...demain c'est le 14 ... et puis … si tu remarques le vendredi 13 ne porte pas autant malheur que ca.

Bon alors mon petit diable, il s'est passé quoi après que tu sois parti de cette école pour moldus ?

Je souris tendrement .. Je veux tout connaître de lui maintenant que je suis sûr de sa sincérité ... Il se met à rire doucement …

ho non je vais encore passer pour un idiot ... c'est pas vrai ...

C'est comme ça que je t'aime tu le sais …

… Aimer … Je prends soudain conscience du sens de mes paroles … J'aime Potter … ? Et j'aime le voir rougir …

Bon ..ok ...alors durant les deux ans qui ont suivi , j'ai eu une trentaine de profs particuliers qui ne sont jamais arrivé à rien avec moi, il partaient tous au bout de maximum deux semaines sans demander leur reste ...ce qui fait qu'à 8 ans je ne savais ni lire , ni écrire , ni compter.

Il sourit et je me mets à rire doucement. Mes doigts courent le long de son visage, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Il rougit encore plus.

Et puis après ... à 8 ans ...mes parents pensaient que j'étais le sorcier le plus abruti que toute la famille avait eu dans toutes les générations , que je n'apprendrais jamais rien et que je resterai un sorcier de bas niveau ...

Dieu que j'aime son sourire.

Ce qui est totalement faux.

Et dieu que j'aime la moue boudeuse qu'il prend en ce moment …

Evidemment t'as vu mon niveau maintenant ? Nan en vérité ...à mes huit ans ..ma grand mère a décidé de m'acheter un livre, et comme je ne savais pas lire, elle me l'a lu ...mais elle s'est arrêtée en plein milieu et m'a dit que si je voulais savoir la suite il fallait que j'apprenne a lire ... deux jours plus tard j'avais fini le livre ...

Comme quoi quand tu veux quelque chose tu te débrouilles pour l'obtenir ...

Un grand sourire s'étire sur son visage …

Toujours ... ça a surpris tout le monde je me souviens ... sauf ma grand-mère … elle dit toujours que pour faire progresser il faut intéresser ... elle avait raison ..ensuite ...j'ai appris à écrire et à compter et une semaine plus tard je faisais des multiplications ... mais le plus drôle c'est le livre qui m'a fait aimer la lecture !

Et c'est lequel exactement ?

Il détourne les yeux … Est-ce si honteux que ça ?

Les contes des milles et une nuits...te moque pas steuplé !

Je souris ...

Et de quoi as-tu honte ... Je suis sûr que c'est un beau livre ... que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lire parce qu'à la maison tout ce qui est moldu est défendu ... J'aurais adoré le lire ... J'aurais adoré avoir une enfance comme toi ...

Faites-moi arrêter de penser à mon père …

..et toi ..lucius ...c'était quoi ton enfance ?

… Je savais que je n'aurais pas du commencer à en parler …

Mon enfance ... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse parler d'enfance ... J'ai appris à lire écrire et compter avec mon père ... Sous la menace ... J'ai lu des livres de magie noire ... Endoctrinement ... Et bourrage de crâne ... J'ai appris à croire dans le Mal ... Et plus je grandissais, plus je me posais des questions : Etait-ce la seule manière de vivre ? ... En détruisant la vie ... ? ... J'obéissais passivement ... Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait …

Je pense à ce bandage autour de mon bras …

C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ..

James m'a pris dans ses bras, sans rien dire … Je me niche contre son cou … Et je ferme les yeux.

8888888888888888

Lucius s'est endormis dans mes bras , et je suis en train de sombrer aussi … en repensant a ce qu'il viens de me dire …

…je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il a ressenti …j'en ai conscience , parce que son enfance est totallement differente de la mienne … parce qu'il fait parti de ses familles de sang pur rataché a des croyances totallement dépassées .

Alors peut etre que je hne peux vraiment pas le comprendre ….ses propos me font penser a ceux de sirius a une epoque ….ceux d'un jeune homme revolté contre sa famille ….

Mais lui est il capable de se revolté .

Et assaillit de ces questions sans reponses…. Je finit par m'endormir , bercé par le doux bruit de sa respiration .

888888888888888

Mes paupières s'ouvrent lentement … Je suis bien là dans ses bras protecteurs … Je me suis endormi rapidement pour une fois … Est-ce que ça a été son cas ? … Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il dort toujours, vu le bruit de sa respiration … Je me détache de lui au bout de qulques instants, décidé à préparer le petit déjeuner … Dix heures … Nous sommes le 14 juillet aujourd'hui … Espérons que ce jour sera aussi mercveilleux que le précédent … Ca m'a fait plaisir de l'entendre parler de son enfance … chaque jour je le découvre un peu plus … pour mon plus grand plaisir …

Je pénètre dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains qui disparaît sous des croissants, des pains au chocolat et divers fruits … Je le pose sur la commode à côté du lit et ouvre les rideaux.

« James …

Mmmmm nan Pas mainntenant , fatigué , dodo !

Tant pis, je mange tout seul …

… »

Aucune réaction ? … Une main m'attrappe parle bras et me tire vers le lit … Je me disais aussi qu'il n'allait pas résister à l'attrait de la nourriture …

« Je veux bien manger avec toi si tu me nourris … »

Et profiteur avec ça … Mais bon, je ne vais pas lui en vouloir de me demander de faire ce dont j'ai envie … Je m'allonge à côté de lui et attrape un pain au chocolat sur le plateau. J'en découpe un morceau et l'approche de sa bouche …

« Ouvre grand James … »

Il obéit passivement et je me mets à le nourrir tranquillement … C'est amusant … C'est comme s'il avait besoin de moi …

888888888888

j'ouvre doucement les yeux en mastiquant mon eniéme morceau de pain au chocolat et je regarde Lucius …. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte mais il est vraiment beau comme ca ….

je me releve doucement , m'appuyant sur me scoudes et je sourit d'un sourire ravageur a mon ange déchu .

« merci petit ange ! »

il me sourit et repond

« mais je ne suis pas un ange … »

je soupire et pose une de mes mains sur sa joue .

« les gens lumineux ne peuvent pas voir leur propres lumieres Lulu ! »

« Il y a une différence entre voir sa propre lumière –ce qui ne m'arrivera jamais- et n'être que ténèbre .. ; »

je hoche la tete en faisant glissé ma main vers son cœur , frolant le cou et posant mes doit sur son torse.

« personne n'est que ténébres ! tant que tu as un cœur qui bat il reste de l'espoir ….BON ! mangeons ! »

je change de sujet rapidement , attrapant un croissant et le fourant dans ma bouche.

« merchi pour che petit décheuner ! »

« De rien … Ca me fait plaisir à moi aussi de manger dans ce lit … »

je passe en mode seducteur de pacotille et prend une pose de vainqueur

« saluer donc le grand JAMES POTTER qui a reussi a faire venir Lucius Mlafoy dans un lit ! et pas pour dormir ! non ! tenez vous bien ! POUR MANGER ! comme quoi meme les miracles sont possibles ! »

Lucius se met a rire et lance joyeusement 

« je te salut ! »

il s'incline bien bah devant moi et je me met a rire .je crois qu'a une autre epoque j'aurais été fiere d emoi , la je suis juste mort de rire .

« arrete imbécile c'est pas la peine ! héhéhé ! bon …. Tu mange pas ? »

« J'ai plus très faim … Mais sers-toi, t'en fais pas pour moi … »

je le regarde l'iar grognon .

« alors comme ca , môsieur dietetique saute le petit déjeuner ! tu sais que c'est vraiment mal ca ? »

« Voilà voilà … Je prends une pomme ,t'es content ? »

je hoche la tete , tout sourire

« oui oui je suis content ! »

je prend un deuxieme croissant et continu de fixer Lucius en pensant a la journée qui nous attend … ce soir …le feud 'artifice , Paris …et …ho non je les avait oubliées cellesla ! Noa et Nataku qu'on va devoir se supporter toute la soirée …

88888888888

Je mange ma pomme lentement, pendant que James s'enfourne ces patisseries en me fixant … J'ai beau essayer de me concentrer sur ma pomme, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à supporter ce regard …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Faudrait-il forcément qu'il se passe quelque chose pour que je te regarde ? »

« … Ce serait moins gênant … »

« Héhé … Je sais que mon regard gêne beaucoup les jolies demoiselles … »

« Et comme toute jeune demoiselle qui se respecte, j'ai des hormones Potter, donc arrête de me regarder … »

« Mais moi aussi j'ai des hormones … »

… Ce qui veut dire ? … Ce matin, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter de sourire … Tout est tellement merveilleux entre James et moi … Je ne penserais donc pas aux conséquences de mes actes …

« Et bien, laisse-les s'exprimer … »

James s'approche de moi d'un air carnassier, pose son pain au chocolat troisième du nom … Nos lèvres se rencontrent tendrement … Ce n'était pas un rêve … Je l'enlace et presse son corps contre le mien …

DING DONG 

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Et merde … Noa … James se lève pour aller ouvrir … C'était si pressant que ça ? … Je hais cette meuf à vie pour m'avoir enlevé James à ce moment précis … Elle aurait pas pu attendre ? … Et en même temps, si elle avait attendu, on aurait pu aller loin tous les deux … très loin … Une partie de moi en a envie … Il faut dire qu'on a passé notre temps à flirter depuis une semaine … Le désir a toujours besoin d'être satisfait non ? … Mais une autre partie de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'être effrayé … Tout va trop vite … Pourtant, cela fait déjà deux semaines que nous passons nos journées ensemble … Nous avons partagé beaucoup de choses … Ca s'est pas toujours bien passé … Mais … peut-être que tout cela est un aboutissement logique à notre relation …

James a l'air de se démener au bout du couloir, vu les échos de ce que j'entends entre anglais et mauvais français … Ce serait drôle si je n'étais pas aussi frustré. Je me lève et sort de la chambre. Arrivé dans le couloir, je vois Noa rire avec James et passe sans leur adresser un mot en direction de la salle de bain.

888888888

oulalalalala ….attention , mode d'urgence n°1 pour que Lucius me face pas la gueule …j'essaye de faire comprendre a Noa qu'on se donne rendez vous a 6 heures et je ferme la porte derriere elle .

il faut que je lui parle , j'entre dans la salle de bain sans frapper

« luciuuuuus »

« Te gêne pas surtout ! »

« Ho joli calecon dit moi ! »

je lui fait un grand sourire et vais l'embrasser dans le cou , puis je me déplace vers le lavabo et commence a me laver les dents .

« Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de si bon matin ? … Bon d'accord, il est 11h … N'empêche … Qu'est- ce qu'elle voulait … ? »

je hausse les epaules et crache le reste de dentifrice que j'avais encore dans la bouche

« me rappeller qu'on se voyait ce soir et que nous avions rendez vous a 6 heures ….et puis elle a essayer de me pparler d'une chose en me montrant une espece de photograhie qui bouge pas …je savais pas que les moldus en avait aussi tu savais toi ? »

je renfonce la brosse a dents dans ma bouche et me remet a brosser en le regardant .

« Non … Je ne savais pas … »

« ha bah voicha tu chais maintenanch … »

je recrache encore et me lave la bouche . puis je me déssape et entre dans la douche

88888888888

Je rêve … James est … entré dans la douche …

« Héééé ! James, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais je voulais me doucher … C'est pour ça que je suis en caleçon … »

« bah viens ! »

… Je vois … Et bien, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire … J'enlève mon caleçon d'un seul geste et entre dans la douche … ou plutôt dans la vapeur qui émane du corps de James … Je m'approche lentement de lui … Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes puis se perdent au creux de son cou tandis que mes mains décrivent des cercles dans son dos … Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais, mais peu importe, rien ne viendra nous déranger cette fois …

DING DONG 

PUTAIN ! C'est pas possible … On est maudit …

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

J'arrive pas y croire …

« Tu veux répondre cette fois, James ? »

« … »

« Youhouuuu y a quelqu'un ? James je sais que t'es laaaaa »

« ué …on est obligé la …. »

Mes mains abandonnent son corps et mon regard se fixe sur les gouttes qui descendent le long du pan de douche …

« Et bien, vas-y … Moi, je me douche … »

« Quoi ? Eeeeh nan, j'ai déjà été tout à l'heure . ;. »

« … Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'on a appelé … Et ce n'est pas moi qui veut absolument répondre … »

« Oui mais c'était moi le premier sous la douche … »

« Très bien … »

Je sors et m'enroule une serviette autour de la taille … Puis je me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre violemment …

« Quoi encore ? »

« Bonjour bonjour Lucius ! »

« C'est pas une réponse … T'es sûrement pas revenu pour me faire un petit coucou … Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Vive la bonne humeur ambiante … Je crois que si je ne me contenais pas, je la frapperais … Mais James risque de m'en vouloir non ?

« Bah rien, je voulais juste vous demander si il vous restait des pâtes. »

Je peux pas y croire … Je crois que c'est mieux pour elle que je ferme la porte … Elle claque violemment et je me réfugie dans ma chambre … C'est comme ça que je me rends compte que James a vraiment tout faux … Je ne suis pas un ange … Parce qu'au moindre ennui, toute la fureur et la haine que j'ai en moi ressurgisse … Et que dans ces moments-là, je pourrais tuer sans remords … Je ne suis pas un ange …

88888888888888

j'entend la porte clquer et la voix de Noa qui hurle une espece d'insulte en francais , puis ses pas dans l'escalier . Je sort précipitement de la douche , attrape une serviette et me précipite dans la chambre .

« qu'es ce qu'il s'est passer ? »

« Rien … Elle voualit … des pâtes … »

c'est quoi ce sourire crispé et ironique Lucius …

« bien …. »

je m'assois pres de lui et lui sourit

« pardonne lui elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait … »

« Je crois que même si elle le savait elle le ferait quand même … Tu ne crois pas ? »

je soupir et sourit

« peu etre bien Lucius …peu etre bien …a sa place je ferais pareil je pense …. »

« pourquoi ça ? Ca t'amuserai de frustrer les gens ? »

je lui fait un immense sourire satisfait

« tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point ! »

« … Je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'étonne pas de toi … Bon, t'as fini avec la salle de bain ? »

j'oche la tete affirmativement et sourit en enfilant un calecon

« je pense oui …va y ! et apre son iras acheter ce fichu apparel photo …pour avoir des souvenirs de nous ! »

« Bonne idée … »

je le laisse partir dans la salle de bain et je m'habille …. Des souvenirs de nous …oui il m'en faudras pour ne pas tout oublier … pour reussir a avoir la vision claires de ses vacances jusqu'à ma mort ….

Des souvenirs de nous … les preuves d'un secrets qu'on ne pourras reveler a personne … ha nan je deviens mélancolique ! c'est aps bon ! allez me changer les idées en allant sur le balcon !

8888888888

Je laisse l'eau couler sur mon corps … Je ne change pas vraiment au fond … Je serais toujours le même … C'est lui qui me fait changer, qui me module à sa manière, comme il le souhaite … Mais je ne suis comme ça qu'avec … Et ça ne changera pas ce que je suis vraiment … Je suis son ange … et mon démon …

Il est bientôt midi … D'après ce que j'ai compris, nous devons partir à 18h … Avec Noa et Nataku … Noa qui va encore par sa présence gacher la soirée … Il faut que j'arrête d'être aussi pessimiste …

Un appareil photo … Il veut acheter un appareil photo … Pour avoir des souvenirs de nous … Des souvenirs de ses vacances pendant lesquelles quelqu'un m'aura aimé …

Je sors de la salle de bain, habillé d'un caleçon et vais dans la chambre pour choisir mes vêtements … Vu la chaleur, j'opte pour une jupe noire et une chemise à jabot … Je n'ai pas le courage de me maquiller … J'ai envie de regarder la télé pendant des heures, pour oublier ma frustration et ma colère contre Noa … Et aussi un peu, je dois l'avouer contre James … Parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour arranger les choses, et que Noa n'a pas semblé le déranger le moins du monde … Je ne tenterais donc rien dont il n'aurait envie … Tant qu'il ne m'y invitera pas, je lui épargnerais d'avoir à trouver des excuses pour ne pas me toucher … Où est-il tiens d'ailleurs ? … Je fais un tour de l'appartement et finis par le trouver sur le balcon …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là … ? En plein soleil ? … A .. ne rien faire ? »

« J'expérimente le plus beau des sports : la glandouille … »

Je ne me sens pas le cœur à rire … La colère n'est pas passée …

« A ton stade, c'est plus de l'expérimentation James … Bon, je regarde la vété … Préviens-moi quand tu voudras partir acheter un appareil photo … »

« Oulalala Malfoy … Seriez-vous … malade très cher ? Vous regarder la vétélision ? »

« J'ai envie … J'ai bien le droit non ? »

« Hum hum … »

A quoi réfléchit-il encore ? … J'aimerais bien qu'il me retienne quelque part …

« Tu devrais regarder la 5 … Ca devrait t'intéresser … »

Je vois … Et bien, puisqu'il a tant envie que je me plante devant la vété, je pense que je peux lui faire ce plaisir … Je m'installe donc sur le canapé et appuie sur la vétécommande … Chaine n° 5 c'est bien ça ? …

888888888888

Bon c'est décidé , on y va ! je viens de mettre ma jolie veste en cuir et c'est parti , désolé Lucius mais t'auras pas le temps de regarder la Vété ! je lui tapote doucement sur l'epaule .

« tu viens Lucius ? ont y va ! »

« Déjà ? T'en as déjà marre de glander ? »

je lui sourit

« j'aimerais pouvoir prendre de sphotos vites ! et puis ….je commence a étre jaloux de la vété moi …. »

je lui tend la main , tout sourire .

c'est vrai que je suis jaloux , jaloux que depuis que Noa , bien que ca soit un magnifique coup , que j'aurais pris plaisir a faire a quelqu'un d'autre ….m'enfind epuis Noa donc , il ne m'adresse meme plus un regard .. ;et en vérité ca me stresse ! pa maintenant ! maintenant que tout va bien ca va le rester ! en tout cas une chose est sure ! c'est pasmoi qui viendrais tout casser ! jamais je ne le laisserais tomber ! na !

« Aucune raison d'être jaloux … »

il me prend la main et je le souleve pour le mettre debout

« alors je suis soulagé ! »

j'ouvre la porte de l'appart et nous voila dehors , a 13 heures , dans le srues vides de versailles .

« hahaha ;….tu sais pas quoi Lulu ? on dirais que tout est fermé ! c'est pas drole ca ? »

je sent venir l'apocalypse …et en plus j'ai faim !

« … T'es en train de me dire que je me suis levé de mon merveilleux canapé et que j'ai abandonné mon documentaire sur les langoustes pour rien … Pfff, pas drôle … Ba écoute, il doit être fini maintenant ce documentaire … Et maintenant qu'on est dehors, tu veux faire quelque chose … »

je le regarde , une lueur perverse dans les yeux . Noa est bien gentille mais je commence a etre vraiment frustrer …vraiment frustrer ….

« je …je sais pas ….héhé …. »

« Bin, sache ! … Tu veux rester dehors ou rentrer ? Marcher ou rester debout en plein milieu de la rue comme on est en train de le faire ? »

« et bien je pense que , dans notre couple , chéri , l'egalité entre les sexes doit etre de mise , donc , toi , la femme , doit pouvoir prendre des décisions aussi importante que les miennes , et je pense personnellement que l'egalité entre le ssexes , dans tout pays , tout temps … »

« tait toi ! »

« mais non mon Lulu ! ou plutot devrais je dire «'ma ' je disai donc que en tout temps jepense que l'egalité aurais du etre de mises , els femmmes sont aussi bien que les hommes , enfin presque et …

« STOP »

je le regarde souriant , et oui je suis le meilleur

« dehors , assis a un café ! »

« Bin, voilà, tu vois, tu peux être clair et précis quand tu veux … »

« oui mais tu sais que je ne veux pas souvent ma lulu a moi ! »

je me pose a la térasse d'un café et commande deux milk shake (au moin c'est de l'anglais et je sais ce que ca veux dire)

« M'enfin faut quand meme penser a choisir un bon appareil photo ! je sais meme pas quelle tete ils ont ! »

« …escusez moi !vous etes anglais ! »

je me retourne vers la voix masculine qui s'adresse a moi et me retrouve face a face avec un mec aux cheveux rouges , tout d enoir vétu avec des chaines et de sboucle d'oreilles en forme d'anneau .

« j'ai affaire a ? »

« Tohma , Tohma Rowling ! enchanté de vous rencontré ! »

« James Potter ! et lui c'est lucius Malfoy ! enchanté aussi ! alors comem ca tu parle anglais ? »

« oui mon pere est anglais , ma mere francaise ! je peux donc vous comprendre ! ca a l'air de vous surprendre ! »

« bah en vérité ca fait du bien d'netendre notre belle langue , icic personne ne sais parler 'langlais , ca en devvenait déprimants ! »

et voilà que j'entame la conversation avec cet inconnu , délaissant Lucius quelques secondes . il m'explique comment acheter un appareil photo et ou aller pour m'en procurer un , il nous a aussi montrer le chemin et on a discutter … ;il fait parti du ministere de ssports , il a 21 ans et habite dans versailles… c'est le genre de mec que j'appréci vite et qui m'appréci tout aussi vite . ha voilà qu'il part …

« désolé de vous avoir importuné ! j'espere qu'on se reveras ! bye bye ! »

« c'etait rien ca ma fait plaisir !et c'est un sentiment partager mec,ca me ferais plaisir qu'on se revoit ! salut »

Lucius n'as pas eu le temps d'en placer une en dix minutes . considerons l'etat des dégat … 

« pas trop ennuyer ? »

88888888888888

Ennuyer ? … Voyons … Je ne sais pas … J'ai pas vu l'arrivée de ce type d'un très bon œil … Après Noa, Tohma … je ne me retrouverais jamais seul avec James si ça continue … En même temps, c'est pas grave … J'ai dit que je ne le toucherai pas … Quel intérêt dans ce cas d'être seul avec lui ? … Depuis quand je ne pense qu'à un contact entre nous … Lucius t'es désespérant … Il y a bien autre chose que tu peux faire en étant seul avec lui … Bon, je crois que James attend une réponse … Mais que lui répondre ? … Je me suis senti … comme avant … Comme si je n'avais rien à faire avec James, parce qu'il appréciait les gens comme Tohma et pas comme moi … Parce que Tohma a de la répartie, de la discussion, et qu'ils ont des choses en commun … Ca m'a rendu triste quelque part de les voir parler à deux … Mais je n'ai pas eu envie de me lancer dans cette discussion, même si Tohma a vraiment l'air sympa … Pas envie de m'introduire dans un monde que je ne connais pas … Celui des relations humaines … Pourtant, je ne me suis pas ennuyé … Je les ai écouter parler … C'est tout …

« Non, James, je ne me suis pas ennuyé … Contrairement à d'autre je peux écouter une discussion sans parler … et sans pour autant m'ennuyer … »

« tant mieux j'ai eu peur ! bon on va l'acheter cet appareil ? »

« Si tu veux … J'espère que les boutiques seront ouvertes cette fois … »

…

Très utiles les conseils de Tohma … Je pense que nous aurions été incapables d'en choisir un tellement il y a de choix … Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces moldus à avoir autant de modèles ? Un appareil photo c'est un appareil photo … Mais bon … Les moldus …

Je suis un peu froid avec James je crois … Je ne sais pas … Je suis un peu triste, et un peu en colère … A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop … J'avoue que la rencontre avec Tohma m'a un peu perturbé … Mais bon, ça passera, comme c'est toujours passé … Il suffira que James me regarde dans les yeux, et dise mon prénom, et ma colère passera … Et la tristesse s'enfuira loin pour laisser la place au désir …

En attendant, nous rentrons chez nous … On a juste le temps de se préparer avant 18h …

DING DONG

« y a quelqu'un ? »

88888888888

Try again , lol

8888888888

A SUIVRE


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

DING DONG (Héhéhé)

Les deux jeunes filles attendaient derrière la porte, surexcitées. Elles étaient toutes deux vêtues de mini jupe et mini haut. Noa, tout sourire s'adressa à Nataku:

«Ah, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais plus porter ces jupes! Ça fait vraiment étrange d'en reporter!

-J'aime bien… Je me sens jeune! Je suis bien motivée pour passer une nuit de folie…

-Ça fait tellement longtemps… Et vu qu'on sort peu en général… Oh la porte s'ouvre!»

Noa sauta au cou de James en poussant un cri de joie:

«Wow, Noa, t'es… Ravissante!

-Thaaaaanks Jaaaaames! Allez, on y va!»

Et voilà James et Lucius, entraînés par leurs homologues féminins vers la gare. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient devant tandis que nos deux protégés les regardaient, d'un air dubitatif. Car ce soir, les demoiselles étaient survoltées, elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler.

«Et donc, quand j'ai été faire les soldes et que j'ai vu ce petit haut! Nan mais tu te rends compte! S'ils nous voyaient, qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient.

-J'avoue que ce serait drôle à voir… Mais bon… Tu l'as acheté combien finalement ce débardeur? Il faut absolument que tu me donnes les noms de tes boutiques!

-Et bien, figure-toi que ces boutiques mol… françaises sont géniales! Ce haut ne m'a coûté que cinquante euros. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus du nom de la boutique! C'est bien dommage!

-Effectivement, c'est dommage… Il est tellement magnifique… Et pas cher avec ça! Mais bon, j'avoue que j'aime le mien aussi… Ces nuances rosées sur le bleu, j'ai tout de suite craqué!

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'hologrammes dessus, moi je dis! Et puis tu as vu comment les jeunes de notre âge s'habillent? Sérieusement, je pensais que cette mode était terminée depuis belle lurette!»

Noa se retourna furtivement vers James et Lucius.

«Et de là à ce que Lucius s'habille en gothique avec des jupes et James en sexy lover… Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas ça d'eux! Ça me fait bien rire!

-Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas, tu sais… Rien que le fait qu'ils aient arrêté de se taper dessus… Mais j'avoue que leur transformation est fulgurante, autant sur le plan physique que moral, crois-moi!

-Oh, ça je veux bien te croire! Hihihi! Lucius était furieux que je l'interrompe... Encore, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre… Ah lala… Regarde-moi ces T-shirts… Quand on les achète, on pense qu'il sont tout sérés, mais en fait, ils sont trop larges et après, sil faut réparer les accros... Ça va nous donner du travail tout ça! Et je ne peux te cacher que j'attends d'avoir ça!

-Effectivement… Pff… Quelle idée on a eu, quand même, d'y aller en train? C'est loin…

-Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est long! Je préfère y aller en voiture! D'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas en parlant de voitures! J'ai dû nettoyer la mienne la semaine dernière… Elle devient vraiment inutilisable! Je pense que je vais en changer! D'ailleurs, maintenant elle crachote, ça devient dangereux en cas de coup de vent! Que de soucis ménagers tout de même! Oh, regarde cette station! 'Javel', c'est rigolo comme nom!

-Oui… C'est vrai… Pour ta voiture, essaie d'en acheter une plus chère la prochaine fois, elle sera de meilleure qualité et pas complètement inutilisable comme celle que tu as… Nous descendons!

-Hum… Oui… Mais tu sais je fait tellement peu de transport avec… Tiens… Nataku… Tu ne sais pas où ont disparu James et Lucius?

-Ils sont plus là? Zut… Il faut absolument les retrouver… On pourra pas les surveiller discrètement sinon… Ils peuvent pas être loin… Tu vois quelque chose à droite?

-Non, rien du tout! A gauche non plus d'ailleurs! Ah si, regarde de long cheveux blond qui volent au vent comme dans la pub pour le shampoing! Je crois que Lucius vient de nous filer entre les doigts! Et impossible de le retrouver dans cette foule! Ça me fait penser au jour ou une de mes amis a perdu un de ses chats dans la forêt, nous avons passé la nuit à le chercher! Pauvre Arabella…

-Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de passer le nuit à les chercher… A mon âge! Ce serait perdre son temps…

-Effectivement! Surtout que, les connaissant, on n'a aucune chance! Bon… On les retrouvera bien chez eux… Si James ne se perd pas! On va le voir ce feu d'artifice?

-Je te suis!»

Les deux jeunes filles, un sourire innocent aux lèvres, se fondirent dans la foule en essayant de repérer tous les beaux garçons qu'elles pourraient trouver.

8888888888888

Nous avions supporté les bavardages inintéressants de Noa et Nataku pendant tout le trajet de train… Je m'apprêtais à passer une soirée ennuyante à souhait, jusqu'à ce que James me tire par la manche à la sortie du train et m'entraîne loin des deux jeunes filles… Nous avons couru jusqu'à un endroit suffisamment éloigné d'elles deux pour qu'elles ne nous retrouvent pas… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à leur réaction lorsqu'elles se rendront compte que nous ne sommes plus sagement derrière elles… Et puis, ça me fait plaisir d'être avec James… Sans fond sonore insupportable…

«Je pensais que tu voudrais passer la soirée avec Noa?

-Ecoute 'Alors mon mini haut à cinquante euros' 'Naaaan mais donne-moi le nom de la boutiqueuh' 'Hihihi' 'Hohoho'… Entre ça et toi, le choix ne se pose pas!

-Tant mieux… Je crois qu'étrangement… J'aurais pas supporté de passer la soirée avec elles… Bon, alors, maintenant qu'on leur a échappé, on y va à ce feu d'artifice?

-C'est où?

-Euh… Très bonne question… On n'a qu'à demander?

-Trouvons des anglaiiiiis!

-Mais tu sais, James… Je parle français…

-Ui, mais heu… Ok.»

Après avoir demandé poliment le lieu du feu d'artifice et être passés pour des abrutis, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la tour Eiffel en suivant les pancartes pour les voitures et donc… En faisant un grand détour… Mais on est arrivé… Il faut dire, on le voit quand on est arrivé, vu le nombre de personnes qui sont assises patiemment en train d'attendre… La foule qui parle, qui s'agite qui crie, qui rit, qui marche, qui court, qui se bouscule, se tasse… Je crois que c'est pire que Noa et Nataku… C'est elles… multipliées à l'infini… Je vais ressortir de là crevé…

«Je vois… Tu veux t'installer où?»

Il est où ce type? Oh nan! Me dites pas que je vais devoir passer la nuit seul dans cette foule… J'aurais tant voulu passer cette nuit sur Paris avec lui… Le monde est injuste…

«JAMES? T'es où?»

Et avec cette foule, il est dur à trouver… Des petits bruns, y'en a partout… Mais aucun n'est le mien… Une main me tapote le bras…

«Bah, chui là!

-Me fais plus jamais une peur pareille!

-De quoi tu parles?

-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… Me laisse pas seul dans cette foule… Je survivrais pas…»

Depuis quand je souris aussi souvent?

«Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te laisser seul au milieu de ce monde effrayant et… effrayant…

-Heureusement! Bon alors, tu veux t'installer où?

-Bah ici…»

James s'assoit tranquillement par terre…

«Je vois…»

Et depuis quand je ris aussi souvent? Je le suis et m'assois à ses côtés… Bon, maintenant, je suppose qu'on est censé attendre… La question est: combien de temps?

88888888888

Dix minutes à attendre, ça use, ça use, dix minutes à attendre, ça use ma patience… Onze minutes à attendre, ça use, ça use, onze minutes à attendre, ça use ma patience… Douze minutes à attendre…

«RHAAAAAAAA, c'est looooong!»

Je me lève et gesticule dans tout les sens! J'en ai marre, marre, marre! J'en peux plus!

«Tu vas où? T'as dit que tu me laisserais pas seul!»

Je me rassois, énervé… et me relève!

«Alors, pars avec moi! Fuyons! Au bout du monde!

-Je te suis où tu veux James! Jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre…»

Je soupire.

«Parce que moi, je serais en mesure de te lasser un jour…»

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une explosion retentit, suivie d'un jet de lumière dans le ciel. Je tourne ma tête vers l'arrivée de lumière et souris.

«Bon, tu veux toujours partir?

-Oooooh, regarde la belle rouuuuugeeeee! Regarde Luciuuuuus! Je vais prendre une photo, tiens!»

Je suis fasciné par le spectacle! Y a rien à dire, c'est beau… Et mon appareil est d'accord!

«Oui, je vois… T'es pas obligé de montrer du doigt James… C'est grand, tu sais…

-Ouais c'est grand… Graaaaaand!»

Je me mets à rire! Ma bonne humeur est revenue… Et puis j'entraîne Lucius sous les rais de lumière et me mets à courir vers eux, tel un papillon attiré par la lumière… Ça me fait rire, éviter les gens, ne pas rater un moment du spectacle et se sentir libre…

«Jaaaaames! Arrêêêêête… Où tu veux aller comme ça? Arrêêêêête, on dérange tout le monde!

-Alors, partons Lucius! Rentrons chez nous et dansons sous les étoiles! Amusons nous!»

Je l'entraîne dans une rame de métro vide et me mets à l'embrasser passionnément, ma langue lui demande l'accès à sa bouche avec ferveur puis, sans lui laisser le temps de quoi que ce soit, je le pousse avec moi dans le métro encore vide.

8888888888888

Et bien, moi qui demandais une invitation, je crois que je suis servi… Je ne demandais pas tant… Et je n'imaginais pas tant d'empressement et de passion… On dirait qu'il ne fait pas grand cas du fait que l'on puisse nous voir… A vrai dire, moi non plus… Parce que tout ça me plaît énormément… Il y a de l'ardeur, du désir et du danger… Que demander de plus?

Je me laisse entraîner dans cette rame de métro vide, qui s'en va vers notre paradis… Un monde qui n'appartient qu'à nous… Cette nuit qui n'appartient qu'à nous… Je laisse sa langue jouer avec la mienne et ses mains courir sur mon corps, me faisant frissonner… C'est dur de se concentrer dans ces moments-là… Pourtant, il faut bien qu'il y ait un cerveau dans notre couple, qui surveille un minimum les stations… Histoire qu'on n'atterrisse pas n'importe où… Mais bon, là en l'occurrence, je suis plutôt en train de décoller… Et j'ai beau essayer de me calmer, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de battre plus vite, ni ma respiration de s'accélérer…

« Jamesssss… C'est… le prochain… arrêt… Versailles…

-Hum… Tant mieux… j'en peux plus…»

Le train s'arrête et je prends James par la main… Nos regards se croisent… Enflammés, enfiévrés… Je le tire et nous ouvrons les portes… Tout va tellement vite… Je ne sais comment, nous nous retrouvons dans notre appartement… Où ses mains entreprennent d'étudier les moindres courbes de mon corps…

88888888888

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai craqué, totalement craqué, je ne contrôle plus rien, plus rien de cette passion enfiévrée qui m'habite depuis si longtemps et que je n'arrive plus à contenir… Tout est parti si vite, sur un coup de tête, l'envie de ses lèvres, l'envie de son corps… l'envie de lui.

Je lui enlève sa chemise avec passion, lui dévore le torse de baisers enfiévrés, léchouille, mordille les endroits sensibles, passe mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis je l'entraîne vers le lit, enlève ma chemise durant une des courtes secondes de répit que je m'octroie et me penche sur lui, l'allonge avec passion sur son lit et le regarde, plongeant mes yeux au plus profond de son âme.

«Je t'aime Lucius!»

Il me sourit, les joues déjà rosies par le désir et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me donner une quelconque réponse, que je capture ses lèvres avec passion. Mes doigts parcourent sont torse fin, essayant de lui procurer le plus de plaisir que je suis en mesure de lui donner, ma bouche quitte ses lèvres pour aller découvrir son cou, je remonte légèrement le long de la mâchoire que je couvre de baiser humides, puis je vais mordiller l'oreille offerte et si sensible. J'ai envie de lui, comme je n'ai jamais eu envie de personne. Envie de sentir son corps frémir de désir, le sentir se crisper sous mes baisers, se détendre sous mes caresses. Et puis j'entends sa voix, déjà rauque de désir, me supplier.

«James… Dis-le-moi encore…»

J'arrête les supplices de luxures que je faisais subir à son oreille et lui susurre au creux de celle-ci:

«Je t'aime Lucius, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerai jamais! Et si besoin est…»

Je déplace légèrement mon visage pour me retrouver plongé dans ces deux lacs d'acier, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

«Si besoin est, je te le répéterai à l'infini.»

Je souffle légèrement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne relève légèrement la tête pour les capturer, je sens ses doigts fins et légèrement froids dessiner des arabesques sur mon dos, j'ai chaud, extrêmement chaud de ce désir que je ne contrôle plus du tout, de nos deux corps si près l'un de l'autre, du contact de nos lèvres et de nos langues, du contact de nos jambes entremêlées. J'ai chaud de le sentir si près de moi et de devoir attendre encore, attendre que le désir soit à son paroxysme…

Je quitte la bouche de mon amour pour retourner explorer son torse opalin, laissant vagabonder mes mains le long de ses cuisses, caressant doucement la peau à travers le tissu. Mes mains s'avancent, essayent de faire glisser la jupe de Lucius le long de ses jambes, pendant que mes lèvres et ma langue lui léchouillent tendrement le nombril, puis laissant la jupe où elle est, je remonte mes mains au niveau de son bassin et remonte son torse, laissant une grande traînée de salive en ligne droite jusqu'à sa jugulaire. Puis, déplaçant mes mains le long de ses flancs, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, caressant chaque parcelle de peau possible, ma bouche retourne à la sienne, doucement, délicatement, amoureusement, et mes mains parcourent ses bras…

C'est un des baisers les plus longs, les plus sensuels et les plus enivrants auquel j'ai jamais goûté, sa langue entraînant la mienne dans une valse lente, sublime et délicate. Je l'aime, et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis… Mes yeux se ferment, me laissant tout le plaisir des sensations seules, de cet amour partagé.

Emporté dans ce monde onirique qu'est le nôtre, je me laisse envahir par cette sensation de plénitude totale, mes doigts s'emmêlent avec les siens, je me sépare à contrecœur de ses lèvres pour aller à la rencontre de son cou, je bifurque vers son épaule et commence à l'explorer, cherchant tous les endroits sensibles, capables de soutirer un gémissement de plaisir à Lucius, je descends lentement, couvrant ses bras de baisers, le pli de son coude de petits coups de langue, son avant-bras bandé de baisers doux et soyeux. Puis j'arrive à sa main, j'en embrasse la paume, mordille l'index, le léchouille, l'embrasse, passe au majeur, puis à l'annulaire et à l'auriculaire qui subissent tous le même traitement. Puis je reviens léchouiller la paume, embrasse le poignet et remonte. Voilà ma bouche confrontée encore une fois au bandage, ce bandage blanc comme la neige qui se défait déjà un peu et qui me gêne dans mon passage, je mordille le morceau de tissu qui dépasse, tire un peu dessus pour enlever ce fichu bandage qui ne me donne pas l'accès total au corps de celui que j'aime et puis soudain…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Une marque noire… Comme un tatouage, apparaît alors que le bandage se retire. Non… Ce n'est pas… pas possible… Il faut que j'en sois certain… Je ne veux pas le croire avant d'en être sûr… Je me redresse légèrement, déroule la bande à l'aide de mes deux mains et regarde le tatouage, exposé à l'air libre, trônant sur l'avant-bras de celui que j'aime…

Je relève doucement, lentement la tête vers lui, mes yeux me brûlent, j'ai le cœur serré… Merlin par pitié, faites que ce soit un cauchemar! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas y croire… Pas lui… Je le pensais différent… Mais non… En fin de compte, ce n'était qu'un leurre… qu'un mensonge éhonté… Comment je dois le prendre, moi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me le cachait, pourquoi est-ce… Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure glacé, un courant d'air gelé sortant de mes lèvres.

«Malfoy…»

Je rebaisse les yeux sur le symbole gravé à tout jamais sur son avant-bras, je sais que mon regard est devenu aussi gelé que ma voix…

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?»


	17. Chapter 17

... Alors voilà, le chapitre 17 (contente Lôche ? Gnagnagna ... T'as vu, je tiens mes promesse >o )

Bon, je tenais juste à préciser qu'il faut commencer à bien apprécié la lecture paske la raison pour laquelle je ne publiais pas était que nous nous sommes arrêtés au chapitre 18 ... Après le 18, plus rien n'est écrit et ne sera écrit ... J'en suis aussi désolée que vous, mais voilà, c'est la vie ...

Chapitre 17

Tout est tellement parfait … De la douceur de ses caresses aux morsures de ses baisers, les coups de langue, son souffle sur ma peau … Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour éprouver tant de plaisir … Comme une extase à l'état pure … Deux êtres vides qui s'enrichissent mutuellement en partageant tout ce qu'ils ont au plus profond d'eux-mêmes … Il connaîtra par cœur mon corps … Ses mains vagabondes m'arrachent des gémissements de plaisir et je sens mon désir atteindre des sommets dont je n'aurais pas soupçonner l'existence …

Tout est tellement parfait … Ses lèvres qui décrivent des arabesques de mon visage aux parties les plus sensibles de mon torse … Sa bouche qui s'attarde sur mes doigts …

Tout est tellement parfait … Alors pourquoi il s'arrête ? …

« Malfoy … »

Ce nom dans sa bouche … Ce nom que j'exècre pour sa connotation … Sa connotation de froideur que James accentue encore plus par le ton de sa voix … Je rouvre les yeux lentement, émergeant de mon paradis de plaisir … pour voir le regard de James fixé sur mon avant-bras … et la bande qui le recouvrait retirée …

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Ca … La marque de ma condition, de ce que je suis et que rien ne pourra jamais changé … Je suis de l'enfer …

Je le pousse violemment, récupère la bande et me lève, me dirigeant vers le balcon …

« Tu devrais le savoir Jam…Potter … »

« … »

James se saisi de sa chemise et sans me regarder, part en claquant la porte … Je reste debout, là où il m'a laissé, trop choqué pour bouger … Tout était tellement parfait … Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi maintenant ? … Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait plus attention à cette bande ? … Pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens de cacher cette marque ? Pourquoi je me la suis laissée tatouer ? Pourquoi j'ai obéi à mon père ? Pourquoi je suis devenu un mangemort ?

88888888888

Je fui ! je suis un Gryffondor et je fui ! je fui cette vision de Lucius que je ne voulais surtout pas avoir ! et aps avoir maintenant ! je ne sais meme plus quoi faire …il me dégoute . il me dégoute au plus haut point ! ce n'est meme plus de la haine ! ce n'est que du dégout ! il me répugne …comment peut il s'etre laisser faire a ce point ?

Merde si j'avais su qu'il me mentait plus tot je me serais aps autant impliqué …je ne me serais aps mis a l'aimer ! et cette chose , si jamais je l'aurai su , n'aurais inspiré en moi qu'indiffrence et mépris …mais pas de dégout …

Pas ce que je ressent maintenant …

Et je fui encore , dehors , sous les etoiles ;…la danse etait une dance macabre en find e compte …. Mes pas me mene vers son parc ….celui ou nous avons laisser des souvenirs …. Tss sje suis pathétique , faut que j'oubli cet endroit comme je ois l'oublier lui ! je me détourne et me met a zoner dans versailles …les heures défilents , les gens passent , la moitier son bourré et ne pretent aucune attention a moi …. Qui preterais attention a un zombi de toute facon …

8888888888888

Je me suis effondré sur le sol de notre chambre et j'ai laissé mes larmes s'écouler lentement jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne vienne … Alors je suis resté comme ça, agenouillé, la bande dans les mains, la tête vide … Les frissons reviennent … Mais cette fois, ce ne sont plus des frissons de plaisir mais de froid … J'ai froid sans son corps, tout en sachant que je ne l'aurai plus jamais … Pas de place au paradis pour les démons … Pas d'amour pour les créatures de l'enfer … Que de la douleur … La douleur de ce froid mordant après la chaleur de ses caresses …

James … Je voudrais pouvoir le consoler … M'excuser de n'être que ce que je suis, et de ne pouvoir le changer … Mais est-ce qu'on a le droit de s'excuser ? … Je n'ai pas choisi … Mais j'ai obéi, passivement … Refusant d'accepter la vie … Refusant une autre voie possible que celle du mal … Si seulement tout cela n'était jamais arrivé … Mais quel 'tout cela' … ? Ces vacances avec James … ou la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras ? … Les deux ne sont pas compatibles … L'un des deux est de trop … Mais lequel … Est-ce que j'aurais réellement pu changer ? … Oui, j'ai changé dans ses bras … Je donnerais tout pour ne pas avoir cette marque à cacher … Alors, faute de pouvoir l'enlever, je gratte, gratte jusqu'au sang, pour m'enlever cette honte, cette horreur, cette abomination … Mes yeux pleurent, mon bras saigne … Et mon cœur et ma tête sont étrangement vides … Vide de toi, James … Ce manque laissé par ton absence …

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit les yeux dans le vague … Où était-il à cette heure ?

…

J'ai remis la bande sur le sang qui restait … Peu m'importe la douleur … Je suis fait pour elle … Elle sera mon amante, puisque James ne le sera jamais plus … Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux et plein d'espoir que dans ses bras …

Pardon pour tout … J'aurais voulu t'apporter du bonheur …

8888888888888

le jour se leve doucement et je suis transit de froid . bien qu'on ne s'ne rendent pas compte le snuits sont plutots fraiches … je vais rentrer ca l'appartement , j'ai besoin de dormir et d'oublier un peu , peu importe si je le croise , ce n'est plus qu'un morceau de passé a oublier .

je reprend tranquillement le chemin de la ou j'ai passser le splus belles vacances de ma vie …et ausis le plus beau mensonge .

je tourne doucement la clef dans la cerrure et tourne la poignet et j'ouvre la porte . je traverse lme couloir silencieux et jete un coup d'oeil a la chambre . Lucius s'est endormis par terre , les bras et la tete sur le lit comme un epersonne qui veille un malade .

j'ai envie de vomir …

je détourne les yeux et ouvre la porte de la chambre verte , repart vers le canapé , prend deux cousins , et les poses a meme le sol dans la chambre inhabiter . et j'e m'endors , comme ca , contre le parquet froid , dans la penombre des volet fermer et la fraicheur de la matinée .

888888888888888

Membres coupés … Regards suppliants … Sang … et noirceur …

Mon destin … tuer …

…..

…

J'ouvre les yeux lentement … Les rêves reviennent en même temps que l'espoir s'en va … J'ai fini par m'endormir, le visage sur le lit … Pour respirer les dernières émanations de son odeur … Je reste comme ça un bon momentt, les yeux ouverts, des visions d'apocalypse extraites de mes cauchemars devant mes yeux … Mes œuvres destructrices … C'est mon futur … Puisque le seul bonheur auquel j'ai accéder vient de se briser … Chuter du paradis, c'est dur … Même quand il est artificiel … Je n'ai plus de larmes pour pleurer son absence … Au bout de longues minutes, je me lève, titubant pour vérifier sa présence … ou son absence … Personne dans la chambre … J'ai cru qu'un miracle était possible … Guérissez-moi de cette ridicule obsession : l'espoir … Je m'aggrippe à la poignée de la porte et le pousse … Espérant, toujours espérant … Déçu, toujours déçu …

Je finis par le trouver endormi dans la chambre verte, à même le sol, si ce n'est les deux coussins qu'il sert contre lui … Je m'approche doucement, l'observe quelques instants puis fait marche arrière … Ne gatons pas les choses plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà …

Je me dirige comme à tatons vers la chambre oùù je m'effondre une nouvelle fois sur le lit … Je souris tristement, me mets à rire … Un rire nerveux … Un rire désabusé … J'étais sincère … Je voudrais qu'il n'en doute pas … Jusqu'au bout, j'ai été sincère dans mes sentiments pour lui … Et lui ? … Les sentiments qu'il ressentait et que rien ne pouvait gacher … Rien sauf ça … La vie est tellement injuste … C'est lorsque le bonheur vous semble le plus proche et que vous vous apprêtez à le saisir qu'il s'éloigne loin de vous, comme pour vous narguer à l'infini …

88888888888888

j'ouvre les yeux …mon corps est douloureux et transit de froid ;…je me demande pendans quelques secondes ou je suis et ce que j'y fais …etrangement je n'ai aps le mal des cranes des reveils de beuveries …et je connais cet endroit .

et puis tout me reviens en memoire ;..lucius … la bande …le tatouage …la nuit …malfoy ….

Bon …je sais déjà ce que je vais devoir faire ! l'ignorer …

Je me leve maladroitement et avance vers la cuisine pour me faire un café , en esperant franchement ne pas y croiser Lucius . c'est bon , personne …pour le moment . je met l'eau a chauffer et je m'assois sur une chaise . j'ai aussi pasablement faim . il faut dire que ca fait a peu pres de 24 heures que je n'ai aps manger …a peu pres…je regarde la pendule acroché au dessu dela fenetre …. 17 heures 17 …. Effectivement la journée est aps mal entammée …bien …alors peu etre qu'une part de gateau et un yaourt ne serais pas les mal venus …

Je pose tout mon petit déjeuner sur un plateau et me dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers le salon … et je me retrouve nez a nez avec Lucius , en je dois le dire assez piteuse etat .

« … James … »

je baisse les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard … je n'ai aucune idée de comment je dois reagir maintenant

« malfoy ? »

ma voix est froide et sonne faux ….

« … Je … Rien … »

il retourne dans sa chambre et moi je me pose sur le canapé et j'allume la Vétélision en zapant sur les programmes . ca ne sert plus a rien de se parler ;..plus a rien …

888888888888

Sa voix m'a blessé … Si seulement, il arrêtait de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, il ne me ramènerait pas à une réalité que j'exècre … Le rêve est vraiment fini cette fois … Le prince s'est évanoui et la princesse a repris ses allures de monstre … Et tandis que je me terre dans mon trou, James regarde la vété … Je reste encore quelques instants affalé près de ce lit qui a été témoin des instants de notre vie commune … Puis je me relève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, pour essuyer la saleté de mon être avec la pureté de l'eau … Je me retrouve devant l'évier, en face du miroir qui me renvoie ce reflet que j'ai tant de mal à accepter pour mien … Je suis tombé bien bas dans mon enfer … J'ai épousé ma déchéance et la moisissure de mon être se réflète désormais sur mon visage … Je contemple les cernes, mes cheveux emmêlés, les trainées qu'ont laissées mes larmes … Et mon bras recouvert de ce bandage sanglant … Les larmes ne coulent plus mais je suis agités de sanglots convulsifs … Je frappe cette glace de toutes mes forces, pour ne plus voir ce que je suis … Et je me précipite vers la pièce où se trouve la vétélision … Je me place devant James … Parce que je n'y tiens plus … Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporté cette froideur qui émane de lui que j'aime tant …

« James … Dis quelque chose ! Parle-moi ! »

« A quoi bon ? »

« A quoi bon ? … Mais parce que tout ne peut pas être fini James ! … Pas comme ça ! Parle … Dis-moi ce que tu ressens … Je sais pas moi … Mais ne reste pas là à faire comme si je n'existais pas … Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! … Tu ne peux pas tout renier James … Tu peux pas … »

Mon cœur est tellement lourd … Et mes jambes ne me portent plus … Je gratte le sol de mes ongles pour m'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau …

« Tu peux pas … »

« toi non plus ! qu'essaye tu de cacher en mettant encore ce bandage ! tu devrais pourtant en etre fiere ! tu devrais assumer tes choix Malfoy ! »

« J'ai rien choisi imbécile ! Je me suis pas réveillé un matin en me disant 'tiens je veux devenir Mangemort' ! … J'ai pas choisi … Mais si tu tiens tant à la voir cette marque, regarde-la … »

Je défais la bande d'un coup sec, arrachant la croute de sang coagulé qui s'était formée …

« Elle est belle non ? … Je ne peux plus changé ce que je suis … Ce n'était pas un choix … Et je n'en suis pas fier … »

« … c'est ca ouai !t'y es pour rien ! t'es d'une innocence pure ! tu me dégoute ! »

« … J'ai obéi … Passivement … Parce que pour moi, il n'y avait pas d'autre voie possible … Que mon père n'aurait de toute façon pas accepter que je prenne une autre voie … Et que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'autres voies … Jusqu'à ces vacances … »

« il y a TOUJOURS d'autres chemins ! »

« Je ne les connaissais pas, et je n'en avais pas envie … Puisque de toute façon, avant que tu arrives, ma vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue … Qu'aurais-tu voulu que je fasse … Tu dis que je te dégoutte, mais qu'aurais-tu fait ? J'ai grandi dans le mal … Je ne connaissais pas d'autre chose … C'est tout … »

« Bon , t'es content on a discutté ! maintenant lache moi , je regardait la vété je te signal ! »

« … Alors, c'est tout ? … Tu n'as plus rien à me dire ? … Et tout ce qui s'est passé, t'en fais quoi ? »

« j'en fait rien pour le moment …j'ai juste plus envie de te voir pour le moment ! »

James lève son regard vers moi … Pendant un court instant, je crois y lire de la peine, mais juste quand je crois l'avoir lu, il redevient froid … Comme la glace … Je me relève lentement, le laissant devant sa vété … Il a vite fait d'oublier son amour … Je me dirige vers la cuisine, grignotte un morceau de pain, puis devant la réticence de mon estomac, renonce et retourne dans notre chambre … dans ma chambre … Puisqu'il ne veut plus me voir, je ne lui imposerai pas ma présence … J'ai suffisamment de mal à la supporter moi-même pour ne pas l'imposer à celui que j'aime … Je le dégoutte … S'il savait comme je me dégoutte moi aussi … Je m'écoeure d'avoir renoncé trop tôt à vivre … J'aurais préféré mourir sous ses baisers … Au moins je n'aurais rien regretté …

88888888888888

Merde …. Ca fait des heures que je suis devant la vété , l'esprit vide ,incapable de réfléchir . je ne suis plus qu'un automathe en panne …et je regarde la nuit tombé par la fenetre, recouvrant le ciel de teintes rose et oranges .

Que vont devenirs nos vacances …maintenant que je ne sais plus quoi penser ….

A Suivre


	18. Chapter 18

Non non, je me fais pas légèrement tanné (voire harceler) pour mettre la suite ... Amusez-vous bien les filles ... Le chapitre sera toujours plus gai (gay : D)que le précédent ...

Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ... Changement inattendu de programme lol

Chapitre 18

J'ai passé la fin de la soirée avachi dans ma chambre … Pendant qu'il est resté devant la vété … La nuit est passée lentement, entrecoupée de phases de sommeil et de longs moments à ne rien faire … Plus rien ne sera comme avant … Le matin est arrivé, et avec lui la perspective d'une autre journée à ne pas lui parler, à supporter ses silences, son regard froid … La vie n'est jamais si pourrie que lorsqu'elle a été merveilleuse pendant quelques jours … La chute ets d'autant plus terrible … Et je commence à toucher le fond, parce que même l'espoir disparaît … Des images défilent devant mes yeux … Je rêve éveillé … Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état de faiblesse … J'ai du manger en tout et pour tout deux tranches de pain et bu un peu d'eau … Mais cette nourriture était déjà tellement lourde que je ne me suis psa senti d'en ingérer une autre …

Tout est tellement fade … La seule distraction qui existe étant la vété devant laquelle James doit encore être étendu, je me vois réduit à ne rien faire … Parce que ce n'est sûrement pas maintenant que je vais continuer à lire mes tomes de magie noire … Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre la fin des vacances …

8888888888

…. Je m'ennui …et je suis plein de remord …m'enfin ca je ne veux surtout pas y penser ! je suis tétu , je resterais tétu …

meme si cela doit me mener a ma perte …

je regarde par la fenetre et vois un gros corbeau noir arriver , un parchemin a la pate et frapper a la fenetre . bien entendu je me leve ouvre la fenetre ,attrape la feuille de papier et regarde partir l'oidseau ….

Sirius je suis pas sur que ce soit le bon moment pour lire tes anneries … m'enfin bon si ca peux me distraire ..

J'ouvre le parchemin donc la fin roule jusqu'à mes pieds . l'imbécile il en a ecris de srouleau entiers …

Bon . je me pose sur le canapé et me met a lire .

88 Mon cher , mon tres cher , mon tres tres cher , mon tres tres tres tres cher James .

Malgré l'interdictionn de : ta tres tres tres chere mere , mon tres tres cher Remus

Et La réticence de : ce tres tres cher Peter ,et de mon petit hiboux

Je'ai quand meme reussi a ecrire une deuxuieme lettre ! (allez va y aplllaudit moi je sais que je le mérite amplement , moi , Sirius Black , le beau , le grand , le génialissime MOI)

…treve de plaisanteries , j'ai reussi a echapper a l'emprise ultime de mister rabas joie et de mister pot de colle pour reussir a t'ecrire ! (tu te demande comment j'ai fait hein ! secret professionnel mon cher , mon tres tres cher )

Donc , me voilà devant ma feuille de papier a t'ecrire encore une fois pour essayer de te remonter le moral ( car il en vas de soi que tu es déprimé )

Bon je ne parlerais aps de 'limmonde' avec qui tu vis en ce moment , je pense que je ne ferais que raviver de trop grande douleure (oui Jamesi , je sais que tu supporte mal la solitude YY)

Donc je vais te parler de moi, pas que je sois narcissique au contraire … enfin juste un petit peu , mais bon , c'est juste que peu etre ca pourras te remonté le morale de savoir que je me fait aussi chier que toi depuis que Moony et Wortmail sont partis(merde tu as compris comment j'ai reussi a leur echapper) , et qu'ne plus mon tres tres tres cher petit frere me harcele continuellement …

Ce gnome des forets nordiques a pas encore compris que je veux pas etre comme lui ou quoi ? tsss …

Bref ! je me demande ce que ca aurais été pour moi si j'avais aps pu me defaire de l'emprise de mon pere …mAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR QUE CE LIMASSON GLOBULEUX M'ENVOIE DES BEUGLANTES EN M4'ORDONNANTDE RENTRER A LA MAISON PARCE QUE MA TRES CHERE MERE NE S'EN REMET PAS !

Heureusement que je t'ai …et que j'ia rémus et peter ! sans vous je ne survivrais pas ! héhé ! escuse moi d'ecrire dans un registre pathétique (tu a sles larmes aux yeux n'es ce pas Jamesi ! hein que je suis un bon ecrivain ! )

Bref ! tu peux pas savoir comme je te souhaite d'avoir du courage ! deux semaines encore ! allez Jamesi ! plus que deux toutes petites semaines ! c'est presque rien n'est ce pas !

Et puis tu sais .« meme dans les moment les plus sombres …il suffit de rallumer la lumiere ! » (va y dit le que c'est beau ce que j'ecris ! mais dit leeee !)

Bref bref bref ! tu sais pas quoi ? je suis aller chez une de me stantes hier ! oui tu sais celle qui a epouser un moldu miss Tonks ! elle a eu une petite fille il y a a peine 6 mois ! c'ets un bébé vraiment adorable (hoooo gouzi gouzi le bébéééééééééé) bref ! c'est un vrai phénomene ! déjà on ets sur d'un truc ! c'est pa sune cracmol ! quand je suis arriver chez elle , la gamine avait deja changer trois fois de coupes de cheveux , 5 fois de nez et 3 fois d'oreilles …. D'ailleur quand je suis arriver c'etait un peu tout dépareiller et tres tres tres laid ! (menfin grace a mon génilisime savoir faire c'est revenu a la normale ! héhé)

Bref ! le pire c'est peu etre pas qu'elle est des dispositions pour la méthamorphomagie …mais peu etre sa grande capacitée a faire tomber , ou a tomber sur, les choses et les objets qui l'entoure . je suis rester dix minutes avec elle elle a eu le temps de casser 1 vase de chine , de se cogner la tete contre le mur et de faire peur au chat (pauvre chat --0)

Mais je crois que le plus drole ! c'est la reaction qu'elle a face a son nom ! tu peux l'appeler que par son nom de famille (c'est Tonks , j précise hein parce que peut etre que t'avaias oublier ) ! son prénom c'est Nymphadora (cherche pas , ma tante est exentrique au possible . )et donc a chaque fois qu'on l'appelle Nymphadora , la gamine se met a hurler a en casser les vitres jusqu'à ce qu'on lui fasse nos plus plates escuses (ho pour sur ellea une grande cariere d'auror devant elle ! elle est inttelligente –se prendre 3 fois le meme mur en dix minutes et ne pas se lasser peut etre percut comme une forme d'intelligence- elle est habile – oui il fallait l'etre pour faire tomber CE vas et pa sun autre ! – et elle se fond dans le décord avec ses cheveux multicolores ….lol).

Je vais pas t'emmerder avec ca plus longtemps (mais ca a du te remonter le moral hein ! je vois déjà tes yeux qui brillent de reconnaissance et l'étrainte amicale que tu me feras a la rentrée ! si si je le svois ! je les ressent ! tu sais !c'est marquer dans les astres mon amiiiiii ! vénus etant en ascendant capricorne , lui meme en ajonction avec pegase en ce moment , je vois une mort subite liée a un sinistros dansant la carioca ! (j'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'etait nul en prédiction ! elle est tres bien celle la ! non ?)

Changeons de sujet ! parlons de la condition des femme dans les societes d'aujourd'hui ( j'ai lu un articlela dessus hier ! ca ma beaucoup surpris parce que j'ai decouvert que je savais lire ce jour la ! ) et bien perosnnellement , je suis contre les femmes qui portent le voile ! moi si j'etait elle , je passerais au travers (de ses regles hein , aps du voile ! quis erais assez stupide pour passer au traver d'un voile ?moi personnellemnt meme si on me poussais dedans j'irais pas ;)

En parlant de ca , tu te souviens de mon reve Jamesi ? non pas celuid 'avoir une moto volante (ca c'est pas un reve ! c'ets le futur :j'ne prendrais une tellement grosse que meme un semi geant et un bébé reunins tiendrons dedans !) non celuid 'vaoir …UN ELEVAGE D'HYPPOGRIFFE , tu trouve pas que Bucky c'ets mignon comme nom pour un hyppogriffe toi ? Bucky 1 , buckky 2 bucky jr …Bucky family

Ha merdeeeeeeeuuuuuuh ……je dois y aller ! entrainement de quidditch oblige ( ha mon pauvre vieux ! un mois de non pratique ca va t'handicaper …. Si on pert la coupe de quidditch l'année prochaine ca seras de ta faute ! enfin de la faute de ta trestrestrestres charmante mere !)

Bon jte laisse vieux !

Bye

Sirius Black le magnifique

ps : ha nan merde jpeux pas m'empecher de faires des ps

pps : je crois que 'cest dans ma nature de toujours revenir dire mon dernier mot !

ppps : jsuis sur , on m'enfermerais a azkaban j'arriverais a m'echapper juste pour pouvoir ecrire PS

ppppps : bon Francky longduba guele …fautvraiment que j'y aille

ppppppps : tient d'ailleur ilte salut et prend part a ton malheur !

ppppppppp s je crois que j'ai aps respecter le nombre de Ps la ….

Pppppppppppppps bye ! et repond pas ! c'est ma derniere lettre je pense ! a plus vieux !#88

Je repose la letre surla table , un sourire amusé au levres … il peut pas savoir comme je me foutrais de sa guele si le quard de ce qu'il disais la ce realisais

888888888

Je me suis trainé jusqu'à la salle de bain pour rincer une énième fois mon visage … et je suis ressorti, avec la ferme intention d'aller manger quelque chose … Mon regard a vogué vers la pièce où James reste la plupart du temps … pour voir un corbeau noir partir par la fenêtre … Il manquait plus que ça … Mon très cher ami Sirius … Je crois que rien n'a jamais été pire au niveau coïncidence … Je peux dire adieu à notre relation … et tenter vainement de m'accrocher à quelques souvenirs pour ne pas sombrer … Ca m'a coupé le peu d'appétit que j'avais … Je suis sorti sur le balcon, histoire de m'aérer … Peut-être que ça rendra quelques couleurs à mon visage .. Mais après tout, plus rien n'a d'importance à présent … Ni le présent, ni le futur … Je me perdrais donc dans mon passé …

8888888888

je songe a ce que sirius a marquer dans sa lettres , nan pas les imbécillité improbables d'une moto pour un demi géant , d'une niece auror , d'un elevage hyppogriphe des ses délires sur le sinistros ou encore de la condition des femmes dans le monde , qu'il n'a dailleur pads dévellopé …non je repense a ces quelques lignes

« mon tres tres tres cher petit frere me harcele continuellement …

Ce gnome des forets nordiques a pas encore compris que je veux pas etre comme lui ou quoi ? tsss …

Bref ! je me demande ce que ca aurais été pour moi si j'avais aps pu me defaire de l'emprise de mon pere …mAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR QUE CE LIMASSON GLOBULEUX M'ENVOIE DES BEUGLANTES EN M'ORDONNANT DE RENTRER A LA MAISON PARCE QUE MA TRES CHERE MERE NE S'EN REMET PAS !

Heureusement que je t'ai …et que j'ia rémus et peter ! sans vous je ne survivrais pas ! héhé ! escuse moi d'ecrire dans un registre pathétique (tu a sles larmes aux yeux n'es ce pas Jamesi ! hein que je suis un bon ecrivain ! ) »

… et je sais que j'ai eu tord depuis le début , que celui qui me dégoutte c'est aps Lucius mais moi meme pour m'etre comporter comme un beau salaud … je suis ecquerant … si seulement j'avais bien voulu discutter …mais en vérité j'etait choqué , choqué ce qu'il etait ….

Pourtant ce n'etait pas son choix ….

Parce que Lucius n'avais pas eu les memes amis que Sirius , parce que Lucius n'avait pas eu la meme volonté ils 'etait retrouvé avec cette marque sur le bras …et au lieu de l'iader et de l'aimer je l'avais repousser …je ne savais meme pas pourquoi …

Mais merde qu'es ce que j'etait devenu ….je ne veux plus etre ce que je suis ! j'en ai marre d'etre egoiste …ca va changer . pour la premiere fois de sa vie , un Griffondor s'inclineras devant un serpentard , et vu comme je suis géné ce seras surement bien plus bah que terre !

888888888

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sur ce balcon à regarder les nuages … J'y serais resté encore longtemps si James n'était pas venu …

« Lucius … Je peux te parler … ? »

Tien,s il a troqué son ton froid contre une voix hésitante … Et … il ne m'appelle plus par mon nom de famille … Je crois qu'au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre …

« … Oui … »

Je me tourne vers lui, lentement … très lentement … Sans rencontrer son regard … Je préfèrerais qu'il ne me voit pas dans l'état où je suis …

« A l'intérieur … s'il te plaît … »

« Selon ton bon plaisir … »

Je me relève en titubant et rentre dans la chambre où je m'assieds sur mon lit … A ma grande surprise, James s'agenouille devant moi …

« Je suis désolé. »

… Pardon ?

« … On peut savoir de quoi ? … Pas que je n'apprécie pas que tu t'agenouilles mais … j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi .. »

« je voulais que tu me pardonne … pour l'attitude que j'ai eu envers toi ces deux derniers jours …. »

« … Relève-toi James … Il me semble que ta réaction était normale … Blessante … mais tout à fait de circonstances … Je suis désolé de n'être que ce que je suis … »

Malgré mon invitation, James reste à genoux … Je me lève, le saisit par les épaules et entreprend de le relever par mes propres … et faibles moyens …

« J'ai dit debout, James … »

Il fixe son regard douloureux et désolé sur moi

« Lucius …j'ai été un imbécile …j'auris aps du le prendre aussi mal …. J'aurais du reflechir …me poser des questions ..je veux dire , les bonnes questions et essayer de te comprendre … j'aurais du …du me comporter autrement et j'en suis conscient ….mais …mais sache que j'ia compris et que ce que je desire le moin en ce moment c'es de te savoir triste …triste a cause de moi ….je … je t'aime Lucius …et je suis désolé de ce que j'ai pu faire … »

… Ces mots que je pensais ne jamais plus entendre … 'Je t'aime' …

« … Je … Je t'aime James … Je veux pas te perdre, parce que tu m'as apris à vivre … Et je suis désolé d'être indigne de toi … Indigne de ta confiance et de ton amour … Juste parce qu'une fois de trop, j'ai obéi … J'aurais du avoir plus de force et de détermination et ne pas me laisser faire … »

Tout ça est comme un rêve … Faites que ce soit réel … Par pitié …

88888888888

je le prend dans mes bras et le sert le plus fortement possible .

puis je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille

« tu n'es pas indigne Lucius … sinon tu n'aurais ni ma confiace ni mon amour … j'ai envi …j'ai envi d ecroire en toi … peu importe tes actes passé ….je t'aime ! »

je n'ai plus envi , plus jamais envi de me séparer d elui …Si Sirius savait quels effects produisait ses lettres sur nous , je pense qu'il n'en aurais jamais envoyer ….

« je vais faire a manger …tu as l'air d'avoir faim et …moi aussi «

je lui sourit doucement et l'entraine avec moi dans la cuisine

« heu…james , je crois que je vais aller me laver avant ! »

« ha ….pas de probleme ! »

je peux descement aps lui dire 'hey Lulu , je viens avec toi et ont finis ce qu'on a commencer y a deux jours ! t'en pense quoi !'donc je m'abstient ! jvai aller faire des pates a la place !

…le cour de cuisine n°1

comment faire cuire des pates a la James …

fait bouillir de l'eau (enfin essayer d'allumer le gaz avant , ca peut servir ! mais c'est vraiment dur ! si si je vous assure ! )

mettre les pates dans l'eau (sans en faire tomber les ¾ par terre )

remuer energiquement (en pensant que oui , un jour peut etre vous gouterez a tout le corps de Lucius malfoy .)

Egouter et remettre dans la casserolle (sans en faire tomber les ¾ par terre)

Mettre la sauce tomate ( appellé aussi 'pates killeuse')

Servir le sourire au levre (sans baver sur le plat merci)

…voilà j'ai tout préparer … j'ai mis la table et j'attend Lucius …

888888888888

L'eau coule sur mon corps, lavant le sang séché, les larmes, les blessures de mon corps et ces deux derniers jours … Je ressors, presque purifié de toute ma noirceur … Pour constater les dégâts que j'ai fait subir à mon avant-bras … Ca me donne au moins une excuse pour remettre ma bande … Sauf si James souhaite absolument afronter la réalité et contempler mon magnifique et très élégant tatouage. Je sors de la salle de bain et vais m'habiller … Puis je me dirige vers la cuisine …

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? … Oh ! des pâtes ! Comme c'est étonnant ! … Un jour, il faudra que tu apprennes à faire autre chose ! »

Je souris, sarcastique … C'est bon de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau normalement …

« mais je suis tout a fait d'accord pour te cuisiner autre chose ! mais si tu as une intoxication allimentaire ne viens pas te plaindre apres »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, il faudra que tu apprennes … »

Je m'installe à côté de lui et me sers une assiette remplie de pâtes … Je le regarde manger … ou plutôt s'empiffrer devrais-je dire … Ca m'a tellement manqué … Comment aurais-je pu prétendre vivre sans lui ? …

« Dis, James … Tu ne t'en étais jamais douté ? »

« …Si …mais ca me faisait mal de l'admettre … »

« … Ca me fait toujours aussi mal d'admettre que mon avenir est tout tracé … »

« … l'avenir n'es jamais tout tracé Lucius ! »

« … Je ne peux plus rien faire … James, tu sais, tu dis que tu crois en moi … Mais moi, je n'y crois pas … Je doute … Et puis, je fais des rêves … Des cauchemars … Et que dans ma tête ils sont prémonitoires … Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire contre cela … »

« …tant que tu garderas cette lueur d'espoir lucius , je croirais en toi ! meme si tu la perd ! pace que meme zi dans la vie ,ont est parfois obliger de faire des choses contres nous , ou contre une partie d enous , tant qu'on a la foi en quelqu'un ou en quelque chose , moi je dis , ca iras ! »

« … T'as sans doute raison … Si je garde la foi en nous … Peut-être que ça me sauvera … »

Il me sourit et finit ses pâtes.

« Je crois qu'il nous reste encore un peu de teckila dans le frigo, on va fêter notre réconciliation ! »

« T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée James ? … La dernière que j'ai bu, je me suis retrouvé à dormir sur une plage … »

« Rrraa, Rabat-joie va ! Pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser … »

« Bon, très bien … Je sors la bouteille … »

Mon dieu, dans quoi on vient de se lancer … ?

888888888888

« FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! allez Hakunamatata ! fait couler la Teckila ! »

je me met a faire une petite danse et j'attrape la bouteille , l'ouvre , et bois directement au goulo avant de la passer a Lucius .

« allez bois ! »

il me regarde genre 'gros déspéré de la life qui sais qu'il fait une connerie et …se met a boire !

« Youhouuuuuuuuuu »

je met la musique a fond et entraine Lucius dans ma petite danse

« Il en faut peuuuuuu pour etre heureux ! vraiment tres peuuuuuu pour etre heureuuuuux ! il faut savoir se satisfairrrrrre du nécéssaiiiiiiiiire ! un peuuuuu d'eauuuu pureeeeeuh et de verdureuuuuuh que nous prodigue la natuuuure ! »

j crois que je commence legerement a partir en live ! bon j'ai bu que la moitier de la bouteille , n'exagérons rine hein .. ;d'ailleur …il en reste plus beaucoup …

« sortooooooons la deuuuuuuxieeeeeeemeeeeeee ! »

« Jameesssss… »

j'embrasse Lucius passionnement en attrapant la deuxieme bouteille

« Uiiii o ? »

« Rien rien … Si tu le rpends comme ça, chui pas sûrb de pouvoir résister à l'attrait de la deuxième bouteille … »

« huhuhu ! petit jeu maintenant ! »

j'attrape l'appareil photo

« une gorgée est egale a une photo osées ! ont y passe chacun son tour ! six photo chacun et apres on fait un calendrier ! huhuhu !VIVE l'ARGEEEENT ainsi font font font …les petits biffetons , 3 ptits tours et puis dans nos poches s 'en vooooooont ! »

« Qui commence ? »

« toi bien sur ! héhéhé ! allez ! Mister Janvier ! vire la chemise ! vire la chemise ! vire la chemise ! youhouuuuu »

hahaha ! il retire enfin sa chemise , me prend la bouteille , bois une gorgée au goulo et …

« Allez Luciuuuuuus ! pose tendencieuuuuse ! avec une chaise avec uen chaise ! va y cambre toi ! ouaaaaaaai géniiiiiiaaaaal ! »

je prend trois clichés extra , c'est fou ce que c'ets drole ….si j'etait aps aussi bourré je crois que je le violerai sur place !

« Bon, à toi … Février … Libère l'ours polaire qui est en toi … Et donne-moi l'appreil ! »

88888888888

James me tend l'appreil, déboutonne sa chemise et aggrippe la lampe hallogène de façon très suggestive … J'ai juste le temps de prendre une photo avant que James tombe avec le lampadaire … Je ne peux m'empêher d'éclater de rire …

C'est pas tout ca mais j'ai pas bu ma gorgée moi ! j'attrape la bouteille posé sur la table et en bois une longue gorgée puis agrippant Lucius , je m'efforce de faire tomber sa jolie jupe noire et remonte pour l'embrasser encore et encore … puis je le repousse un peu et lui sourit

« allez mon chouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! prend la poseeeeeuh ! »

« mars … »

« c'est le dieuuuuu de la guerreuuuuh ! BANZAIIIIII ! Sus a l'ennemi ! AUX ARMEEEEEEES CITOYEEEEEEENS ! »

il prend un grand dras et se drape dedans en prenant des poses assez subjectives .

je prend une ou deux photo et lui tend la bouteille

Une gorgée plus tard, me voilà à hurler à tus-tête …

« Avril … En avril, découvre-toi de tous tes fils ! »

« J'Y ARRIVE PA TOUT SEULLLLLL ! »

J'arrive à la rescousse pour l'aider à déboutonner son short en jeen. Au bout de longues minutes d'effort intensif entrecoupé d'éclats de rire, on parvient enfin à l'extraire de l'encombrant tissu …

James s'empare d'une pelotte de laine laissée là par quelque hasard et s'enroule dedans sensuellement …

« Oh yeaaaah Baby ! A mon tour ! »

bien …. MAI !

« MAI CA RIME AVEC GAY MAIS AUSSI AVEC PLAI ET BONNET ! héhéhé ! »

j'essaye de me defaire des restes de pelotte de laine et je saute sur Lucius , un regard semi lubriques posé sur lui.

« faut virer le calbute ! héhéhé »

« Si tu le dis … J'obéis … »

« ho mon petit chouniiiii adorééééééé ! gouzi gouziiiiiiiiiii ! »

je reprend une gorgée de téckila et en verse dans la bouche de Lucius avant de finir par balader mes mains dans ses cheveux ….

« j'ai mis le machin photo truc en marche automatiqueuuuuuh ! héhéhé ! plus besoin de faire quoi que che soit ! ho regarde ! une abeille rose a point orange ! »

« … S'en foue de l'abeille … ! Viens là coquin ! »

je finit presque la bouteille de Teckila et embrasse fougueusement Lucius et passant mes mains sous l'elastique de son callecon , que je retire d'ailleur avec une grande facilitée !

888888888888

Je n'ai pas conscience de grand chose je crois … Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes (bon goût de teckilaaaaa :p) … Le reste est beaucoup plus flou … A part les flash toutes les 30 secondes et ses mains qui se balladent sur moi, m'excitant légèrement … Je capture ses lèvres acidulées à nouveau et le plaque violemment contre le mur … J'emprisonne ses mains et entreprend de parcourir son corps de mes lèvres …

« Et t'aimes ça en plus avoue ! »

« HOOO QUE OUIIIIIII »

Mais j'avoue que quand James passe une de ses jambes entre les miennes, j'ai du mal à garder le contrôle de la situation …

« OH MON DIEU ! »

« Oh merde … »

« Quoi ? »

James se recule de plusieurs pas … Son visage a blémi étrangement et il porte la main à sa bouche …

« Je vais vomir … »

Il se met à courir dans l'appartement en direction des toilettes … En se prenant quelques murs … Je le ragarde attéré … C'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre ……….. En même temps, je me sens fatigué là … J'ai sommeil …

BOUM

88888888888

j'ai vaguement enten du un bruit sourd en meme temps que je me vidais de tout ce que j'avais bu et manger . quelques minutes apres , apres m'etre laver la bouche je retourne dans le salon et admire le spectacle

« woow …on y est allez fort … »

j'arrete l'appareil photo , plus tres sur des souvenirs qui me reviennet en memoire , je ferme les yeux …et je me sent vaguement tomber contre une surface dure …

A SUIVRE

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... Pardon, j'adoooooooore ce chapitre ...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 

J'émerge lentement de mon sommeil de plomb … J'ai mal au crâne …

Où suis-je ? … Pourquoi y a-t-il une masse sur moi ? … Et pourquoi j'ai légèrement froid ? … Je regarde autour de moi pour constater que je suis dans notre salon, que la masse en question est James en caleçon et que je suis moi-même complètement nu … Euh … Je comprends pas tout là … Peut-être tout cela a-t-il un rapport avec les deux bouteilles de tequila vides qui trônent pas loin de nos deux corps … Mais d'où vient cette pelote de laine ? Et pourquoi tout est à moitié retourné ? … Voyons voyons … Hier … La dernière chose dont je me suis souviens est d'avoir accepté de boire de la tequila avec James pour fêter nos retrouvailles … Visiblement, tout cela nous a entraîné très loin … Si seulement je pouvais me rappeler ! …

Je m'écarte du corps de James et cherche mon caleçon dans le fouillis indescriptible … Renonçant, j'en prend un nouveau dans notre chambre et revient lentement vers le salon … On croirait qu'il s'est passée une orgie ici … Ca fait peur …

Y a-t-il un médicament dans cet appartement contre la gueule de bois ? … N'en trouvant pas, je me recouche sur mon lit, bien décidé à pas bouger de la journée et à jamais … au grand jamais reboire de tequila … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bordel ?

8888888888

j'ouvre un oeil bougon , sachant très bien ce qui m'arrive et d'ou viens ce mal de crane …c'est le mal de crane typique de quand j'ai trop bu …

je me relève lentement et sans demander mon reste , va prendre ma douche , sans me soucier nullement du bordel environnant qui proviens , vraisemblablement de notre beuverie …me souviens pas ;…

j'ouvre le robinet d'au chaude et je laisse mes muscles se détendre lentement …j'ai mal partout …et y a pas d'aspirines !…

bon ….il fait trop chaud …j'ai la flemme de me sécher …alors zoup , illico presto , je vais rejoindre Lucius dans notre lit et m'allonge a ses cotés sous la couverture , pour me rendormir tout aussi vite .

888888888888

J'émerge lentement de mon sommeil de plomb … J'ai mal au crâne …

Où suis-je ? … Pourquoi y a-t-il une masse sur moi ? … Je regarde autour de moi pour constater que je suis dans mon lit, que la masse en question est James, entièrement nu, et que je suis moi-même en caleçon … J'ai l'impression de louper des épisodes …

Je secoue James légèrement …

« James … Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Hum …. On était bourré … »

« Oui, ça j'avais bien compris, vu que je me souviens absolument plus de rien … Mais, pendant qu'on était bourré … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« j sé pu … j'ai des souvenirs vagues de photo et de déshabillement …et puis …de ton corps totalement dénudé contre le mien …. Mais c'est peu être qu'un fantasme tu m diras ! »

« … Je ne pense pas … Etant donné que je me suis réveillé nu, dans le salon avec toi sur moi … Si t'as profité de mon état de faiblesse je t'en voudrais à vie James … »

« J'ai le souvenir net et précis d'être aller vomir par contre »

« Je vois … Ce fut une soirée très glorieuse pour nous deux à ce que je vois … Mais … tu peux m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi je te retrouve nu dans mon lit ? »

« Euh … Si tu as profité de mon état de faiblesse Lucius, je serais très fier de toi … »

« Désolé … Je me rappelle pas t'avoir touché d'aucune manière que ce soit … »

« J'ai pris ma douche et je suis venu me coucher … Ce qui me fait penser que j'aurais pu profiter de toi à ce moment-là aussi … »

« Je n'ai mal nulle part … Ce n'est donc pas le cas … Je suis donc rassuré … Je peux me rendormir ... »

« Ma non, te rendors pas, je pourrais profiter de toi maintenant … »

« Et bien écoute, je t'en prie très cher … »

James me lance un regard lubrique … Je suis pleinement conscient et sobre … Je me souviendrai donc bien de tout logiquement … Donc, je suis consentant …

« Tu es prêt, pleinement conscient, totalement sobre, et donc consentant ? »

DING DONG 

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

… Je vais faire un meurtre … Pourquoi Nataku ? Pourquoi maintenant ? … Je hais ces filles … James soupire bruyamment et se rabat sur le côté du lit …

« Je dors »

Bon, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à répondre … J'enfile une chemise et ouvre la porte … Légèrement en colère …

« Oui, Nataku, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Bonjour Lucius ! … Bas écoute, on a entendu des bruits étranges la nuit dernière et on se demandait si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose … Il s'est rien passé de grave hein ? »

« Non, rien merci beaucoup … Au-revoir … »

« Euh … Au-revoir Lucius … »

Tuez-les toutes les deux par pitié … Qu'elles ne viennent plus nous déranger …

8888888888888

j'arrive a me traîner jusqu'à la cuisine après que Lucius ai fermer la porte , entraînant les dras avec moi . et je m'affale sur un fauteuil …j'ai vraiment la dalle ….normal après avoir vomis me direz vous mais la c'est insoutenable .

« Lu ….t'as assez de force pour faire a manger ? »

« des pattes ? »

« je m'en fiche !tout ce que tu veux qui soit rapide a faire … »

j'entend mon ventre gargouiller bruyamment , confirmant ma faim insoutenable .

« très bien j'y vais ! »

« thanks …tu me sauve la vie ! »

je le regarde s'affairer dans la cuisine a préparer des pattes alors que je suis a la limite de la mort…soudain , après un temps indéterminé , une assiette de pattes remplis a ra bord se pose devant moi .

« haaaa merciiiiiii »

je me met a manger comme si ma vie en dépendait ….enfin ….ma vie en dépend en fait…et repose l'assiette vide quelques minutes plus tard .

« c'était très bon »

« Bof … C'est des pâtes quoi … »

« non ! nuance !c'est les pattes que tu m' as fait pour me sauver la vie ! »

je me relève doucement et m'accroche a son cou

« mon sauveuuuuur »

« Arrête James, tu vas me faire rougir … »

je l'embrasse doucement, presque sensuellement et je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille

« mais tu es tellement beau les joues rosie mon cœur ! »

« … Moui … C'est ça … »

« ho tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur la ;… c'est pas tout ça mais …. »

je quitte ses bras pour aller me poser sur le canapé , pour penser fortement que je devrais aller acheter un truc pour le mal de tête ….oui …penser c'est encore la chose la moins douloureuse a faire !

aspirine , acheter , aspirine , acheter , laver , habillé , acheter aspirine ….

888888888

Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur … J'en ai juste ras-le-bol d'être toujours interrompu … Je range les assiettes et lave la casserole … Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi qui fasse ce genre de tache ? … Genre parfaite femme de maison … J'ai honte de moi … Heureusement qu'il n'y a que James pour me voir comme ça … Dans le genre honteux, je crois qu'hier ça devait être pas mal non plus … Rrraaaa … Je ne saurais malheureusement jamais ce que j'ai pu faire, vu que James n'a pas l'air de se rappeler grand chose non plus … J'ai du atteindre des sommets de déshonneur … Peut-être qu'au final c'est mieux que je ne me rappelle rien … Même si ça laisse planer un gros doute …

Je rejoins James sur le canapé et pose ma tête contre son épaule.

« Mais nan James, je suis pas de mauvaise humeur … J'ai juste très mal au crâne … C'est pas forcément l'idéal pour … certaines choses … Tu penses pas ? »

« ….je sais … moi aussi …-- »

« Que font les moldus dans ces cas-là ? »

« aspirine »

« … Et où est-ce qu'on trouve ce … truc au juste ? … Ca devient urgent … »

« dans une …pharmacie je crois ! en tout cas si je peux bien me vanter de quelque chose concernant les moldus c'est leur 'après beuveries ! je vais descendre ! »

Devant son manque flagrant de mouvement, j'émets des doutes sur le présent qu'il a utiliser …

« Tu vas … ? T'attends quoi là ? »

« ueu…u'y vais »

Au ralenti, James commence à se lever … Je souris et plaçant mes mains sur sa taille, tente de le relever …

« Plus vite … »

« hum ouais ouais »

Au bout de longues minutes, James se lève complètement et se dirige lentement, très lentement vers la porte de l'appartement … Je m'allonge sur le canapé, étirant tout mon corps, mes membres aussi lourds que ma tête et ferme les yeux. La douleur de ma tête s'apaise au fur et à mesure que ma conscience diminue et je finis par m'endormir totalement …

88888888888888

je me suis habiller , j'ai descendu les escalier et j'ai été acheter cette fichu boite d'aspirine . pour une fois je remercie Sirius de nous souler partout , que se soit le monde sorcier ou moldu …je remonte vaguement vers chez moi et rouvre la porte pour préparer deux verres d'eau …

_-Luuuu jsuis de retouuuur -_-0

je jette un coup d'œil au salon ou je vois un Lucius qui dors , les joues légèrement roses et la bouche entrouverte .

Merlin il est craquant …es ce que les aspirines peuvent attendre ? …oui …non …oui ..NON …j'ai mal a la tête …j'ai envie de lui … ;haaa c'est compliquée la vie d'un adolescent bourré a la libido réveillée …--0

Apres 10 longues minutes d'attente , j'ouvre le robinet pour boire mon aspirine et je retourne dans le salon donner le siens a Lucius

Alors …comment faisait Paméla pour faire passer on médicament a John dan les feu de l'amour déjà ? mais si je l'embrasse avec l'aspirine il risque pas de s'étouffer le pauvre ?

Je change d'avis et m'assois près de lui , posant mes lèvres sur sa joue , puis son nez , son front et ses yeux

Lulu réveille toi …j'ai ton aspi !

-hum….

L'ange blond me tend la main pour me faire signe qu'il veux que je pose le verre dedans …enfin je crois j'suis pas sur …alors au lieu de ça je le soulève doucement , mettant sa tête a la verticale pour qu'il puise boire et pose le verre contre ses lèvres .

-allez princesse ! votre prince médicamenteux viens a votre secours !laissez moi vous aider …et comme ça après vous serez en pleines forme pour ..héhéhé :D

oups ..mes pensées on légèrement dérapé sur mes paroles :D

8888888888

J'émerge lentement et bois le liquide du verre que James me présente. J'ouvre les yeux, regarde James assis à côté du canapé et lui murmure un doux « Merci ». Il me sourit

« Tu pourrais me remercier avec ton corps »

Je me relève légèrement de ma posture allongée pour lui laisser la place de venir se serrer contre moi. James m'enjambe et s'assoit sur mon ventre. Je place ses mains de chaque côté de mon torse et remonte le long de ses avant bras délicatement, caressant sa peau si douce, descendant, remontant sans me lasser.

« Lucius … »

Etrange … Le gémissement auquel je m'attendais s'est mué en voix étranglée et presque réticente.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai mal à la tête … »

Ah … Ce n'est que ça … Je lui souris tendrement.

« Et bien, repose toi … Je veille sur toi. »

James s'installe sur moi en ronronnant « Je suis un chat miaouuu »

« … Et c'est qui le lion maintenant ? … »

Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai sorti ça … D'où ça vient d'ailleurs ? … Je suis idiot … Je n'ai rien d'un lion pourtant. Les lions sont des êtres nobles et courageux et euh … Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? … Rolala, je suis toujours aussi fatigué … Et j'ai toujours la tête qui tangue dangereusement. Je regarde James bouiné contre moi qui ronronne et s'amuse à jouer au chat en donnant des coups de patte inexistante dans mes cheveux et en frottant sa joue contre mon torse. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux – son pelage ? …- et je sens ses gestes se faire de plus en plus lents jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent totalement. Je continue à le regarder pendant de longues minutes, mon petit chat endormi et qui a l'air si fragile, mon petit chat perdu que j'ai recueilli… Sauf qu'en l'occurrence c'était moi le petit animal perdu, et c'est lui qui m'a recueilli. Le petit chat a choisi son maître …

8888888888

Je crois que je rêve …c'est étrange le fait de revers alors que je sais que je rêve ….

Je repense a tout ce qui s'est passer aujourd'hui …en essayant d'avoir des souvenirs d'hier ….la phrase que Lulu a sorti tout a l'heure me fait vaguement penser a quelque chose …un lion …GRRRR … héhé …je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait rire ….

Ma main a glisser le long du canapé , je le sais parce qu'en fait je ne rêve pas ;..aléatoire comme mode de pensée ..mais au moins je pense …donc je ne rêve pas ;..es ce que je dors ? je ne sais pas encore …peut être qu'en fait tout ce qui s'est passer depuis le 1er juillet est un long rêve …un rêve qui ressemble a la vie mais en plus étrange ….pfff c'est moi , un sorcier qui me permet de trouver quelque chose étrange ..je suis vraiment bizarre …ou alors j'ai juste trop bu ….sujet a approfondir plus tard …

Je suis bien ici …

Vraiment …

Bien …

Ici …

DING DONG 

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan déchirante du cœur , effritement de mon âmes …QUOI ENCORE ?

Je me relève d'un bond , d'humeur furibonde (je dit ça parce que ça rime hein ) et je laisse Lucius en plan pour aller ouvrir la porte

"RHAAAAAAAAA WHAT DO YOU WANT AGAIN ?….ha …bonjour madame ….

je fait un grand sourire d'excuse a la vieille dame qui … a ce que je peux voir a l'air aussi surprise que moi

-heu …pardon …je …I'm … …sorry …. Héhé ….very sorry ….my apologise!

La vieille me regarde avec des yeux de merlan fris et commence a parler a une vitesse incompréhensible en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras .

-LUCIUS A L'AIDE !

le beau blond se lève et me rejoins en fronçant les sourcils …quand a la vieille ..en voyant le corps si pur et si merveilleux de mon apollon , elle rougis comme une tomate et réussi a baragouiner

-je ;.je suis la grand mère de Noa …je voulais savoir si vous saviez dans quel appartement elle habite !

je me disais aussi …

NOAAAAAAAAAA JE TE HAIS !Pourquoi vous gâcher toujours les moments d'intimité que j'ai avec lucius …

POURQUOI EST ELLE SI MECHANTE ? (note de l'autrice !PARCE QUEEEEEEEEEE hahaha)

Lucius se met a lui répondre qu'elle habitent au dessus pendant que je me meurt d'asphyxie mentale sur le fait qu'un jour elle aurons ma peau , elle et la dépressive chronique !

Je jète un regard outré a Lucius qui a gardé son sang froid et me dirige vers la cuisine me faire du CAFEEEEEEEE

…

…. M'énerve ….M'énerve m'énerve ….et cette fichue eau qui ne boue pas ;..

…

…

j'aurais peut être du allumer le gaz ….

…

….

Je les hais tous ….--0 vraiment tous ! j'entend enfin la porte se fermer et Lucius se diriger vers la cuisine

888888888888888888

Cette fois c'est James qui n'a pas supporté que nous soyons interrompu … Avant c'était moi … Je vais le rejoindre dans la cuisine, où il essaie tant bien que mal de faire chauffer de l'eau.

« Tu veux que je t'aide James ?

" NAN ! »

Oula … C'est à ce point-là … Merde, il ne faut pas qu'il s'énerve sur moi, je n'y peux rien si nous sommes toujours interrompu … Quoique personnellement, je trouve que l'ironie de la chose est plutôt amusante … C'est comme si quelqu'un voulait absolument nous empêcher de faire … certaines choses …

« Eh ! James …"

"Hn …"

"Allez quoi, boude pas … C'est pas grave … Si t'y réfléchis, c'est plutôt drôle nan ? »

James se tourne vers moi avec lenteur … Je sens une atmosphère glacée s'installer. Les traits de son visage sont figés, méprisants … Pourquoi ce regard James ? Le ton de sa voix est doucereux et très largement ironique … Cynique même …

" Drôle ? …. Tu considères que cette situation est drôle ? …"

" Nan, c'est pas ce que je veux dire … C'est juste que … »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir mon explication que James m'attrape par les épaules et m'embrasse fougueusement … Je réponds au baiser avec intensité … Bon, si quelqu'un ose nous interrompre, je crois que je trouverais plus ça si drôle que ça …

88888888888888

je passe mes mains sur son dos en le rapprochant de moi , je le veux plu près , toujours plus près …j'en ai marre , Ras le cul de cette frustration qui me ronge depuis le début …de ce désir toujours un peu plus refoulé , toujours cassé …

je libère ses lèvres et lui d'une voix légèrement rauque , lui murmure les mots qui me déchirent

« -je te veux …. »

..pardon ?

je plonge mes yeux dans les siens .. ;je suis pas assez clair la peut être ? j'ai pas assez envie de lui pour qu'il ne le comprenne ?

-Lucius …fait pas ton Troll des cavernes .. ; t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire …

je le rapproche un peu plus de moi pour qu'il comprenne mieux ou je veux en venir a la dureté de mon intimité

« …. »

il pose sa tête sur mon épaule pour sentir mon odeur et passe ses bras autour de ma taille …

enfin ..enfin je vais avoir le droit au paradis … je commence a lui mordiller le cou doucement …j'adore le goût de sa peau , son touché , son odeur ..j'aime tout en lui , je veux tout de lui …je le désire en entier ;…

'Tchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'

…je m'arrête brusquement , la nuit tombe doucement sur la ville et …. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un drôle de bruit …

« tchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'

-qu'est-ce que c'est que ….

'tchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'

lucius aussi s'est redresser et regarde autour de lui d'un air légèrement inquiet

-tu l'entend aussi hein lucius ?'

« Tchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

-…oui…

-qu'est-ce que c'et ?

-je sais pas ?

merde ..je commence a panique a moitié … qu'es ce que c'est que ce bruit …

soudain je vois un lueur d'amusement éclairer les yeux de Lucius

-la théière !

-hein ?

-c'est la théière qui siffle !

….voilà …un moment d'intimité ou ENFIN j'allais pouvoir être Lucius et ou lucius pourrais être moi …ce moment que j'attend depuis tant d'année CE MOMENT …a été

…

brisé …

a cause …

d'une théière …

MERDE !

88888888888888

un peu plus haut , dans l'appartement de Noa et Nataku :

" On abuse !"

-Range ta baguette Nat' et on en reparle après ok !"

"Hm ….oui mais c'est toi qui range le jambon et le beurre !"

"Mais t'as raison on abuse …"

"Oui …c'est vrai qu'au départ tu aurais pu t'abstenir Noa!"

"Ouais !Ca l'aurais pas réveiller ni mis dans cet état d'insuffisance sexuelle !"

"Je me demande jusqu'à quand il réussirons a tenir …."

"Héhé j'attend de voir jusqu'ou on pourras les mener …"

"James craqueras le premier"

"Evidement !"

"J'oubliais que tu le connaissais par cœur"

"Il n'as jamais réussi a se retenir pour les choses qu'il désires …c'est l'un de ses défaut …"

"Hum …je me demande comment lucius va réagir ! il est tellement secret !"

"Les voir évoluer dans le monde moldu ça nous change de l'habitude ! il sont presque imprévisibles la …"

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et avec amusement et finir de ranger les courses en rigolant …oui vraiment …les prochains jours allait être vraiment amusants …

A SUIVRE


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

J'ouvre les yeux dans mon lit, torse nu, la tête de James posé contre moi … Dieu qu'il est important pour moi … Sa respiration calme et apaisée, son souffle sur ma peau, ses paupières fermées … Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça, uniquement à le regarder dormir, sans jamais le toucher ni le réveiller, sans jamais le brusquer de quelque manière que ce soit. Quand il dort, il est tellement fragile …

Hier, nous nous sommes couchés tôt, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, n'osant rien tentés, trop apeuré d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu … Et aussi, pour ma part, par peur de brusquer les choses en allant trop vite … Parce que la dernière fois que tout s'est enchaîné aussi vite … ça s'est tellement mal terminé … J'ai gardé cette bande sur mon bras … Est-ce qu'il préférerait que je l'enlève ? … Je me pose la question parfois … Et puis, je me dis que non, que j'ai le droit d'être quelqu'un d'autre pendant un mois … Alors que je ne vais pas l'assumer ma marque pour une fois … Même si au fond, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment assumé … Mais là n'est pas la question …

Hier … James m'a regardé dans les yeux … Et il me l'a dit clairement … Qu'il me voulait … J'ai été incapable de lui répondre la même chose … Même si tout mon corps le pensait … Même si mon intimité était aussi tendue que la sienne … Même si mes mains n'avaient que la volonté de parcourir son corps … Même si ma bouche n'aspirait qu'à rencontrer sa peau … Tout ça est tellement nouveau pour moi … Désirer quelqu'un au point de souffrir de son absence … Au point de souffrir même de sa présence quand je ne peux le toucher . L'avoir contre moi est la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé …

Voyons le programme de la journée … Je crois que nous n'avions rien établi … Ce n'est pas que les journées comme hier ne me plaisent pas mais … Au fond, j'aimerais faire autre chose que me retenir pendant toute la journée de lui sauter dessus. Et puis, nous sommes déjà le 20 juillet … Et … je voudrais profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour faire le maximum de choses …

Je caresse doucement les cheveux de mon prince endormi … Est-ce que je suis censé le réveiller ? … Non … Je ne peux pas … Il a l'air tellement bien … Et moi aussi, je suis tellement bien là … Aucune pensée d'avenir ne vient nuire mon état de paix … Je continue à le regarder dormir … Il est tellement beau … Beau à en mourir de désir …

8888888888888

je fronce doucement le nez en sentant les doits fin de Lucius passer dans mes cheveux .J'aimerais rester comme ça toute ma vie …mais aujourd'hui …aujourd'hui j'ai envie de sortir …j'ai envie de l'emmener se promener …parce que sinon je sais comment ca va finir …dans un lit comme d'hab …mais cette fois je réussirais pas a me retenir …Bonté divine Lucius …rien que ton corps si près du mien ça me donne envie de te dévorer …

en fin de compte rester l'éternité comme ça ça m'arrange pas !

…mais en fait peut être que rester toute la journée a la maison ça m'arrangerais parce que comme ça je pourrais faire …des choses et d'autres .. ;a mon lucius ..

mouais .. ;rêvons pas …a la maison on a :

les voisines

la famille des voisines

les théières trop chiantes

alors oui ..je vais mettre mon plan a exécution ! J'ouvre doucement les yeux et murmure

-Jour Lucius ….

-Bonjour mon tendre prince ! bien dormis ?

il continu de me caresser les cheveux doucement et je souris tendrement

Je ne pouvais que bien dormir étant donné que j'était dans l'endroit le plus beau sur terre ! tes bras !

Je me redresse un peu et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres , puis je frotte mon nez contre le sien , dans un bisous bonjours d'esquimaux

Il se met a rire doucement et ses joue prennes une joli teinte rosé alors qu'il me répond d'une voie douce

Cet endroit seras toujours la pour t'accueillir étant donné que ta présence y est le plus beau de cadeaux

Voilà ..maintenant c'est moi qui rougis une jeune vierge effarouché …ça me fait rire … je me redresse vivement et m'assoie sur le re bord du lit tout en caressant sensuellement le visage de mon Lucius

Ca te dirais de sortir aujourd'hui ? je t'invite

-ou tu veux mon petit démon !

alors après manger on va au château de Versailles ! c'est un endroit fort sympathique non ? on prend un pique nique pour le soir et c'est parti !

je saute du lit dans un geste souple , m'étirant de tout mon long et répriment un bâillement . et j'attrape un boxer rouge , un tee-shirt orange a fleurs rouges et un short rouge .

Vais me laver je reviens ! surtout ne bouge pas …

Je sort de la chambre et repasse soudainement la tête par l'embrasure .

-Hey Lulu ..un jour tu me laisseras te laver les cheveux ?

tout sourire et n'attendant pas sa réponse , je retourne dans la salle de bain en sifflotant .

8888888888888

Me laver les cheveux ? … Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui se fait ça aussi ? … Ou bien est-ce que c'est encore une idée saugrenue de la part de mon James adoré ? … Pourquoi pas après tout ? … Si un jour il réitère la demande, je le laisserai peut-être faire … Ca ne doit pas être désagréable de sentir ses longs doigts fins passer et repasser le long de ma chevelure et me masser la crâne … Je m'y perds déjà rien que d'y penser …

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas bouger ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas me préparer moi aussi pour aller me laver ? … Mais bon, puisqu'il y tient tant, je reste là, dans notre lit, à contempler ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce et en souriant, sans doute très bêtement … Un sourire de béatitude, et de pur bonheur … Juste être là, juste être heureux parce qu'il est avec moi … Il suffit à mon bonheur … Est-ce que je suffis au sien ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, James revient, habillé comme prévu d'un tee-shirt orange a fleurs rouges et d'un short rouge. Ce type est d'un naturel à faire peur … Et ça lui va tellement bien …

" J'ai pas bougé t'as vu ?"

James me regarde de haut en bas et souris.

" Si si, tu étais un peu plus sur le côté droit tout à l'heure …

Il laisse courir ses doigts surs une de mes mèches

"Et cette mèche de cheveux a bougé d'un demi-millimètre"

"Et bien tant que tu seras là pour corriger ses écarts elle n'aura pas à s'en faire ma mèche … De quelle nature est ma punition pour avoir osé bougé d'un demi millimètre ?"

James s'assoit sur le lit et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

"Dans ma grande mansuétude, je te pardonnerais d'un baiser."

J'approche ma bouche de la sienne et souffle délicatement sur ses lèvres humides …

" Un baiser ? Ah oui, vraiment ?"

Je laisse ma langue s'égarer sur ses lèvres puis me recule brusquement, me laissant désirer …

"Dans ma grande mansuétude, j'accepterais de donner ce baiser … peut-être "

"COMMENT CA PEUT-ETRE ?"

Il m'attrape par la taille, m'attire contre lui de façon à ce que nos nez se touchent et murmure :

" Tu dois pourtant être puni …"

"J'aime ta façon de me punir en m'offrant ce que j'aime le plus en ce moment : tes lèvres …. Et ton corps"

De nouveau ma langue part jouer contre ses lèvres et j'attends encore quelques secondes avant de lui céder ce baiser passionné qu'il attend …

8888888888888888888

Merlin ce qu'il peut être sadique ! qui a été le punis dans l'histoire je vous le demande !

Mais maintenant j'ai ce que je désire , sa langue qui joue avec la mienne , la chaleur de son corps contre le mien , la douceur de ses lèvre contre le miennes …

J'aimerais rester la maintenant ….encore et encore , goûter a son corps toujours et indéfiniment , le dévoré le mordiller le suçoté le lechouiller …

Jamais je ne réussirais a tenir une journée de plus ….jamais . 

Je finis tout de même par rompre le baiser et le tirer vers l'avant pour qu'il se lève .

-Allez princesse , L'eau auras dans 5 minutes plus de droits sur les courbures de votre corps que moi … alors dépêchez vous de partir vous laver avant que je ne change d'avis !

- quelque part g peut-être envi que vous changiez d'avis mon prince ... mais je vais respecter ma condition de princesse pure et innocente et aller me laver

il se lève, attrape un caleçon noir, une serviette et un pantalon en cuir et se tourne vers moi .Je sourit a la dite princesse et la pousse vers la salle de bain , me rendant moi même dans la cuisine , préparer des œuf brouillés et de la confiture pour le pain grillé .

…………..

ça y et tout est prêt , tout est sur la table …plus qu'a attendre la princesse …

Princesse qui reviens revêtu d'un haut noir a moitié transparent a damner un saint , et merlin sais que je ne suis pas un saint !

-Mon prince sais faire les œufs brouillé et le pain grillé maintenant ? il y a de net progrès !

je tire la langue face au ton Ironique de sa voie et lui tend une chaise

Si cendrillon veux bien s'asseoir , avant de féliciter son prince elle devrais déjà vérifier si la nourriture est mangeable !

Je sourit Sadiquement 

-c'est pour cela que je vous laisse l'honneur de goûter très cher ! je ne voudrais pas mourir empoisonné !

il prend un petit air outré et me dit d'un air pincé

-Vous me laisseriez donc mourir ? je suis outré mon cher !

je sourit un peu plus et m'assois sur la table

j'ai confiance en ma nourriture …enfin presque …vous ne courez donc aucun risque ! allez y ! goûtez ! je vous assure que c'est bon !

je ne sais pas si j'ai l'air du type qui raconte un gros mensonge ou bien l'air du type qui rassure mais ce que je raconte n'as pas l'air d'avoir l'effet escompté ! je ne comprend pas pourtant ! Rien est cramé , mes tartines sont biens tartinés et j'ai même pas mis de coquilles d'œufs dans les œuf brouillés …nan faut vraiment craindre pour penser que mon petit déjeuné pourrais être suspects :D

88888888888

Le pire, c'est qu'ils sont bons ses œufs brouillés, et il a réussi à ne pas brûler le pain. James fait vraiment des efforts. Qui aurait cru que je passerais un mois de juillet à cuisiner ? … Qui aurait cru que je passerais un mois de juillet pareil de toute façon ?

Alors cet après-midi, il a prévu de m'inviter au château de Versailles. Nous y sommes déjà aller pourtant. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis cette première visite, ce tour en barque où James avait terminé dans l'eau, et où j'avais fini par lui faire un massage tendancieux au milieu du lac … Je n'assumais pas encore tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, mais, nous étions déjà tellement bien ensembles. Je me mets à sourire doucement en pensant à ces souvenirs et je passe ma main sur la joue de mon James qui mange comme quatre à ma droite.

" Merci pour ce mois merveilleux mon petit James."

Le dit-James relève la tête, avale une énième bouchée et me fait un sourire en coin.

"Lulu … Ne me remercie pas, on était deux dans l'histoire ! JE NE SUIS PAS LE SEUL FAUTIIIIIIIF ! NOOOOOOOON !"

Je ris pendant qu'il se prend la tête dans ses mains et pars dans un délire tout seul. C'est fou comme l'on peut changer en un mois. Je ne pensais plus jamais entendre ce rire si franc, si spontané sortir de ma bouche, de mon cœur … Et pourtant …

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour arrêter son babillage, le regarde dans les yeux et approche mes lèvres des siennes.

"Cette fois c'est un baiser de remerciement …"

Je le vois rougir légèrement et me fixer en souriant. Il me murmure doucement

"Alors, remercie-moi …"

Je laisse nos lèvres se toucher et me recule au bout de quelques secondes … Sans le regarder dans les yeux - peut-être que je n'en suis pas encore capable- je laisse échapper dans un murmure

"Je t'aime James."

888888888

….

…………..

………………..

YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 

Il m'aime il m'aime il m'aime il m'aime …je suis le plus heureux des sorcier …je serais le plus heureux des sorcier chaque fois qu'il le rediras …

Il m'aime il m'aime il 'm'aime il m'aime …

J'arriverais jamais a m'en remettre …il l'as dit d une façons si …si ..si ADORABLEEEEEEE !

Je lui fait le plus magnifique des sourires que j'ai en réserve et lui relève doucement le visage de façon a ce que nos yeux se croisent .

-Lucius … Je t'aime aussi …

j'arrive pas a virer le sourire de bienheureux qui s'incruste sur mon visage …ça me donne 'l'air con et je le sais ..je passe assez de temps devant la glace pour savoir quel sourire me donne 'l'air con …mais la j'arrive pas a l'enlever ;..je suis vraiment trop ..heureux !

il baisse les yeux et prend une jolie couleur rouge tomate …NAN TROP ADORABLEEEEEEEE !

délaissant totalement mon petit déjeuner , je le prend dans mes bras et lui colle un gros bisous humide sur la joue .

ce que tu peut être timide en fait Lucius …ça va te paraître un peu trop décalé mais …T'ES TROP CHOUUUUUU !

il me fait une adorable moue boudeuse et grommelle

-je ne suis pas timiiiide ! ni chou …

Oh mais si mon petit chou a la crèmes ! tu es timide ! sinon tu ne ressemblerais pas a une écrevisse !

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit gentiment 

-lâche toi un peu plus ! ont est encore en vacances non ? faut en profiter au maximum

-je sais bien ..c'est juste que je 'ai pas l'habitude de dire 'je t'aime' aux gens James .. ;et encore moins a toi !

il me sourit et plonge ses yeux dans les miens

-mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne te regarde pas dans les yeux que ce n'est pas sincère !

je lui sourit et lui pose un baiser sur le nez

-mais je sais bien ma princesse que tu es sincère ! Je te disais juste que tu étais timide et que je trouvais ça adorable !

je me lève , rompant le contact visuel , finis ma dernière bouchée d petit déjeuné et range mes assiettes en ta dans l'évier .

- Je vais faire des courses pour ce soir ! tu veux venir ou tu préfère rester ici mon chou ?

il me souris et répond d'un air cynique

-Non je resterais ici en bonne petite femme pour faire la vaisselle …je t'accompagne James …et puis autant passer le plus de temps possible ensemble

je lui tire la langue …et oui je suis toujours aussi mature ! et je prend ma veste et cours dans la salle de bain me laver les dents , 3 minutes chronos plus tard , me revoilà dans le salon , a vérifier si mon sac hawaïen contient bien la carte de crédit de maman .

Tout vas bien …il ne reste plus qu'a attendre Lucius

888888888

Remarque … J'aurais peut-être du rester pour lire son carnet … Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'y ai pas jeté un coup d'œil … En même temps, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais lire à la date du 14 juillet … J'attendrais un moment plus propice, ou plutôt j'attendrais d'avoir plus de courage …

James m'attend à la porte, enfin, attendre est un bien grand mot. Il sautille, impatient …

" C'est bon, j'arrive …"

C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez dépêche-toi, si on continue à cette vitesse, ça sera déjà fermé ! Il est déjà 11h, je te signale !"

Tout en parlant, il ouvre la porte et nous descendons les escaliers … Ou plutôt, je descends tranquillement les escaliers pendant qu'il court et saute dans tous les sens … Nous parcourons les rayons de nourriture au supermarché … Ou plutôt, je marche dans les rayons pendant qu'il s'amuse avec le chariot. Je marche, le sourire aux lèvres en regardant mon petit diablotin presque pas immature, sans faire attention et au détour d'un rayon, je me heurte à quelqu'un. Ma première réaction est de m'excuser, puis je reconnais Tohma.

"Oh … Bonjour Tohma …"

Je souris et tente de rappeler James qui est déjà au bout du rayon … Oh non, me laisse pas tout seul James … Je suis associable --

"Oh Lucius ! Je suis content de te voir. Excuse-moi pour la bousculade, c'est moi qui te suis rentrer dedans ! James n'est pas là ?"

Il me sourit pendant que je tourne la tête d'un côté et de l'autre à la recherche de mon sauveur … Qui pour l'heure est en pleine admiration devant ce qui semble être un paquet de nounours au chocolat …

" … Euh … Si si, on est venu ensemble … C'est juste que … il … euh … ne tient pas en place …"

Je lui souris … Bonne résolution Lucius, sois sociable pour une fois … Tohma jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, remarque James et se retourne vers moi, toujours en souriant.

"Hoooo …. Et donc, vous faites vos courses ? C'est pour une raison spéciale ou parce que James a vidé le frigo ?"

Jaaaaaaaaaames …. Arrête de regarder bêtement les barquettes de chocolat … Ca devrait être à lui d'être là à parler …

"Oh, je vois que tu le connais déjà bien. "

Je ris nerveusement … Je dois avoir l'air totalement stupide …

88888888888888

J'ai l'impression que des ondes d'appelle a l'aide arrivent vers moi d'une façon fulgurante …je me redresse un peu et cherche Lucius du regard quand je reconnais …Tohma …mékeskifoulalui ?

J'approche du groupe de deux composé de Lulu (MON lulu) et de Tohma .

-Hey ! Yo man comment tu vas ? c'est sympas de te voir dans un supermarché !

je sourit et donne une tape dans le dos a Tohma qui me répond en souriant qu'il est venu faire des courses et qu'il va bien .

…m'en serais douté tient …. Moi aussi quand je vais dans un supermarché c'ets pour faire des courses …

j'entame la discutions avec lui , passant devant Lucius …oui ok je suis un peu jaloux et je veux que ce mi français mi anglais arrête de communiquer avec MA princesse …. J'attrape doucement la main de Lucius dans un geste imperceptible et discret et je continu mon blabla comme si de rien était , commencent a critiquer la vieille qui était venu me déranger pendant que je dormais .

j'entend Lucius soupirer de soulagement –enfin je suppose …ou d'ennuis je ne sais pas je ne suis pas Lucius- et serrer ma main dans la sienne –ça devait donc être du soulagement –

et je continu a discuter avec le rouge

-dit tu sais si on a le droit de pique niquer dans le parc de Versailles ?

il me regarde en souriant

-alors c'est pour ça que vous faites des courses en fin de compte

-ouais …et le frigos est vide aussi ! alors ?

-oui oui normalement ça ne pose pas de problème …enfin je ne suis pas sur !

il me regarde légèrement gêné .

-dit le tout de suite que t'en sais pas plus que nous !

-j'en sais pas plu que vous !

ha ….shit …--0 on est bien parti tient !

on se met a rire tout les deux …j'aime vraiment bien ce type … c'est le genre de mec a être facilement mon ami ! j'suis sur que Sirius l'aimerais bien aussi !

on discute comme ça une quinzaine de minute s, Tohma essayant de ramener Lucius dans la conversation , Lucius s'exprimant par onomatopée ou phrases courte , et moi babillant a coté . Il nous accompagne jusqu'à la caisse te nous nous séparerons devant le super marché !

-a Plu Man ! j'ai été content de te revoir :D

un dernier geste de la main , et je me re-retrouve seul avec mon chou a la crème . je soupir de soulagement et le regarde dans les yeux .

8888888888888888

Je remercierai jamais assez James d'être ce qu'il est et par là, de m'éviter de devoir parler à Tohma (et à d'autres aussi bien d'ailleurs). J'apprécie que Tohma est tout fait pour m'amener dans la conversation, il doit sans doute penser que je m'ennuie si je ne parle pas, mais bon, ce n'est pas le cas et j'aurais préféré de loin qu'il m'oublie et continue à parler avec James … C'est pas qu'il n'est pas sympa … C'est juste que je passe mes vacances avec James et que c'est un progrès trop important pour moi de montrer ce que je pense à James. Faire un progrès de plus en étant sociable, c'est trop dur pour moi … Je me suis donc contenté de sourire pendant toute la conversation en serrant la main de James, et en détaillant de coin les expressions de Tohma face à chaque remarque de James … Surveillance discrète … Malgré tout, j'étais soulagé qu'il s'en aille.

De nouveau seul avec James, il me regarde dans les yeux …

" Désolé James … Je serai jamais capable d'être naturel avec les gens … "

Il penche la tête et me sourit

"Tant que tu es naturel avec moi, ça me suffit !"

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous remontons dans notre appartement … Avec ce que nous avons acheté, je suppose que maintenant, nous devons faire des sandwichs … Mais il n'est guère que midi et demi, si on part maintenant, on aura pas besoin de sandwichs … Je comprends pas …

" James, pourquoi on se fait des sandwichs alors qu'on pourrait très bien être de retour pour manger à l'appart' ?"

James se tourne vers moi en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement et sourit

" On pique-nique ce soir voyons ! On partira de l'appartement vers 17h, juste après l'heure du thé. Et puis, j'ai faim là moi, alors on va manger ici ce midi."

"Ah … Très bien … Et que comptes-tu faire d'ici 17h ?"

Il me sourit encore. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais …

" Je veux qu'on joue les touristes. Je veux acheter plein de souvenirs avec toi et visiter les endroits sympas !"

Ce programme me convient parfaitement … Avoir le plus de souvenirs matériels possible pour ne jamais oublier qui je peux être …

" Il ne faudra pas oublier l'appareil photo … Bon, je vais faire la cuisine puisque ton estomac réclame …"

88888888888

je m'assois a la table de la cuisine t le regarde faire a manger . Je fini par mettre la table et je continu de le fixer …jamais j'aurais penser tomber amoureux d'un mec …encore moins de lui …Lucius Malfoy …

-qu'es ce que tu fais a manger ?

mon estomac a parler pour moi

-je vais t'apprendre que manger sainement ne veux pas dire que c'est dégueux James ! on mange de la salade de riz parce que j'ai pas le courage de faire cuire quoi que ce soit !

mon esprit a fait tilt a salade et je commence a grogner …j'aime pas la salade ! je veux des pattes a la sauce tomate , de la pizzas des petits roulés au fromages …PAS DE LA SALADE !

Lucius semble s'être rendu compte de me grognement parce qu'il se retourne et me dit 

j'ai dit que c'était bon James ! et quoi que tu fasse tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! Na !

je pousse un profond soupir et sort de la cuisine !

JE BOUDE NA ! ... Préviens moi quand t'as finis j'ia faim !

Je m'installe sur mon lit et ressort le petit carnet noir qui est et seras la seule marque que je laisserais sûrement de ces vacances …enfin ….plutôt .. ;seule souvenir palpable …. Le reste seras dans mon cœur et dans ma tête …

Je tourne et retourne le petit calepin … Dedans il y a ma haine , ma solitude ….mon amour et mes désirs …mes peines et mes joies …

Dans ce carnet il y a tout ce que je suis …tout ce que j'ai été pendant mes vacances avec Lucius …j'ai l'impression d'avoir compris certaine choses …d'avoir grandis …. D'être peut être un peu plus réfléchit …

Tout en restant moi …

Je soupir et m'allonge sur le dos pour fixer le plafond … J'aimerais que ces vacances ne finissent jamais ..ce serais tellement simple de disparaître et de rester ma vie avec lui …quand nous rentrerons a Poudlard …quand Juillet sera finis …plu rien ne seras plus pareil … Moi , le courageux et loyal Griffondors ..j'ai perdu tout mes attribut cet été ! j'ai été déloyal envers mes amis en aimant un Homme et qui plus est un serpentard …le pire de tous … et je manque de courage face a la fin de ses vacances !

« Oui mais tu es loyal envers toi même et courageux pour oser affirmer tes sentiments … »

pourquoi es ce que la voix de ma mère résonne dans ma tête ? je ne me souviens même pas l'avoir jamais entendu dire ça …

…je la maudissait en arrivant …je la bénit en repartant …comme quoi beaucoup de choses ont changées ….

Plus que 11 jours … c'est si court 11 jours …il faut qu'on en profite …jusqu'au bout …

Je me redresse doucement , me levant avec lenteur …je vais changer d'habit …j'ai envi de quelque chose de plus sobre …. Hum …. Ce short court tout effiloché et plein de trou a l'air sympas …je l'ai encore jamais mis …et puis j'aime bien ce bleu profond …bon le short c'est fait …il m'arrive bien plus haut que le genou mais c'est pas grave ..le tee shirt …hum …ouais …. Ce tee shirt noir est sympas ?j'aime bien le morceaux de tissus déchirés ajouter par dessus … je l'enfile et me regarde dans la glace … j'ai l'air d'un vrai rebelle ! ça me fait rire ….un rebelle en tongues ! faites gaffe je plaisante pas ! … J'ébouriffe un peu plus mes cheveux et sort vers la cuisine , l'appel du ventre étant toujours plus fort que tout …enfin presque …parce que l'appel du corps de Lucius et vraiment plus fort que celui du ventre ….

Dans toute ma grand mansuétude Lucius je consent a goûté ce que tu a préparer ! mais c'est bien parce que toi tu as goûté mes œuf et mes tartine ce matin !

Je lui fait un immense sourire et 'assois a ma place ! attendant qu'il me serve comme un gentil homme revenant du travail

88888888888

J'ai lentement préparé la salade pendant que James boudait dans la chambre. Mais l'appel de son ventre s'est fait plus fort que son caractère et il est revenu … Après s'être changé …

…….  
…  
.

Je suis pas sûr de réussir à me contrôler jusqu'à ce soir vu sa tenue plus qu'aguichante … Etait-il vraiment obligé de mettre un short à moitié déchiré et un t-shirt ultra moulant simplement pour aller passer la soirée au château de Versailles … De quoi on va avoir l'air. Je me mets à rire rien que d'y penser. Pourvu que cette fois, on ne traumatise pas de jeunes enfants …

Je me sers de la salade … Une assiette remplie … Quelque chose que je vais manger avec appétit et en graaaaaaande quantité … Le retour aux fruits et légumes …

Je sers James et le regarde manger.

" Bon ça va ? Tu aimes Môsieur je-ne-veux-rien-manger-de-sain ?"

Il porte avec suspicion une fourchette à peine fournie à sa bouche et mâchonne lentement.

"C'est mangeable …"

Je ris doucement et lui souris.

"Boude pas va, je te ferais autre chose demain … C'est juste que pour une fois, j'avais envie de manger quelque chose que j'aime vraiment … C'est mon plat préféré …"

James me lance un regard noir.

" Je boude pas parce que t'as cuisiné ça, je boude parce que c'est vachement bon, et j'aime pas avoir tord !"

Il continue à bouder et je me remets à rire.

" D'accord, alors on fait semblant que tu n'as rien dit, et c'est toujours dégueu … Comme ça, tu as raison … Et je peux me resservir et tout manger …"

La réaction que j'attendais ne se fait pas attendre. James me tend son assiette encore à moitié pleine.

" Tu rêves, j'en re-veux !"

Je le ressers allègrement.

Une fois les assiettes terminées, je me sacrifie pour faire la vaisselle et je laisse James aller dans la chambre …

88888888888888888888

Je suis crever ..Magnifiquement crever …rien faire ça fatigue …mais faire ça fatigue encore plus --0 …alors je me pose sur mon lit et je reprend le carnet …je gribouilles deux trois petites choses dessus et repos le livret noir en évidence sur ma table de chevet …il va pas le louper comme ça et il me réveilleras pas a faire du bruit en le cherchant ….

Me réveilleras …pas … 

Ho merde… je me sent… sombré …

Je crois …

Que je …vais dormir …..

8888888888888

Après avoir fait patiemment la vaisselle et avoir tout rangé, je me dirige vers la chambre. Je reste figé sur le pas de la porte, à contempler mon petit James en train de dormir, enroulé dans la grande couverture. Il est tellement beau … Mon petit diablotin a lui aussi des allures d'ange au moins quand il dort … Mon regard est attiré par le carnet noir, posé sur la table de chevet … Je souris … Qu'il est bête … C'est à croire qu'il le fait exprès …

Je m'assois par terre, à côté du lit et l'ouvre à la page du 13 juillet, là où je m'étais arrêté …

20 juillet

…il s'est passé une tonne de choses en 6 jours …6 jours que je n'ai pas eu le temps , ou la force de notés …13 juillet …j'ai eu mon premier baiser avec lucius ..le plus beau moment de ma vie …sa peau contre la mienne , la douceur de ses lèvres …ses souvenirs de plénitudes ….j'ai aussi du lui raconter ma vie …j'ai oublier les phrases que l'on a prononcer je me souviens vaguement lui avoir parler de ma scolarité plus que ….mouvementé …'mon petit diable' qu'il m'a appeler ;.ouais …c'est moi

le 14 juillet …on a rencontré Tohma ..un mec sympas qui nous a aider a acheter un appareil photo …sympas en fait …….après s après on a été a paris …et ..

et on est vite rentré …j'avais tellement envies de lui …c'était bien parti , tellement bien partie …la phrase que je retiendrais donc seras ' Malfoy …qu'es ce que c'est que ça !' c'est moi qui l'ai prononcer …..et c'est elle qui a briser notre relation ……..et cette image …sa marque ….gravé dans ma tête et dans son bras ….

15 juillet : ….pffff ….rien a dire …il me dit que ce n'est pas sa faute …je lui dit que je m'en fiche …magnifique documentaire sur les langoustes ! si si

16 juillet ….

17juillet :….

18 juillet : …. On a discuter après la lettre de Sirius 'il n'as pas choisi' …j'arrive enfin a le concevoir ;……et je comprend mieux …je suis emplis de remords ….pardonne moi Lucius …je ne te le demanderais jamais assez !On a but de la tequila pour fêter notre réconciliation ….j'me souviens seulement que j'ai vomis …0

19 juillet :Gueule de bois HORRIBlE …et réconciliation magnifique …et ces mots dit avec une tel sensiblerie 'je t'aime' Lucius je t'aime aussiiiiii …j'ai eu de multiples pétages de câbles a cause de Noa , de la famille de Noa …et HARRRRRRG …mais tout est bien qui finis bien ! on a pas arrêter d'être interrompus ! je hais le monde extérieur …comme j'aime lucius …oui ….j'aime peut être plus Lucius que je ne hais le monde extérieur d'ailleurs !

20 juillet : la journée n'est pas finis …mais bon …j'ai assez de souvenirs pour réussir a récupérer des phrases d'aujourd'hui :

" Merci pour ce mois merveilleux mon petit James."

…lucius …c'est moi qui devrais te remercier …parce que sans toi …il y a bien des choses que je n'aurais pas comprise et découvertes ….

Mais le son que je préfère entendre ;..oui …c'est son rire …

Si seulement tu pouvais continuer de rire éternellement Lucius …..

Si seulement je ne te désirais pas autant …. -

James … Mon Dieu … Moi aussi, je te désire … Moi aussi je t'aime … Moi aussi j'aimerais rire éternellement à tes côtés … Je hais le monde extérieur … Je hais tous ceux qui ont interrompu ou interrompront nos moments d'intimité … Je hais tous ceux qui me sépareront de toi à Poudlard … Je voudrais juste arrêter le temps ou mourir dans tes bras pour ne plus jamais avoir à penser à l'avenir … Et à ce qui va avec : la séparation … Je presse mon corps contre celui de mon amour et laisse s'échapper une unique larme.

Si seulement tu pouvais être là éternellement …

Si seulement je ne te désirais pas autant …

8888888888888888

C'est fou ce que j'ai chaud …je me sent bien hein ! mais j'ai chaud ! je veux dire .. ;comme si j'avais quelqu'un sur moi qui me serrais ….

J'ouvre un oeil encore endormis . Bingoooo ! je suis trop fort XD Mais c'est qu'il est tout trognon mon petit Lucius tout serré contre moi , je passe une de mes mains dans sa chevelure dorée et murmure d'une voix ensommeillée

« coucou mon Lulu a moi »

« Coucou mon petit James »

« je peux savoir ce que tu fais la tout contre moi ? loin de moi l'idée de dire que ça me déplaise mais je me pose juste la question ! »

« Oh rien … Je voulais juste … te sentir contre moi. Te sentir respirer et puis respirer avec toi … Juste tout contre toi … »

je souris doucement et continu de passer ma main dans ses doux cheveux , laissant se moment s'étendre dans le temps , sans rien répondre a sa pseudo déclaration .

88888888

Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré ce moment dans ses bras … Contre son torse, à l'entendre respirer pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux tendrement … Sensation de paix … Parce que je suis juste là, que je suis dans ses bras et que c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment …

J'ai fini par me lever et le libérer de mon poids pour regarder l'heure … Déjà 18h30 … L'après-midi est passé tellement vite …

« James … Il faut qu'on se prépare si tu veux toujours y aller … »

« Je vais préparer les sandwichs ! »

Je crois qu'effectivement, il est toujours motivé vu son entrain et sa bonne-humeur. Je le laisse se diriger vers la cuisine et m'approche de l'armoire, histoire de choisir mes vêtements … J'opte pour une jupe noire fendue sur le côté et une haut transparent de la même couleur … Le premier moldu qui me prend pour une fille aura affaire à moi, mais après tout, c'est la tenue dans laquelle je me sens le mieux, et ce soir avec James, j'ai envie d'être totalement à l'aise … Une sortie en amoureux … Au château … Sans questions inutiles, sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit … Pour que cette journée et cette nuit à venir ait une saveur particulière, un arrière-goût d'éternité gravée dans ma mémoire …

« Tu veux du blanc de poulet ou du jambon dans ton sandwich Lucius ? »

« Jambon s'il te plaît »

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour lui offrir mon aide … 

« James … Je vais finir, va t'habiller »

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit

« Mais, je croyais que tu me préférais déshabillé »

Ce type est exaspérant … Je lui souris à mon tour et réponds d'un ton (a peine) compatissant en plaisantant …

« Moi oui, mais tu vois … Je crois que les très chers promeneurs du parc, que nous avons déjà allègrement traumatisé précédemment avec notre tour en barque préfèreraient pour la santé de leurs enfants respectifs que tu sois habillé … Et tu sais, rien ne t'empêcheras une fois là-bas, et une fois les âmes sensibles parties de te déshabiller »

« Me déshabiller … n'aurait aucun intérêt … Que TU me déshabilles serait déjà beaucoup plus intéressant »

« Eh bien, mon très cher James … Il en sera fait selon ton bon plaisir, une fois que tu seras habillé … donc, dans tous les cas, il faut que tu t'habilles … Allez dépêche-toi »

« Euhaeuhh rabat-joie … »

Je termine les sandwichs et les met dans un sac en plastique en attendant que James ai terminé, puis m'assoit sur une chaise et pose ma tête contre le mur … Je sens que je vais reprendre un aspirine avant de partir … Je prépare le médicament lentement et le bois … Rien ne viendra gâcher notre soirée et sûrement pas un mal de crâne idiot … Je suis prêt … Reste plus qu'à attendre mon petit démon …

8888888888888888

Alors que vais je dons porté ce soiiiir ? hum ..on va laisser tombé la mode hawaïenne j'ai pas la classe avec ces fringues …hum…..Noir et rouge :D donc choisissons …. Ha non en fait je vais prendre blanc ! un magnifique pantalon blanc – qui cela étant était réservé au mariage de ma tante Irène – et une chemise tout aussi immaculé ! …je suis beau héhé :D et comme ça je contraste

Je retourne dans la cuisine pour que Lucius puisse admirer le M.E.R veilleux résultat.

« TADAAAAAAAAAAAM »

il s'approche de moi , me fait un bisous sur le front et me dit d'une voix douce

« tu es prêt petit ange ? »

je me met sur la pointe des pieds et remplace mon front par mes lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement

« plus que prêt mon Ange déchu o je vais te ramener au paradis »

il rougis et me prend la main pour m'entraîner en dehors de l'appartement , j'attrape le panier re pas et je le laisse fermer la porte , trop heureux de partir faire ce pique nique en amoureux dehors .

« ALLONS Y ! GO TO THE WEST "

8888888888888888888

Nous marchons main dans la main jusqu'au château et nous entrons dans les jardins. Il y a encore pas mal de monde, mais ils se dirigent tous à l'opposé de notre direction. Tant mieux, nous serons bientôt seuls si ça continue. Je ne sais pas vraiment vers où nous marchons, mas je suis avec lui et c'est le principal …

« Est-ce que tu veux aller à un endroit particulier ou est-ce que nous errons simplement au milieu du paradis ? »

« J'ai cru voir un endroit sympathique là-bas, près de la fontaine. »

« D'accord, alors je m'y laisse conduire. »

Nous nous posons tranquillement à côté de la fontaine … Il y a vraiment de moins en moins de monde … En tout cas, personne de notre côté du lac … Immédiatement assis, James sort son sandwich.

« Tu crois pas que c'est un peu tôt James pour les sandwichs ? … Remarque, il est déjà 19h30 … Le temps passe trop vite, il faudrait l'arrêter … Au moins ce soir … James, pourquoi on est tous seuls dans ce parc ? »

J'ai peur de son sourire idiot là … 

« Et bin, tu sais Lucius, je crois que dans les parcs il y a des heures de fermeture et … »

« Et quoi ? … Faut qu'on se dépêche alors … On est à l'opposé de la sortie ! Et tu manges tranquillement … Jaaames … C'est quoi ce plan ? »

« … et donc, de ce fait … nous sommes déjà enfermés depuis 10 minutes, très bon ton sandwich »

Oh noon … Oh non non non, j'aime pas ça … 

« James, t'étais pas obligé de faire ressortir ton côté maraudeur qui transgresse toutes les règles avec moi … »

« Oh, mais je ne suis obligé de rien … »

« Jaaaaames … T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir … On va avoir des ennuis puisqu'on a pas le droit d'être là … Ce soir, je voulais tout sauf des ennuis tu sais »

James me fait un grand sourire charmeur … Il ne m'aura pas il ne m'aura pas … Il fouille dans son sac et sort une cape d'une couleur aléatoire …

« Tu m'expliques en quoi une cape peut nous aider ce soir ? »

« Une cape ? … Mais ce n'est pas une simple cape … C'est ma cape d'invisibilité ! »

« Oh … Je vois … Et bien, vas-y montre-moi … »

Ce n'est pas que je ne le crois pas hein … C'est juste que bon … Une cape … C'est une cape … C'est tout.

James enfile la cape … Enfin … Sans doute, puisque le moment d'après, James n'est plus là. Je dois donc en déduire qu'il ne racontait pas n'importe quoi et que cette cape est une cape d'invisibilité …

« James ? … C'est bon, je te crois. Enlève la maintenant … »

…

« Jaaames … »

… Ne pas prêter attention aux légers frôlements … Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas lui en plus … Mais juste mon imagination. Ne pas prêter attention aux murmures dans les arbres et aux craquements des feuilles …

« Ouuuuuuuuuuuh »

« James ! Arrête ça c'est pas drôle … »

« Je suis Mimi geignarde »

« James arrêteeeeeee ! Où tu es ? »

Je sens un souffle contre mon cou et me retourne brusquement, tentant d'agripper quelque chose, mais mes doigts ne rencontrent que l'air. Je suis ridicule à tourner dans le vide … Mais où est-il ?

« Jaaaaaaaaames ! … J'en ai marre, c'est plus drôle du tout. T'es où ? »

« Derrière toi ! »

Je suis donc son indication et me met à parler devant le vide qui me fait face.

« James enlève cette cape s'il te plaît … »

« Mais à qui tu parles ? Je suis derrière ! »

Je me tourne vers sa voix …

« James j'en ai marre ! »

« Mais nan, pas là ! Derrière j'ai dit … »

« Stop eeeeeeeuh James … Voilà, je reste là, je ne bouge plus et je ne parle plus tant que tu n'es pas sorti de cette cape … »

Je m'assieds sur l'herbe et attends … 

« Ouuuuuuuuuuuh … »

Je ne réagis pas … Tant pis, il n'a qu'à enlever sa cape …

8888888888888888

Ho tu n'es pas drôle Lucius ! lâcher l'affaire aussi vite alors que je m'amuse autant …bien …s'il faut que je trouve autre chose pour attiré ton attention , cette autre chose est toute trouvée …

M'approcher de toi , doucement , pour que tu n'entende rien …te frôler juste assez pour que tu sente ma présence , le cou , le visage , le torse …. Je veux que tu sache que je suis la .

Enfin un simple murmure au creux de ton oreille 

« si tu veux , au lieu d'en sortir je peux te faire venir dans mon monde d'invisibilité . »

« Si tu m'y accueilles correctement … je veux bien y pénétrer … »

j'ouvre la cape , juste assez pour qu'il puisse me voir , et l'entoure de mes bras , tout doucement , collant mon nez contre le siens

« l'accueil te convient il ? »

« Hum … Pas encore assez affectueux … »

il m'embrasse tendrement , et tandis que je répond a son baiser , je glisse mes mains sous son tee-shirt , c'est vrai quoi , il fait chaud a cette période de l'année ! moins ont est vêtu mieux c'est !

sa bouche dérive vers mon cou , et la cape glisse au sol , tombant dans un froissement de tissus . j'arrive a enlever le morceau de tissus traître , le forçant a relever la tête quelques secondes .

« je t'aime tu sais ! »

je re capture ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre et glisses mes mains le long de son dos .

'OUAF OUAF '

je m'arrête soudain dans mon mouvement … comment ça 'ouaf ouaf' ? je croyais que le parc était fermé …pourquoi j'entend des chiens ….

'GRRRRRRR …OUAF ! '

je relève la tête légèrement inquiet , pour apercevoir deux molosses super baraqué avec plein de dents a quelques mètres de nous .

« Lucius …reste calme …lève toi lentement …. »

« … Jaaaaaames … C'est quoi ça ? … Pourquoi … est-ce qu'ils courent vers nous … Tu m'avais dit qu'on aurait pas d'ennuis … «

« TAIT TOI ET COURS ! »

d'une main j'attrape la main de Lucius , de l'autre la cape et son tee-shirt . et je me met a courir le plus vite possible pour échapper aux molosses.

A suivre .


End file.
